Através do Caos
by Mila B
Summary: Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley quer é sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela cruza uma linha e vai de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy TRANSLATION.
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Schaala

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e indo de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

**Nota da autora IMPORTANTE:**

Nesse universo, não há nenhum Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, e a profecia que influenciou a queda de Voldemort jamais foi feita. A primeira guerra nunca acabou, e Voldemort está no controle do mundo mágico. Ainda há algumas facções lutando contra ele, notoriamente Dumbledore e sua Ordem da Fênix, mais eles estão cada vez mais na clandestinidade, tornando-se mais um mito do que realidade para a maioria dos bruxos. O próprio Dumbledore desapareceu, e muitos acreditam que ele está morto.

Hogsmeade tornou-se uma gigantesca cidade, o centro de atividades do mundo mágico, mais populosa que o Beco Diagonal em Londres, ainda existindo sem o conhecimento dos Trouxas. Todas as famílias bruxas mais ricas e prestigiadas moram lá e mandam seus filhos para Hogwarts.

Hogwarts passou por algumas mudanças desde o desaparecimento de Dumbledore. Apenas alunos puro sangue são aceitos, e diz-se terem sido rejeitados até mesmo puros-sangues de famílias consideradas "_indesejadas_". Como exemplo, nenhum dos garotos Weasley foram aceitos, e tiveram que ser mandados para escolas em outros lugares. Dinheiro, apoio a Voldemort e descendência de sangue são todos considerados antes que um aluno seja aceito. O sistema de casas ainda existe, embora a maioria dos estudantes deseje ser selecionado para a Sonserina, para onde os mais populares e poderosos sempre acabam indo. Ser um Sonserino é Ser um membro da elite da sociedade.

O número de Grifinórios diminui a cada dia, e eles são geralmente ignorados pelas outras três casas. Os estudantes já não moram na escola, devido ao medo do governo de que, juntando num mesmo espaço mentes jovens e impressionáveis, aqueles que ainda se opõem à nova ordem poderiam se juntar e formar algum tipo de resistência. Já não é a escola diversificada e flexível que costumava ser antes de Voldemort assumir o poder, mas um lugar onde poder e dinheiro são os atributos mais importantes, e onde os filhos e filhas das famílias mais poderosas são venerados pelos outros estudantes, e favorecidos pelos professores porque eles, uma vez completa suas educações, assumirão os cargos de poder de seus pais.

Ginny Weasley e a única de sua família a ser aceita. Seus pais, ambos trabalhando em empregos miseráveis no Ministério, impeliram-na a ir, jurando fazer tudo que fosse possível para abarcar o dinheiro necessário para tanto, cientes de que uma educação em Hogwarts seria inestimável para seu futuro. Ela se mudou para um pequeno apartamento de um quarto em cima da Dedosdemel, e tem um trabalho de meio período como garçonete no Três Vassouras, que a ajuda a pagar seu ensino, que é absurdamente caro – uma medida para limitar o "tipo" de estudantes que são capazes de pagá-lo -, e outras contas diárias. Ela está em seu sexto ano, e não vê a hora de se graduar e se reunir novamente com a família, escapando assim do mundo de aparências e fatuidades de Hogwarts.

Qualquer coisa que entre em conflito com o Cannon não é, muito provavelmente, resultado de negligência ou erro, mas uma mudança necessária para o desenvolvimento do UA em que a história se passa. Em acréscimo, grande parte da premissa da história foi inspirada no manga/anime chamado Hana Yori Dango. Durante todo o tempo em que estivesse assistindo-o, eu só conseguia pensar que ele se encaixava perfeitamente com uma fic D/G, então decidi me arriscar a escrever uma D/G.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Chegando ao Limite<strong>

Ginny Weasley correu, o mais rápido que podia, enquanto carregava mochila, vassoura e um conjunto extra de sapatos. Ela estava incrivelmente atrasada, e havia chovido durante os quinze minutos inteiros em que ela voara até a escola, então ela estava completamente ensopada. Esgueirando-se cautelosamente pelo Salão Principal, ela rapidamente localizou o corredor onde seu armário ficava e guardou a vassoura, trocou as botas lamacentas pelos sapatos pretos padrão exigidos como parte do uniforme, e tentou inutilmente deixar a si mesma mais apresentável. Secar o cabelo com a varinha não a ajudou muito – ela ainda parecia um tanto selvagem. Arrancou o laço que se prendia ao fim de sua longa trança, soltou os cabelos e rapidamente prendeu-os em uma nova trança, numa tentativa de amansar os fios rebeldes arrepiados devido à umidade e à chuva, mas em vão. Depois de checar o relógio, ela decidiu que perder mais tempo apenas a coloraria em mais problemas do que valia a pena, considerando o fato de que suas tentativas não a estavam ajudando a melhorar em nada sua aparência. Todos saberiam que ela voara na chuva, e com uma enorme pressa.

Ajeitando a mochila no ombro, e amaldiçoando a si mesma por escolher as aulas com os livros mais grossos, ela caminhou pelos corredores vazios, torcendo para não acordar nenhuma das figuras sonolentas dos quadros. Ginny não tinha certeza de por que isso acontecera, mas ela conseguira chatear muitas delas penduras no corredor que ela sempre usava para ir para as aulas da manhã, e elas tinham grande prazer em criar um escândalo todas as vezes em que ela chegava atrasada. A última coisa da qual ela precisava era ser pega pelo Professor Snape, esgueirando-se pelos corredores, atrasada para a primeira aula da manhã_, outra vez_.

Ela dobrou o corredor que levava até sua aula, alcançando-a sem grandes incidentes, e sentiu-se ligeiramente aliviada. Professor Flitwick, o único que ela realmente apreciava, dificilmente notava quando ela chegava atrasada e freqüentemente apenas acenava para que ela se sentasse ao fundo da sala. Desde que ela fizesse pouco barulho, mantivesse suas notas altas e continuasse a oferecer as ocasionais cortesias quando ele ia ao Três Vassouras, ele fazia pouco caso de seus atrasos.

"Ah, olhem o que nós temos aqui, garotas. Olá, Weasley," uma voz feminina chamou. Ginny suspirou pesadamente e, com o ar de quem enfrenta o pelotão de fuzilamento, virou-se para cumprimentar as três garotas que rondavam pelos corredores sorrindo da forma mais falsa que conseguiu.

"Olá, Pansy," Ela disse vivamente. A garota mais velha sorriu com frieza, jogando seus cabelos longos, pretos e sedosos por cima do ombro.

"Tendo problemas com a vassoura outra vez, Wealsey?" Ela perguntou de forma condescendente, com um olhar astuto na direção das suas duas seguidoras descerebradas. Elas irromperam em risadas. "Deve ser tão horrível ter que voar naquela coisa até o colégio, todo o dia. Você sabe, além de você e uma garotinha Lufa-lufa do primeiro ano, todos os outros alunos chegam ao colégio em carruagens, ou apenas pagam a taxa para aparatar no Salão Principal. Não é tão caro, sabe. Talvez se você fazesse alguns turnos extras no bar onde você trabalha, você seria capaz de chegar ao colégio parecendo um pouco mais apresentável."

"Eu vou levar o seu conselho em consideração," Ginny disse, engolindo o que ela realmente queria dizer. _Acalme-se_; disse a si mesma. Pansy Parkinson, uma Sonserina do sétimo ano, não era alguém com quem gostaria de criar uma inimizade.

"Você deveria mesmo. A aparência de todos os estudantes afeta a reputação de Hogwarts, e ter estudantes que aparentam tão... desleixados como você é um verdadeiro problema que _eu_, como monitora, decidi dar mais atenção. Eu entendo que você seja pobre e tenha que trabalhar porque seus pais não conseguem pagar as mensalidades, mas isso não é desculpa para má higiene." Ela disse, sorrindo cruelmente e depois virando-se para ir embora.

"Claro," Disse Ginny, seu temperamento esquentando, e cada fibra de seu corpo gritando para que ela falasse o que realmente queria. Ela estava prestes a fazer uma careta para a garota mais velha quando Pansy parou e se virou novamente para Ginny.

"Você sabe, Ginny, uma garota com uma altura limitada como a sua deveria _seriamente_ considerar usar um pouco mais de salto – de preferência um salto _delicado_. Vai fazer você parecer um pouco menos..." Pansy soltou num tom arrastado enquanto seus olhos passeavam por todo o comprimento do corpo de Ginny. "_Menos atarracada_. Um salto decente pode criar a ilusão de superioridade e elegância."

Com aquelas palavras, Ginny olhou para o que usava nos pés – um par simplório de sapatos quadrados de couro preto. Ela sabia que eles eram feios, mas eram confortáveis e práticos. Como o uniforme exigia sapatos pretos e polidos, abria-se uma lista ampla para interpretações. A maioria das garotas escolhia sapatos de saltos altos de marcas famosas, trotando pelo colégio como um bando de desenxabidas idiotas que não precisavam levar o conforto em consideração, uma vez que não precisavam gastar seis horas por noite servindo mesas no Três Vassouras.

Olhando novamente para a expressão presunçosa de Pansy Parkinson e sentindo-se ligeiramente aferroada pelo óbvio insulto da garota, Ginny notou pela primeira vez a diferença de altura entre elas. Pansy era uns quinze centímetros mais alta, considerando-se o salto. Encarando a garota e sentindo-se pequena e desajeitada em comparação, Ginny entendeu pela primeira vez por que tantas garotas se sentiam intimidadas por Pansy.

"Eu também vi que você conseguiu passar pelo corredor principal sem fazer os quadros gritarem outra vez. O que você fez para chatear o velho Arcturus Black? Ele tem sido completamente horrível desde então," Pansy perguntou, seus olhos chispando com malícia.

"Eu simplesmente perguntei sobre a árvore genealógica dele, e ele ficou extremamente defensivo, e tem feito um escândalo toda a vez em que eu passo por ele," Ginny respondeu com um encolher de ombros, torcendo para que Pansy não a inquirisse sobre o que exatamente ela perguntara à pintura. Era algo que ela definitivamente não queria que se tornasse de conhecimento geral entre o círculo dos populares e ricos puros-sangues. Ela queria terminar a escola, passar despercebida, e colocar todo o trabalho e sacrifício dos membros de sua família em uso. Ela não queria que o fato de que, incomodada com toda a propaganda puro-sangue que Arcturus Black vivia fazendo aos outros quadros, ela perguntara sobre os membros da árvore genealógica da família dele que haviam sido apagados – havia alguns sangues-ruins e traidores de sangue entre os descendentes dele, afinal de contas – se tornasse de conhecimento geral. Tentara perguntar sobre isso da forma mais inocente possível, mas o homem ficou tão furioso por ela tê-lo embaraçado na frente dos outros quadros, que começou a atacá-la, além de chamar alguns outros para manter a "subversiva garota Weasley" em seu lugar.

"É uma pena que ele não conseguiu te atrasar. Eu adoro ver o professor Snape irritado, e você realmente sabe como tirá-lo do sério!" Pansy comentou, e Ginny esforçou-se para sorrir e NÃO revirar seus olhos como gostaria. "O dia tem estado bem entediante até agora, eu estava torcendo por algum divertimento."

"Você talvez consiga, Pansy! Você não ouviu sobre Michael Corner? Ele derramou uma poção em cima de Draco Malfoy ontem, e todos nós estamos esperando que ele receba um Berrador. Está marcado para acontecer antes do fim do dia." Millicent Bulstrode, uma das seguidoras de Pansy, falou.

"Excelente. Ele vinha andando por aí de maneira um pouco orgulhosa demais ultimamente, desde que Corvinal ganhou aquele jogo de Quadribol há algumas semanas," Pansy exclamou com os olhos pretos brilhando de excitação. "Nós precisamos ter certeza que pessoas como ele saibam seu lugar, e o quão importante é não pisar fora da linha. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo ele vai durar antes de correr para longe da escola."

Depois da indiscreta observação, que Ginny sabia ser parcialmente dirigida a ela, a ruiva pediu licença e afastou-se da conversa, com sua mente girando com a notícia. _Outro Berrador. Outra chance para os idiotas famintos por poder tentarem provar a infinita superioridade que possuíam sobre seus subalternos_, Ginny pensou consigo mesma. O que a deixou furiosa.

Ela entrou na sala de aula, sorriu quando o professor Flitwick abanou a mão para que ela se sentasse, tirou da mochila seu pergaminho de má-qualidade e sua pena barata, e tentou concentrar-se na lição. Sua bolsa de estudos dependia de suas notas, afinal, e perder a pequena ajuda financeira certamente destruiria sua permanência em Hogwarts. Mas apesar do quanto ela odiava a escola, onde ela gastava toda sua energia tentando ser alguém que não era e tentando não atrair a atenção dos ricos e poderosos, _não_ graduar-se depois de todos os sacrifícios de sua família simplesmente não era uma opção. Ela precisava graduar-se, não importando o quão horríveis seus primeiros cinco anos haviam sido.

* * *

><p>Foi logo depois do almoço e ela recém havia trancado os livros no armário e pegado um sanduíche que havia feito mais cedo aquela manhã, e estava tentando decidir se iria suportar um jantar com seus colegas de casa, ou se iria encontrar algum canto solitário na biblioteca para evitar o espetáculo que sem dúvidas aconteceria durante o jantar, quando ela avistou a nova aluna transferida andando pelo corredor como se estivesse completamente perdida.<p>

"Está perdida, Claire?" Ginny perguntou. Claire Carmichael, a nova sextanista, que atraiu atenção considerável da maioria dos garotos ao ser transferida de Beauxbatons, virou-se e sorriu corada.

"Eu já deveria saber me virar sozinha por aqui, eu acho, mas não consigo me acostumar com essas escadas que se movem e essas portas que decidem se trancar e nunca mais abrir," Ela disse, envergonhada. Ginny sorriu.

"Vem, o Salão Principal é por esse caminho," Ela disse, e a alta e loira garota assentiu com um grande (e aparentemente genuíno) sorriso em seu rosto. "Como você está se adaptando à nova escola?"

"Oh, demora um pouco para se acostumar. Tudo é tão diferente aqui comparado com a França, que eu mal consigo lembrar-me de todas as diferenças," Claire disse seriamente.

"Bem, você só esteve aqui por alguns dias, e as aulas recém começaram, de qualquer forma. Você se adaptará à rotina logo, logo, e se tornará tão cínica quanto o resto de nós," Ginny suspirou, pensando sobre o tipo de cena que estava para se desdobrar no Salão Principal; porém agora se sentia ligeiramente feliz, pois talvez – e apenas talvez – houvesse encontrado alguém legal de verdade com quem poderia até mesmo fazer uma amizade.

* * *

><p>O almoço passou quase que sem incidentes. Ginny manteve o olhar atento, esperando pela chegada das corujas, porém também distraía-se com as histórias de Claire sobre sua vida em Beauxbatons e ria como ela nunca fizera dentro da escola. Mas, ela soube o minuto exato em que uma coruja voou para dentro do Salão, pois silêncio espraiou-se por todo o lugar. Quase todos olhavam em antecipação enquanto a coruja voava pelo Salão. Conforme ela plainava cada vez mais baixo, Ginny notou alguns estudantes segurando as respirações, como que com medo de que ela parasse perto deles. Finalmente, ela mergulhou perto da mesa mais próxima às janelas e largou um envelope azul na frente de um assustado setimanista. Michael Corner pegou o envelope com mãos trêmulas, olhando em volta desesperado, torcendo para que aquilo fosse algum mal-entendido.<p>

"É melhor ele se apressar e abrir aquilo, só fica pior quando você espera até que o envelope exploda!" Um aluno excitado, sentado a alguns metros de Ginny, exclamou.

Michael Corner segurou o envelope na altura do rosto e, com um suspiro resignado, rasgou-o e abriu-o. No instante em que o papel rasgou, o som ensurdecedor de uma risada sinistra preencheu o ar e uma luz brilhante cegou todos no Salão. Quando Ginny pôde abrir seus olhos novamente, ela viu que o envelope desaparecera numa nuvem de fumaça e que o suéter do uniforme de Michael Corner – usualmente preto como requerido pelas normas da escola – estava agora azul. Ela fora marcado.

"O que significa tudo isso? Aquilo se parecia com um Berrador, não? Mas eu nunca tinha visto um que deixasse as pessoas azuis antes!" Claire ofegou, inclinando-se para cochichar para Ginny, já que o salão estava agora em silêncio.

"Era um Berrador. Foi enviado pelos Sonserinos. Bem, ao menos por alguns deles – os mais importantes. É o jeito que eles encontraram para parecerem inteligentes," Ginny disse secamente. O pandemônio estourou no Salão, pois os estudantes mais impacientes se levantaram e correram até Michael Corner, impedindo-o de escapar e empurrando-o até a frente do salão, onde os setimanistas da Sonserina aguardavam. "Possui um feitiço que muda a cor do uniforme para azul, e que nunca sai, então você sempre se destaca. É o jeito deles de lhe dizerem que você está morto. Porque quando você morre, seus lábios ficam azuis."

Claire olhou para Ginny com olhos arregalados, obviamente espantada com o que acontecia. Pobre garota, ela ainda era nova o suficiente na escola para ser ingênua. As exclamações de zombaria aumentaram, conforme empurravam Michael Corner de um lado para o outro, deixando-o tonto e sem chance de fuga, e Ginny precisou falar mais alto. Ela segurou a mão de Claire, guiando-a para longe da confusão no centro do Salão para um lugar onde pudessem observar em segurança.

"Agora, eu vou lhe contar isto, não para assustá-la, mas porque é a parte mais importante da sua educação em Hogwarts; é o que você precisa para sobreviver. Você vê aquele grupo, parado perto da mesa principal – onde em qualquer escola normal professores estariam sentados? O que quer que você faça, não os aborreça ou ofenda," Ginny disse, apontando para o grupo.

"Por que isso? Quem são eles?" Claire sussurrou, claramente assustada.

"Eles são os filhos das mais poderosas famílias da Inglaterra. São todos Sonserinos, todos do sétimo ano. Olhe, o mais grandalhão? Aquele é Vincent Grabbe. O pai dele é dono da patente da nova linha de vassouras Firebolt, como também dos três maiores times de Quadribol. Ele é famoso por gastar quantias absurdas do dinheiro do pai em mulheres mais velhas, que ele gosta de seduzir longe dos maridos e depois chutá-las assim que as coisas começam a ficar mais sérias. E aquele lá, o mais baixo do grupo? Aquele é Gregory Goyle. O pai dele não faz nada de especial, ele apenas herdou todo o dinheiro da família e é o financiador de praticamente todos os políticos importantes. A família dele é dona de quase todo Beco Diagonal. Goyle não é o mais brilhante do grupo, mas por algum motivo que eu ainda não fui capaz de compreender, ele está sempre com alguma garota diferente," Ginny explicou, apontando-os um a um. Ela pausou para observar o resto deles.

"Oh, e ali – aquela é Pansy Parkison. A mãe dela é uma famosa estilista e o pai dela é reconhecido por sua linha de poções de beleza. Ela gosta de destruir qualquer garota que se aproximar dos garotos que ela considera 'seus', que são basicamente qualquer Sonserino que tenha pais ricos e importantes. Atrás dela está Millicent Bulstrode, que é completamente babaca e faz qualquer coisa que Pansy a mande fazer. Você definitivamente não quer deixá-la irritada, ela é _muito_ vingativa," Ginny avisou.

"Eu já falei com ela antes. Ela me pareceu bastante agradável!" Claire protestou fracamente, enquanto o barulho no Salão aumentava para o de um estádio fervente e as pessoas começavam a jogar os restos de seus almoços em Michael.

"Aquele lá mais afastado no canto – aquele é Blaise Zabini. Ele é o único herdeiro do império do pai, que é especializado em adotar produtos Trouxas e modificá-los para o mundo bruxo. Ninguém sabe muita coisa sobre ele, na verdade. Ele é bem quieto e discreto a maior parte do tempo, mas ele é o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy, então é melhor tomar cuidado com ele. Além disso, ele é o segundo na lista de maridos em potencial da Pansy, então você decididamente não quer se aproximar dele, se não quiser que ela pegue no seu pé," Ginny disse, observando com curiosidade o estóico Sonserino. Não havia dúvidas de o quão bonito ele era – seus escuros e sérios olhos sendo sua mais notável característica – e sua natureza misteriosa definitivamente arrancava mais do que alguns suspiros das garotas na escola. Ele assistia à cena à frente com o mesmo semblante sério que quase sempre usava. Para surpresa de Ginny, ele balançou a cabeça uma vez, quase imperceptivelmente, e então caminhou para longe da multidão zombeteira.

"Já chega! Onde está Somerby?" Uma voz exclamou alto, deixando o Salão em completo silêncio. Um alto e loiro sonserino avançou alguns passos e a multidão se abriu para que ele passasse.

"Aquele... aquele é Draco Malfoy, e eu sugiro que você seja o mais cuidadosa possível quando estiver perto dele. Ele é em essência o líder dos Sonserinos; todos eles seguem o que ele diz. O pai dele é a mão direita de Voldemort, e sua família é dona do banco Gringotes, entre outras coisas. Ele é arrogante, vingativo, vaidoso e o pior de tudo, completamente cabeça-dura. A todos que ofendem, ele faz de seu dever corrê-los da escola e, basicamente, destrói a vida deles. Ele tem todos os professores em seu bolso, por causa do dinheiro e da influência do pai, e faz o que bem entende sem nenhuma conseqüência. Ele é alguém que você _nunca _vai querer ter como inimigo," Disse Ginny. Ela estava começando a sentir como se estivesse exagerando, mas conforme a multidão de alunos empurrava um aterrorizado Lufa-Lufa pra frente, ela soube muito bem que estava apenas falando a verdade.

"O que ele farão com aqueles garotos?" Perguntou Claire, seus olhos estarrecidos e preocupados.

"O que recebeu o Berrador – ele acidentalmente derrubou uma poção no Malfoy durante uma aula ontem. Então os Sonserinos mandaram para ele aquele Berrador azul, e isso significa que ele é a nova vítima. Todos na escola vão atormentá-lo, torturá-lo e fazer da vida dele algo tão miserável que ele vai sair de Hogwarts, tudo porque Draco Malfoy assim ordenou, e todos têm medo dele. Michael Corner foi marcado – e ele agora está tão bem quanto morto," Ginny disse sombriamente.

"Somerby, Corner aqui é seu amigo, não é?" Draco Malfoy perguntou friamente, fitando o trêmulo Lufa-Lufa, que olhava para qualquer lugar que não o garoto alto com uma expressão de superioridade.

"S-sim," Somerby deixou escapar, olhando para o chão. Malfoy sorriu maldosamente.

"Ele arruinou minhas roupas ontem. Você ainda o considera seu amigo?" Malfoy perguntou com um tom suave e perigoso em sua voz. Somerby olhou para ele, olhos abertos em desespero. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

"N-não, é claro que não... Ele de-deveria ser mais cuidadoso," Somerby gaguejou. Malfoy sorriu com a resposta e o aterrorizado garoto quase desmoronou de alívio. Michael Corner, que aparentava completamente injuriado – suas roupas cobertas com a comida que haviam jogado sobre ele, e seu lábio inferior inchado onde um cara animado demais havia lhe dado um soco – soltou uma lamúria magoada quando seu melhor amigo o traiu.

"Idiota estúpido, ele nunca deveria ter dito que eles eram amigos!" Ginny sussurrou. Ao ver o brilho cruel nos olhos de Malfoy após as palavras de Somerby, ela soube muito bem o que estava por vir.

"Então você deveria bater nele. Ensiná-lo a ser mais cuidadoso. Como um amigo, você deveria dar-lhe uma lição para mostrar o que ele fez de errado," Malfoy declarou. Ginny fechou os olhos; ele era tão cruel quando ela pensava. Corner e Somerby eram melhores amigos – ela de conhecimento geral que eles eram melhores amigos mesmo antes de entrarem em Hogwarts!

Goyle e Grabbe seguraram Somerby pelos ombros e o viraram para que encarasse o melhor amigo caído no chão.

"Eu não posso fazer isso!" Ele exclamou, quando eles forçaram o exausto Corner a ficar de pé.

"É melhor conseguir, ou você vai encontrar um Berrador para você amanhã," Goyle riu. Somerby olhou em volta no Salão, para o círculo de pessoas olhando-o em expectativa e para a face abatida do melhor amigo, como se procurasse por uma forma de livrar-se daquela situação.

Grabbe empurrou-o um passo à frente.

"Dê-lhe uma bem forte. Inferno, se você conseguir quebrar o nariz dele, eu deixo tudo no passado e retiro o Berrador dele. Mas se você não conseguir, pode ter certeza que haverá um esperando por você amanhã." Malfoy declarou. Olhando para ele, como se tentando discernir se ele estava mentindo ou não, Somerby assentiu e então se virou para o amigo.

"Desculpe, parceiro," Ele disse, antes de levar o pulso para trás e então movê-lo com força para frente, esmagando o nariz do melhor amigo. Todo mundo começou a aplaudir quando o nariz de Corner expeliu sangue, e Somerby ficou parado lá, impressionado com sua atitude e até mesmo sorrindo de leve com a própria ousadia. Malfoy empurrou-o para fora do caminho e se inclinou para examinar o atordoado Corner, que caíra com o impacto do soco.

"Tsk, tsk, parece que você falhou, Somerby. Você fez um bom trabalhando fazendo o nariz sangrar, mas não o quebrou. O seu melhor amigo não foi capaz de te bater com força o suficiente para te salvar, Corner, mas ele fez o suficiente para salvar ele próprio. Uma pena para você," Ele disse, empurrando o garoto machucado de volta para o chão. Ele se ergueu, tirando um lenço do bolso para limpar o sangue de Corner das mãos. Com um sorriso arrogante, ele jogou o lenço no chão e caminhou para longe da platéia animada, seguido dos amigos, rindo da cena. Ginny, a esse ponto, estava se remoendo de raiva e precisou escapar do Salão antes que sua raiva explodisse e ela fizesse algo do qual se arrependesse.

Ela se virou e correu para fora do Salão, deixando para trás uma Claire aturdida.

* * *

><p>Ginny irrompeu para fora e continuou correndo. Ela correu até alcançar o estádio vazio de Quadribol, o único lugar nos terrenos da escola que tinha certeza que ninguém a ouviria no horário de aula. No momento em que chegou lá, suas pernas estavam queimando e seus pulmões, prestes a explodir. Mas não era o suficiente para que ela se impedisse de despejar toda a raiva que sentia.<p>

"DRACO MALFOY É UM TREMENDO IDIOTA COVARDE E ARROGANTE! TODOS OS SONSERINOS SÃO UNS TREMENDOS IDIOTAS! COVARDES ESTÚPIDOS!" Ela gritou, ofegando por oxigênio. Depois de alguns segundos, ela readquiriu controle sobre os pulmões e começou a andar e gritar para si mesma.

"Você consegue imaginar? Fazer alguém bater no MELHOR AMIGO? E então dizer a ele que não bateu com força o suficiente para salvá-lo, mas o suficiente para salvar a si próprio? Qual o problema com aquele idiota, fazendo melhores amigos virarem-se um contra os outros por diversão? BASTARDO ARROGANTE!" Ela exclamou. Depois de vociferar, ela sentiu-se melhor, como se o veneno por ter observado tudo sem fazer absolutamente nada, tivesse sido extraído de seu corpo junto com a raiva. Ela desmoronou na grama, respirando com dificuldade, tentando acalmar seu temperamento instável, e então se deitou na grama com um suspiro. _Só mais dois anos_, lembrou a si mesma.

"Nós somos todos uns tremendos idiotas, huh?" Uma voz profunda e macia chegou aos ouvidos da ruiva. Ginny, que fechara os olhos tentando relaxar, abriu-os para encontrar o negro e misterioso Sonserino, sentado na grama em frente às arquibancadas, segurando um livro. Ela sentou-se num pulo, enquanto Blaise Zabini nem mesmo erguera os olhos do que estava lendo. Seu coração começou a bater ferozmente com o pânico, mas então, com uma inspeção mais atenta, ela notou uma quase imperceptível expressão de divertimento no rosto dele.

Eles permaneceram sentados em silêncio. Ele virou uma página e Ginny observou-o fixamente. _Ele é muito bonito_, pensou. _Não me admira que haja tantas garotas apaixonadas por ele! _Ela concluiu, na oportunidade de olhá-lo mais de perto, enquanto ele mal parecia lembrar-se de que ela ainda estava sentada lá, e decidiu, mesmo que ele fosse um Sonserino e o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy, que ele era o garoto mais atraente da escola. A aura misteriosa e quieta dele colaborava com isso.

Ele subitamente ergueu os olhos e Ginny viu-se encarando um par de grandes, escuros e sérios olhos. Surpresa e completamente desorientada, ela pulou e, sem nenhuma outra palavra entre eles, fugiu de volta para a escola.

* * *

><p>"Sério mesmo?" Eu não consigo acreditar na sua escola. Soa como se eles não tivessem disciplina alguma!" Hermione Granger exclamou, mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto elas preparavam o Três Vassouras para o público da noite. Ginny sorriu, agradecida com a indignação da amiga em seu favor.<p>

"A única disciplina que existe é a imposta pelos Sonserinos. É absolutamente terrível, o modo como todos nós apenas paramos e observamos eles torturarem quem bem entendem, indefesos uma vez que podemos ser os próximos a receber o envelope azul!" Ginny exclamou, limpando aborrecida uma mesa com uma toalha.

"Por que você não disse alguma coisa? Eu me lembro de todas aquelas vezes em que você me defendeu," Hermione disse, com um sorriso tímido não característico. Hermione, como uma nascida-trouxa, frequentemente passava por momentos difíceis com clientes de mente mais fechada, e Ginny sempre os colocava em seu lugar. Após descobrir sobre seus poderes, Hermione tentou encontrar alguma escola que a aceitasse. As únicas que ela fora capaz de encontrar eram de cursos por correspondência de Beauxbatons, uma escola que, enquanto negando as regras estritas de admissão de Hogwarts, tinha medo suficiente de Voldemort e seus seguidores para impor algumas limitações. Determinada a aprender tudo que podia sobre o mundo bruxo, Hermione saiu da casa dos pais, mudou-se para Hogsmeade e começou a trabalhar e viver entre os bruxos. Toda a vez que Ginny começava a sentir pena de si mesma, tendo que frequentar a terrível Hogwarts, Hermione a lembrava de o quão sortuda era e o quanto ela gostaria de ir para escola sobre a qual sempre lia, no livro que vivia citando.

"Cada parte de mim quer gritar algumas verdades para todos eles e quebrar o nariz do nojento do Malfoy," Ginny confessou, e Hermione riu. "Mas é impossível. Eu tenho menos de dois anos pela frente – depois disso, eu serei uma bruxa qualificada que estudou em Hogwarts, e todo o trabalho que nós tivemos – eu, meus irmãos, meus pais – para que eu estudasse naquela maldita escola valerá o sacrifício. Eu não posso fazer algo que prejudique isso."

"Eu não entendo por que eles deixaram você entrar, mas não os seus irmãos. É bem estranho, não é?" Hermione disse, enquanto arrumava com eficiência todas as cadeiras e mesas.

"Minha mãe disse que é provavelmente por causa da obsessão deles por puros-sangues. Enquanto toda minha família é puro-sangue, nós somos um pouco... bem, famosos por causa do amor do meu pai por tecnologia Trouxa. Meus irmãos não foram aceitos – MAS eu sou diferente porque sou uma garota. Parece que eles estão tendo problemas em encontrar mulheres puros-sangues para casar com seus filhos, então eles estão dispostos a aceitar qualquer garota puro-sangue," Ginny disse, com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto. "Como se eu algum dia sequer considerasse casar com algum deles!"

"E quanto ao bonitão que você viu no estádio?" Hermione perguntou maliciosamente. Ginny sentiu seu rosto corar de leve.

"Ele é um Sonserino, e eles são o pior tipo. Ademais, ele nem ao menos sabe o meu nome," Murmurou. "Mas ele tem _sim_ os olhos mais bonitos... e ele não parece participar de nenhuma das idiotices relacionadas aos Berradores. Ele até mesmo deixou o Salão hoje!"

"Isso está parecendo como se você gostasse um pouquinho dele." Hermione disse, aos risos quando Ginny começou a persegui-la, balançando a toalha de limpeza na tentativa de acertá-la na amiga. "Conte mais sobre esses belos olhos!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Então, essa é uma fanfic meio AU que eu fui obrigada a escrever depois de assistir repetidamente aos episódios de Hana Yori Dango. Se você está interessado em saber mais sobre essa série, cheque minha página no FF, eu tenho alguns links que os levarão ao fantástico mundo de HYD.

**Nota da tradutora:** Oi, meninas! Vamos bater um papinho sobre essa fanfic?

Primeiro eu queria dizer que estou traduzindo essa fanfic enorme (são mais de 170 mil palavras até agora e está incompleta ainda), porque foi a melhor e mais viciante DG que eu já li! E eu queria que o fandom brasileiro também tivesse a oportunidade de lê-la! Infelizmente, a autora não me respondeu quando perguntei se poderia traduzir, então isso daqui está sendo feito _sem autorização_. Ou seja, se ela vier e me disser "não, você não pode traduzir", eu vou ter que deletar. Espero que isso não aconteça, rs.

Segundo, eu quero, _sim_, que vocês comentem. É uma coisa que vem me chateando muito no fandom de DG, que o pessoal daqui raramente comenta as fics, e não entende que com esse comportamento apenas afasta, aos poucos, as pessoas que gostam de escrever com o ship. Acho que todo mundo que acompanha o FF há mais tempo nota como cada vez menos gente escreve DG.

São vocês leitores que estimulam as pessoas a continuarem escrevendo, é o seu retorno, o seu carinho que mantêm isso funcionando. E se você não comenta, você é o culpado pelo marasmo que isto está se tornando. É duro de "ouvir", mas é a verdade. Então, vamos mudar isso e incentivar os ficwriters que ainda não desistiram! Não falo só quanto ao que eu escrevo, mas quanto a _tudo_ que vocês lêem!

Apesar de não escrever mais DG, eu ainda tenho muito carinho pelo ship e queria compartilhar minha fanfic preferida deles com vocês. Espero que vocês compartilhem em retorno suas opiniões sobre os capítulos. Traduzir dá trabalho _sim_, e eu adoraria ter algum feedback pelas horas dedicadas à tradução.

Vou tentar postar um capítulo por mês, no mínimo (os capítulos tendem a ficar enormes mais adiante). Espero que gostem! Tem muita coisa para acontecer nessa história ainda! Beijão, amores!


	2. Chapter 2

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Schaala

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Passando dos limites<strong>

Exausta, Ginny caiu pesadamente em sua cama de solteira, quase batendo a canela no criado-mudo. Seu apartamento de um cômodo era tão pequeno, que ela mal conseguia se espremer entre a cama, uma pequena escrivaninha, o armário e uma confortável poltrona apertada num canto; porém, apesar de tudo, era o tipo de lugar apertado, mas confortável, onde ela se sentia segura e aquecida. Lembrava-a da época em que morava n'A Toca, e depois de dias longos e difíceis como aquele, o calor e a familiaridade eram umas das coisas que mais a ajudavam a sair da cama pela manhã.

Não era apenas o fato de que ela estava infeliz com a presunçosa escola. Ter que lidar com todos os diferentes grupos de Hogwarts e tentar manter-se fora do caminho de todos era difícil, especialmente quando tinha que domar seu temperamento e boa parte de sua personalidade para impedir-se de cruzar o limite da pacífica invisibilidade e tornar-se um mártir torturado. Tudo que acontecia naquela escola era abrasivo aos seus instintos – ela queria gritar sobre o quão estúpidos e arrogantes e falsos eles eram, e como nada daquilo realmente importava no mundo lá fora. Mas isso seria equivalente ao suicídio e então ela precisava manter-se quieta e fechar os olhos para tudo o que acontecia. O descontrole no campo de Quadribol naquele dia não fora um episódio incomum, pois era sua única forma de descarregar a raiva e a frustração; porém, pela primeira vez outro estudante testemunhara tal comportamento. Ela teve sorte de que Blaise Zabini parecera quase indiferente – e até mesmo levemente entretido – com os insultos aos Sonserinos. De qualquer forma, a opressiva necessidade de permanecer calada era o mais fundamental, ainda que pesado, fardo que ela precisava carregar enquanto estudante de Hogwarts.

Mas esse não era o pior de toda a situação. Era a solidão. Para uma garota que crescera cercada por irmãos mais velhos, uma mãe super protetora e um excêntrico, mas completamente carinhoso pai, viver sozinha e ter que enfrentar o aborrecimento que era Hogwarts era incrivelmente difícil para Ginny. Sua infância fora o mais feliz possível, apesar da pobreza e das constantes ameaças das forças de Voldemort em colocar toda a família na lista negra do governo. Junto com essas dificuldades, estava a certeza de que sempre havia alguém por perto, alguém com quem poderia contar e compartilhar todos os problemas e sofrimentos. Mas ali, vivendo em Hogsmeade, ela tinha apenas a si mesma.

Os primeiros anos não foram tão ruins. Seu irmão mais velho, Charlie, esteve com ela, pois trabalhava também em Hogsmeade. Porém depois que ela completou quinze anos, ele mudou-se para a Romênia para trabalhar com dragões – uma importante peça de dominação de Voldemort, visto que muitos temiam um ataque desses animais controlados pelo Lord. Ela divertia-se com Charlie, claro, mas ainda não era a mesma coisa que estar em casa com toda a família. E agora que ele se fora, e ela vivia num apertado apartamento de um cômodo, depois de dias opressivos como aquele, chegava a doer-lhe a falta que sentia da companhia dos pais amorosos e dos irmãos irritantes.

Ela pegou um envelope que havia sido prendido em sua porta pelo estalajadeiro; a carta semanal de sua mãe. Ginny suspirou, debatendo se deveria ou não lê-la. As cartas mantinham-na ligada aos dias alegres de verão de meses atrás. Ela as esperava ansiosamente toda a semana, aproveitava cada palavra, e sentia vontade de chorar quando terminava de lê-la, incerta de ser capaz de enfrentar mais uma semana até que próxima carta chegasse. Com freqüência, Ginny tentava lê-las por partes, ler poucas linhas todos os dias, mas, depois do dia que tivera, ela decidiu que merecia uma boa ajuda de casa, e resolveu ler a carta inteira daquela vez.

"Querida Ginny,

Espero que esteja se adaptando bem à escola esse ano. A casa nunca é a mesma sem você, mas todos nós sabemos que isso é para o melhor. Nossa menininha, indo para Hogwarts! Eu só posso torcer para que você aproveite seu tempo aí, tanto quanto eu e seu pai aproveitamos em nossa juventude. Foi aí que nos conhecemos, você sabe. Grifinórios são supostos a serem bravos, corajosos e atrevidos – algo que você definitivamente precisa, indo numa escola com _certos_ tipos de pessoas. Eu espero que você não desista, Ginny, porque todos nós estamos muito orgulhosos por você ter aguentado por todo esse tempo. Não desista!

Hoje é apenas uma rápida mensagem, querida, porque eu tenho uma grande dose de trabalho para enfrentar essa noite, mas eu sei o quanto você espera pelas minhas cartas durante a semana. Eu também gostaria de avisá-la que, infelizmente, seu pai e eu teremos compromissos no feriado de natal esse ano, e parece que você não poderá vir para casa, afinal de contas. Eu sei que ano passado nós prometemos que esse seria um ano em que você viria para casa celebrar conosco, então, por favor, nos desculpe, querida.

Por outro lado, seu pai e eu iremos a Hogsmeade por algumas horas na próxima sexta-feira, então nós teremos a chance de nos encontrar. Você estará em aula, mas tenho certeza de que o professor a liberará se você pedir educadamente (e, por favor, tente não antagonizar com o Professor Snape, ele me manda avisos toda a vez que vocês se desentendem, e o berrador dele incomoda o _ghoul_ que vive no sótão).

Espero que você esteja bem, querida, e saiba o quanto nós sentimos orgulho de você. Certifique-se de usar o seu cachecol quando começar a esfriar, eu não quero ver você pegando outro resfriado.

Nos vemos em breve,

Com amor,

Mamãe."

Ginny estava dividida. Ela não saberia dizer se estava feliz ou não por ter a chance de ver os pais tão pouco tempo depois das férias de verão, ou se estava em completa depressão porque não iria vê-los depois disso até que eles a buscassem na estação King's Cross em junho. Eles sempre planejavam tê-la em casa para o Natal, todos os anos, mas devido às despesas e aos seus horários de trabalho, isso nunca fora possível. Ela sempre observava pela janela, enquanto o trem se mantinha à vista, os alunos cujos pais viviam fora de Hogsmeade (e eram poucos deles) enfileirando-se para subir no Expresso de Hogwarts; alguns deles reclamando do aborrecimento de ter que fazer uma viagem durante o Natal. Isso a enfurecia.

Ela rolou na cama e escondeu o rosto no colchão fino. Ainda tinha uma pilha de tema de casa para lidar, mas simplesmente não estava com cabeça para isso. Não depois de tão desapontadora carta semanal. Mas sua bolsa de estudos, apesar de não ser uma quantia anual muito grande, dependia de suas notas, então, com um grunhido exausto, ela se sentou e se obrigou a pegar o livro na mochila.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Ginny chegou cedo à escola. Ela desistiu da vassoura na metade do caminho, o crepitante e constante vôo vertical indicando que o tempo de vida da Comet 64 estava quase no fim, e andou o que faltava, constantemente pulando fora do caminho das carruagens cheias de estudantes, escapando dos esguichos de lama da chuva do dia anterior. Ela tentou se divertir ao imaginar algumas das garotas mais mimadas correndo por aquele caminho enlameado em seus não-práticos saltos altos, mas não foi o suficiente para diminuir o humor azedo pairando sobre sua cabeça desde que acordara.<p>

Quando caminhava para a primeira aula da manhã, ela encontrou Claire.

"Ginny! Você está se sentindo bem? Eu não lhe via desde que você saiu correndo do Salão Principal ontem!" Ela exclamou, com os olhos azuis cheios de preocupação. Ginny abriu um sorriso fraco.

"Apenas me sentindo um pouco para baixo, eu acho," Confessou. Ela quase engoliu as palavras, acostumada à ideia de que demonstrar qualquer fraqueza resultaria em alguém tentando se aproveitar de tal fraqueza (malditos Sonserinos), mas sentia ter encontrado uma pessoa sincera, alguém com quem ela poderia realmente construir uma amizade. A névoa de solidão que vinha cercando-a desde que ela recebera a notícia da mãe parecia ter desaparecido um pouquinho com tal pensamento e com a evidente preocupação da garota. Era quinta-feira; dali a uma semana e um dia ela poderia aproveitar horas preciosas com seus pais.

"O fato de que nós temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nesse exato momento não ajuda muito, não é?" Disse Claire, com uma suave risada. Ginny suspirou; seu relacionamento com Snape deveria mesmo ter virado algo como uma lenda se a novata já ouvira sobre ele. Não era algo do que se orgulhasse, mas a habilidade de Ginny para deixar o rosto de Snape com um pouco saudável tom arroxeado era largamente conhecida.

"Eu nem ao menos entendo por que eles continuam chamando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando o que eles estão nos ensinando é a própria Arte das Trevas. Deveria ser chamado de Como Subjugar seus Inimigos Usando seus Próprios Truques Sujos," Ginny zombou, lembrando-se da última lição sobre feitiços no seu quinto ano. Snape escolhera Ginny para uma demonstração e ficara cheio de raiva quando ela conseguira bloquear o primeiro, deixando-o com um leve coxear por quase uma semana.

"Sugestão muito interessante, Srta. Weasley. Certifique-se de dar essa sugestão à diretora assim que a vir da próxima vez," Uma voz pastosa disse, soando nem um pouco divertida. Ginny se encolheu. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

"Eu achei que você aprovaria, Professor," Ela disse vivamente, abrindo seu mais falso sorriso.

"O que eu não aprovo, Srta. Weasley, é o seu constante desrespeito à pontualidade. Minha aula começou três minutos atrás, e você está aqui, fofocando." Ele escarneceu, encarando-a. Claire, que se escondera atrás de Ginny, estava quase tremendo.

"Professor Snape, isso é incrível! Eu não fazia ideia de que você fora capaz de se clonar! Eu sempre ouvi falar sobre o quão talentoso você é com poções, mas eu não imaginava ser você capaz de realizar algo tão avançado!" Ginny exclamou de repente, para a confusão de sua plateia.

"Weasley, do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos estreitando-se desconfiados.

"Bem, Senhor, de que outra forma sua aula já poderia ter começado quando você está aqui no corredor, fofocando com nós garotas?" Ginny perguntou inocentemente. Ela observou atenta enquanto as narinas de Snape se alargavam, e seu rosto coloria-se com um roxo profundo.

"ENTRE . NA . SALA . AGORA!" Ele vociferou entre dentes, numa tentativa de soar ameaçador.

"Claro, Senhor!" Ginny disse prontamente, caminhando em direção à sala, com uma nova vitalidade em seus passos, Claire seguindo-a com cautela e tentando evitar fazer contato visual com o professor furioso.

Nada conseguia abrilhantar mais o dia de Ginny do que uma oportunidade de importunar o professor mais desprezado de Hogwarts. Era sua única chance de ser ela mesma dentro dos terrenos da escola.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. O que eu aprendi a partir disso? Que é provavelmente uma má ideia irritar Snape tão cedo pela manhã," Ginny resmungou, sentando-se ao lado de Claire no Salão Principal. Snape ficara tão irritado com sua atuação mais cedo que a prendeu depois da aula, obrigando-a a esfregar uma grande quantidade de caldeirões depois de mencionar sua experiência com limpeza, devido ao seu trabalho no Três Vassouras.<p>

"Aqui, Ginny, eu peguei um chocolate quente para você. Eu achei que você provavelmente precisaria de um estimulante depois desse começo de dia," Claire disse, empurrando uma caneca na direção de Ginny. Ginny olhou agradecida da caneca fumegante para o rosto ansioso da nova amiga, e ficou quase sem palavras.

"Claire, eu acho que você acaba de salvar a minha vida," Ela suspirou apreciativamente. Era a primeira vez que outro estudante fazia algo legal por ela.

"Do jeito que eu vejo, eu lhe devo uma! Eu ficava ouvindo sobre o quão divertido é ver você implicando com o Professor Snape, e agora eu tive a chance de ver em primeira mão! Ele ficou tão brabo, e você nem foi rude nem nada," Claire exclamou.

"Esse é o segredo por trás de tudo. Quanto mais educada você é, mais irritado ele fica. Especialmente se você age o mais inocente possível, como se você não soubesse que está falando algo fora do comum. Isso realmente o tira do sério," Ginny explicou, tomando com cuidado seu chocolate quente, enquanto rolava os olhos para a idiotice de Snape.

"Bem, por mais divertido que tenha sido, é terrível que ele tenha lhe mantido depois da aula por tanto tempo. Você perdeu quase todo o almoço," Claire disse, indicando a bandeja vazia à sua frente. Ela se levantou e pegou-a, pronta para levar o prato para que os elfos dessem conta dele. Ginny fez uma careta que distraiu Claire enquanto ela pisava para fora da cadeira, e ela não pôde ver quem vinha por trás dela. Ela deu um encontrão na pessoa e o que restava de seu suco de abóbora respingou por toda a vítima, junto com os restos da badeja que se quebrou ao cair no chão.

Todo o movimento no Salão Principal cessou, e os estudantes olharam em choque e horror para a cena. Porque a pessoa em que Claire se chocara tão desajeitadamente fora ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

O alto e imponente garoto permaneceu imóvel, e Ginny pôde sentir o coração começar a martelar no peito. Isso era terrível, que coisa para acontecer com Claire em sua segunda semana na escola! Draco olhava para ela, com uma gelada, ainda que ilegível expressão em seu rosto, e Claire estava tremendo de cima abaixo com o peso desse olhar.

"Mil perdões, eu não vi você aí!" Ela exclamou alto, pegando um guardanapo a fim de limpar a brilhante mancha laranja na camisa branca do uniforme de Malfoy. Ele pegou o pulso dela, segurando-o longe dele enquanto continuava a encará-la.

"Quanto descuido da sua parte," Ele disse em baixo tom. Ginny se levantou, incerta do que fazer_. É uma garota dessa vez_, ela pensou desesperadamente. _Nenhuma garota antes recebeu um Berrador, certamente ele não é tão sem coração para mandar um para uma estudante recém transferida._

"Eu lamento muito," Claire balbuciou com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas. "Eu... Eu posso pagar pela limpeza."

Ao ouvir a oferta, Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ginny deu um passo hesitante à frente, o impulso de se colocar entre ele e a amiga crescendo com força.

"Não é esse o problema aqui," Ele disse com rispidez, antes de abrir os botões da camisa e tirá-la com um movimento suave e rápido, jogando-a em Claire, que ganiu quando ela atingiu seu rosto. "Agora eu estou com frio. O que acontece se eu pegar um resfriado? O herdeiro da família Malfoy pegando um resfriado por causa da sua falta de atenção? Você tem ideia do quão importante minha família é?"

"Draco, relaxa! Ela é bonitinha! Você deveria deixar essa passar," Goyle disse, com um sorriso lascivo enquanto olhava Claire de cima abaixo, aproximando-se para analisá-la melhor. "Não é certo assustar uma coisinha tão bonita."

"Bem? Eu ainda estou esperando por um resposta," Draco interpôs, dando um passo para frente. A atmosfera no salão ficou tão tensa que todos os estudantes observavam entre horrorizados e fascinados. O único Sonserino até aquele momento que já tivera como alvo uma menina fora Pansy Parkinson, e enquanto ela era uma força a ser reconhecida, não possuía metade do poder de Malfoy. Era um fenômeno completamente novo e todos estavam em transe, esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

"Foi sem querer, me desculpe," Repetiu Claire, com o lábio trêmulo, tentando escapar quando Goyle moveu-se para mais perto dela.

"E isso muda alguma coisa?" Malfoy exclamou para que todos ouvissem, avançando mais um passo. Claire tentou se afastar, mas foi parada pela mesa, e tropeçou ligeiramente. Ele sorriu; o frio e cruel sorriso que Ginny reconheceu de quando ele estava prestes a fazer algo particularmente brutal com a vítima escolhida. Ginny, incapaz de suportar a visão de Grabbe e Goyle aproximando-se de Claire pelos lados, encurralando-a de forma que ela não tivesse outra escolha a não ser encarar Malfoy, olhou para a mesa e sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo quando seus olhos se encontraram com a caneca de chocolate quente que sua primeira amiga de verdade em Hogwarts lhe dera. Balançando a cabeça com esse pensamento e olhando do rosto assustado e choroso de Claire para a expressão fria e calculista de Malfoy, Ginny sentiu um estalo.

"Pare com isso!" Ela gritou. Todos que estavam concentrados em Claire e Malfoy subitamente se viraram em estupefata surpresa para fitar Ginny. "Só pare com isso! Ela já se desculpou e foi obviamente um acidente. Você não vê que a está assustando?"

Malfoy virou o rosto e focou seus frios olhos cinza em Ginny pela primeira vez em que ela conseguia se lembrar. Ofegante com a súbita intensidade que emanou deles, Ginny entendeu que uma das muitas razões pelas quais tantas pessoas sentiam medo dele era porque ele _era_ realmente assustador – seu olhar era o suficiente para congelar as pessoas por dentro. Ela certamente se sentiu congelada de imediato – tanto com medo quanto horror por ter mesmo falado em voz alta o que estava em sua mente.

Os olhos dele fitaram-na dos pés à cabeça, medindo-a em silêncio. Ela tremeu de leve, sua mente queimando com rápidas considerações das conseqüências que viriam devido ao que ela estava prestes a fazer, porém o olhar aterrorizado de Claire era o suficiente para expelir isso de sua cabeça. Como sua mãe escrevera na carta, uma Grifinória deve ser brava, corajosa e atrevida. Até então, ela não fora nada disso dentro da escola. Sem mais nenhuma consideração quanto a isso, ela avançou alguns passos, colocando-se entre Claire e Malfoy, e empurrando Grabbe para fora do caminho no processo.

"Deixa-a em paz, ou então," Ginny declarou, erguendo seu queixo para que pudesse olhar Malfoy cara a cara, e tentar mostrar a ele que ela não estava com medo (apesar de estar apavorada). Os olhos dele estreitaram, e um momento de incrível tensão se seguiu, quebrado apenas pelo som do choro de Claire. Ele inclinou-se para frente, sua altura trabalhando em seu favor para intimidar Ginny, seu rosto tão próximo que ela precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não encolher-se de medo com a presença ameaçadora.

"Ou então o quê?" Ele perguntou friamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um quase imperceptível sorriso no rosto. Ginny sentiu-se tremer por dentro, mas ergueu seu rosto, encarando-o de volta com uma expressão cerrada e confiante, determinada a não mostrar o quão assustada estava.

Finalmente, ele se afastou um passo, e com um último olhar arrepiante dentro dos olhos de Ginny, ele caminhou para longe, com seus atônitos amigos seguindo-o de perto. Assim que eles deixaram o Salão Principal, houve uma explosão de barulho, e Ginny sentiu todo o efeito de seu nervosismo e adrenalina correrem diretamente para sua cabeça, quase a derrubando com o terror daquilo tudo.

Afastando-se de Claire, ela conseguiu sentar-se na primeira cadeira que viu. Ofegando ao lembrar-se da raiva nos olhos dele, ela soube que passara dos limites.

Todos aqueles anos mantendo-se em silêncio e tentando voar fora do radar acabavam de ser jogados no lixo.

Ela estava para virar alvo de todos os estudantes de Hogwarts.

Eles iriam fazer de tudo para que ela deixasse a escola.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora<strong>: Oi, meninas! O que acharam do capítulo? A Ginny agora virou alvo do Draco, haha, pobre garota. Quem correu para ler no original em inglês já sabe o quanto ela sofre por causa disso. Ok, ok, não vou falar demais, haha!

Eu queria agradecer pelo feedback do capítulo passado, deixou-me extremamente feliz. E continuem comentando, porque me faz traduzir mais rápido, então vocês também ganham com isso, haha! ;)

Quanto a ser uma atualização por mês, é o que eu posso prometer. Não vou chegar aqui e dizer "semana que vem tem mais!" porque eu realmente não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e acho injusto dizer uma coisa e fazer outra, mas estou me esforçando para manter um ritmo legal. ;)

Nathasha e Lundeen (O Blaise seduz nessa fanfic, mas o Draco é muito melhor, te juro!), que não tem conta, obrigada por comentarem. :*

Até o próximo capítulo. []


	3. Chapter 3

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Schaala

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – A Vida no Outro Lado<strong>

"Você tem certeza de que não está sendo completamente melodramática sobre isso?" Hermione perguntou à Ginny, seu ceticismo estampado no rosto. Ela sentou-se perto da ruiva, colocando uma cerveja amanteigada em frente a ela. As duas aproveitavam o primeiro intervalo do que fora uma noite incrivelmente agitada. Ginny, que estava sentada com a testa encostada sobre a mesa, rememorando os eventos horríveis daquele dia de novo e de novo em sua cabeça, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a garota mais velha com uma expressão resignada.

"Você não viu o rosto dele, Hermione! Ele queria me matar! Ninguém nunca tinha falado com ele daquela forma. A maioria das pessoas que recebe Berradores recebe-os por coisas idiotas, como esbarrar ou derramar algo nele por acidente, ou até mesmo por marcar uma nota mais alta do que ele no exame de Poções. Mas eu não sei de ninguém que tenha _gritado _para ele do jeito que eu fiz! É o fim para mim," Ginny lamentou.

"Você não tem certeza disso. Você está agindo como se ele já houvesse lhe mandado o Berrador. Não vamos nos desesperar até acontecer," Hermione disse, com a voz da razão.

"Eu não consigo acreditar. Eu durei cinco anos – cinco anos tremendamente _chatos_, mas eles ao menos foram cinco anos tremendamente chatos com _alguma paz_ – e numa maldita tarde, na terceira semana de Setembro do meu sexto ano, eu subitamente crio uma consciência. Ou coragem, depende de como você vê a coisa. E agora, todo o esforço em permanecer no anonimato – à exceção das garotas ricas e esnobes que adoram zombar da minha falta de estilo – foi para o espaço!" Ginny exclamou incrédula, como se não conseguisse entender a própria estupidez.

"O que exatamente vai acontecer com você?" Perguntou Hermione, tirando do bolso um bloquinho e uma pena.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?" Ginny perguntou com desdém, olhando a pena.

"Bem, é apenas lógico fazer uma lista das coisas que você espera que aconteçam, você pode antecipá-las e, quem sabe, evitá-las. Eu anoto para você," Ela disse, com a mão a postos. "Agora fale."

"Eu acho que você não entendeu ainda o nível de cruel genialidade com o qual eu estarei lidando amanhã, Hermione! Como você entra na cabeça de alguém como ele? Não tem como, não é possível! Ele é completamente louco, e todos os seus pequenos seguidores farão exatamente o que ele mandar, me atormentando e assediando até que eu perca a cabeça e deixe a escola," Ginny exclamou, levantando-se.

"Bem, você não pode fazer isso. Sua mãe lhe bombardearia de berradores, e os dela são particularmente potentes. Eu acho que o assédio e o tormento são as opções mais agradáveis," Hermione disse com um sorriso. Ginny suspirou e rolou os olhos, mas apreciou a tentativa da amiga de fazê-la sorrir. "E você pode entrar na cabeça desse Malfoy. Você não me disse que sabia o que ele ia mandar Somerby fazer com Corner antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca?"

"Você está perdendo o ponto. Não importa. Eu não tenho escolha – eu tenho que continuar em Hogwarts. Desistir não é uma opção. Eu só vou ter que dançar conforme a música, e desejar, pelo resto da minha vida, que eu tivesse mantido a boca fechada," Ginny disse de maneira fatalista.

"Oh, eu esqueci de lhe contar. Madame Rosmerta já pediu para que eu cobrisse para você essa noite, então você poderá buscar sua vassoura no conserto," Hermione disse, mudando para um tópico mais agradável.

"Perfeito! Eu tenho treino de Quadribol amanhã, e eu odeio ter que usar uma vassoura da escola. Minha Comet 64 não está entre os melhores modelos, mas é muito melhor do que as que eles têm na escola. E também, Oliver Wood prometeu fazer alguns justes nela para mim," Ginny disse, animando-se.

"Viu, nem tudo está perdido afinal de contas!" Hermione riu, completamente perplexa com a obsessão da amiga por aquele esporte 'bobo'.

"Você diz isso, mas vai me custar quase todo meu salário consertá-la. Mas participação no Quadribol contribui com alguns pontos na minha bolsa de estudos, então é despesa necessária," Ginny explicou austera.

"Ainda mais quando você é completamente obcecada com esse jogo. Honestamente, eu não entendo qual é a moral de ficar voando em círculos em cima de uma vassoura, jogando bolas uns contra os outros e tentando atirá-las através de argolas. Okay, nós deveríamos voltar ao trabalho, para que você possa sair daqui a tempo de buscar sua vassoura," Hermione disse, mudando de tópico a fim de impedir que a indignação de Ginny estourasse e ela começasse o já conhecido discurso sobre "a gloriosa e soberba história do grande esporte denominado Quadribol."

"Bem pensado! Você é mesmo uma bruxa brilhante – para uma sangue-ruim, você sabe," Disse Ginny, com um sorriso cruel, antes de prender o avental na cintura e recomeçar o trabalho. Ela começou a andar em direção à cozinha quando Hermione a chamou de volta.

"Hey, Ginny. Se serve de consolação, eu acho que você fez a coisa certa, independente do que aconteça amanhã," Hermione disse, com um olhar sério e um tom cheio de autoridade na voz. Ginny sorriu, e com um rápido aceno de cabeça, seguiu para a cozinha para checar o status das mesas.

* * *

><p>O trajeto de Ginny até a escola na manhã seguinte foi completamente emocionante. As mudanças e reparos que Oliver Wood fizera em sua vassoura deixaram-na como nova – mais rápida, com respostas mais instantâneas aos seus comandos, permitindo manobras mais velozes. Ela estava tão excitada; era como ter uma vassoura nova em folha!<p>

Estava tão distraída, pensando em como o treino de Quadribol seria ótimo aquele dia com sua vassoura nova e melhorada, que levou quase três minutos para que ela percebesse que todos a estavam encarando enquanto ela caminhava pelo pátio de entrada. Estava bem tumultuado, considerando que restavam apenas alguns minutos até que a primeira classe começasse, mas todos se moviam para fora de seu caminho, apontando para ela. Quando Ginny finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ela olhou em volta com horror, seu coração acelerando, seus olhos procurando pela maldiçoada coruja, carregando o temido envelope azul. Ela quase esquecera o pesado senso de pavor pairando sobre sua cabeça desde o almoço do dia anterior, e ele retornou com força redobrada. O nauseante soco de medo em seu estômago diminuiu levemente ao ver que o céu estava livre de pássaros carregando envelopes azuis destruidores de vidas.

Um grupo crescente de pessoas pareceu se formar em torno dela, e seus espectadores começaram a rir ao vê-la encarando o céu com horror. Quando ele suspirou em alívio, eles riram ainda mais, parecendo saber algo que ela desconhecia. Ginny franziu a testa, olhando em volta, tentando identificar a fonte do divertimento deles. Ela visualizou Claire – aquela altura e aqueles cabelos loiros e brilhantes poderiam ser distinguidos em qualquer multidão – que tentava gesticular-lhe algo. Ela estreitou os olhos, tentando discernir o que os gestos da amiga significavam, quando ouviu um som que parecia ser papel ondulando às suas costas.

Enquanto virava, Ginny percebeu a presença do grupo de Sonserinos do sétimo ano, observando a cena do topo das escadas. Sentindo seu estômago revirar-se, ela olhou para cima e viu o sorriso torto e satisfeito no rosto de Draco Malfoy. Apertando os dentes, ela encarou-o de volta, trancando seus olhos nos dele, torcendo para parecer desafiadora, quando a fonte do estranho barulho entrou na sua linha de visão.

Era um pedaço de papel azul, dobrado à forma de um pássaro e enfeitiçado para voar e bater as pequenas asas de papel como se fosse um pássaro de verdade. Sentindo seu temperamento esquentar ligeiramente, ela concluiu que aquilo a estivera seguindo desde que pisara na escola, e era a razão de todos estarem apontando e rindo dela. A mensagem de inescapável maldição a estivera seguindo sem que ao menos soubesse. Com uma careta, Ginny alcançou o pássaro e ele instantaneamente desdobrou-se em sua mão, revelando-se não apenas como um papel comum, mas como um envelope azul.

Os outros estudantes começaram a aplaudir quando eles o viram, e aproximaram-se mais dela, impelindo-a a abri-lo. Eles se espremeram para perto dela, e o senso de ter sido encurralada cresceu em Ginny, até o ponto em que era quase sufocante. Agarrando o envelope, ela tentou empurrar-se para longe de multidão, desejando algum espaço, precisando respirar, mas isso se provou infrutífero. Eles não a deixariam passar.

"Abra! Abra!" Eles pressionavam, enquanto se aproximavam ainda mais, deixando-a quase sem equilíbrio. Endireitando-se antes que caísse, Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. As palavras de Hermione da noite anterior passeando por sua cabeça: "_eu acho que você fez a coisa certa, independente do que aconteça amanhã_,". Abrindo rápido os olhos, ela lançou o olhar mais cheio de aversão e rebeldia possível na direção de Draco Malfoy, ignorando a forma estranha com que ele a observava, e abriu o envelope.

A familiar risada maligna preencheu o corredor e silenciou a multidão. Ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de formigamento por todo o corpo e, quando olhou para baixo, notou que seu suéter de fato mudara de cor. Estava agora com o azul brilhante dos infortunados que haviam sido marcados.

Por toda a parte, a multidão circulou excitada, gritando e empurrando uns aos outros, transformando o local em um verdadeiro caos. Os jogos começaram, e era a temporada de caça à Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson estava se admirando em frente ao espelho do banheiro feminino do terceiro andar. Abrindo sua bolsa de cosméticos, ela selecionou seu melhor gloss labial e começou a repassá-lo meticulosamente pelos lábios. Era indispensável que a filha do mundialmente famoso criador da mais exclusiva linha de produtos de beleza não fosse vista pela escola com os lábios mal retocados. Havia imagens a se manter, e o mais importante, a atenção de certos colegas a atrair.<p>

"O que foi aquilo com o Berrador enfeitiçado essa manhã? Não teve o mesmo efeito dramático de uma coruja," Ela perguntou à Millicent Bullstrode, que refazia a própria maquiagem no espelho ao lado do dela.

"Não tenho certeza. Vincent disse que foi ideia do Draco – foi ele próprio quem trabalhou no feitiço para fazer aquilo funcionar. Eu achei que foi bem estranho," Ela disse, segurando um tubo de rímel numa mão.

"Pode ter sido uma maneira de demarcar que essa _foi_ a primeira que uma garota recebe um Berrador. Você não pode realmente empurrar uma garota para o Salão Principal e deixar todo mundo bater nela como fazem com os garotos. Vai ser mais interessante, dessa maneira," Pansy disse, com um sorriso maldoso.

"Ainda assim, não teria sido ótimo ter arrancado aquele sorriso presunçoso do rosto dela? Ela tem andando por aí como se realmente _pertencesse_, a maldita pobretona! Eu estou apenas surpresa que algo assim não houvesse acontecido mais cedo," Millicent disse, jogando a maquiagem de volta na mochila e pontuando o desgosto em sua voz. Pansy concordou e, com um último olhar para o espelho, seguiu a amiga para fora do banheiro.

"Você tem toda razão, Millicent. Bem, eu aposto que ela não dura até o final do dia. Ela pode ter sido durona ontem, mas depois de um dia inteiro na escola com todo mundo unindo-se contra ela e tornando sua vida miserável, ela não vai conseguir aguentar," Pansy determinou, puxando Millicent ao dobrar um corredor, onde seus olhos tinham uma vista privilegiada das escadas, e ela apontou.

Uma exausta e um tanto desgrenhada Ginny Weasley arrastava-se escada acima, carregando sua mochila – o fundo parecia ter arrebentado – com ela. Uma Corvinal do quarto ano descia as escadas e, com um olhar malicioso para trás assim que passou por Ginny, ela cuidadosamente tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um feitiço. Um sorriso cruel modelou o rosto de Pansy quando ela viu o resultado do feitiço que ela demorara cerca de dez minutos ensinando à jovem e esperta Corvinal, e tal resultado quase causou um colapso de risos em Millicent.

"Vai ser bem difícil para ela bancar a digna e honrada Grifinória usando uma saia tão pequena," Pansy disse, astuta. O feitiço da Corvinal, que dizia a lenda fora inventado há algum tempo por um Grifinório vidrado em saias que ensinara todos os garotos de seu ano a usá-lo, encurtara a saia de Ginny. Agora, no lugar de cair até abaixo dos joelhos, estava vários centímetros mais curta – precariamente curta. "Vamos ver quanto tempo aquela atitude superior vai durar agora!"

"Ooh, olhe, lá vem o Draco!" Millicent sussurrou excitada. Pansy inclinou-se sobre o parapeito da escada, observando enquanto o mais elegível Sonserino de seu ano fazia seu caminho escada acima. Ele parecia não notar o modo como os outros estudantes praticamente voavam para fora de seu caminho, e que havia muitos que apontavam e cochichavam depois que ele passava – ou que sua última vítima estava a apenas alguns pés de distância.

"Draco! Aqui em cima!" Pansy exclamou afetada, abanando para ele. Ele olhou para cima, e quando a viu, acenou em reconhecimento. A garota Weasley, enquanto isso, congelou em sua lenta subida. Pansy sorriu maldosamente quando o rosto de Ginny empalideceu alguns tons, e ela engatou a mochila rasgada sobre um ombro, como se pronta para correr em disparada se necessário. Os olhos de Draco, depois de olhar para cima para ver quem o chamara, caíram na ruiva à sua frente, e ele diminuiu sua subida pela escada.

Depois de subir a estreita escada onde Ginny empacara, ele parou, inclinando-se para perto dela. Ele parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas ela pulou ao perceber o quão perto ele estava e tentou se afastar, começando a correr escada acima. Ele estendeu o braço e segurou-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de continuar. Pansy inclinou-se ainda mais, esforçando-se para ouvir o que ele iria dizer, enquanto Ginny ofegava com o toque dele e lutava para se afastar.

"Algodão branco e sem estampa. Justamente o que eu esperaria de uma Grifinóriazinha moralista como você," Ele disse friamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida em deboche, seu olhar passeando do rosto para a saia de Ginny. Franzindo a testa em confusão com as palavras dele, Ginny seguiu seu olhar para baixo, e então chorou alto em horror ao perceber ao que ele se referia e por que.

Millicent estava praticamente dobrando-se de tanto rir ao ver o rosto da garota Weasley tornar-se vermelho como o cabelo, a expressão congelada em horror quando ela puxou a bainha da saia para baixo, tentando cobrir mais pele. Malfoy soltou o pulso dela, e Pansy imaginou que agora a garota estava tremendo com o pensando de ter andando por aí com uma saia curta o suficiente para que toda a escola determinasse a cor de sua calcinha. Weasley encarou Draco, incapaz de falar, até que a cor vermelha foi drenada de seu rosto quando ela se virou e correu, arrastando a mochila atrás dela. Millicent soluçou ao ver a ruiva disparar para o banheiro feminino, mas Pansy prestava atenção em algo completamente diferente.

Mesmo de onde ela estava, ela conseguiu distinguir uma coisa bastante desconcertante nos olhos de Draco Malfoy – uma coisa que ela não havia visto até então.

Interesse.

* * *

><p>Ginny bateu a porta da cabine do banheiro e tirou frenética a varinha do bolso, tentando lembrar o contra-feitiço que devolveria o tamanho normal à sua saia. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o rosto queimando, e suas mãos tremiam com raiva e embaraço. Aquele sorriso horrível e o tom debochado de Malfoy eram o suficiente para fazê-la querer gritar contra a injustiça e indignidade daquilo tudo. Ao relembrar a situação, seus olhos queimaram com lágrimas de humilhação, ameaçando seu autocontrole.<p>

Fora um dia terrível até então. Parecia que os estudantes estavam ainda mais entusiasmados em torturá-la do que às outras vítimas da tirania dos Sonserinos. Suspirando sozinha, ela assumiu que era porque ela era definitivamente uma intrusa – a pobre e suja Weasley, cujos pais não tinham nem dinheiro, nem influência, e nada além da má reputação por fazerem perguntas perigosas e esnobarem autoridade – e isso fazia dela uma pessoa mais passível de ataque.

Em todos os lugares, ela fora recebida com truques sujos e atitudes hostis. Sua mochila abrira sozinha dezenas de vezes, espalhando seu conteúdo (incluindo seu último frasco de tinta) por todo chão, independente de quantas vezes ela tentara repará-la com um feitiço de costura. Ela também se transformara na garota mais estabanada de Hogwarts, tropeçando em tudo – cadeiras, mesas, degraus e outros estudantes. E, claro, ninguém parecia perceber como os objetos miraculosamente moviam-se para o seu caminho. Alguém havia substituído seu frasco de tinta por uma tinta que desaparecia, então as respostas que ela escrevera no teste naquela manhã desapareceram segundos antes que o professor Flitwick tivesse a chance de corrigi-los. Olhando para sua aluna favorita, ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, pensando que ela tentara propositalmente pregar-lhe uma peça, que ela tentara se aproveitar de seu favoritismo para que tivesse mais tempo para estudar antes de refazer o teste. Ele recusou, e Ginny não teve outra opção que não aceitar um zero.

E agora, cá estava ela, escondendo-se no banheiro feminino, tentando restaurar o tamanho de sua saia para que a escola inteira não visse sua calcinha quando passasse. Seus joelhos estavam machucados e latejantes de todos os tropeços que tivera, sua cabeça doía onde uma coruja da escola a bicara tentando pegar uma comida de coruja¹ que alguém escondera em sua trança sem que percebesse, e ela tinha uma mancha de chá na blusa de quando Lavender Brown 'acidentalmente' chocara-se com ela durante a aula de Adivinhação – tudo isso, e não era nem mesmo meio-dia.

Finalmente sucedendo em enfeitiçar a saia de volta ao tamanho normal, ela deixou a cabine e parou em frente ao espelho. Uma garota desgrenhada, cujo cabelo vermelho caía bagunçado para fora da longa trança e cujo rosto estava ainda vermelho vibrante de embaraço, encarou-a de volta com largos olhos preocupados. Suspirando mais uma vez, ela alisou a blusa, tentando livrar-se da mancha antes de assumir que Lavender Brown usara um feitiço aderente para assegurar que seria impossível removê-la, e pegou sua mochila rasgada.

Mantendo a cabeça erguida, estava determinada a vencer a tempestade. Ela apenas precisava sobreviver até que a próxima vítima aparecesse. Se ela não estivesse destruída até lá, eles cansariam dela. Mas certamente ainda haveria muitas brincadeiras sujas pela frente.

Sorrindo levemente com o pensamento de que seus irmãos Fred e George discordariam de coração, ela deixou o banheiro feminino, sua determinação restaurada.

* * *

><p>Foi na aula de Snape que aconteceu o maior golpe do dia. Ela dera um jeito de encontrar um canto seguro no castelo durante o almoço e conseguiu ultrapassar sem problemas a aula de Poções, a despeito dos seus mantimentos terem sumido e ingredientes desnecessários terem aparecido em seu caldeirão sem que percebesse, transformando sua poção com cheiro de pimenta numa mistura podre com um distinto cheio de brócolis cozidos. Felizmente, sua recente crise de falta de jeito pareceu não afetá-la enquanto limpava tudo para que a nojenta mistura não acabasse em suas roupas, um fato que a deixou aliviada.<p>

Sentando-se em sua cadeira na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ela olhou em volta e viu Claire sentada a três cadeiras de distância, em vez de ocupar a mesa ao seu lado, onde normalmente ela sentava. Quando Ginny encontrou os olhos dela, Claire virou o rosto de expressão culpada e não olhou novamente para ela. Sentindo-se levemente atordoada com a atitude da amiga, Ginny retirou sua pena da mochila e preparou-se para escrever o teste que Snape preparara para o dia. Durante o almoço, ela oferecera ajuda à Madame Pince re-arquivando alguns livros em troca de um frasco de tinta, determinada a não deixar o mesmo acidente da manhã acontecer novamente. Apesar da animosidade mútua, suas melhores notas eram das aulas de Snape, um fato que apenas enfurecia ainda mais o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Srta. Weasley, fico feliz que tenha decidido agraciar-nos com alguma pontualidade esta tarde," Snape comentou depreciativamente enquanto entrava na sala.

"Eu não iria querer me atrasar para o teste, senhor. Você sabe como eu espero ansiosa por eles," Ginny disse com um largo sorriso. Ela pôde sentir os olhares hostis dos colegas, e tentou não se importar com isso enquanto Snape distribuía os testes. Precisava relaxar e se concentrar – depois do incidente em Feitiços, ela precisava certificar-se de ganhar uma nota bem alta para compensar aquele zero.

Seus olhos passearam pelo papel e ela sorriu sozinha. Snape não era nada além de previsível, e ela antecipara a maioria das questões que ele perguntaria no teste. Contente, começou a escrever, e ficou tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que os estudantes próximos começaram a jogar papeizinhos em sua mesa. Só quando um deles atingiu sua testa, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, que ela notou os pedaçinhos de papel que enchiam sua classe.

Os olhos de Snape se ergueram do livro que ele lia enquanto a turma escrevia o teste, e focaram-se nela.

"Algum problema, Weasley?" Ele perguntou friamente. Ginny sentiu um arrepio de pânico – havia uma coisa que ela nunca fizera, e essa coisa era causar problemas durante um teste. Snape era conhecido por expulsr alunos da sala de aula por menos do que espirrar durante um teste escrito.

"É claro que não, senhor," Ela respondeu, mas nesse momento, a pessoa atrás dela tocou outro pedaçinho de papel em sua mesa. Os olhos de Snape se alargaram, e ele levantou-se e marchou até a mesa dela.

"O que nós temos aqui, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, alcançando um pedaço de papel, abrindo-o. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele lia, antes de olhar para baixo de maneira ameaçadora. "Essa é a resposta da questão 5. Importa-se de explicar?"

"Eu não faço ideia – alguém jogou isso na minha mesa. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, nem olhei para isso," Ginny disse, o mais serenamente que conseguiu. De nada adiantaria perder a calma com Snape agora, enquanto ele pegava os outros pedaços de papel, abrindo-os e lendo-os. Ela pôde ver a veia na testa dele começar a pulsar com raiva.

"Eu sempre me perguntava como uma estudante com óbvio descomprometimento com os estudos conseguia ter êxito na minha aula, mas eu jamais imaginei que você seria estúpida o suficiente para tentar trapacear," Ele falou, arrancando o teste das mãos de Ginny. "Você vai, é claro, receber um zero nesse teste, e eu vou reavaliar suas notas nos trabalhos anteriores. Caso eu decida que houve fraude nos outros casos, suas notas serão diminuídas. Você pode esperar lá fora enquanto o resto da turma termina o teste."

Isso foi demais para Ginny, e depois de um dia inteiro tropeçando, derramando e derrubando e sendo torturada por outros alunos, a acusação de ser uma trapaceira era mais do que seu orgulho conseguia suportar, e ela retrucou.

"Eu não trapaceei!" Exclamou, pulando da cadeira. Snape virou-se para ela, olhando-a impassível com seus olhos frios. "Eu estava apenas sentada aqui, escrevendo meu teste. Eles jogaram as respostas para mim, mas eu não as abri! A menos que eu tenha a habilidade de ler através do papel, não tinha como eu trapacear!"

"Por que algum aluno perderia tempo escrevendo as respostas e as jogando em sua mesa, se não para que você as usasse?" Snape zombou.

"Obviamente para que você visse e me desse um zero!" Ginny exclamou, quase chorando.

"Srta. Weasley, tipos como você estão sempre cheios de desculpas, sempre procurando transferir a culpa para os outros. Não vai funcionar dessa vez, não comigo," Ele disse. Ginny sentiu um jorro de raiva preencher seu corpo. _Tipos como você?_ O que ele queria dizer com isso?

"Você pode perguntar para qualquer um aqui! Eles jogaram os papéis em mim! Eu não fiz nada de errado!" Ela exclamou, apontando para os alunos em volta.

"Alguém viu isso que Weasley está falando?" Snape perguntou. Os colegas olharam de volta para o professor, em silêncio. Desesperada, Ginny olhou em volta, tentando encontrar um rosto amigo, alguém que confirmasse sua história. Seus olhos caíram em Claire, que parecia desconfortável e inquieta.

"Claire?" Ginny perguntou num tom baixo. A garota loira ergueu os olhos, olhando para Ginny por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e virar o rosto.

"Como ninguém parece disposto a colaborar com sua versão dos fatos, Weasley, eu vou repetir meu pedido de que você espere do lado de fora enquanto o resto dos alunos termina o teste," Snape disse com um brilho de maldoso prazer em seus olhos. Tremendo de raiva, Ginny alcançou sua mochila no chão e saiu intempestivamente da sala de aula.

* * *

><p>Presa em sua raiva, Ginny estava cega ao que acontecia à sua volta. Ela correu justamente contra Pansy Parkinson, que parecia estar esperando por ela, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso afetado no rosto que imediatamente deixou Ginny cautelosa.<p>

"Olhe por onde anda, Weasley," Ela mandou, empurrando a garota mais baixa.

"Desculpe," Ginny disse, afastando-se um passo, preparando-se para continuar correndo pelo corredor.

"Sua própria amiga não foi capaz de ficar ao seu lado, aquela por quem você está nessa situação para começar," Pansy disse, balançando a cabeça com um ar triste. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntou. Acabara de acontecer, não havia como Pansy saber.

"Seria melhor você entender de uma vez que eu sei _e_ ouço tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. _Tudo_," Ela disse, dando um passo ameaçador para perto de Ginny. "Eu preciso dizer que eu acho bastante divertido ver como é barata uma amizade entre pobretões. Ela lhe virou o rosto, com medo de enfrentar as conseqüências se fosse legal com você."

"O que você sabe sobre amizade? As pessoas só são legais com você por causa do dinheiro dos seus pais," Ginny murmurou, rolando os olhos. O rosto de Pansy tornou-se vermelho.

"Cuidado com o que você fala, sua pobretona nojenta!" Ela replicou, empurrando Ginny para trás. Ela tropeçou, esticando a mão em busca de apoio na parede apenas para descobrir que não havia nenhuma parede, mas uma _Mimbulus Mimbletonia__² _preenchendo o espaço que antes era de uma armadura até ela sair caminhando uma tarde, encontrando outro lugar no castelo que era mais de seu agrado. A perversa planta instantaneamente reagiu ao contato com sua epiderme e suas pústulas explodiram, espirrando uma grande quantidade de um líquido _verde-escuro, pegajoso e malcheiroso_³ em Ginny. Pansy conseguiu pular para fora do caminho, e imediatamente irrompeu em gargalhadas cheias de deboche.

Afastando o líquido pútrido do rosto e balançando as mãos, Ginny olhou para Pansy com ódio.

"Eu nunca fiz nada para você, Parkinson! Por que você está fazendo isso?" Perguntou.

"Você não pertence a esse lugar. Nunca pertenceu. Agora que foi marcada por um Berrador, eu tenho a oportunidade de limpar esses respeitáveis corredores da sua sujeira," Ela exclamou maldosamente. Encarando-a em retorno, com o líquido fétido escorrendo por suas roupas, Ginny balançou a cabeça e deu meia volta, correndo o mais rápido que podia.

* * *

><p>Ela mal havia chegado ao campo de Quadribol quando suas emoções tornaram-se mais fortes e tudo que estava pesando em sua mente entrou em erupção e escapou de sua boca antes que tivesse a chance de reprimir a vontade de gritar.<p>

"MERDA!" Ela gritou, caindo de joelhos no gramado e ouvindo com satisfação sua voz ecoar pelo estádio vazio. "MERDA MERDA MERDA! No que _diabos_ eu estava pensando ontem?"

Ela inspirou profundamente, acalmando a respiração, sentindo-se um pouco melhor agora que liberara parte de sua raiva e frustração. Mas ela ainda sentia-se à beira das lágrimas – os eventos na aula de Snape unidos à infundada raiva de Pansy levaram a melhor. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas se formando, e piscava furiosamente para que elas não escapassem dos olhos. Não ajudava que o líquido da planta ardia intensamente.

"Você poderia, no futuro, abster-se de gritar por aqui?" Uma voz calma disse. Assustada, Ginny virou o rosto e deu de cara com o misterioso setimanista Sonserino com os atraentes e escuros olhos. Blaise Zabini, muito parecido com dois dias antes, estava sentado na grama, com um livro em sua mão. Ele nem ao menos erguera os olhos para ela. O orgulho de Ginny estava gritando – de todas as pessoas que poderiam pegá-la coberta de gosma verde e quase chorando, _precisava_ ser o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy (que por acaso também era o garoto mais bonito do colégio)?

"Desculpe," Ela sussurrou, o que foi o melhor que ela pôde formular considerando que estava quase à beira das lágrimas.

"Esse lugar é meu, é aonde eu venho para ficar livre daquelas garotas irritantes e dos ridículos..." Ele parou enquanto virava uma página, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. "Esse lugar é meu e eu gostaria que você parasse de vir aqui para desabafar. Você é muito barulhenta."

Ginny continuou sentada, a grama pinicando a pele descoberta de seus joelhos, e ela lutou para levantar e ir embora. Porém um vento calmo acariciava seu rosto, e o campo estava tão calmo e vazio, vazio de todos aqueles olhos agressivos, risadas debochadas e varinhas erguidas. Ela só queria um momento de paz, para que pudesse se acalmar e encontrar forças para voltar para a escola, pegar sua vassoura e uniforme de Quadribol com a cabeça erguida, pronta para encarar qualquer coisa que aqueles lacaios Sonserinos tentariam contra ela. Suspirando de leve, ela começou a se levantar, mas foi quando sentiu aqueles olhos negros nela outra vez.

Ele se levantou, o livro em mãos. Ele estava a apenas alguns pés de distância dela, e não havia dúvidas de que aquela brisa calma estava levando o cheiro da gosma verde com ela. Ele parou lá, olhando-a avaliativamente. Ginny congelou sob o peso daquele olhar, incerta do que fazer. Ela não conseguiu entender por que, depois de tudo que o grupo dele fizera, ela estava tentando obedecer às ordens dele, mas decidira que tivera o suficiente por um dia, e começou a andar com o coração acelerado.

"Espera," Ele chamou com a voz baixa e macia. Ela se virou nervosa, completamente perturbada com o fato de que ele ao menos estava falando com ela.

"Sim?" Perguntou, hesitante.

"Você pode ficar. Parece que você precisa mais do que eu," Ele disse com um casual encolher de ombros e um sorriso divertido, seus olhos pousados nos cabelos cheios de gosma. Ginny ficou parada, surpresa com a gentileza inesperada de um de seus inimigos, observando enquanto o garoto alto seguia para fora do campo, de volta ao castelo.

Sua mente começou a zumbir depois desse encontro. O negro e misterioso Blaise Zabini não apenas falara com ela, mas fizera algo inesperado e gentil, deixando-a ficar ali para que pudesse se recuperar antes de retornar ao castelo – e ele meio que sorrira para ela. Sorrindo apesar de tudo e até mesmo corando de leve, demorou um minuto inteiro para que ela se tocasse que o garoto mais gostoso do colégio sorrira para ela, enquanto coberta e fedida graças à miserável substância que escorria das pústulas de uma _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._

* * *

><p>Caminhando para longe da escola, Ginny estava tão irritada que mal conseguia falar. Ao voltar para o campo de Quadribol depois da última aula do dia, vassoura em mãos, ela foi recebida pelos membros de seu time com expressões fechadas e olhares hostis.<p>

"Desculpa, Ginny, mas você sabe como é. Nós decidimos encontrar um novo Apanhador. Você se tornou uma responsabilidade muito grande agora, sabe," O capitão da Grifinória, Marcus McCutcheon, disse. Ginny os alertou, sem um pingo de paciência, as poucas chances de eles encontrarem alguém tão bom quanto ela, mas foi em vão.

"Vocês são Grifinórios!" Ela berrou para eles enquanto se afastava intempestivamente "Tentem mostrar um pouco de coragem de vez em quando!"

Então, o Berrador de Draco Malfoy fora capaz de destruir as poucas coisas nas quais ela pensava que podia contar em sua vida: sua dignidade, Quadribol, sua integridade e suas boas notas necessárias para sua bolsa de estudos. Estava tão presa em pensamentos raivosos e vingativos, mesmo admitindo para si mesma estar desamparada demais para fazer algo além de aceitar aquilo tudo, que ela não notou quando um grupo de setimanistas Sonserinos amontoou-se na entrada.

"Agora, o que é esse cheiro pavoroso? Oh, garotos, olhem, é a Weasley," Alguém exclamou. Virando-se, sua mente ainda no Quadribol, ela apenas os encarou enquanto eles riam maldosamente do comentário de Vincent Grabbe. Ela parou ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy a avistou, seus pálidos olhos cinza fixando-se nela, e ele começou a se mover em direção à Ginny, como um balaço arremessado em direção a um artilheiro distraído.

"Ainda aqui, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, a cabeça inclinada e um leve sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ele a analisava. _Provavelmente avaliando o estrago, _ela pensou e tentou ignorar o arrepio que correu por sua espinha enquanto os olhos dele moviam-se por seu corpo pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Ela não respondeu e, depois de lançar um olhar cheio de aversão à Pansy Parkinson, voltou a caminhar, tentando ignorar os passos que a seguiram.

"Você durou um dia inteiro, o que lhe rendeu duas coisas," Ele disse, sua voz macia tão perturbadora que ela até mesmo parou de caminhar. Ela pôde sentir a presença dele às suas costas, sentir o calor da respiração contra seu pescoço enquanto ele inclinava-se para ela, praticamente sussurrando em sua orelha. "Você tem o mesmo respeito. E minha promessa de que faremos ainda pior amanhã."

Demorou o caminho inteiro de volta para casa para que a sensação de formigamento na espinha de Ginny, causada pelas palavras dele, se dissipasse por completo.

* * *

><p>¹ No original: <em>Owl Treat<em> - Não consegui achar uma tradução exata para isso, mas é mais ou menos uma comida especial para corujas.

² Essa planta aparece em _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix e é _algo parecido com um cacto cinzento, exceto que é recoberto de pústulas, em vez de espinhos.

³ No original _Stinksap_ – que é o líquido nojento que a planta libera.

**Nota da tradutora:** Podem me amar, porque eu fui ninja com essa atualização. HAHA. Obrigada por todas as reviews, amei, amei. E, antes que me perguntem, sim, a Ginny tem uma quedinha pelo Blaise Zabini. ;P

**Vick Malfoy**(Eu sou ao contrário, tenho pavor de espanhol, rs. Vou tentar continuar atualizando rápido ;D), **Jackeline** (Obrigada, querida, mas a fanfic não é minha, eu sou só tradutora. :D), **Nathasha** (Mais adiante ela coloca, haha! Por enquanto a coisa ainda está sofrida, eu me lembro de quando li esse capítulo, eu morri de pena da ruiva! E o Draco ta tuton nessa fanfic, haha! Vou tentar manter as atualizações rápidas para que você não tenha que esperar tanto [])

**R E V I E W S !**


	4. Chapter 4

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Schaala

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Acelerando o Jogo<strong>

"Eu não quero ouvir as suas desculpas," Draco Malfoy disse, sua voz calma ainda que fria, enquanto analisava o tabuleiro de xadrez em sua frente. Vincent Grabbe, seu oponente, acabara de tomar sua torre.

"Mas nós fizemos tudo que podíamos, tudo o que Pansy Parkinson nos disse para fazer, a nada disso funcionou!" O aterrorizado quintanista Sonserino, Simon Stanley, tentou explicar.

"Tudo que conseguimos pensar! Todos os truques clássicos – nós até mesmo conseguimos fazer com que Snape a expulsasse da aula por colar no teste, e fizemos ela ser banida do time da Grifinória! Ela simplesmente não _desiste_ [1]!" Paul Green, um sextanista, concordou. Os dois garotos pararam em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto Draco continuava analisando o tabuleiro, antes de ordenar ao seu cavaleiro que atacasse a rainha de Grabbe.

"O que eu gostaria que vocês fizessem," Ele disse quando seu cavaleiro demoliu a rainha negra, arrancando zombarias de suas outras peças. "é que usassem o cérebro. Obviamente essa garota é diferente. Portanto, vocês apenas precisam ajustar suas táticas e encaixá-las nessa diferença."

O dois garotos mais novos olharam um para o outro em confusão; ambos não entendendo muito bem o que Malfoy sugeria.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? O que devemos fazer?" Simon perguntou nervosamente. Draco fixou seu olhar de aço nele, ignorando a exclamação triunfante de Grabbe ao dar o cheque-mate em seu rei. Ele se levantou, ficando de frente para os dois, os braços cruzados e um olhar perigosamente irritado em seu rosto.

"Se vocês esperam assumir o comando da escola depois que nos graduarmos, eu espero que vocês se atenham ao _básico_. Conheçam seu inimigo, rapazes. Essa garota é a típica Grifinória. O que é mais importante para os Grifinórios, o que eles mais valorizam? Digam-me," Ele alfinetou.

"Coragem, fazer a coisa certa, ajudar ao próximo, todas essas bobagens sobre moral elevada," Simon tagarelou.

"Eles não entenderam, Draco, você deveria considerá-los uma causa perdida," Goyle falou do canto mais reservado, de onde paquerava duas garotas, ocasionando eventuais explosões de risadinhas que perturbavam a quietude do bar.

"Honestamente, eu não sei o que eles ensinam a essas crianças hoje em dia," Grabbe lamentou, balançando a cabeça.

"Bem, eu espero, para o bem de vocês, que vocês consigam descobrir a resposta logo. Eu não vou tolerar outro fracasso," Draco disse impiedosamente. "Façam o que for preciso, mas amanhã, eu a quero fora da escola."

Os dois garotos correram para fora do lugar, ansiosos para se verem longe do perigo que era estar perto da tempestuosa natureza de Draco Malfoy. Depois que eles saíram, Draco virou-se para o tabuleiro, pronto para continuar o jogo.

"É a minha vez?" Perguntou a Grabbe, que balançou a cabeça e riu.

"Eu já dei o cheque-mate, parceiro [2]. Fim do jogo," Ele disse. Draco olhou para o tabuleiro por um minuto, avaliando a posição de seu rei e das peças de Grabbe. Depois de assegurar que Grabbe, de fato, vencera, ele segurou a borda do tabuleiro e virou-o para fora da mesa, espalhando as indignadas peças de xadrez pelo chão.

"Vamos jogar outra coisa, xadrez é uma ridícula perda de tempo," Ele disse, com uma carranca.

* * *

><p>"O que você quer disser com ele <em>deixou você ficar<em> no campo de Quadribol?" Hermione perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto limpava furiosamente a bancada.

"Bem, veja, é o lugar especial dele, e eu estava lá, perturbando o silêncio, e ele mandou que eu saísse. Mas eu acho que ele pensou que eu faria melhor uso do lugar, então ele saiu, deixando eu me esconder lá até o fim das aulas. Eu lhe disse que ele é diferente do resto dos Sonserinos bastardos," Ginny exclamou, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela contava o único ponto alto do dia.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas o campo não permite acesso a todos os estudantes? Não é o lugar _dele_, exatamente, e então, todos não deveriam ter o mesmo direito de estar lá quando não há treinos ou jogos?" Hermione perguntou com um traço de humor na voz. Ginny fez uma careta.

"É claro que todos têm o mesmo direito – na teoria. Mas se um setimanista Sonserino acha que o lugar é dele e não quer que uma sextanista Grifinóriainferior o incomode, para todos os efeitos, o lugar é dele e ele tem o direito de me mandar sair. É como funciona a hierarquia social em Hogwarts, Hermione," Ela explicou, colocando uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada numa caixa enquanto continuava a limpar o bar.

"Então, você está dizendo que Blaise Zabini – que você acredita ser diferente do resto deles – segue essa hierarquia social e ordena que você saia de uma área pública, onde todos os estudantes têm o direito de estar, por que ele pensa que o lugar é dele?" Hermione perguntou, uma mão no quadril e um olhar cético no rosto. Ginny parou, considerando as palavras dela, procurando desesperadamente por uma maneira de defender o garoto bonito e sua certeza de que ele _era_ diferente do resto deles. Seu temperamento faiscou quando não encontrou nenhuma, e saiu pisando duro em direção ao depósito, procurando por outra caixa vazia onde poderia colocar o resto das garrafas sobre as mesas. Ela voltou um minuto depois com um sorriso triunfante.

"Se ele realmente concordasse com o que seus amigos estavam fazendo, ele não teria me deixado sozinha! Ele teria pensando em alguma maneira de me torturar! E _isso_ prova que ele é diferente!" Ginny exclamou, com um olhar afiado à sua inteligente amiga. Hermione era alguém difícil de se provar errada, e toda a vez que Ginny conseguia isso, ela considerava uma grande vitória.

"Mas ele não necessariamente protestou contra as ações deles ou tentou pará-los, tampouco," Hermione disse num tom suave. Com isso, Ginny largou a caixa de garrafas vazias e encarou a amiga com extrema exasperação.

"Você, Hermione Granger, é racional demais para servir de qualquer ajuda quando o assunto envolve romance. Você não tem _um_ ossinho romântico nesse seu corpo insensível! Está na hora de você olhar para o mundo com algo além do seu cérebro de vez em quando," Ginny exclamou.

"Você vai ter que me desculpar se eu não acho que um garoto popular decidindo _não _a maltratar é o epítome de um romance," Hermione replicou, pegando a vassoura e começando a varrer. Ginny franziu a testa e se sentiu levemente derrotada. Agora que Hermione efetivamente acabara com sua pequena ilusão, todos os efeitos do dia pareceram atingi-la em um único golpe. Ela estava exausta, dolorida nos muitos lugares onde colidira ou fora empurrada, e a bola de medo que se formara em seu estômago quando abrira o Berrador tornou-se mais forte, lembrando-a de sua situação atual.

"Talvez você esteja certa," Ginny disse brandamente. "Mas é bom pensar que há alguém que, apesar de não estar do meu lado, ao menos não está _contra mim_, como todos os outros naquela maldita escola. Eu não fazia ideia da quantidade de pessoas que me odiava até o dia de hoje, já que eles sempre me deixavam em paz."

"Você está falando daquela Pansy? Ela e as seguidoras barulhentas e descerebradas dela estiveram aqui alguns dias atrás. Fizeram uma baita bagunça e não deixaram galeões suficientes para cobrir a conta, e quando eu as confrontei quanto a isso antes que elas saíssem, Parkinson gritou com Madame Rosmerta como eu nunca ouvira antes, dizendo que a culpa era toda minha," Hermione resmungou. "É melhor você tomar cuidado com ela, Ginny. Eu me preocuparia mais com ela do que com o tal Malfoy."

"Com a Pansy eu me viro. Ela só está braba porque eu virei o centro das atenções, mesmo nessas circunstâncias. Depois que todos cansarem de mim, ela voltará a me ignorar." Ginny disse secamente. Ela olhou em volta, suspirando pela quantidade de trabalho que as duas garotas ainda teriam pela frente antes que o turno da noite terminasse. Fora um dia bem agitado, e o resto dos funcionários as haviam deixado para fechar. Hermione olhou para a amiga, que parecia ter perdido a energia de quando estivera contando os detalhes sobre sua interação com Blaise Zabini, e suspirou.

"Ginny, por que você não sai mais cedo? Eu posso terminar aqui, e você terá um dia e tanto amanhã," Hermione ofereceu. Ginny sorriu, mas negou com a cabeça.

"Obrigada, mas não vai demorar tanto com nós duas trabalhando. E amanhã... bem, amanhã é amanhã, independente do que eu faça hoje, não há razão para me esconder disso," Ela disse sombriamente, pegando sua toalha de mesa e voltando ao trabalho.

* * *

><p>O segundo dia foi exatamente como o primeiro. Ao final dele, Ginny estava desgrenhada, cansada, levemente machucada e com um péssimo humor. Por causa das conspirações dos colegas, ela fora expulsa de três aulas, recebera quatro detenções, e todos na escola pareciam ter ouvido sobre o acidente com a gosma verde, e tentaram empurrá-la contra a planta toda vez em que passava por ela – exatas cinco vezes no dia. Mas, como Hermione previra, ela começou a ser capaz de antecipar as táticas deles, e conseguiu escapar das mais vis tentativas de torturá-la. Ao fim do dia, apesar de aguentar um dia inteiro de perseguições, Ginny sentia-se um tanto melhor. Não fora fácil, mas não ficara pior do que o dia anterior, e ela começou a pensar que talvez já houvesse sobrevivido ao pior daquilo.<p>

Depois de cumprir a detenção de Snape, em que ele a fizera extrair e estocar dezessete jarras de _Stinksap_ enquanto a observava com um sorriso cruel (ele obviamente ouvira sobre o acidente), ela se sentia bastante entusiasmada. Estava livre daquele inferno até a manhã seguinte, e os corredores estavam quietos e vazios, então ela poderia abaixar a guarda, enquanto descia pelas escadas, sua mente ocupada com pensamentos sobre voos. Havia uma nova manobra que ela queria tentar com sua vassoura no caminho até Hogsmeade. Ela sabia que, assim que as coisas voltassem ao normal, o time a chamaria de volta – ela era uma das melhores jogadoras do time, e eles precisavam dela se queriam ter chances de ganhar a Taça. Não havia muitos Grifinórios na escola, então o leque de talentos era bem pequeno, especialmente quando comparado com outras Casas, como Corvinal e Sonserina.

Estava tão distraída pensando em sua vassoura que foi pega de surpresa quando alguém a seurou por trás. Braços fortes prenderam seu corpo, imobilizando-lhe as mãos quando tentou alcançar a varinha. Outra mão tapou-lhe a boca antes que pudesse gritar. Ela começou a chutar e tentar girar o corpo e se soltar, mas o agressor era forte demais.

"Rápido, pegue as pernas dela!" O garoto que deu a ordem e mais outro emergiram das sombras e hesitantemente tentaram segurar as pernas de Ginny, que se debatia e chutava contra eles. Ela reconheceu um deles – Paul Green, um quintanista Sonserino. Ele deu um jeito de prender suas pernas entre os braços, mesmo que ainda lutasse, tentando gritar contra a mão pressionada contra sua boca. E então Ginny sentiu que eles a erguiam e carregavam aos empurrões pelo corredor.

Ela lutou contra o aperto em torno de seus braços, sabendo que sua varinha estava no bolso das vestes, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Pôde ver o garoto que segurava suas pernas chutar e abrir uma porta, e eles a carregaram para dentro da sala vazia e escura, largando-a no chão uma vez que estavam dentro e a porta estava trancada. Ela caiu pesadamente, batendo a cabeça, o que fez com que sua visão vacilasse e seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas de dor.

"Você acha que alguém nos viu?" Um deles perguntou. Na pouca luz, Ginny mal conseguia divisar o rosto dele, mas apesar de não saber o nome dele, ela o reconheceu como um sextanista Sonserino quando ele espiou o corredor, checando se havia alguém lá. Paul Green encolheu os ombros e olhou para Ginny. Mesmo na semi-escuridão, ela pôde distinguir nele um olhar que fez seu coração acelerar em pânico.

Ginny tentou levantar, puxando a varinha de dentro do bolso, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eles estavam em cima dela de novo. O grande sextanista segurou seu pulso, apertando-o com força até que ela soltasse uma exclamação dolorida e largasse a varinha, por medo que ele lhe quebrasse um osso. A outra mão dele segurou-a pelo ombro e ele usou seu peso para empurrá-la de volta para o chão. Ela novamente tentou se soltar, mas antes que seu pequeno esforço tivesse algum sucesso, ele prendeu seus braços contra o chão acima de sua cabeça, e os joelhos dele prenderam-lhe a cintura. Aterrorizada, o pânico de Ginny fez com que ela chutasse selvagemmente em busca de liberdade.

"Paul, segure as pernas dela!" Quem a segurava ordenou. O outro garoto se aproximou com pressa e tentou conter suas pernas. Ela deu um bom chute no rosto dele antes que ele conseguisse.

"Acabe com isso logo, Simon," Ele disse. O que a prendia contra o chão olhou-a com um sorriso, a mão livre dele segurando seu rosto e mantendo-a parada para que não tivesse outra escolha que não olhá-lo.

"Você deveria ter ido embora ontem, sua vadia estúpida! Você causou isso a si mesma," Ele grunhiu. Sem nem mesmo pensar, sem nem mesmo considerar as conseqüências, Ginny replicou da única maneira que podia – cuspindo no rosto dele.

"Vadia!" Ele exclamou, atingindo-a no rosto, a face púrpura de raiva. Dor explodiu em sua bochecha, e ela gritou. O leve gosto metálico encheu sua boca, e ela concluiu que o golpe dele provavelmente rasgara seu lábio, assim como um zumbido estonteante preencheu suas orelhas. A mão dele segurou sua blusa, e ela ouviu o nauseante som de tecido rasgando quando uma voz de algum lugar na sala parou as ações deles.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Alguém perguntou com uma voz cheia de plácida autoridade. Os atacantes congelaram, virando os rostos para o canto da sala de aula. Ginny torceu o pescoço para ver quem era e sentiu uma onda de alívio ao ver Blaise Zabini, sentado causalmente com suas pernas escoradas em cima da mesa, um livro em mãos. Os olhos dele alternaram-se do rosto de Ginny para os dois garotos a segurando contra o chão, e ele suspirou pesadamente, levantando-se.

"Deixem-na ir," Ele ordenou.

"Mas foi Malfoy quem mandou!" Paul Green protestou. Blaise, que agora estava parado perto deles com os braços cruzados de maneira ameaçadora, olhou para ele, seus olhos negros praticamente brilhando de raiva.

"_Eu disse_ deixem-na ir." Ele exclamou. Pulando de medo, os atacantes de Ginny a soltaram e dispararam para a porta.

Finalmente livre, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias fez com que seu corpo tremesse e Ginny lutou para se sentar. Ela olhou para a blusa, notando que três botões haviam sido arrancados e que a manga estava levemente rasgada. Virando-se para longe de Blaise, que se ajoelhara em frente a ela, olhando-a com olhos negros, ela puxou o tecido, tentando cobrir os danos e resgatar um pouco de sua dignidade. Só então, ao perceber o quão ridículo esse pensamento era em comparação com o que poderia ter acontecido, o peso do medo e do pânico finalmente a alcançaram ao passo que a adrenalina diminuía. Seus olhos arderam com lágrimas não derramadas, e suas mãos tremeram fortemente.

Ainda que estivesse chorando baixinho, desejando que ele fosse embora para que pudesse chorar livremente, pôde sentir o peso do olhar dele. Respirando fundo, ela tentou se recompor antes de olhá-lo e agradecê-lo por tê-los parado, por estar ali, por tê-la salvado. Mas, quando seus olhos encontraram o olhar sério dele, as palavras se engasgaram com suas lágrimas e apenas um soluço escapou, mesmo tentando sufocá-lo, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Ele desviou o olhar para o livro que tinha em mãos.

"Havia um time praticando no campo hoje," Ele disse com um encolher de ombros, seus olhos encontrando os dela. Com isso, ele se levantou e começou a andar para a saída.

"Obrigada," Ela balbuciou, seus rosto ardendo, embaraçada sem saber exatamente por quê. Ele parou e suspirou.

"Não entenda errado," [3] Ele disse num tom baixo, antes de sair da sala, a porta fechando atrás dele com um baque surdo.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger estava colocando os ajustes finais em sua detalhada dissertação sobre como transfigurar ratos em protetores de ouvido, lançando olhares para o relógio e se perguntando se teria tempo suficiente para adicionar mais algumas linhas antes que tivesse que ir ao correio, para mandar o trabalho ao professor, e então retornar ao seu expediente no Três Vassouras, quando houve uma batida na porta. Curiosa quanto a quem seria, ela largou a pena e andou os poucos metros de seu apartamento até a porta. Abrindo-a, soltou uma exclamação de alarme.<p>

"Ginny! O que aconteceu com você?" Ela perguntou, pegando a garota mais nova pelo braço e guiando-a para dentro. Um lado do rosto dela estava levemente machucado e inchado, e havia um pouco de sangue seco no local onde o lábio inferior abrira, os olhos estavam vermelhos de choro, e mesmo que o suéter do uniforme dela estivesse fechado, Hermione pôde ver que a blusa estava rasgada.

Mais tarde, Hermione ofereceu uma xícara de chá à amiga, sua dissertação e expediente completamente esquecidos. De banho tomado e enrolada firmemente em um roupão fofo de Hermione, Ginny pegou agradecida a xícara. Hermione sentou-se de frente para ela, os olhos escuros de preocupação.

"Ginny, você precisa contar a alguém o que aconteceu! Não importa o tipo de hierarquia social que existe na sua escola, isso é completamente imperdoável, e nenhum Diretor digno de seu posto permitiria que isso continuasse!" Ela exclamou subitamente, como se isso estivesse na ponta de sua língua há um bom tempo e finalmente irrompera por vontade própria. Ginny sorriu e olhou para sua xícara.

"Eu sei. Mas se eu contar, meus pais descobrirão. E se eles descobrirem, farão com que eu deixe a escola," Ela murmurou.

"Talvez isso seja o melhor. Eu não sei por que você quer voltar lá depois do que aconteceu," Hermione fungou. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

"Você não vê, Hermione? Se eu sair – se eu recuar com meu maldito rabo entre as pernas, eles ganharão. Se eu desisto, o bastardo do Malfoy ganha, e isso só significa que ele pode continuar a fazer isso com outras pessoas. Eu tenho que voltar, senão ele ganha," Ela repetiu, mais para si mesma, com os olhos desfocados. Hermione suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Mas Ginny! Não é seguro para você lá!" Ela protestou.

"Eu só tenho que ter mais cuidado. Eu baixei minha guarda hoje porque não havia ninguém por perto, e eu pensei que não tinha problema porque as aulas já haviam acabado. Eu só tenho que ter mais cuidado, tentar atrair menos atenção. Sentar no fundo nas aulas, certificar-me de não andar em nenhum corredor deserto," Ginny disse, determinada.

"Mas você não deveria _precisar_ fazer essas coisas! Não numa escola, pelo amor de Merlin! Isso não é justo!" Hermione exclamou.

"Hermione, há muitas coisas nesse mundo que não estão certas," Ela disse, sua voz baixa e serena. "Você cresceu no mundo Trouxa, então você sabe como as coisas são diferentes para os bruxos. Mas enquanto Voldemort estiver no poder, nós temos que viver dessa maneira. Os poderosos, os nobres, os puro-sangue, os ricos – eles ditam as regras, e qualquer um que não as segue é esmagado. Não é justo – não é justo que eu seja a única entre meus irmãos que tenha permissão para estudar em Hogwarts, não é justo que eu tenha que viver tão longe da minha família, não é justo que meus pais trabalhem dia e noite por um salário patético que mal paga minha educação, não é justo que um garota brilhante como você possa fazer apenas cursos mágicos por correspondência, quando há idiotas como Pansy Parkinson frequentando a melhor escola de magia da Europa. Nada disso é justo, mas é o modo como esse mundo funciona, e eu não tenho outra escolha que não tentar sobreviver nele."

"Ginny..." Disse Hermione, os olhos brilhando. Ginny sorriu fracamente para ela.

"Se você deixar toda essa injustiça esmagá-la, eles ganham. Weasleys podem ser pobres, mas não são perdedores," Ginny disse. Hermione inclinou-se para frente, abraçando a amiga e derrubando o chá quente no colo dela no processo, e Ginny sentiu certo grau de satisfação por Hermione, enfim, ter comprado seu ato de bravura, apesar do fato de que seu lábio inferior inchado tremera ao longo de todo o discurso.

* * *

><p>"Blaise! Você realmente veio!" Grabbe exclamou surpreso, quando Blaise Zabini entrou na sala privada do Cabeça de Javali, onde muitos Sonserinos se encontravam. Draco Malfoy levantou o olhar e acenou para que o amigo se sentasse onde ele, Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy e Millicent Bulstrode estavam sentados. Blaise assentiu e, depois de trocar alguns cumprimentos com as garotas que o pararam para conversar, ele atravessou o lugar e sentou-se de frente para Draco.<p>

"Pensei que esse não era o seu tipo de lugar," Goyle comentou enquanto lançava olhares para uma bela loira do outro lado da sala.

"Eu senti vontade de sair essa noite, e vocês estão todos aqui," Blaise disse, dando de ombros casualmente. Draco sorriu, e depois de levar o copo aos lábios, esvaziando seu conteúdo e batendo-o de volta sobre a mesa – o que foi acompanhado de um coro de _oohs_ de Pansy e Millicent – ele olhou para o melhor amigo.

"É bom que você esteja aqui, Blaise. Nós estávamos ainda agora discutindo o que fazer sobre aquela maldita garota Weasley. Eu não posso mais deixar isso para os nossos seguidores incompetentes, eles continuam estragando tudo. É hora de eu assumir pessoalmente esse assunto," Draco disse, lançando um olhar irritado para dois garotos acovardados em um canto.

"Por quanto tempo você planeja continuar com isso?" Blaise perguntou com a voz neutra, mas Draco notou uma seriedade nos olhos dele que lhe chamou a atenção. Ele franziu a testa e parou, pensando sobre o assunto.

"Eu não acho que ela vá desistir. Ela é, obviamente, muito teimosa, do contrário não teria durado dois dias inteiros. Se ela não vai desistir, eu quero vê-la destruída, eu quero que o orgulho dela seja arrancado de alguma forma," Ele disse, com um sorriso falso no rosto. "Eu vou parar com isso quando... quando conseguimos fazê-la chorar."

"Então você já atingiu seu objetivo," Blaise disse, recostando-se à cadeira e cruzando os braços. Draco encarou-o perplexo.

"Quando isso aconteceu?" Perguntou, subitamente irritado.

"Logo depois que seus dois capangas arrastaram-na para uma sala vazia, prenderam-na no chão e tentaram arrancar as roupas dela." Blaise disse, sua voz ainda calma e centrada. O rosto de Draco congelou, pego de surpresa pela informação.

"Eles fizeram o quê?" Ele perguntou depois de uma longa pausa, sua voz baixa e perigosa.

"Eles a empurraram para dentro de uma sala e tentaram arrancar a blusa dela. E eles bateram nela com bastante força também, antes que eu os parasse. Deixaram o lábio dela sangrando," Blaise disse, inclinado-se para a frente. Os olhos de Draco escureceram e sua mandíbula travou.

"Mas ela é uma garota. Eles bateram numa garota..." Ele murmurou, lançando um olhar perigoso para Paul Green e Simon Stanley.

"Olha, Draco, eu posso concordar com os seus planos enquanto eles são inofensivos. Brincadeiras estúpidas e piadinhas não são grande coisa, porque eu sei que ela lhe insultou e tudo o mais. Mas você e eu," Blaise disse, inclinando-se para mais perto – tentando excluir Pansy Parkinson, cujos ouvidos se esforçavam para ouvir cada palavra – e diminuindo o tom de voz. "Você e eu sempre dissemos que a nossa geração faria as coisas de modo diferente."

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a mesa, ao passo que seus amigos olhavam nervosamente de um para o outro, a atmosfera tornando-se bastante tensa. Alguém acabara de fazer a mera sugestão de que algo que Draco fizera era errado, um fato que nunca antes acontecera, mesmo da parte de um de seus melhores amigos. Eles estavam todos ansiosos para saber como Draco reagiria a isso.

Seu rosto estava impassível quando ele concordou lentamente com as palavras de Blaise, mas havia um brilho duro em suas íris. Draco apoiou as costas na cadeira, pegando outro copo e virando seu conteúdo, enquanto seus amigos observavam suas reações, tensos e em silêncio. Ele baixou o copo, olhando-o por alguns segundos. Finalmente, ergueu o olhar e notou todos os olhos sobre si, e, com um sorriso, deu de ombros.

"Eu só dou as ordens. Não é problema meu como eles as interpretam," Ele disse ameno, e seus amigos suspiraram e voltaram a conversar, uma crise em potencial evitada. Apenas Blaise Zabini, sentado diretamente de frente para Draco, notou a raiva mal contida nos olhos do amigo e soube que aquelas palavras serviram apenas para disfarçar os planos completamente diferentes que já tinha em mente para os dois Sonserinos que haviam interpretado suas ordens de forma tão gravemente errada.

* * *

><p>Ginny adentrou no Salão Principal, agradecida por já ter-se passado meia hora do horário de almoço, e a maioria dos estudantes estar ocupada demais comendo ou fofocando para notar sua entrada. Ela rapidamente passou os olhos pelos rostos da multidão, e sorriu ao perceber que o lugar estava quase vazio de Sonserinos. Sabendo disso, ela encontrou uma mesa vazia perto dos fundos do salão e lá se sentou, deixando a tensão em seu corpo diminuir. Largou o pesado livro-texto que carregava, um rolo de pergaminho com a lista de questões que Snape passara como uma 'compensação' pelo teste no qual ela falhara, e um espesso envelope contendo uma carta de casa que ela encontrara em sua porta naquela manhã.<p>

Olhou para o envelope, debatendo consigo mesma se deveria abri-lo ou não. Era raro receber duas cartas na mesma semana, então deveria ser importante e deveria abri-la imediatamente. Mas, ela já recebera uma carta, apenas alguns dias atrás, e sua mãe sabia sobre sua tendência em saborear as cartas, lendo-as lentamente para que a pequena conexão que ela tinha com a família durasse mais, e teria indicado que era importante e deveria ser lida o quanto antes. Deveria guardá-la, considerando como as coisas estavam indo, para que quando realmente precisasse do conforto da caligrafia familiar da mãe e das instruções sem sentido que sempre enchiam as cartas maternas. Contudo, seus pais estavam para visitá-la em breve, como sua mãe mencionara na última carta. No final da próxima semana, ela teria algumas horas preciosas com eles, então abrir a carta e lê-la por inteiro certamente não seria um desperdício completo.

E depois da semana que estava tendo, ela merecia. Logo depois de chegar à escola, um pouco atrasada para a aula de Snape (e este foi, ela resmungou consigo mesma, o motivo para ele ter lhe mandado escrever todos os ingredientes e procedimentos para a produção de 134 poções como compensação pelo teste), ela se deparou com um grupo de quintanistas Sonserinos amontoados no corredor. Ginny congelou ao reconhecer Simon Stanley; um dos garotos que a atacaram no dia anterior. Assustada, ela rapidamente pegou sua varinha e segurou-a firmemente na mão enquanto passava por eles, mal se atrevendo a olhar na direção dele.

Mas a coisa mais estranha acontecera. Ao passar por Stanley e o grupo de Sonserinos em volta dele, todos eles se calaram e paralisaram enquanto Ginny passava. Sentindo-se vulnerável, ela virou a cabeça para olhá-los, e Stanley soltou um barulho muito parecido com um ganido e disparou para longe. Mas antes que ele pudesse desaparecer dobrando para outro corredor, ela entrou em choque ao ver que o grande e intimidante garoto estava com um olho roxo, o braço esquerdo enfaixado e pendurado por uma tipoia, e parecia caminhar com um ligeiro coxear. Ela parou em seu caminho pensando no que deveria ter acontecido com ele, mas, ao lembrar-se do medo que a torturava desde o dia anterior, decidiu que ele merecera o que quer que tivesse ocorrido, e isso era tudo que ela precisava saber.

Quando ela chegou à aula de Snape, ele a cumprimentou com a usual carranca e informou que a Professora McGonagall desejava vê-la no início do horário de almoço. McGonagall, apesar de ser desprezada pela maioria dos Sonserinos e qualquer um associado ao atual governo, era largamente reconhecida como uma das melhores Transfiguracionistas [4] do mundo. Ela era tolerada como professora, contanto que seus alunos continuassem a aprender e ela se mantivesse neutra em todos os assuntos políticos, pois, apesar de não haver nenhuma prova, não era segredo de que ela fora um dos mais importantes membros da oposição, ao lado de Dumbledore, antes que este desaparecesse. Agora, ela era a Diretora da Grifinória, a diminuta casa que nenhum outro professor queria, porém Ginny tinha grande respeito pela professora. Ela era, decididamente, o epítome de todo o Grifinório – uma mulher muito corajosa. Entretanto, ela era o mais austera possível, e uma professora extremamente exigente que conhecia os pais de Ginny muito bem e que com frequência mandava a eles relatórios personalizados informando o quanto o desempenho de Ginny melhoraria em Hogwarts caso ela parasse de provocar o professor Snape. Pressupondo que McGonagall iria querer discutir suas recentes notas baixas, Ginny suspirara resignada. Ela já se sentia bastante estúpida por tudo que estava acontecendo, e qualquer que fosse o assunto que McGonagall queria discutir, não poderia machucá-la mais do que já estava machucada.

Mas fora muito pior do que ela antecipara. Ao entrar timidamente na sala, a professora de rosto severo simplesmente acenou para que ela sentasse na cadeira, e a deixou sentada em silêncio por dez minutos enquanto lia um longo pedaço de pergaminho.

"Bem, Srta. Weasley, eu recém analisei todos os comentários de seus professores dos últimos dois dias. Parece que você vem causando alguns tumultos nas aulas. Importa-se de explicar?" Ela perguntou num tom gelado. Ginny paralisou, incerta de como responder. Se ela revelasse toda a verdade, que ela estava sendo vitimizada e atacada por colegas de aula por ter cometido o grave crime de defender uma amiga, não havia dúvidas de que McGonagall mandaria, no instante em que deixasse a sala, uma coruja para seus pais avisando sobre o que estava acontecendo com a filha caçula deles. Mas ao mesmo tempo, McGonagall era uma das responsáveis por sua bolsa de estudos – se ela achasse, por um instante sequer, que Ginny não estava levando as aulas a sério, ela não hesitaria em retirar-lhe o suporte. Ginny encarou de volta o rosto firme da professora, lutando para encontrar uma solução.

"Eu também soube que você recebeu a bastante perturbadora acusação de trapacear na aula do professor Snape, que você falhou num teste de Feitiços, que recebeu quatros detenções nos dois últimos dias e que foi expulsa de três aulas," Ela continuou, sua voz dura e afiada. Ginny fez uma careta, mordendo os lábios e esperando pelo sermão, mas decidiu primeiro tentar alguma explicação.

"Professora, eu sei que tudo isso parece bastante ruim, mas eu lhe asseguro que há uma explicação," Disse, torcendo para que suas palavras soassem tão sinceras e arrependidas quanto possível. McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se esperando pela explicação, e balançou a cabeça quando Ginny não encontrou nenhuma.

"Bem, Srta. Weasley, eu certamente adoraria ouvir a sua explicação de como, depois dos exaustivos avisos que você recebeu tanto de mim quanto de seus pais, você conseguiu ofender Draco Malfoy e seu grupo de malfeitores," Ginny olhou para a professora em choque.

"Como você soube?" Ela perguntou, a voz baixa em surpresa. McGonagall sorriu para a jovem estudante.

"Eu estive lecionando nessa escola por vários anos, e eu sei que um estudante capaz de manter-se longe de problemas – à exceção das aulas de certo professor, e eu espero, _de verdade_, que você pare de antagonizar com Snape – não decide de uma hora para a outra tornar-se indisciplinado e zerar ou trapacear em testes. Isso é obra de Sonserinos; disso, eu não tenho dúvidas. Entretanto, eu receio que isso a põe, em diversas maneiras, numa situação bastante complicada," McGonagall disse, o rosto alternando de um sorriso astuto para uma expressão grave.

"Isso coloca minha bolsa de estudos em risco," Ginny falou tristemente.

"Há mais do que isso," McGonagall disse, sua voz ficando mais séria ao inclinar-se conspiratoriamente para frente. "Você é a filha de Arthur Weasley, um homem com um grande número de inimigos e pouco de amigos no Ministério. Já vai ser bastante difícil para você depois que se graduar, mas se você tem qualquer desejo de _nos_ ajudar a melhorar as coisas no futuro, é importante que permaneça invisível para eles, e que não seja vista, principalmente, como um inimigo."

"Eu não sou um inimigo; sou apenas um alvo," Ginny disse, amarga. Ela suspirou pesadamente, e desviou os olhos do rosto severo de McGonagall. "Eu fui aconselhada a me manter quieta, evitar chamar atenção, focar na escola, e a importância de tudo isso. Os últimos cinco anos não foram particularmente fáceis, ficando parada e apenas olhando todos os absurdos que aconteciam. Ninguém fica contra eles! Ninguém tem a coragem necessária, ou todos parecem apenas não ficar suficientemente irritados para se levantar e dizer que isso não está certo. Bem, eles estavam mexendo com minha amiga, e eu fiquei irritada, então eu disse a eles que parassem. Eu não vou me desculpar por fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que isso ponha em risco o meu futuro. Não que haja muito futuro para aqueles que não sejam partidários de Voldemort."

"Isso é bastante desapontador de se ouvir, Srta. Weasley. Eu sugiro que você reconsidere todos os sacrifícios que seus pais fazem para mantê-la aqui, caso você precise ser lembrada do quão importante isso é para eles," Ela disse enfaticamente, levantando-se e sinalizando que a conversa acabara.

E agora Ginny estava sentada no Salão Principal, quase ignorada por completo e sentindo-se bastante desanimada, olhando para o tentador envelope descansando sobre a mesa à sua frente. Depois de uma apressada olhada em volta para se certificar de que ninguém dera por sua presença, Ginny agarrou o envelope e o abriu, desdobrando o pergaminho.

"Querida Ginny,

Apenas uma rápida mensagem hoje, querida, pois estou praticamente correndo pela casa, tentando despachar todos os garotos para o trabalho, antes de sair para o meu. Eu estive adiando escrever isso por quase um dia inteiro, porque eu odeio desapontá-la, mas nossos horários da semana que vem mudaram, e seu pai e eu não poderemos passar em Hogsmeade. Seu pai será enviado a Berlim para investigar um novo dispositivo Trouxa, e eu me farei necessária no Ministério. Eles estão planejando um grande evento para todos os Ministros, e precisam de ajuda extra, e eu não pude deixá-los na mão.

Mas não se preocupe, nós nos encontraremos antes que o ano acabe, eu prometo. Seus irmãos mandam muito amor; e Fred e George mandaram-me avisá-la de que eles finalmente descobriram um feitiço que bloqueia a sua _Bat Boogey Hex _e querem uma nova disputa da próxima vez em que estivermos todos juntos. Eu gostaria que aqueles dois gastassem em coisas mais produtivas metade dos esforços usados nessas brincadeiras e feitiços.

Cuide-se, querida, e continue o bom trabalho!

Amor, mamãe."

Ginny largou a carta e piscou furiosamente, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Ela estava perdida em uma névoa de desapontamento, e apenas continuou sentada, encarando a tinta preta no pergaminho, sentindo-se completamente derrotada.

Ela estava tão consumida pela própria miséria que não notou que alguém parara perto, olhando-a de cima, e que todos os estudantes do Salão Principal também a encaravam. Foi apenas depois de alguns minutos de completo silêncio – o qual fez fez Ginny erguer o olhar, perguntando-se se teria ficado absorta por tanto tempo que perdera o início da próxima aula – que ela percebeu Draco Malfoy parado à sua frente, com os braços cruzados e os olhos cinza metálicos fixos sobre si.

Ela se sobressaltou de leve e olhou cautelosamente para ele. Ele parecia encarar o lado de seu rosto que estava levemente inchado e ferido pelo golpe que recebera no dia anterior de um dos seguidores dele, o que a fez se remexer desconfortável na cadeira. _Agora não_, pensou_, por favor... agora não._ _Eu não tenho energias para lidar com isso._ Ela o encarou de volta, tentando manter uma expressão desafiadora, e os olhos dele caíram na carta em frente a ela. Ele se inclinou, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível e seus rostos, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"O que temos aqui, pequena weasel [5]? Ele perguntou, a voz regada com ironia. Os mais próximos que o ouviram começaram a rir, e Ginny soube que, a partir daquele dia, ela não seria mais conhecida por Ginny Weasley, mas como Weasel. Ela se eriçou e tentou tirar o pergaminho das vistas dele, mas a mão dele estava no caminho, prendendo-o no lugar. Ele sorriu – um sorriso satisfeito e presunçoso.

"É algo reconfortante saber que até mesmo o lixo do mundo bruxo, como a sua mãe, sabe ao menos ler e escrever," Ele disse, a voz alta ecoando pelo silencioso salão. "Já que temos que aguentar a sua presença, contaminando nossa sociedade, é um pequeno conforto saber que há algum tipo de educação nas classes mais baixas,"

Ginny ouviu o conhecido som dos risos dispersos pelo salão, e sentiu a face arder com os insultos à sua mãe. Suas mãos fecharam-se em punhos e ela olhou para Malfoy, ódio puro percorrendo suas veias.

"E é preciso reconhecer o esforço que você fez para tentar se aperfeiçoar. Você tentou se educar, melhorar seu status, se encaixar nas classes superiores, mas é uma perda de tempo. Eu sei," Ele disse, casualmente pegando a carta sobre a mesa. "Eu sei porque eu sou um dos seus superiores, e como alguém melhor do que você, eu posso lhe assegurar que nunca vai funcionar. Você nunca poderá se tornar um de nós."

Alguns alunos aplaudiram e Ginny pôde ver, pelo canto do olho, Pansy Parkinson rindo junto com seus seguidores idiotas. O tom condescendente na voz de Malfoy deixou-a extremamente zangada, mas, mordendo os lábios para impedir-se de retrucar aos gritos tudo o que queria dizer há tanto tempo, uma dor aguda lembrou-a do quão perigoso era confrontar Draco Malfoy ao sem querer piorar o machucado no lábio. A bola de medo, esquecida enquanto ela lamentava seu recente infortúnio, retornou e contorceu seu estômago – ele estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, ele tinha o dobro de seu tamanho e ele estava sempre cercado de pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa que ele ordenasse.

"Quem disse que eu quero virar alguém como vocês?" Ela murmurou, desviando o olhar. As poucas pessoas em volta dela, que ouviram o que falara, ofegaram em choque. Malfoy, que já estava quase indo embora, parou. Ginny amaldiçoou sua língua ao ver um brilho de raiva nos olhos cinza e uma tênue cor avermelhada manchar as bochechas pálidas dele.

"Você não pode evitar. Alguém com a sua existência patética? É apenas natural que você cobice a grandeza," Ele disse, suas palavras cortantes respingando arrogância. Ele ergueu a carta, virando-a devagar para que todos no Salão Principal pudessem vê-la, e ao virar de volta para Ginny, rasgou-a lentamente até o centro, arrancando uma exclamação de protesto da ruiva. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele _sorriu_ para ela – um sorriso torto que era parte triunfo, parte presunção – e continuou rasgando-a em vários pedaços, que se espalharam pelo chão. "Mas com a sua realidade, você nunca poderá tê-la."

"Aww, parece que a _Weasel_ está prestes a chorar!" A voz estridente de Pansy anunciou, zombando, enquanto Ginny ajoelhava-se no chão, tentando reunir os pedaços do que fora a carta de sua mãe, e Draco Malfoy afastava-se com um passo confiante, satisfeito por ter sido capaz de esmagar outro estudante.

Suas mãos tremiam de raiva ao abaixar-se, os dedos roçando nos pedaços do pergaminho. Ela ficou ajoelhada lá, sentindo todos aqueles olhos sobre si, ouvindo as risadas e as vaias dos estudantes, e olhando para as palavras dispersas que sua mãe escrevera. Palavras corriam por sua mente; palavras de advertência que ouvira de McGonagall e palavras de convencida superioridade de Draco Malfoy. _Se você tem qualquer desejo de nos ajudar a melhorar as coisas no futuro..., _McGonagall advertira. _Eu sei porque eu sou um de seus superiores, e como alguém melhor do que você, eu posso lhe assegurar que nunca vai funcionar, _ele dissera. As palavras dele reverberavam em sua mente, repetindo-se uma vez após a outra, competindo com as zombarias dos outros estudantes e com as advertências de bom senso da Diretora da Grifinória, tudo aumentando até um volume cacofônico em sua mente.

Até que um súbito solavanco desceu por sua espinha, e Ginny ergueu a cabeça, realização atingindo-a como um balaço, eletrocutando cada nervo de seu corpo. Olhando para as costas de Malfoy enquanto ele se afastava, arrogância presente em cada movimento, ela, graças às palavras dele, já não sentia mais medo.

"Espere aí um pouco," Ela ordenou em voz alta e um ofego coletivo de choque indicou que todos a haviam escutado. Um silêncio tenso caiu sobre o salão, enquanto Draco Malfoy virava-se lentamente, o rosto marcado pela surpresa. Ginny levantou-se e andou até ele, determinação empurrando-a para frente.

"Você não teve o suficiente, Weasley?" Ele perguntou irritado. Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu gostaria de saber o que lhe faz pensar que tem algum direito de soltar todas essas baboseiras sobre ser superior a mim. Você, cujo poder e influência vêm de seus pais e não de algo que tenha feito por si mesmo," Ela disse, avançando. "O que há de tão grandioso em ser rico? Você nunca trabalhou na sua vida, sempre teve tudo que quis em mãos e o único motivo pelo qual todos agem como se tivessem medo de _você _é porque na verdade eles apenas têm medo de que, se o chatearem, você vá correndo chorar para o seu pai!"

O rosto de Draco Malfoy começava a adquirir um profundo tom arroxeado, o que normalmente seria assustador de se ver, mas isso antes da realização de Ginny. Ela podia ouvir os murmúrios por todo lugar, mas seu corpo zumbia com energia e todo o resto caíra por terra, até mesmo o fato de que os olhos cinza-metálicos estavam presos nela, com uma expressão de completo ódio.

"Você nem ao menos é capaz de fazer o seu próprio trabalho sujo, precisa mandar seus lacaios incompetentes no seu lugar! Você pode pensar que é muito elevado, mandando dois garotos com o dobro do meu tamanho me atacarem, mas para mim, isso apenas significa que você é um covarde! Então, adivinha, Draco Malfoy? Eu não tenho medo de você, porque eu acho que você vale menos do que um fedelho inútil e mimado com um inflado senso de auto-importância," Ela exclamou desafiadora. Os olhos de Malfoy estreitaram, e ele avançou alguns passos, parando a apenas alguns centímetros de Ginny, inclinando-se sobre ela, tentando intimidá-la com sua altura. Ela olhou para cima, cheia de confiança e bravura.

"Palavras corajosas, Weasley. Eu mal posso esperar para ver quanto tempo vai demorar até que você volte aqui, implorando pelo meu perdão por tê-las dito. Porque eu vou fazer você se arrepender delas, eu posso te prometer," Ele disse, cuspindo as palavras nela. A mão direita de Ginny fechou-se num punho e ela se lembrou de dobrar o polegar, exatamente como seus irmãos a haviam ensinado.

"Oh, me poupe! [6]" Ela gritou, jogando todo o peso contra o punho, mirando-o em Malfoy. Ela sentiu um raio de dor atravessar-lhe o braço ao ouvir o satisfatório baque do punho atingindo o rosto, junto com os ecos dos gritos que os estudantes soltaram assim que Malfoy cambaleou para trás, caindo no chão.

Após balançar a mão por alguns segundos para aliviar um pouco a dor latejante, Ginny avançou alguns passos, olhando triunfante para Draco Malfoy, ainda caído, parecendo atordoado e chocado, e com um filete de sangue escorrendo do nariz.

"O que quer que você tente fazer comigo, vá em frente, porque eu não vou mais me esconder, não vou mais sentir medo de alguém _tão covarde quanto você_! Venha com tudo o que tiver, porque eu estou declarando GUERRA contra você e seus seguidores acéfalos! Se você me atacar, eu vou atacar de volta. Então, é melhor dar o seu melhor!" Gritou. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e, com um último olhar satisfeito em Draco Malfoy, lançou um feitiço. Entre os gritos e as exclamações histéricas das garotas da Sonserina, correndo na direção de Malfoy, Ginny caminhou para longe, sentindo como se caminhasse sobre nuvens. Ela calmamente pegou o livro sobre a mesa onde estivera sentada e deixou o Salão Principal e a visão de Draco Malfoy, o aluno mais temido e idolatrado de Hogwarts, gritando e se contorcendo no chão sob os efeitos de sua particularmente potente Bat Boogey Hex [7].

* * *

><p>[1] No original "She just won't break!" – Eu achei que ficaria estranho colocar quebrar, então coloquei desistir.<p>

[2] No original "mate" – eu fiquei um tempão tentando me decidir, até que escolhi parceiro.

[3] No original "Don't get de wrong ideia" – Aquela foi a melhor tradução que encontrei, mas em inglês parece fazer mais sentido.

[4] No original "Transfigurationists" – Eu traduzi, apesar de ter ficado meio bizarro.

[5] Como todos vocês sabem, Weasel significa doninha. Vou deixar no original, porque se eu traduzisse perderia o trocadilho com o nome.

[6] No original "Oh, cut the crap!" – Não consegui lembrar de nenhuma expressão boa em português que tivesse o mesmo efeito.

[7] Resolvi deixar no original também, até porque a tradução oficial, que colocaram nos livros, é "Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão", e eu acho um nome muito nada a ver, tirado do além.

Qualquer sugestão de melhorias na tradução, especialmente nessas que eu destaco aqui, por favor, me notifiquem nas reviews. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Eu espero para escrever esse momento desde que comecei a fic! Obrigada a todo mundo que tem tido tempo de comentar, e a todo mundo que vêm lendo. Eu nunca pensei que alguém fosse ler minha CRACK UA fic pirada, então estou muito excitada com alguns comentários que recebi!

**Nota da tradutora:** Eu queria agradecer pelo retorno que estou tendo. Obrigada _mesmo _a quem comenta, faz toda a diferença.

Eu adoro esse capítulo, mas até hoje não entendo _como_ o Blaise estava lendo numa sala mal-iluminada, ou por que ele demorou tanto para interceder. Só se ele estava dormindo na sala, rs.

Queria agradecer à **Vira-Tempo** por ter betado esse capítulo para mim. :*

**Juliana GM** (obrigada, querida. É verdade, parei para pensar nisso só depois que você falou, hauhauaia! Mas tirar o Harry da jogada ficou interessante dá uma perspectiva completamente nova de como as coisas teriam acontecido!), **Sissi** (É, não é? Eu amo essa fanfic, e também sinto falta de novas fics DG de boa qualidade. Logo, logo as coisas vão começar a mudar, mas o processo é gradual, o Draco não vira um príncipe de uma hora para a outra, rs.), **Nathasha** (Não vou comentar muito do Blaise para não dar spoiler, rs, mas ele é o melhor nesse início! Eu também não sei se aguentaria no lugar da Ginny, ela sofre nesse início de fic, nossa! Bjs!), **D** (É mesmo muito boa, né? Eu AMO! Obrigada quanto ao comentário sobre minhas fics, rs.), **poke** (Oie, querida! Bastante tempo. Ai, você tb tem lido yaoi? Eu amo yaoi, slash, essas coisas! Mas DG ainda tá no peito, rs! Que bom que está lendo!), **Tuty Frutty** (Oi, querida! Obrigada! Leu no original? Sei que vai amar :D).

**R E V I E W S !**


	5. Chapter 5

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Schaala

**Beta:** Vira-Tempo

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Beco Sem Saída<strong>

Draco Malfoy estava a meio caminho de explodir em um ataque de raiva, tanto que mal percebia os três pares de olhos bastante entretidos observando-o enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Grabbe, Goyle e Blaise Zabini sorriram uns para os outros enquanto o amigo esbravejava furioso, agitando os braços no ar e perdendo toda a compostura.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Afirmando toda aquela baboseira sobre eu não ter motivos para agir de forma superior?" Draco vociferou, sentando de frente para os amigos, encarando-os com uma expressão perplexa, como se não conseguisse realmente processar o que Ginny falara. "Qual o sentido de todo aquele absurdo?"

"Cara, você foi derrubado por aquela garota nanica. Esse é um motivo bastante bom para que você não fique agindo tão superior," Grabbe riu. Draco fechou a cara quando todos os amigos também caíram na risada, zombando-o.

"Pena que perdi isso. Acho que eu teria apreciado ver o poderoso Draco Malfoy ser colocado em seu lugar pela Weasley, uma inferior," Blaise disse, sua voz baixa, mas carregada de diversão.

"Como ela ousa! Se ela pensava que era ruim antes, ela não viu nem metade. Eu não vou ter pena nenhuma dela. Ela me bateu! Ela _me_ bateu!" Ele exclamou. "E agora ela declara guerra contra nós? Ela vai se arrepender disso pelo resto da vida!"

"Hmm, você sem dúvidas está reagindo fortemente a isso. Seria o medo motivando a sua raiva?" Grabbe perguntou. "Essa é a primeira vez que você é desafiado, e por uma Grifinória suja e pobretona! Deve haver alguma voz na sua cabeça lhe perguntando _como_ você espera herdar o império do seu pai se nem ao menos consegue controlar uma garota teimosa?"

"Draco, é melhor você se acalmar," Blaise interrompeu ao ver o brilho furioso nos olhos de Draco, e lançou um olhar exasperado para Grabbe. "Nós temos aquela recepção essa noite no Hotel Starlight, e você supostamente deve estar lá no lugar do seu pai. Vai ter problemas tentando encantar a nata da sociedade bruxa se ainda estiver transbordando de raiva. E você deveria fazer algo em relação ao seu rosto – ainda está todo inchado onde ela lhe socou."

"É claro que eu não estou com medo!" Draco gritou, ignorando a tentativa de Blaise de chamar sua atenção. "Ela é quem tem um senso de superioridade injustificado! Agindo como se não se importasse com dinheiro, como se isso não a afetasse! Todos podem sem comprados, até mesmo uma Grifinória moralista como ela!"

"Com licença, Sr. Malfoy, mas Annabelle Warren, a assistente do seu pai, está aqui e deseja acertar os detalhes sobre a recepção de hoje à noite," Um tímido elfo-doméstico disse, encolhido perto da porta, percebendo o humor do mestre e decidindo manter distância. Draco revirou os olhos, mas então parou, como se uma ideia acabasse de atingi-lo. Ele sorriu lentamente, seus olhos brilhando com malícia.

"Eu vou ter que ensinar a ela uma pequena lição sobre humildade," Ele disse decidido, e então se virou para o trêmulo elfo-doméstico. "Mande a Srta. Warren entrar, nós temos muito trabalho a fazer. Eu acho que teremos algumas mudanças nos planos de hoje à noite."

* * *

><p>Ginny chegara ao Três Vassouras ofegante de tanto rir. O resto do dia na escola fora um completo borrão, perdida como estava em toda a excitação e intensa adrenalina causada por seu confronto com Malfoy. Ela se mantivera alerta, ainda que isso fosse difícil em seu estado de euforia, mas surpreendentemente, ninguém tentara alguma retaliação. A maioria dos seus colegas manteve uma distância segura, recusando-se a olhá-la nos olhos. Era como se de repente todos sentissem medo dela.<p>

Ela gargalhou consigo mesma com tal pensamento, sabendo que, mesmo que eles estivessem com medo dela, não iria durar. Assim que Malfoy e seus lacaios se reagrupassem, o resto estaria em cima dela no momento certo, todos ansiosos por agradar o círculo de poder da escola. Eram todos uns covardes, um bando de _covardes_ subservientes incapazes de se arriscarem a não ser que existisse algum tipo de vantagem para eles. Além disso, ela ponderou, depois de ferir o ego de Malfoy, ele provavelmente desejaria ser o primeiro a dar o troco; sabendo disso, ninguém quisera arriscar a desaprovação dele.

Mesmo assim, Ginny saíra o mais rápido possível da escola, pouco inclinada a testar essa teoria. Ela chegou ao Três Vassouras uma hora antes de seu expediente, correndo em direção à Hermione ao entrar. Sem fôlego, Ginny deixou-a a par do que fizera com Malfoy assim que as duas sentaram numa mesa aos fundos do restaurante, aproveitando-se do tempo livre para conversar e tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

"Eu não acredito que você disse isso mesmo! Bem, na verdade, eu acredito – eu sei como você solta a língua quando perde a calma – mas eu achei que você não deixaria suas emoções acabarem com o seu bom-senso," Hermione exclamou. "Você o acertou e declarou guerra! Não que ele não tenha merecido, mas... Ginny!"

"Foi como se um vulcão tivesse explodido na minha cabeça, e todas aquelas palavras simplesmente jorrassem para fora da minha boca. Eu não tinha controle – tudo que eu queria ter dito desde que comecei naquela maldita escola e nunca pude porque tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Eu tive esse momento de lucidez," Ginny explicou. "Quem diabos é _Draco Malfoy_? O que ele já fez para que todos tivessem tanto medo dele? Nada! Todos ouvem e fazem o que ele diz, mas ele nunca fez nada pra merecer esse poder!"

"Mas o pai dele!" Hermione protestou.

"Você honestamente acha que Lucius Malfoy presta atenção no que acontece em Hogwarts? É claro que não! Quando eu percebi isso – que Malfoy não é nada mais do que um riquinho mimado, arrogante e falastrão, eu fiquei totalmente furiosa! Todo esse tempo, vendo o que ele e seus tietes fazem com os outros estudantes, mantendo-me em silêncio porque era medrosa demais para confrontá-lo, e eu fiquei tão irritada – mais comigo mesma por não ter percebido isso mais cedo, que eu simplesmente estourei!" Ginny exclamou.

"Mas você não está preocupada com como eles vão reagir? Você os desafiou, _declarou guerra_! Não está com medo do que eles vão fazer agora?" Hermione perguntou. "Especialmente depois do que eles fizeram com você, e aquilo só porque você o mandou parar! Estou preocupada que você tenha realmente passado dos limites dessa vez."

Ginny parou, pensando sobre o assunto, antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Não. Eu não estou com medo do que vai acontecer. Há apenas uma coisa da qual eu tenho medo, e você sabe o que é. Está na hora de eu me lembrar disso," Ginny disse, pensativa. "Isso me lembra de por que eu estou aqui em primeiro lugar."

"Você ainda entra em pânico em lugares fechados? O feitiço que eu lhe ensinei não funcionou? Deveria, é o feitiço mais eficaz contra claustrofobia que conseguisse achar. Tem certeza de que está dizendo o encantamento corretamente? O segredo está na pronúncia." Hermione perguntou com uma sobrancelha franzida.

"Quando eu percebo o que está acontecendo, geralmente estou apavorada demais para me lembrar do feitiço. Snape fez com que nos enfrentássemos bichos-papões num armário semana passada e eu estava tão apavorada com a sensação das paredes fechando ao meu redor que quase passei mal. Ele, é claro, deliciou-se com isso, e ameaçou fazer os testes práticos de final de ano com algo parecido," Ginny disse com um encolher de ombros. "Mas... eu tenho melhorado – eu costumava ficar aterrorizada no meu próprio apartamento por ser tão pequeno, mas acabei me habituando."

"Também já faz onze anos desde a última vez em que Marca Negra apareceu, desde que Dumbledore desapareceu, dando um fim à guerra. Isso provavelmente ajudou um pouco," Hermione disse em tom baixo, alcançando a mão de Ginny e dando um aperto reconfortante nela ao ver o rosto da ruiva empalidecer.

"Eu tinha só quatro anos, mas eu nunca esquecerei aquela noite, enquanto eu viver," Ginny disse fracamente. "Esse é o tipo de coisa a se temer; ver aquela marca sobre a sua casa. Um rato nojento e Sonserino achando que está no poder não vale o meu medo."

"Ginny, querida! Eu estava torcendo para que você estivesse aqui mais cedo hoje. Eu acabo de receber um pedido de reserva urgente para uma recepção privada essa noite no Salão Merlin, e eu preciso desesperadamente de uma anfitriã," Madame Rosmerta disse, sentando-se à mesa das garotas. O Salão Merlin era uma seção exclusiva e muito elegante do restaurante, localizada no segundo andar do prédio. Depois que Hogsmeade cresceu de uma pequena vila para o maior centro do mundo bruxo – à exceção do Beco Diagonal em Londres, claro – Madame Rosmerta reformou o Três Vassouras introduzindo o Salão Merlin, a fim de abarcar as demandas das classes mais altas que inundaram a cidade. Mas, esperta como era, ela conseguiu tirar proveito dos desejos de exclusividade, raramente reservando o salão, e apenas para os fregueses mais exclusivos. Quem quer que tivesse requisitado o lugar num período tão curto de tempo era certamente uma pessoa muito importante, pois do contrário Rosmerta teria negado o pedido com uma risada.

Ginny fez uma careta, sabendo o que uma noite inteira coordenando e atendendo todos os desejos das pessoas mais ricas em Hogsmeade acarretaria. Ela poderia fazer bom uso do dinheiro extra que ganharia, mas eram problemas demais para que valesse à pena.

"Talvez você devesse pedir à Hermione – esse é o tipo de coisa que ela faz melhor. Além disso, eu só tenho um uniforme usual, dificilmente o tipo de coisa que você me quer vestindo para servir _aqueles _tipos," Ginny disse, contorcendo-se de leve.

"Acredite, Hermione seria normalmente minha primeira escolha, mas eles são puro-sangue, e eu não quero que ela precise lidar com essas bobagens. Terá que ser você," Ela disse com um piscar de olho. "Além disso, isso vai me dar a chance de finalmente arrumá-la. Você se veste tão sem atrativos, querida. Eu não faço ideia de por que você tenta se manter tão despercebida, mas não importa essa noite. Eu tenho algumas roupas que serão apropriadas para o evento que você pode vestir, e teremos tempo de arrumá-la antes de colocar tudo em ordem."

Ginny olhou para Hermione de maneira pesarosa. Depois de sua deliciosa tarde de triunfo, ela teria que passar a noite atendendo um grupo de bruxos ricos e esnobes que se fantasiavam como os homens mais poderosos do mundo. Com um suspiro relutante, ela se levantou e seguiu a chefe para os fundos do restaurante até o apartamento anexado onde Rosmerta vivia; resignada a ser o fantoche bem vestido da noite.

* * *

><p>Ginny atravessou as portas francesas do Salão Merlin. Hermione estivera ocupada enquanto Ginny sofria nas mãos impiedosas de Rosmerta, e quase tudo estava pronto. O barulho – estranho aos seus ouvidos – dos saltos-altos que fora obrigada a usar estalava contra o chão de mármore enquanto andava pelo salão, perdendo o fôlego, maravilhada, como sempre acontecia quando ficava sozinha naquele lugar, cercada por tanta elegância e beleza.<p>

Era um salão deslumbrante, com paredes espelhadas moldadas a ouro, brilhantes lustres de cristais, mesas e cadeiras de mogno. Ginny, varinha em mãos, andou de mesa em mesa, acendendo as velas nos suportes de cristal no centro de cada mesa. Seus dedos roçaram as caras toalhas de seda na cor champanhe, admirando o tremeluzir das luzes das velas se refletindo nos espelhos e nos cristais dos lustres. Ela tomou nota do que ainda precisava ser feito antes que os convidados chegassem – os hors d'oeuvres [1] precisavam ser servidos, o bar precisava ser abastecido e ela considerou reorganizar a disposição das cadeiras para abrir espaço para o violinista que Rosmerta conseguira contratar para a noite. Mantendo a lista de afazeres na cabeça, ela andou até o bar moldado a ouro ao final do salão para ver do que ele precisava, mas captou um vislumbre de si mesma no espelho, e parou, surpresa com a visão, bem vestida como estava em um lugar tão elegante.

Rosmerta escolhera um vestido preto simples e usara um feitiço para adaptá-lo ao corpo de Ginny, fazendo-o apertar-se em seus quadris, alargar em seus joelhos e moldar-se na linha de seu busto com uma renda delicada, como Rosmerta apontara para constrangimento de Ginny. Acrescentando uma corrente simples de ouro e um par de delicados, mas perigosos saltos-altos de tiras à mistura, o corpo de Ginny já não parecia mais o mesmo. Ela encarou-se no espelho, olhando para um rosto que também não lhe era familiar, devido à maquiagem que Rosmerta cuidadosamente aplicara e ao nó francês com o qual ela lutara para prender o cabelo de Ginny, o tempo todo discursando para a garota sobre a importância da aparência quando lidando com os fregueses de classe mais alta. Ginny resmungara o tempo todo, querendo apenas ir para casa, limpar a gosma do rosto e se jogar na cama. Mas agora, olhando para o resultado, com um fundo extravagante às suas costas, ela estava em choque com a pessoa encarando-a de volta.

"Você quase poderia passar por um de nós," Uma voz sedosa disse, assustando-a e fazendo-a se sobressaltar de leve. Seu coração pulou para a garganta e ela sentiu o rosto arder embaraçado ao se virar. E congelou ao ficar cara a cara com Draco Malfoy, vestido a rigor, o cabelo penteado para trás e um sorriso arrogante no rosto. "É incrível o que alguns galeões podem fazer."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou fracamente. Ele a estava examinando daquele jeito de novo, olhando-a de cima a baixo intensamente, os olhos passeando lentamente por seu corpo. Ela subitamente sentiu-se nua – apesar das várias camadas de seda preta que compunham seu vestido, da maquiagem no rosto e da poção no cabelo, ela se sentiu completamente nua frente àqueles olhos examinadores – e desejou cobrir o corpo com os braços – qualquer coisa para impedi-lo de continuar a olhá-la.

Ela andou para trás quando ele se aproximou, quase saindo da própria pele quando ele a tocou no ombro. Ele estava parado lá, olhando-a fixamente em um modo que a fez protestar timidamente, quando ele a virou de frente para a parede espelhada novamente. Ele se moveu para perto de suas costas, o rosto logo acima do ombro, perto de sua orelha.

"Não é engraçado como o poder do dinheiro pode transformar até mesmo uma garota sem atrativos em algo parecido com uma bruxa decente?" Ele disse, a voz macia e sedosa de modo que alguém mal perceberia que suas palavras eram, na verdade, um insulto. "Alguns galeões e você foi transformada. Pelo poder do dinheiro, que você arrogantemente afirmou que não tinha nenhum efeito sobre você."

"E não tem," Ela gaguejou. A verdade é que o efeito inteiro fora hipnotizante: estar no meio de um salão elegante, tão bem vestida, vendo-se e _sentindo-se_ tão diferente. Mesmo agora, com _ele_ parado atrás de si, observando-a enquanto olhava para seu próprio reflexo, suas mãos formigavam com a vontade de passeá-las pela seda do vestido e uma parte de si saboreava a chance de admirar todas as mudanças em seu reflexo. Porém tudo isso parecia errado com ele ali. Ele conseguia ver através da ilusão.

"É claro que tem. Você se sente diferente Você está rodeada por coisas elegantes e caras, e tentou se vestir para se adequar ao que lhe cerca. Alguns talvez nem percebam que você está usando uma imitação magicamente alterada de um modelo fora de moda. Esse é o poder do dinheiro – Você pode criar ilusões e induzir as pessoas a verem além da verdade. Jogue alguns galeões e as pessoas a verão sob uma ótica completamente diferente," Ele disse com um sorriso casual. Ginny estivera tão concentrada com as preparações que nem ao menos percebera que ele a observara por quase todo tempo desde que entrara no salão – vendo-a parar com o incomum som dos saltos estalando no chão de mármore, vendo-a acender cada candelabro e a luz das velas iluminando seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos brilharem, vendo quando seus dedos deslizaram pelas toalhas de mesa, e a maneira como pausara ao notar o vislumbre de sua imagem no espelho, e a maneira assombrada com que fitou o próprio reflexo.

"Pessoas me vêem como me vêem. Dinheiro não tem nada a ver com isso," Ela retrucou, o desconforto causado pela maneira como ele a olhava finalmente arrancando-a do estado quase hipnótico em que o tom de voz dele e o cenário ao redor a colocaram. Ela se desvencilhou, virando-se para encará-lo, as mãos na cintura e um ar desafiador no rosto. "Agora, o que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

Ele sorriu e não respondeu ao andar pelo salão como se o avaliando. Os olhos de Ginny estreitaram ao mesmo tempo em que a irritação a inundava. Ela estava prestes a mandá-lo embora quando ele finalmente falou.

"Você não ouviu, pequena weasel? Eu comprei você para a noite," Ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha de maneira irritante enquanto falava. Ginny cruzou os braços, numa tentativa de reprimir o desejo de socar alguma coisa, e olhou para ele.

"De que merda você está falando?" Ela perguntou, exasperada, olhando de esguelha para o relógio na parede, calculando quanto tempo ela tinha antes que começasse a recepcionar o evento da noite.

"Essa festa que você está preparando – eu sou o anfitrião," Ele disse, com um sorriso presunçoso, e Ginny sentiu o coração afundar no peito. "O que significa que eu a comprei para a noite, para satisfazer cada um dos meus desejos, e as necessidades de meus convidados."

"Você tem uma percepção ridícula da realidade, Malfoy," Ginny suspirou. "O que você comprou foram os serviços de uma garçonete por uma noite. Só porque a garçonete por acaso sou eu, isso não significa que você _me_ comprou. Você comprou um serviço, não a posse de uma pessoa."

"Todos podem ser comprados, weasel. Eu prometo que vou provar isso para você antes que nosso jogo termine. É só uma questão de preço," Ele disse, encostando-se casualmente à parede, fazendo Ginny soltar um muxoxo. Brilhantes como estavam, era incrivelmente difícil tirar manchas daquelas paredes espelhadas. Ela olhou para ele por um momento enquanto ele se vangloriava em sua própria arrogância. E sua sagacidade, que até então a abandonara de maneira lamentável por ter sido pega desprevenida, finalmente pareceu retornar.

"Malfoy, eu não sou como as outras garotas do colégio. Eu não estou deslumbrada com o seu dinheiro e não posso ser comprada – por nenhum preço, e _especialmente_ não por você! E também não tenho medo de você. Devo lembrá-lo o quão insensato é me tratar como se eu tivesse?" Ela disse friamente, avançando um passo, mal acreditando na própria ousadia ao tocá-lo no rosto, passando o dedo do alto da bochecha em direção ao nariz. Ele fez uma careta, obviamente ainda dolorido onde ela o socara. Ele segurou o pulso de Ginny, afastando a mão dela de seu rosto, encarando-a novamente sem soltá-la.

"Ginny! Madame Rosmerta precisa de você!" A voz de Hermione chamou, e Ginny deu um jeito de se soltar de Malfoy. O aperto dele em seu pulso não fora de todo apertado, mas havia algo sobre a presença e a maneira como ele a encarava que parecia mantê-la prisioneira. Ela correu em direção à entrada, passando apressada por Hermione, que lhe lançou um olhar perplexo ao chocar o ombro contra o do convidado ela que trazia ao Salão Merlin.

"Ginny? Quem era aquele?" Hermione perguntou, seguindo Ginny, que praticamente corria escada abaixo, seguindo diretamente para a cozinha onde sabia que encontraria Madame Rosmerta vociferando instruções aos funcionários e dando sermão nos outros garçons que a ajudariam com a recepção. Ginny pausou, segurando-se ao corrimão e sentando-se no degrau da escada em busca de ar.

"Malfoy." Ginny grunhiu. "Eu e minha maldita sorte!"

"Malfoy? Como em _Draco Malfoy_? Oh Ginny, isso é horrível," Hermione disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Mas eu duvido que ele faça alguma coisa com você essa noite. Eu sei disso, para eles tudo depende das aparências, e implicar com a garçonete na frente dos ricos e poderosos é bastante baixo, até para ele."

"Isso não importa. Ele já ganhou esse round, e está apenas começando," Ela disse pesarosa. Ela conseguia ver o que a esperava – é claro que os outros setimanistas Sonserinos apareceriam, era uma desculpa para se reunirem e discutirem sobre o quão fabulosos eram, ela teria que está lá, servindo-os. E pelo bem de Madame Rosmerta e boa reputação do Três Vassouras, teria que se esforçar para satisfazer todos os pedidos, e sempre com um sorriso educado. "Ele mal fez alguma coisa e já está ganhando o jogo. Como ele _sabia_?"

"Sabia o quê?" Hermione perguntou curiosa, o tom calmo, indicando que ela obviamente não entendia a gravidade da situação – que o orgulho e dignidade de Ginny estavam para ser feridos, e não havia nada que seu temperamento pudesse fazer sobre isso, pois as conseqüências para as pessoas envolvidas seriam grandes demais.

"Como me atingir onde mais machucaria," Ginny exclamou, sem acreditar que Hermione não compreendia o horror absoluto de toda a aquela situação. "Ele me encurralou e, essa noite, não há como escapar."

* * *

><p>A ruiva insolente acabara de passar correndo por ela, praticamente derrubando-a no processo, sem nenhum pedido de desculpas. Na verdade, ela mal notara o que fizera. Pansy Parkinson parou na entrada do salão, olhando para a pobretona atrevida fugia da cena, e sentiu seu temperamento ferver.<p>

Pansy ouvira quase toda a conversa entre ela e Draco Malfoy. Ela planejara chegar cedo ao evento, para assegurar alguns momentos a sós com o candidato mais elegível do sétimo ano da Sonserina, mas a rata impertinente arruinou _esse_ plano. E todo aquele papo sobre não poder ser comprada... Numa circunstância normal, ela teria achado o comentário bastante engraçado e teria entrado no salão, de bom-humor, pronta para rir junto com Draco.

Mas ele olhava para ela, encarando-a como se houvesse sido atingido no rosto por um balaço e nem ao mesmo notara que Pansy estava ali. E depois de todo o tempo e dinheiro que ela gastara arrumando-se para a noite, preparando-se para agir como a perfeita cara-metade de Draco Malfoy, era inaceitável que alguém a ignorasse, especialmente por culpa daquela ratinha. Mas esse não era o único motivo que a deixava zangada. Era o enervante brilho nos olhos dele, a segunda vez que ela o via enquanto ele olhava para a weasel, que a deixava completamente furiosa. Pois o que ela era, além de uma pobretona ordinária e sem-graça que usualmente usava duas tranças mal-feitas no cabelo e vestia sapatos horríveis? Ela certamente não era digna da atenção dele, e muito menos um olhar como _aquele_ de pessoas como Draco Malfoy!

_Todos têm seu preço, _Draco dissera, e a pequena weasel ferozmente negara. Pansy sorriu maliciosa quando uma ideia se formou em sua mente, inspirada pela pequena discussão.

* * *

><p>Uma Ginny de aparência aflita passou voando por Hermione, mal olhando para a amiga ao subir correndo as escadas, carregando uma bandeja com drinques – a quinta viagem como essa que ela fazia nos últimos dez minutos. O Salão Merlin era equipado com um bar próprio, e Rosmerta contratara um atendente para servir a festa no andar de cima, mas alguns dos pedidos mais peculiares dos convidados estavam deixando Ginny assustadoramente ocupada, correndo sem parar, tentando atender a todos, apesar de ter uma equipe inteira para ajudá-la. Mas que graça teria fazer pedidos às pessoas que eles não queriam torturar pela noite? Os Sonserinos tinham o seu alvo, e não aceitavam substitutos.<p>

"Foi feito direito dessa vez? Francamente, eu não sei no que esse lugar se transformou, a qualidade dos serviços vem decaindo vertiginosamente de uns tempos para cá," Pansy Parkinson zombou quando Ginny se aproximou, entregando a ela um coquetel da bandeja. Ginny mordeu a língua e sorriu indulgente para os comentários de Parkinson. Pansy pegou o drinque oferecido, antes de fazer uma careta e mantê-lo longe de si.

"Há algo de errado dessa vez?" Ginny perguntou, rezando para que houvesse soado educada, e não como se quisesse estrangular a exigente garota. Pansy rolou os olhos e, com um sorriso frio, virou o copo, deixando que o conteúdo derramasse no chão. Depois que o copo esvaziou, ela o jogou no chão, quebrando-o no chão de mármore aos pés de Ginny.

"Depois que você limpar isso, eu vou querer outro, e espero que tenha um sabor melhor do que esse pus de bobútera que você vem tentando me servir!" Ela exclamou estridente, atraindo bastante atenção, os convidados virando o rosto para olhar a comoção, a voz de Pansy clara e audível acima da música. Ginny sentiu seu rosto queimar com embaraço e raiva, mas ela apenas sorriu e assentiu, antes de ir em busca de um atendente para servir o drinque enquanto ela limpava a sujeira. Ela ignorou as risadas do grupo de Sonserinos perto da porta, todos a olhando.

"Por favor, seja mais cuidadosa, eu não quero nenhum dos meus convidados escorregando e caindo porque você é inepta como garçonete," Draco Malfoy exclamou, fazendo-a parar enquanto caminhava em direção ao bar. Ela se virou para ele, as palavras que planejava jogar de volta – era dificilmente sua culpa que os convidados _dele _tinham severos problemas em mostrar alguma cortesia – morrendo em seus lábios ao ver que ele estava parado em um grupo de homens mais velhos que representavam a riqueza e o poder de Hogsmeade. Ela reconheceu alguns deles, fregueses do Três Vassouras, seus olhos passeando pelos rostos deles antes de se fixarem no sorriso torto no rosto de Malfoy.

"Claro. Eu posso assegurar que não vai acontecer novamente," Ginny disse, um sorriso forçado no rosto e um falso tom de afabilidade na voz. "Há algo que eu possa trazer a vocês cavalheiros?"

"Sr. Nott, parece que o seu copo está vazio. Gostaria de outro?" Malfoy perguntou, virando para o homem à sua direita, que riu e concordou com os olhos vermelhos e vítreos. Ginny suspirou internamente, pensando que o homem claramente já bebera mais do que o suficiente, mas como garçonete, ela dificilmente poderia questionar o pedido.

"Se você puder vir comigo até o bar, senhor, eu o servirei sem demoras," Ginny disse, avançando e segurando o braço do homem mais velho, para guiá-lo uma vez que ele andava um tanto vacilante, permitindo-se a satisfação de lançar um olhar de pura aversão a Malfoy ao passar por ele, e ofegando de leve quando o homem mais velho colocou a mão numa área obviamente _abaixo_ de sua cintura.

Após ver o Sr. Nott a salvo no bar, Ginny foi para trás deste, procurando por uma pá de lixo para dar um jeito nos cacos de vidro que ainda enchiam o chão onde Pansy jogara seu copo. Agachou-se e procurou na parte inferior do balcão. Depois de desistir e chegar à conclusão de que seria mais fácil pedir à Madame Rosmerta para usar um feitiço de limpeza, ela se levantou e praticamente soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao encontrar-se frente a frente com Blaise Zabini. E sentiu seu rosto começar a arder. Ele a encarou, um leve sorriso em seu rosto, e ela desesperadamente tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem para formar uma sentença coerente, mas os adoráveis olhos castanhos dele pareciam brilhar em diversão ao fitá-la, e ela teve a quase certeza de que seu cérebro acabara de derreter.

"Um copo de água, por favor," Ele pediu simplesmente, e Ginny piscou em confusão, antes de se lembrar que ela era uma garçonete, e ele era um convidado da festa ordenando-lhe um drinque. Afastando seu embaraço, ela tentou sorrir com naturalidade enquanto alcançava o copo e o jarro de água, enquanto esperava que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse por inteiro.

"Aqui está," Ela disse, entregando o copo, impressionada com a própria capacidade de segurá-lo com firmeza e evitar que a voz saísse trêmula. Ele assentiu em agradecimento, e estava para se virar quando Malfoy apareceu no bar, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo.

"Zabini! Você está atrasado! Você me deixou sozinho com esses velhotes por toda a maldita noite!" Malfoy exclamou. Blaise encolheu os ombros, apologético, sem oferecer explicações. "Você não acredita em quantas histórias gloriosas de guerra um sujeito pode contar!"

"Eu estava ouvindo o jogo de Quadribol no rádio." Zabini respondeu, ao que Malfoy lentamente assentiu em entendimento.

"Eu entendo. Bem, isso, eu acho que posso perdoar. São as finais da Copa do Mundo, afinal de contas. Como o time da Cho se saiu?" Malfoy perguntou, com um sorriso esperto ao amigo. Ginny, que estivera ouvindo à conversa inteira, sentiu um jorro de curiosidade, e se perguntou se eles falavam de _Cho Chang_, a única Apanhadora feminina a jogar na Copa do Mundo. Antes que ela pudesse considerar a questão, Malfoy virou-se para ela. "Hey, weasel, certifique-se de acompanhar meus convidados até as carruagens. Não quero nenhum deles caindo das escadas. Eu quero ter certeza de que meus convidados receberão por aquilo que estou pagando."

Enquanto ele falava, ele indicou com o olhar o grupo de homens mais velho com que ele estivera conversando durante quase toda a noite – um grupo de homens um tanto bêbados. Ele então olhou-a com um sorriso presunçoso, antes de guiar Blaise para longe do bar.

* * *

><p>O humor de Ginny estava bastante frágil enquanto ela acompanhava os homens bêbados até as opulentas carruagens, cuidadosamente afastando as tentativas destes de apalpá-la enquanto insinuavam bebadamente sobre o quão impressionantemente ricos eles eram. Soltando um suspiro de alívio, quase não acreditando no fato de que aguentara a noite inteira sem gritar, berrar ou recriar a cena do almoço mais cedo socando Malfoy novamente, Ginny, cansada, refez seu caminho escada acima para calcular os danos e começar e começar a limpeza.<p>

Assumindo que todos haviam partido exceto os funcionários, ela gratamente se livrou dos saltos e soltou os grampos do cabelo, balançando as madeixas e querendo chorar de tão bom que era a sensação. Olhando em volta pelo salão de baile, ela notou com agrado que os o resto dos empregados já haviam se encarregado de boa parte da limpeza enquanto ela corria de um lado para o outro com os acenos e chamados dos Sonserinos. Hermione estava lá, já varrendo e limpando as mesas de maneira aplicada, a Ginny aproveitou um momento para se sentar e relaxar. Ele estivera em pé por quase seis horas naqueles sapatos ridículos e pouco práticos.

"Você sobreviveu," Hermione exclamou ao notá-la. Ginny riu, ao olhar para o vestido que Madame Rosmerta emprestara-lhe para a noite. A frente estava encharcada e pegajosa devido ao último ataque de cólera de Pansy Parkinson, por causa do gosto de seu drinque. O lado estava adoravelmente besuntado no lugar onde Grabbe se chocara com ela, enquanto segurava uma bandeja de hors d'oeuvres, que acabaram esmagados no vestido. Ele se desculpara de forma aparentemente sincera, mas o riso mal disfarçado de Millicent Bulstrode atrás dele indicou que ele tivera a intenção de fazer aquilo. Ela apenas suspirou e declarou-se culpada, como era esperado de uma servente dos ricos e poderosos.

"Eu sobrevivi," Ginny disse, sua voz soando um tanto cínica. "Eu aguentei gritos, e humilhações em alguns momentos, enquanto só podia ficar parada e pedir desculpas quando eram _eles_ que esbarravam em mim, e minha dignidade foi pisoteada algumas vezes também, mas eu sobrevivi."

"Se foi horrível para você, por que fazê-lo?" Uma voz perguntou da entrada, e Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar ao reconhecer o dono dela. "Você assegurou que não iria aguentar nenhuma de nossas... Como você chamou mesmo? Oh sim, merdas."

"Porque, Malfoy, eu tenho compromissos e responsabilidades. Esses podem ser conceitos que você não entende, sendo o filho egoísta e mimado de Lucius Malfoy, mas algum de nós sente a obrigação de honrá-los," Ginny retrucou, levantando e se virando para encará-lo, furiosa por ele a ter pegado com a guarda baixo _novamente_. Ela pensou que ele já havia partido e que estaria livre dele ao menos até o dia seguinte. "Se eu tivesse dado a qualquer um de vocês o que realmente mereciam, seria Madame Rosmerta que pagaria pelas conseqüências, minhas ações seriam responsabilidade dela já que sou empregada daqui."

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy estavam ligeiramente erguidas enquanto ele a observava, um suave, ainda que irritante, sorriso em seus lábios.

"Não é alguém como _você _que vai decidir o que qualquer um melhor do que você merece. Mas parece que você já sabe disso, o que foi o real motivo porque você nem disse nem fez nada hoje. Essa noite apenas provou o que eu venho lhe dizendo," Ele falou.

"Não prova nada! Você me encurralou numa situação em que eu não poderia fazer ou dizer coisa algum sem que houvesse conseqüência para outras pessoas que não tem nada a ver com seu joguinho estúpido, e você sabe disso, foi por isso que você armou tudo isso, então pare de agir tão superior!" Ginny exclamou, sua voz aumentando de volume conforme a tensão do dia a atingia e seu temperamento estourava, incapaz de ouvir mais daquelas baboseiras auto-suficientes de Malfoy. Ele considerou as palavras por um momento, imerso em pensamentos.

"Vejo você amanhã na escola, weasel," Ele disse simplesmente, e sem nenhuma outra palavra, virou e partiu. Com seu breve momento de paz completamente arruinado, Ginny começou a limpar o resto das mesas, dando golpes longos irritados com sua toalha de mesa.

"Aquele idiota insuportável! Você consegue _acreditar_ nas asneiras que ele estava dizendo?" Ginny vociferou para Hermione enquanto trabalhava. Hermione estava em silêncio, o que fez Ginny erguer o olhar, tendo esperado por uma resposta simpática da amiga. Hermione a encarava pensativa, com aquele olhar de quando tentava, cheia de concentração, decifrar um problema de Aritmância. "Hermione!"

"Tome cuidado, Ginny," Hermione disse subitamente. "Havia algo na maneira como ele estava olhando para você... Há muito mais nesse jogo entre vocês dois do que o fato de você ter insultado o orgulho dele."

"Isso porque não é um jogo. É uma guerra," Giny disse, desconsiderando o comentário de Hermione.

* * *

><p>[1] Hors d'Oeuvres – termo francês para os aperitivos servidos antes das refeições.<p>

**N/t:** Desculpem-me a demora. Mas as coisas estão começando a ficar complicadas por aqui. Mas eu não vou abandonar a tradução, não se preocupem. E muito, muito obrigada a quem comentou no último cap. :*

**N/b:** Eu também tenho parte da culpa nessa demora, acabei me enrolando com a betagem. Mas não vou deixar a Mila abandonar a tradução. :) Descobri que um excelente autora deixa a tradução ainda mais perfeita, então deixem um monte de reviews, hein?

**Juliana GM** (são mesmo, tem umas expressões em inglês que não tem similar muito bom em português, aí complica, mas agora encontrei uma beta e é a luz! haha!), **Nathasha** (Eu acho que depois de quase ser violentada eu morreria de medo de voltar para Hoggy, mas a Gi não tem muita escolha né, considerando tudo. Ela é bem valente, adoro como a autora mostrou isso da fic!),** poke** (Ah, eu gosto de Sirem, acho amado, mas não sou shipper, prefiro outros slashs, principalmente Drarry. Mas DG sempre estará no meu peito. haha!), **geovana** (Hoje em dia está mesmo difícil! Espero que continue gostando da história, ela é linda!), **Sissi** (Aquele soco foi tudo, né? Eu vibrei muito também, Ginny finalmente mostrando a que veio! E tem mais pela frente!), **Marlia Silveira** (Estou sempre tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível. Sei como são chatas as demoras nas atualizações. Se eu demorar muito, pode mandar review xingando! lol), **Wht hve I become** (Não pararei! :D).


	6. Chapter 6

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Mila B. (aka: Schaala)

**Beta:** Vira-Tempo

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Avançando na Ofensiva<strong>

Ginny reprimiu um bocejo, enquanto cambaleava pelo Salão Principal, seus olhos pesados pela fatiga. Quando terminara de fechar o restaurante já era bem tarde, e ela ainda tinha uma dissertação de Poções para completar. Com sorte, Hermione estava se sentindo bastante generosa em relação à amiga, devido à noite difícil que ela tivera, e as duas trabalharam juntas no tema. Pensando sobre isso agora, Ginny fez uma careta, percebendo que não fora um de seus melhores trabalhos, mas ela estava feliz por ao menos tê-lo terminado. Seu bolso estava um pouco mais pesado com o ouro extra pago por Rosmerta pelos serviços da noite anterior e, ao virar o corredor onde estava o armário, seus pensamentos convergiram para a lista que viera montando em mente de coisas que precisava comprar assim que tivesse alguns sicles extras. Depois de guardar a vassoura em segurança, Ginny decidiu com pesar que o que mais precisava era de um novo conjunto de penas.

"Necessidades básicas antes do prazer," Ela murmurou consigo mesma, ouvindo a voz da mãe em seus ouvidos mesmo enquanto falava. Inesperadamente, Ginny sentiu uma onda de saudades de casa passar por seu corpo. Hoje era o dia que ela supostamente passaria com os pais, se os horários deles não tivessem mudado. Com um sorriso triste, ela pegou seus livros e começou andar em direção à aula, mal reparando nos estudantes que apontavam para o seu suéter ainda azul, cochichando conspiratoriamente uns aos outros enquanto ponderavam o destino da garota que recebera um Berrador e se recusara a deixar a escola.

Foi apenas quando ela entrou novamente no Salão Principal em meio ao horário de almoço, sentindo-se faminta e desesperada pelo açúcar que seu suco de abóbora certamente forneceria, que notou os murmúrios e olhares. Movendo-se lentamente em direção à mesa, ela sentiu os olhos deles sobre ela, ouviu os comentários sussurrados e as risadas chocadas. Havia uma atmosfera diferente nas ações de seus colegas – no dia anterior, quando ela fora o centro de suas zombarias, houve muitas risadas e deboches. Hoje, Ginny não conseguiu afastar a sensação de que todos ao redor sabiam algo sobre ela, algum segredo obscuro, que era chocante e escandaloso, e que agora eles murmuravam sobre ela, julgando-a enquanto passava.

Primeiro, ela olhou em volta, pensando que talvez estivesse apenas sendo paranóica. Talvez Hermione estivesse certa, que havia algo mais por trás desse 'jogo' com Malfoy. Lembrando as palavras dele na noite anterior, _nos veremos na escola amanhã, weasel_ – teriam elas sido uma ameaça velada? Teria ele feito algo que ela não notara? Ela estava tão concentrada, tentando decifrar qual armadilha Malfoy teria preparado para ela hoje, que demorou quase dez minutos para que ela visse os pôsteres. Só então, após perceber o grande número de estudantes concentrados em um local específico, que suas atenções recaíram sobre eles.

Quando seus olhos passearam pelo pôster, Ginny pulou da cadeira, correndo em direção à multidão, forçando seu caminho em frente, pânico e ultraje deixando-a agressiva com quem tirava do caminho. Ela parou, observando as palavras e imagem acima, incapaz de se mover. Colado à parede, havia um grande pôster, com as palavras "_Ginny Weasley se prostitui para pagar as despesas escolares_." Decorando o pôster, e os outros menores que estavam em volta do principal, havia fotos dela, que deveriam – baseando nas roupas que ela estava usando – ter sido tiradas na noite depois da recepção, andando para fora do Três Vassouras com vários homens diferentes. Sua face começou a arder ao ver-se lutando para manter o Sr. Theodore Nott estável enquanto o guiava para fora do bar, suas mãos nos braços dele, evitando que ele os abaixasse e apertasse sua bunda. Dado o contexto junto do que fora escrito, sem dúvidas parecia tratar-se exatamente do que o pôster alegava.

"Que horror! Você consegue acreditar que deixam garotas como essa estudarem na nossa escola?" Uma quartanista sussurrou, logo à frente de onde Ginny estava. Ela pôde ouvir os outros falando sobre isso, sem se preocuparem em esconder as palavras de Ginny.

"É sempre com as garotas sem-graça e de aparência inocente que a gente deve tomar cuidado," Ela pôde ouvir Pansy Parkinson dizendo, parada em frente do grupo. "É difícil de acreditar, pela maneira que ela anda por aí toda moralista, mas ela _é_ pobre e suja, então eu não vejo como isso pôde _não_ ser verdade."

Com essas palavras, Ginny soltou uma exclamação estrangulada de ultraje e, subitamente, todos estavam olhando para ela. A crítica nos olhos deles foi como um soco no estômago e, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade o que diziam os pôsteres, ela sentiu uma onda de vergonha. Seus olhos começaram a inesperadamente encher de água. Avançou à frente, forçando seu caminho pela multidão hostil, até que estivesse parada logo abaixo dos pôsteres. Tremendo de raiva, Ginny pulou, tentando desesperadamente agarrar o canto do pôster para que pudesse arrancá-lo. Ela errou da primeira vez, mas, incapaz de desistir, continuou tentando, de novo e de novo. Os estudantes começaram a rir, e alguns lançaram feitiços, fazendo com que o pôster descesse alguns centímetros quando ela se preparava para pular novamente, e então o subindo quando ela inutilmente tentava agarrá-lo.

Finalmente, ela agarrou um canto, e um breve barulho de papel rasgando sufocou algumas das risadas. Mesmo assim, apenas um pequeno pedaço do pôster foi arrancado. Com a face queimando e as lágrimas em seus olhos perigosamente perto de cair, Ginny se virou e forçou seu caminho de volta através da multidão, parando apenas para derrubar um dos cartazes menores com a foto dela com Theodore Nott Sr. Ela o arrancou e jogou na multidão, soltando uma exclamação de triunfo ao perceber que atingira Pansy Parkinson em cheio na testa. Virou-se e saiu correndo do Salão Principal.

Correu até encontrar um corridor vazio, onde se encostou na parede e escorregou até o chão, suspirando. Sua mente girava pelo cenário, e seu foco alternava entre a humilhação do momento e os possíveis culpados. Pensou diretamente em Malfoy, considerando suas palavras e ações na noite anterior, e a insistência de que todo mundo pode ser comprado. Ela começou a tremer de raiva quando lembrou que tinha escortado os homens da festa até as carruagens por ordens _dele_. Levantou-se e nervosamente limpou as lágrimas. Pegou a mochila e saiu andando corredor abaixo, determinada a achar Malfoy e fazê-lo pagar.

* * *

><p>Draco estava sentado no pátio com os amigos, aproveitando o ar fresco e debatendo se deveria ou não pegar sua vassoura e ir até o campo de Quadribol para voar um pouco com Zabini, em uma tentativa de tirá-lo do devaneio constante no qual se metera nas últimas semanas<em>.<em> Seu debate silencioso era interrompido a cada cinco segundos conforme o jogo de Snap Explosivo entre Grabbe e Goyle progredia. Apesar do vento frio, o sol estava quente e era bom estarem afastados do grupo de bajuladores que geralmente os cercavam quando eles almoçavam no Salão Principal.

A quietude foi quebrada completamente quando uma cabeça vermelha soltando fogo pela boca marchou através do pátio, andando diretamente em sua direção e parando em frente ao banco de pedra onde estava sentado, braços cruzados e bochechas tingidas de vermelho pela raiva. Fingindo desinteresse, Draco virou a cabeça na direção da garota e encarou-a de volta, oferecendo a ela um casual dar de ombros.

"Minha compra por seus serviços terminou noite passada, weasel. Você não precisa se preocupar mais com o que eu quero," Ele disse um sorriso presunçoso.

"Você deve pensar que é muito inteligente," Ela rebateu. Seus olhos castanhos estavam escuros e intensos enquanto e encarava, em puro desafio.

"Só porque eu sou," Ele disse com naturalidade. Ela revirou os olhos em desgosto e avançou um passo.

"Eu pensei ter sido perfeitamente clara noite passada, mas como você parece ser um pouco lento em entender o conceito, eu vou perdoar sua estupidez e falar outra vez. Eu não posso ser comprada, nem por você, nem por qualquer outra pessoa, e por preço algum. Você ter sugerido o contrário, e com uma completa e inteiramente ridícula mentira, é apenas mesquinho, nojento e de mau-gosto," Ela exclamou. Ele se sentou reto, inclinando a cabeça para um lado e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Weasley, uma garota com o _seu_ nível social? É claro que você tem um preço!" Ele riu arrogante. "O jogo só vai parar quando eu descobrir que preço é esse."

"Eu espero truques sujos – você é um Sonserino, é a única coisa que você sabe fazer. Mas eu pensei que haveria ao menos um pouco de astúcia nesses truques. Dizer a todo mundo que eu trabalho como prostituta para pagar minha educação? É desprovido de qualquer criatividade e completamente baixo, até mesmo vindo de alguém como _você_!" Ela gritou. "Embora eu seja pobre, isso não significa que eu seja desprovida de qualquer moral. Sim, eu tenho que me virar para pagar a escola, mas eu faço isso trabalhando como garçonete para moleques arrogantes como você, e não da maneira como você alegou. E fique você sabendo que..." Ela gaguejou, procurando desajeitadamente pela palavra certa, "... minha... _virtude_ está completamente intacta e nada do que você diga para me caluniar pode mudar _esse_ fato!"

Com um movimento irritado de cabelo, a garota Weasley girou nos calcanhares e começou a marchar para longe, sem perceber a forma como Grabbe e Goyle estavam praticamente engasgando com suas risadas.

"Poderia ter me enganado!" Ele gritou para ela. Ginny pausou por um momento, como se considerando virar-se para enfrentá-lo novamente, antes de continuar a caminhar. Draco ficou levemente desapontado; incomodá-la era uma atividade bastante divertida. Ele se virou para os amigos, lançando a eles um olhar perplexo. "O que _foi_ tudo isso? E ela acabou de dizer o que eu acho que ela disse?"

"Você não viu o pôster no Salão Principal?" Goyle perguntou em meio a uma risada. "Foi coisa da Pansy, eu a ajudei a colocá-lo lá essa manhã. É hilário porque, se ela não fosse tão pobre, não tem jeito de alguém acreditar naquilo. Quero dizer, só _olhe_ para a garota."

"Uma pena que essa cena não tenha se desenrolado numa área mais pública. O jeito que ela marchou até aqui, para puritanamente declarar ao Malfoy que na verdade ainda é virgem e não uma prostituta, como o pôster da Pansy levaria qualquer um a acreditar, seria prova mais do que suficiente de aqueles pôsteres são pura mentira." Goyle gargalhou. Draco riu um pouco, seus olhos fixos na direção que ela tinha tomado.

* * *

><p>Ginny correu todo o caminho até o campo de Quadribol, e quando chegou lá, ainda se sentia extremamente irritada. Ela jogou a mochila, girando-a ao redor do corpo e então a soltando e fazendo-a voar um quarto do tamanho do campo. Caiu pesadamente na grama, sua mente fervilhando pelo confronto com Malfoy; e ela estava se chutando por deixá-lo atingi-la tão facilmente. Ela saíra para procurá-lo, com total intenção de atacá-lo, lançar uma das maldições que seus irmãos haviam-lhe ensinado, fazer alguma coisa que o fizesse pagar por suas atitudes, mas no instante em que o viu, todos os planos lhe escaparam e, no lugar disso, começou a gritar com ele.<p>

Quando sua mente passou para o que ela verdadeiramente _dissera,_ seu rosto começou a esquentar. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu.

"Eu disse mesmo a ele que minha _virtude_ está _intacta_?"Ela grunhiu consigo mesma, mal acreditando que ela realmente fora capaz de dizer aquilo. Soava tão formal e ridículo, o tipo de coisa que você encontraria em romances históricos extravagantes. Engolindo algumas vezes em arrependimento por sua escolha de palavras, ela eventualmente começou a se questionar por que ter-se feito de idiota da frente de Malfoy a chateava tanto. Ele era seu inimigo, alguém determinado a incomodá-la e vexá-la, não deveria importar o que ele pensava sobre ela. Embora ela continuasse a afirmar isso a si mesma, não pôde escapar da percepção que, ainda que não devesse importar, importava.

"Aquele foi uma escolha interessante de diálogo, Weasley," Uma voz fria disse, leve em divertimento. Ginny, que estivera perdida em pensamentos, congelou, surpresa por encontrar Blaise Zabini estendido na grama ao lado dela. Ela enrijeceu, rapidamente preocupando-se em alinhar a blusa e certificar-se de que sua saia estava no lugar, determinada a não se fazer de idiota na frente desse Sonserino em especial... Ao menos não _dessa_ vez.

"Já ouviu sobre ele?" Ela perguntou com cautela, virando-se para encarar Blaise enquanto falava. Após um momento, percebeu que estava olhando para ele, e que, se olhasse por muito tempo, pareceria que o estava encarando. Rapidamente olhou para frente novamente, tentando se satisfazer em reparar na aparência dele apenas pelo canto do olho.

"Na verdade, ouvi a conversa inteira. Eu saí para procurar os garotos, e quando os encontrei... Você estava ocupada dando uma bronca em Malfoy. Isso acontece tão raramente, que eu não conseguiria interromper," Ele disse, com um meio sorriso torto que Ginny pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos. Ele estava folheando uma revista, sem nem mesmo olhá-la em quanto falava, então ela sentiu que era seguro virar a cabeça de novo na direção dele, ganhando alguns minutos para admirar novamente a beleza dele. Mas então a horrível percepção de que ele ouvira toda a terrível e absolutamente humilhante conversa a atingiu, e Ginny mais uma vez desejou jogar um feitiço que faria a terra abrir e a engolir por inteira.

"Você sabe que horas seriam no Japão agora?" Ele perguntou, a voz distante, como se não esperasse realmente que ela respondesse.

"Eu não tenho certeza," Ginny respondeu pesarosamente. Ele deu de ombros e continuou a folhear a revista. Curiosa, Ginny inclinou-se para ver o que ele lia tão intensamente, desconfortável com o silêncio, mas sentiu uma onda de excitação ao reconhecer o artigo. Era um que ela mesma lera, enquanto esperava na fila do correio, tudo sobre o time nacional de Quadribol, com um enfoque na nova Apanhadora, a primeira mulher a jogar na Copa Mundial.

"Você está lendo sobre a Cho Chang? Eu acho que ela é uma Apanhadora fabulosa. Você sabia que ela freqüentou Hogwarts? Eu acho que ela era dois anos mais adiantada do que eu. Você a conheceu?" Ginny perguntou entusiasmada. O sucesso de Cho Chang como uma estrela feminina de Quadribol era algo que ela frequentemente alardeava em frente aos irmãos todas as vezes que eles tentavam mantê-la de lado enquanto disputava, usando a desculpa de que ela era uma garota e não queriam machucá-la. Devido à popularidade por ser a primeira mulher no time nacional, as fotografias de Cho Chang estavam por todo o lugar e ela se tornara uma celebridade e tanto no mundo mágico, apoiando produtos, servindo de modelo em anúncios e regularmente falando com o público entre os jogos.

"Nós éramos bons amigos," Blaise respondeu, seus olhos encontrando-se com os de Ginny. Ela sentiu-se corar, pensando que talvez seu entusiasmo fora um pouco exagerado, mas ela encontrara uma área de interesse mútuo entre eles, e não deixaria o assunto morrer.

"Ela é uma das razões que me fizeram tentar jogar como Apanhadora. Todos insistiam em me dizer que garotas deveriam jogar apenas como Artilheiras, mas o sucesso dela me provou que uma garota poderia realmente conseguir o contrário. É claro, eu eventualmente descobri que jogava melhor como Artilheira, mas ao menos eu tentei," Ela disse, lembrando-se das eliminatórias para o time de Quadribol em seu terceiro ano. "Eu acho que as semifinais para o campeonato de mundial de Quadribol estão acontecendo hoje, certo? Era por isso que você estava querendo saber a diferença entre o aqui e o Japão?"

Ele assentiu distraidamente, olhos ainda presos na foto de uma sorridente Cho Chang, segurando com orgulho sua vassoura e um Pomo de Ouro cujas asas ainda batiam, tentando escapar.

"Seria maravilhoso se eles ganhassem e fossem às finais, não seria? A primeira Apanhadora mulher a ganhar uma Copa do Mundo... Isso seria fantástico," Ginny suspirou. Blaise virou lentamente a cabeça.

"Suponho que sim," Ele disse, dando de ombros. Ginny franziu a testa, perguntando-se se dissera algo que o desagradara. Ele manteve os olhos fixados na revista, e ela desajeitadamente começou a brincar com as lâminas da grama, inconfortável com o retorno dele ao silêncio. Ela já estava passando por uma lista de tópicos em sua mente, planejando iniciar outra conversa com ele, quando ouviu um par de ofegos espantados atrás dela. Virou-se e viu Pansy Parkinson e Millicent Bulstrode paradas na entrada do campo, as expressões em seus rostos cheias de choque e surpresa.

"O que você está fazendo conversando com _ela_?" Pansy gritou em ultraje, os olhos fixos em Blaise. O humor de Ginny pipocou, mas ela estava ciente do fato de que Blaise, sentado perto dela, já havia testemunhado um tumulto causado por ela naquele dia, e decidiu segurar a língua, não querendo causar uma nova má impressão.

"Nós não estávamos conversando," Blaise disse, enquanto se levantava. Ele deixou o campo, passando pelas amigas sem nenhuma outra palavra ou olhar na direção delas. Ginny observou-o partir, internamente amaldiçoando Pansy e Millicent por interromperem a interação mais produtiva que já tivera com ele. Pansy, obviamente afrontada pelo desfeito de Blaise, desfilou até onde Ginny estava sentada e encarou-a de cima.

"Mesmo se você _for_ uma vadia completa, os garotos Sonserinos estão totalmente fora do seu alcance e nunca perderiam tempo para ao menos notar uma prostitutazinha sem-graça como você. Especialmente Blaise Zabini," Ela cuspiu, o rosto vermelho, ardendo de raiva. Ginny sorriu.

"Se esse é o caso, então você não deveria ter nada com o que se preocupar, mesmo que ele estivesse _falando _comigo," Ginny disse com um sorriso, enquanto se levantava, limpando a grama da saia e então caminhando de volta para o castelo, debatendo se deveria ou não mandar uma coruja aos gêmeos, para consultá-los quanto a algumas brincadeiras práticas. Afinal, ela devia um favor a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>All Hallows, o único clube de Hogsmeade, estava incrivelmente lotado quando Malfoy chegou. Apesar da aglomeração de pessoas na pista de dança, sua chegada atraiu bastante atenção, uma vez que várias garotas adiantaram-se apressadas, ansiosas para verem o famoso filho de um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo. Passando sem dar atenção a elas, ele seguiu direto em direção às escadas que o levariam até onde ele sabia que seus amigos estariam, a área VIP.<p>

Era uma noite típica de sexta-feira. Grabbe estava num canto com uma bruxa que era no mínimo dez anos mais velha do que ele. Goyle com uma loira insípida que ria de todas as coisas ridículas que ele falava. Blaise estava empoleirado em um sofá luxuoso que ficava ao lado da janela que dava para a pista de dança, olhando distraidamente para a revista infernal que ele vinha há dias carregando com ele. Já Parkinson e seu grupinho de garotas se empertigaram assim que ele entrou, aparentemente esperando por ele.

Ele ignorou os olharem ansiosos e em vez disso sentou-se próximo de Blaise, que mal o olhou quando lhe passou um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho que estivera segurando. Blaise desdobrou o pergaminho amassado, e seus olhos passearem por ele, antes que erguesse o olhar, franzindo a testa frente à expressão mal-humorada do amigo.

"Ele parece bastante satisfeito com a repercussão do evento. Você deveria estar aliviado, e não parecendo como se alguém tivesse chutado seu Amasso¹," Blaise disse, exasperado. Draco encarou ao amigo.

"Oh, ele está bastante satisfeito, o filho dele consegue agir como um garoto-propaganda competente toda a vez em que ele não pode fazer suas próprias aparições públicas. Se eu continuar demonstrando níveis tão espantosos de competência, meu futuro excitante inflando os egos dos mesmos velhotes, de novo e de novo enquanto discutimos os mesmo tópicos de novo e de novo e ocasionalmente assustando crianças pequenas estará consolidado," Draco zombou sarcástico, antes de suspirar pesadamente. "Eles são todos iguais, todos eles, tão enfadonhos que apenas conversando com eles eu sinto vontade de esfaquear meus próprios olhos só para me livrar desses compromissos. Eu vou ser atormentado por eles pelo resto da minha vida. Um desfile interminável de monotonia."

"A sua recepção na outra noite foi ótima para _mim_, Draco," Pansy disse, andando ao redor deles. "É claro, o entretenimento ao vivo que você providenciou na forma da weasel definitivamente adicionou algum tempero."

Draco a encarou por causa da interrupção, mas logo percebeu que ela estava certa – observar a Weasley atender às ordens ridículas de seus amigos com aquele sorriso estreito e mal conseguindo disfarçar o olhar desdenhoso em seu rosto fora bastante divertido. Ele se assegurara de poder observá-la o máximo possível ao longo da noite, apenas para que pudesse medir suas reações.

Em resposta à interrupção de Pansy, Blaise simplesmente levantou e caminhou para longe sem nenhuma outra palavra, mas isso era uma atitude comum para Zabini – ele não era conhecido por pequenas conversas. Era na verdade essa uma das razões por que tantas garotas ansiavam por conquistá-lo – o misterioso, estóico e notoriamente anti-social Blaise Zabini era considerado um partido e tanto. Pansy esperou até que ele estivesse longe o suficiente para que não pudesse ouvi-la antes de sentar-se perto de Draco, inclinando-se conspiratoriamente para perto dele.

"Eu não posso mais suportar aquela garota Weasley, eu não sei como você consegue tolerá-la por _todo_ esse tempo. Eu acho que é hora de darmos o golpe final, eliminá-la de uma vez por todas," Pansy disse, um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. Draco estudou-a por um momento.

"Weasley é _minha_. Eu decido quando e o que é preciso para lidar com ela," Ele disse autoritário, com o ar de alguém que estava completamente certo de que seria obedecido. "Eu não quero ter mais nenhum desastre como o do Green e do Stanley na semana passada."

"Você tem certeza disso? Que ela é toda sua, eu digo. Eu acho que Blaise tem mexido com ela também," Pansy disse inocentemente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Draco perguntou com suspeita. Sua mandíbula enrijeceu frente às palavras de Pansy.

"Eu os vi juntos no campo de Quadribol essa tarde. Você deveria ter visto porque foi tão bizarro. A garota estava praticamente se jogando em cima dele, e ele na verdade parecia estar gostando disso! Estava até mesmo conversando com ela!" Pansy disse incrédula. "Eu acho que é por isso que precisamos nos livrar dela, antes que ela tenha ideias ousadas em relação ao Zabini."

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, e Pansy notou a forma como Draco encarava sombrio nenhum ponto em especial, como se perdido em pensamentos. Blaise Zabini, naquele momento, avisou que estava indo embora e que os veria mais tarde, e isso pareceu jogar de volta o foco de Draco para o que Pansy estava dizendo.

"Parkinson," Ele disse, a voz controlada, mas afiada com uma frieza que fez com que Pansy recuasse. "Weasley é minha para lidar. Blaise é indiferente ao que acontece, ele está completamente envolvido com a ideia de que Cho Chang pode voltar em alguns dias, e ele nunca se envolve no jogo. Se você tentar algum dia dar a entender que ele faria alguma coisa pelas minhas costas novamente, você vai experimentar o que é a vida para weasels nesse mundo."

* * *

><p>Demorou menos de um dia para que os gêmeos respondessem ao pedido de ajuda de Ginny, e mais dois dias até que ela coletasse todos os ingredientes necessários para começar os preparos. A única coisa que fez esse período de tempo suportável foi o final de semana livre do alcance Sonserino por abençoadas quarenta e oito horas. Mas os outros dois dias foram foi repletos de constantes e irritantes tormentos – o pôster e as alegações de que Ginny era uma prostituta era um conceito a que todos pareciam se agarrar com prazer. Ela se acostumou a esperar as palavras 'vadia' e 'puta' rabiscadas em sua mesa em praticamente todas as aulas, não importando quantas vezes ela as apagava. Alguns alunos mais ambiciosos enfeitiçaram um dos pôsteres menores para seguirem-na durante todo o dia, flutuando atrás dela. Ela os pegava e rasgava-os em pedaços, mas logo outro já aparecia para preencher o lugar. Mas o que mais a irritava era o uso contínuo do maldito feitiço encolhedor de saia, que haviam usado nela no dia em que recebera o Berrador. Assim, depois da terceira tentativa em apenas um dia, ela começou a usar um par de shorts por baixo da saia, evitando assim qualquer embaraço causado por <em>esse<em> truque.

Apesar de todos os esforços, as ações de seus colegas e dos Sonserinos foram quase mínimas, em comparação com os dias logo após o recebimento do Berrador. Era como se eles estivessem esperando por alguma coisa, realizando apenas o necessário para lembrá-la de que ela ainda era uma pessoa marcada, mas nada além disso. Não mais parecia como se eles estivessem tentando quebrá-la, e eles estavam agindo com uma precaução muito maior do que antes. Ginny frequentemente se divertia com a noção de que, talvez, porque ela não quebrara, porque ela contra-atacou e viveu para contar a história, eles estavam com medo _dela_. Especialmente porque, agora, quando eles a empurravam ou faziam-na tropeçar, ela os empurraria de volta e jogaria uma maldição ou duas para impor limites.

Os pôsteres, porém, continuaram a persegui-la, um lembrete constante do meio horrível que o fedelho arrogante usou para arruinar sua reputação e a mortificar além da medida. Ao chegar à escola na terça-feira, armada com seus planos de retaliação, Ginny caminhou para dentro do castelo, vestindo com orgulho seu suéter azul contra o vento frio de final de outono que descera sobre a cidade, pronta para vangloriar-se frente à punição de seu inimigo, entregue por ela.

E aconteceria no horário do almoço, na presença de todos.

* * *

><p>Um dos resultados do status de Draco Malfoy como o garoto mais desejado de Hogwarts, considerando a riqueza de sua família e sua influência junto ao Lord Voldemort, era que ele com freqüência era atormentado por admiradores secretos, que lhe mandavam pequenos presentes e doces para ele, como forma de demonstrar afeto e admiração. Quanto mais velho ficava, mais comum a visão de um punhado de corujas voando sobre sua mesa durante o almoço se tornava, até o ponto em que muitos nem mesmo assinavam mais os cartões. Dependendo do seu humor, Draco fazia um grande show, desembrulhando os pacotes e medindo a sinceridade do presente com base em seu conteúdo – as garotas que tinham a audácia de oferecer algum doce <em>caseiro<em> claramente não estavam comprometidas em seus esforços – com freqüência distribuindo o que ganhava entre os amigos, enquanto se gabava de sua popularidade e grandeza, evidenciadas em sua desejabilidade entre a população feminina de Hogwarts.

Por esse motivo, quando um pequeno pacote foi-lhe entregue por uma coruja na terça-feira durante o almoço, dificilmente foi considerado uma ocorrência irregular. Draco, que estivera parecendo um tanto pensativo ao longo da manhã e avisara estar com um humor péssimo, mal olhou para o pacote enquanto ele pousava perto de seu prato. Era uma caixa pequena, mas, estando finamente embrulhada em papel cinza e amarrada com um laço verde, chamou a atenção de Grabbe.

"Quem mandou esse?" Ele perguntou, pegando a caixa e a examinando. Draco olhou-o ameaçadoramente, dando de ombros.

"Provavelmente de um dos muitos admiradores," Pansy murmurou. "Eu estava começando a me preocupar com a sua popularidade – depois do incidente com aquela maldita garota Weasley, você não tem recebido muitas corujas."

"Isso não é bom para você? Menos competição?" Goyle riu, cutucando Pansy de brincadeira enquanto falava. Ela lhe lançou um olhar desagradável.

"Esse ao menos tem bom gosto," Goyle interpôs.

"E como você poderia saber isso? A não ser que tenha sido você quem mandou," Grabbe zombou, recebendo um soco de Goyle no ombro.

"A combinação de cores é bastante apropriada. Lembra-se do vermelho com ouro que ele recebeu algumas semanas atrás?" Ele disse com tremor zombeteiro. "Cores da Grifinória, dificilmente capaz de impressionar _qualquer um_, o que dirá um Sonserino convicto como nosso amigo Draco."

"Se eu abrir a maldita caixa, você vai se calar?" Draco rosnou, arrancando a caixa da mão de Grabbe. Seus amigos apenas sorriram com sua aspereza, pois já estavam acostumados com seus maus-humores e nunca se ofendiam com o que ele dizia ou fazia quando estava em meio a um. Com uma carranca, ele rasgou o papel e tirou a tampa da caixa. Olhando para baixo, ele bufou com desdém e largou a caixa com desprezo.

"O que é?" Goyle perguntou, olhando para dentro da caixa.

"É só um pudim de creme, nada especial," Draco desdenhou.

"Só um?" Goyle perguntou, enquanto alcançava a caixa. "Se você não vai comer, eu como!"

Draco tirou a caixa do alcance do amigo, olhando-o ferozmente, enquanto todas na mesa começavam a rir dele. Era bem conhecido o fato de que Draco era incrivelmente possessivo em relação ao que ele considerava seu, e eles sempre brincavam que ele era um dragão como seu nome sugeria, acumulando seus 'tesouros' e protegendo-os dos outros. Lançando a eles um olhar perigoso, ele tirou o pudim de dentro da caixa e, com um suspiro pesado, deu uma mordida. Depois de mastigar desconfiado por alguns segundos, ele engoliu e deu de ombros.

"Não é ruim," Ele proferiu, largando-o sobre mesa. Alguém mais adiante na mesa disse alguma coisa que atraiu a atenção de todos, e Draco e seu misterioso presente foram completamente esquecidos. E por isso foi uma grande surpresa quando, menos de sessenta segundos depois, ele subitamente se transfigurou em um canário amarelo gigante.

* * *

><p>Ginny estava olhando do corredor, espreitando da porta, de onde ela tinha uma visão privilegiada da mesa da Sonserina, observando a chegada do embrulho, a troca entre ele e seus amigos, e a bela recompensa de quatro dias de empenho, quando a criação dos gêmeos, O Creme Canário, fez efeito e transfigurou o estudantes mais arrogante e orgulhoso de toda escola em um canário amarelo gigante. Ginny não pôde impedir-se de gargalhar ao olhá-lo bater as asas em surpresa, penas voando para todos os lados enquanto os amigos inúteis gritavam da mesa, surpresos com o ocorrido. O nível de barulho no Salão Principal indicava um completo pandemônio, e Ginny olhou com divertida satisfação os estudantes tropeçarem uns sobre os outros para ver o que acontecera.<p>

Duraria apenas alguns minutos, Fred e George haviam escrito, antes que ele perdesse as penas e voltasse a ser o mesmo idiota pomposo de sempre. Enquanto Malfoy continuava a bater asas, um chiado afiado escapando de seu bico, penas preencheram todo o ar e tornou-se difícil visualizar o que estava acontecendo.

"Aquilo é um canário gigante no Salão Principal?" Uma voz admirada perguntou, a Ginny subitamente sentiu seu coração pular pela garganta ao reconhecê-la. Ela olhou para sua direita e viu-o parado bem ao seu lado, um sorriso divertido e vago no rosto.

"Você nunca tinha visto um antes? É praticamente um acessório permanente hoje em dia," Ela disse, impressionada com sua própria habilidade em formular frases além de monossílabos ou cacarejos psicóticos e excitados sobre estrelas de Quadribol, quando ele estava em sua presença. "Ele recém decidiu mostrar as penas hoje."

Blaise Zabini riu. Ele realmente jogou a cabeça para trás e _riu_. Incerta do que fazer sobre isso, Ginny olhou para frente, e viu que a mudança estava quase no fim e que agora era possível distinguir o rosto vermelho de raiva de Draco Malfoy em meio à multidão e às penas voadoras.

"Um canário amarelo gigante?" Blaise perguntou, lançando a ela um olhar incrédulo. "Sério?"

"Eu acho que a cor é bastante apropriada para um covarde," Ginny disse em defensiva zombaria. Ela sorriu para ele e deu de ombros inocentemente. Blaise apenas balançou a cabeça, observando o drama se desenrolar no Salão Principal quando Malfoy, livre de seu bico, começou a gritar, exigindo saber o que acontecera e quem tivera a audácia de jogar um truque tão ultrajante nele, o Grande Draco Malfoy.

"Ao menos, é um tipo bastante esperto de mágica," Blaise disse, soando levemente impressionado. Ginny estava surpresa com a animação dele – ele geralmente era tão quieto e sério. "Deve ter levado um tempo até que você descobrisse como transfigurar algo tão grande."

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando," Ginny disse timidamente, pura inocência. Ele olhou para ela, os olhos faiscando com um olhar esperto, e ela não pôde evitar sorrir para ele, mal conseguindo conter suas risadas quando seu coração começou a bater mais rápido frente à visão daqueles belos olhos _brilhando_ para ela enquanto eles dividiam uma piada, apenas entre eles.

Foi apenas depois que ele riu uma última vez, e virou-se para o corredor, caminhando para longe do pandemônio, que ela percebeu que, talvez-quem-sabe-de-alguma-forma, ela_ flertara_ com Blaise Zabini!

* * *

><p>Em meio ao caos e à gritaria, berros e risos sufocados, Draco Malfoy virou o rosto, tentando remover algumas penas macias que caíram em seus olhos depois de várias tentativas fracassadas, dado que, no lugar de braços, ele agora tinha asas. Através das penas que enchiam o ar ao redor dele, ele pôde ver duas figuras paradas perto da porta, rindo juntas como se dividissem uma piada interna.<p>

Enfurecido, ele começou a se mover para frente, esquecendo-se de que não tinha pés, mas garras de pássaros, e caiu no chão. Movendo seu corpo, ele se levantou de modo que pudesse ver através dos pés das pessoas, e ele viu Blaise Zabini sorrindo para a maldita garota Weasley, que estava dando risadinhas com ele, enquanto Draco se debatia pelo chão, humilhado na frente de todos.

Em meio a toda a comoção, a acusação dissimulada de Pansy de que Blaise talvez tivesse seus próprios interesses para com a weasel encheu sua cabeça, e ele estreitou com raiva seus olhos ao ver Ginny Weasley corar e sorrir para seu melhor amigo.

* * *

><p>¹ No original Kneazle. Segundo o livro <em>Animais fantásticos e onde habitam<em>, o _Kneazle_ é um tipo de gato, muito inteligente, que consegue detectar quando não se pode confiar nas pessoas suspeitas. Eles reagem muito mal a esse tipo de gente. Se um kneazle se adaptar à convivência com um bruxo ou bruxa, se tornará um excelente companheiro e mascote. (O Bichento é metade Kneazle e metade gato).

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

- O fato da Copa Mundial de Quadribol estar ocorrendo no Japão é uma homenagem ao fato de que Hana Yori Dango, o manga/anime/série de drama que inspirou essa AU CrackFic maluca vem do Japão.

- O Creme Canário vem obviamente de GoF, e a parte quando Neville, sem saber, é um dos primeiros a experimentar é uma das minhas favoritas dos gêmeos.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Pessoal, parem de colocar só no alert e deixem alguma review. *bate pé* Vocês não querem ver a titia Mila lufando com os comentários de vocês? Essa fanfic linda merece muito amor, gente. [][] Obrigada a todos que estão comentando e me incentivando a continuar a tradução. Próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos na fanfic!


	7. Chapter 7

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Mila B.

**Beta:** Vira-Tempo

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Quebrando o Impasse<strong>

A aglomeração de pessoas no Três Vassouras destruiu a atmosfera geralmente pacata e aconchegante do restaurante. No lugar de famílias e parceiros de negócios jantando na área principal, havia multidões e multidões de fãs barulhentos de Quadribol, unidos para celebrar a incrível vitória. O time deles, graças a um movimento maravilhoso de Cho Chang, ganhara a Copa Mundial de Quadribol por dez pontos. A cidade inteira estava em um frenesi excitado, com pessoas correndo pelas ruas, gritando animadamente.

Ginny olhou em volta suspirando, antes de voltar ao trabalho. Pelo que parecia, as celebrações nunca iriam terminar, e ela teria que ficar ali a noite inteira, a despeito da grande pilha de tema de casa esperando por ela; tema que ela negligenciara durante toda a semana, dedicando-se à sua vingança contra Malfoy. Ela lançou um olhar de súplica para Madame Rosmerta, mas a mulher mais velha apenas sorriu apologética e deu de ombros. Com um novo suspiro, Ginny voltou ao trabalho, apreciando a animação da torcida, apesar do fato de que levariam horas antes que ela fosse liberada e pudesse fazer sua própria comemoração – ela tinha uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e uma gravação do jogo feita por Hermione esperando-a em seu apartamento (junto com a pilha gigante de tema de casa).

Abrindo caminho entre a torcida excitada, ela avistou uma garota alta e loira acenando em busca de sua atenção. Ginny franziu a testa quando finalmente a viu, e congelou ao perceber que se tratava de Claire Carmichael, olhando-a com um sorriso tímido e olhos suplicantes. Ginny retribuiu o sorriso antes que a traição de Claire a atingisse novamente – essa era a garota por quem colocara o pescoço a prêmio, por quem recebera o Berrador, a garota que a abandonou e virou o rosto quando foi Ginny quem precisou de ajuda. Apertou a mandíbula e andou em direção a ela, a dor pelo silêncio de Claire ao longo da semana ainda fresco em sua mente.

"Ginny! Eu estive tentando encontrá-la sozinha por tanto tempo, mas toda a vez em que eu tentava, você estava com os Sonserinos." Claire exclamou quando Ginny finalmente abriu caminho até o canto onde ela se encontrava.

"É melhor você parar de falar comigo. Você não quer que todos pensem que somos amigas, você só se colocaria em maus lençóis, e tudo pelo que eu passei seria em vão," Ginny disse venenosamente.

"Eu tenho tentado me desculpar, encontrar uma forma de lhe dizer que eu sinto muito," Claire disse, olhando ao redor desconfiada, conferido se não havia alunos de Hogwarts por perto.

"Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, Claire." Ginny disse, sua voz fria e impaciente.

"Quando você termina? Eu posso te encontrar depois? Eu realmente gostaria de conversar, Ginny," Ela implorou, soando desesperada. Ginny lembrou-se das gentilezas anteriores e a emoção que sentira ao pensar que fizera uma amiga de verdade em Hogwarts, e sua decisão de ser fria com a bonita garota se esvaneceu.

"Rosmerta fechará provavelmente por volta das onze, e eu devo estar livre logo depois, ela tem pessoal suficiente para fechar o lugar hoje. Me encontre aqui então," Ginny disse. Claire sorriu e pulou animadamente.

"Obrigada, Ginny." Ela disse com sinceridade.

* * *

><p>As avenidas de Hogsmeade vibravam com as celebrações de vitória; o caos era absoluto e qualquer tentativa de andar pelas ruas era praticamente impraticável. No centro da praça, alguém erguera um banner enfeitiçado para contar as horas até o momento marcado para o regresso do time de Quadribol a Hogsmeade, a fim de manter em ordem as festividades de boas-vindas que estavam sendo rapidamente preparadas para os jogadores que moravam na cidade; em especial para Cho Chang – cuja família se mudara para lá quando ela começara a frequentar Hogwarts –, que era oficialmente a heroína da cidade.<p>

Draco Malfoy e dois de seus amigos mais próximos estavam andando pelo centro do lugar, observando com desdém a classe baixa que celebrava pelas ruas, enquanto eles procuravam pelo melhor lugar para se divertirem, longe dos plebeus que compunham a multidão.

"A cidade está uma completa bagunça," Goyle disse, quando um bruxo bêbado tropeçou ao seu lado.

"Não por muito tempo. O retorno do time está marcado para amanhã, e você sabe que o prefeito e muitos dos ministros vão se matar para estender o tapete vermelho de boas-vindas para eles." Grabbe riu.

"Onde está Zabini?" Draco perguntou, a primeira vez que ele falava desde que seus amigos apareceram à sua porta, insistindo para que ele saísse com eles. Depois do "acidente" no almoço (pois era disso que eles estavam chamando o episódio, não ousando provocar o mau-humor de Draco ao se referir àquilo em detalhes), ele se mantivera em silêncio mortal por toda a tarde, apenas respondendo a qualquer um que fosse corajoso o suficiente para falar com ele quando estava com aquele olhar perigoso que tinha por trás raiva mal controlada suficiente para ferver água.

"Ele provavelmente acampou embaixo daquele banner de contagem regressiva na praça, olhando para o tempo que falta para que Cho volte," Goyle disse, com um ar impaciente. Como um garoto que nunca tivera um relacionamento de verdade, e trocava de garota em garota tão logo se cansava delas, ele não conseguia compreender a inquietação de Blaise por uma garota que ele conhecia desde sempre.

"Ele disse que precisava da noite para ele mesmo, para 'refletir'," Grabbe disse, com um revirar de olhos. "A gente pensando que ele ficaria mais animado – Cho está voltando amanhã, e ele fica agindo como se fosse o fim do mundo."

"É porque eles ganharam. Agora que eles são campeões mundiais, ela não var _ficar _aqui por muito tempo. Ela provavelmente vai se juntar ao time profissional e começar uma turnê e coisas assim, e então ele dificilmente a verá novamente," Grabbe disse.

"Vamos para a praça da cidade. Ele provavelmente estará por lá," Draco disse, lembrando consigo mesmo que o Três Vassouras ficava do lado oposto à rua para onde eles estavam indo.

* * *

><p>Milagrosamente, as coisas começaram a acalmar um pouco depois das vinte e duas horas, conforme aqueles que celebravam desde o meio-dia começavam a se lembrar de que havia trabalho no dia seguinte. Os exaustos funcionários mantiveram-se unidos, trabalhando rapidamente para fechar o lugar, a maioria ansiosa para se juntar aos últimos resquícios de celebração ocorrendo do outro lado da rua na praça da cidade. Depois que Ginny limpou as últimas mesas e ajudou Hermione a varrer o chão, Madame Rosmerta a dispensou, recomendando que fosse para casa e desse um jeito em seus trabalhos atrasados, e prometendo uma noite de folga por ter aceitado ficar algumas horas a mais para ajudar com os clientes extras.<p>

Depois de se livrar do uniforme e relatar à Hermione o sucesso da criação dos gêmeos, com direito a uma imitação de Malfoy batendo as asas em surpresa, Ginny avistou Claire esperando-a através da grande janela da loja em frente à rua. Despedindo-se de Hermione, Ginny pegou sua mochila e foi encontrar a garota.

A conversa delas foi definitivamente desconfortável e desajeitada, enquanto andavam lentamente pela rua, em direção a nenhum lugar em especial.

"Eu nunca tive a chance de agradecer pelo que você fez por mim, e depois de todos os problemas que eu lhe causei, eu estava com medo que você me odiasse," Claire explicava. "E... Eu via tudo que eles estavam fazendo com você, e estava aterrorizada com a ideia de que algo poderia acontecer comigo."

Ginny ficou surpresa com a honestidade de Claire, e assentiu lentamente. "Eu supus que foi isso que aconteceu."

"Você tem sido tão incrível, Ginny. Eu não sei como você conseguiu enfrentar Draco Malfoy! Ele é assustador, e você o enfrentou como se não sentisse medo algum," Claire disse fervorosamente.

"Eu estava, no início, mas não há realmente nada para se temer. Ele é apenas um garoto pomposo e mimado que gosta de espernear e gritar quando não consegue o que quer, mas o que ele já fez para que todo mundo sinta tanto medo de desagradá-lo?" Ginny perguntou exasperada. "Nada, e está na hora de todo mundo perceber isso e tirar dele seu único poder verdadeiro – o medo."

"Mas Ginny!" Claire exclamou, parando de caminhar, um olhar de horror abjeto em seus olhos. "Você tem toda a razão de estar com medo de Draco Malfoy! Você não ouviu as histórias?"

"Que histórias?" Ginny perguntou em suspeita, preparando-se para ouvir alguma lenda urbana a qual mais tarde poderia descartar como uma invenção ridícula.

"Ele sabe como usar duas das três Imperdoáveis, e ele é conhecido como a pessoa mais nova a ter realmente _usado_ a maldição Cruciatus num ser humano! Eles dizem que quando ele tinha apenas quatorze anos, ficou tão irritado com alguém que quase o _matou_, e apenas porque a professora McGonagall o impediu ele não foi até o fim. E por causa de quem o pai dele é, nenhum professor ousa puni-lo por qualquer coisa que ele faça. Ele é uma pessoa perigosa, Ginny," Claire disse ofegante. Ginny a encarou, essa nova informação correndo por sua mente.

"Eu tenho certeza que tudo isso soa como verdade, Claire, mas eu estive em Hogwarts por seis anos com ele e essa é a primeira vez que escuto algo sobre isso," Ginny disse num tom baixo, mais para si mesma.

"Mas é verdade! A irmã do garoto que foi amaldiçoado era minha colega em Beauxbatons, e ela largou o ano letivo mais cedo para visitar o irmão no St. Mungus!" Claire exclamou, e Ginny sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. "Ninguém, mesmo agora, sabe o que o levou a amaldiçoar o garoto desse jeito, mas Jill sempre disse que até mesmo seu irmão não sabia o que havia feito para merecer uma Imperdoável. E você fez o que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais teve coragem de fazer – você o defrontou, lutou de volta e ainda está viva para contar a história!"

"Não vamos exagerar," Ginny disse, mesmo lutando contra uma onda de pânico que ameaçava lavar todo seu corpo. Claire segurou sua mão, apertando-a com força.

"Você é tão corajosa, Ginny. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer o que você fez. E eu estava assustada demais até para falar com você na escola, mesmo depois de tudo que você fez por mim. Eu estou muito arrependida," Ela disse enfaticamente, e Ginny sentiu seu pânico retroceder ao ver a absoluta sinceridade nos olhos dela.

"Você estava certa em não falar comigo. Na verdade, se qualquer um deles nos ver juntas, seria bem ruim, então é melhor que você vá," Ginny disse, olhando em volta. "Eu não gostaria que você fosse pega e recebesse um Berrador, porque então tudo teria sido um grande desperdício."

"Hey, aquele não é Blaise Zabini parado lá? O que você acha que ele está fazendo, encarando aquele banner com a contagem regressiva?" Claire perguntou subitamente. Ginny olhou para o centro da praça e, realmente, a forma alta de Blaise Zabini estava parada lá no meio, observando a contagem do tempo. Ginny sentiu a face arder ao lembrar os momentos que eles passaram juntos, e a autêntica conversa que tiveram naquela tarde. Como se fossem amigos. Depois de ouvir os resultados da final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, estivera ponderando sobre como ele reagiria – ele não estivera muito entusiasmado com a possibilidade de sucesso de Cho Chang. Dizendo à Claire que ela voltaria logo, correu pela rua na direção dele.

"Você deve estar animado com o retorno da sua amiga," Ela disse, tentando soar o mais casual possível, não como se tivesse acabado de atravessar toda a rua só para falar com ele. Blaise olhou para ela, aparentando surpresa, como se perdido em seu próprio mundo quando a voz de Ginny o puxou de volta. "E com a vitória também, é claro."

"Yeah," Ele disse simplesmente, sem soar nem de longe animado. Ginny olhou-o confusa e notou com surpresa que ele parecia quase _triste_. Após uma longa pausa, ele falou novamente. "Yeah, eu acho que deveria estar feliz por ela."

"Ela já é meio que uma heroína nacional – a foto dela está em todas as revistas e jornais e ela faz propagada e é modelo para todos os produtos. Agora _todo mundo_ sabe quem ela é," Ginny disse vivamente, tentando pensar em algo que o animasse. O rosto de Blaise estava tão neutro e sem emoções.

"E todos poderão ter um pedacinho dela," Ele disse, em um tom estranho que aumentou a ansiedade de Ginny. Ele riu – uma risada leve e curta que dificilmente se parecia mesmo com uma risada, e que causou em Ginny um meio-sorriso torto. "Ela pensa em parar em Hogwarts em algum momento amanhã. Eu te apresento a ela."

"Sério?" Ginny exclamou, segurando o braço dele em meio à sua excitação. Ele assentiu e, percebendo o que havia feito, ela soltou o braço dele, largando-o como se houvesse sido queimada. Sentindo uma onda calor subir para seu rosto, Ginny parou ao lado dele sem jeito, tentando descobrir o que deveria dizer, mas ele já olhava novamente para o relógio, inconsciente de sua existência. Nervos formigando em um misto de embaraçado e animação, Ginny correu de volta até Claire, que estava esperando e observando com bastante curiosidade.

"Você é amiga do _Blaise Zabini_?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro admirado. Ginny riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Ele não é ruim como os outros, e parece não se importar quando eu falo com ele," Ela disse, relembrando a maneira como ele a resgatou no dia em que fora empurrada para dentro daquela sala de aula vazia por dois Sonserinos mandados por Malfoy. "Ele parece um tanto esnobe porque é tão quieto, mas ele pode ser bem legal."

Claire estudou-a por um momento, antes de sorrir condescendente e com um olhar esperto.

"Claro, ele é _legal_. O fato de que ele é extremamente bonito não tem nada haver com sua opinião sobre ele," Ela riu. "Tão bonito que você parece se esquecer de que ele é um Sonserino, e melhor amigo do seu arquiinimigo!"

"Claire!" Ginny protestou, correndo atrás da amiga quando ela voltou a andar pela rua, rindo atrás dela, completamente cega para o fato de que estavam sendo observadas por um par de olhos cinza que as estivera seguindo desde que haviam saído juntas do Três Vassouras.

* * *

><p>O rosto de Snape adquirira um adorável tom roxo escuro ao final de sua aula, e ele estava ameaçando amaldiçoar a próxima pessoa que respondesse suas perguntas errado. Ginny observou com grande divertimento, já que ela geralmente era o alvo das ameaças de Snape, mas como quase todos os estudantes estavam ocupados demais com o excitante rumor de que a Apanhadora campeã mundial apareceria na escola antes do final do dia, o nível de distração estava extremamente alto. Tão acostumada a ser excluída de qualquer evento mais grandioso pelo simples fato de não se enquadrar nos 'critérios', Ginny sentiu um pequeno arrepio correr por sua espinha ao pensar na promessa de Blaise Zabini de apresentá-la à Cho Chang. Ela continuava a lembrar a si mesma de que ele era apenas um Sonserino, então sua palavra não deveria valer muita coisa, mas a possibilidade de que ele faria algo tão legal e inesperado causava uma revoada de borboletas em seu estômago.<p>

Ao final do dia escolar, contudo, nenhum time vencedor de Quadribol apareceu nos terrenos da escola, e os humores começaram a esquentar. Ginny riu consigo mesma, apesar de seu próprio desapontamento, ao assistir aos fedelhos mimados e mal-acostumados tentando lidar com a frustração por não receberem o que queriam. Toda a escola estaria mal-humorada ao final do dia, se a notícia de que os Chang ofereceriam uma festa da vitória em homenagem à Cho não tivesse se espalhado, renovando as esperanças de que eles teriam a chance de socializar com a heroína nacional – caso estivessem entre os sortudos que receberiam o convite.

Ginny acabara de guardar seus livros na mochila, e estava chegando ao armário onde guardava sua vassoura durante o horário de aula, quando uma onda de agitação chamou sua atenção. Um grupo de meninos do primeiro ano corria pelo corredor, obviamente excitados com alguma coisa. Curiosa, Ginny esticou o pescoço numa tentativa de vislumbrar o motivo da agitação.

"Peter, onde você está indo?" Um garoto no caminho perguntou.

"Você não ficou sabendo?" Um garoto baixo e rechonchudo que estivera correndo com o grupo perguntou incrédulo ao parar para responder ao amigo. "Chegou um novo Berrador! Eles a pegaram no campo de Quadribol durante o treino da Sonserina."

"Ela? Outra garota?"

"É Claire Carmichael, do sexto ano. Ela foi pega por Draco Malfoy conversando com a weasel noite passada e ele a marcou por isso. Vamos, eu quero chegar lá o mais rápido possível! Eles disseram que ela começou a chorar assim que o Berrador chegou, diferente daquela maldita e teimosa Grifinória, então ela provavelmente vai desistir bem rápido!"

A cabeça de Ginny estalou como se ela houvesse sido atingida por um raio, e tornou-se bem difícil respirar ao ficar tonta de raiva. Ela ia _matar_ aquele bastardozinho arrogante! Sem outro pensamento, sem nem ao menos considerar o relato perturbador que Claire dera noite passada sobre o que exatamente Draco Malfoy era capaz fazer, ela arrancou a vassoura do armário, bateu a porta com força, e correu o mais rápido que pôde até o campo, sem perceber que deixara a mochila cair no chão.

* * *

><p>As mãos de Claire Carmichael estavam tremendo, e seus ouvidos estavam cheios com a zombarias dos outros estudantes que a observavam parada no meio do gramado, segurando um taco de Batedor firmemente em suas mãos enquanto olhava para o céu, com medo de que outro balaço viesse em sua direção. Seus joelhos estavam cobertos de lama da última vez em que um pesado balaço disparara contra ela e precisara sair do caminho ou seu rosto teria sido esmagado pelo objeto violento. Os estudantes barulhentos que vieram assistir à sextanista "ajudar" os Sonserinos com o treino de Quadribol formaram um círculo ao redor dela, para que não pudesse escapar. Começaram a empurrá-la toda a vez que os jogadores do time, circulando logo acima, resolviam atirar um balaço contra a trêmula garota.<p>

A multidão estava tão ocupada em observá-la lutar contra eles, que mal notou quando Ginny Weasley abriu caminho até a amiga, apertando sua vassoura com força entre as mãos até que atravessasse a aglomeração. Apressou-se em para chegar em frente à Claire, balançando selvagemmente a vassoura quando alguns dos rapazes mais excitados tentavam empurrá-la para fora do caminho. Todos gritavam e a encaravam com olhos repletos de raiva e ódio. Eles já haviam ficado decepcionados uma vez naquele dia, e não queriam deixar que alguém que desprezavam trouxesse-lhes um novo desapontamento. Mas havia também uma sensação de entusiasmo, que o momento que eles estiveram esperando finalmente começara. A louca garota Weasley, que ousara desafiar os Sonserinos, que ainda não sofrera as consequências por seus atos, poderia enfim ter ido longe demais, e essa possibilidade significava divertimento para os estudantes entediados que se reuniram para torturar Claire.

"É melhor vocês se afastarem, bando de covardes idiotas, antes que eu amaldiçoe todos vocês," Ginny gritou, segurando sua vassoura de maneira ameaçadora à sua frente, apenas centímetros longe do rosto de três terceiranistas Sonserinos. Ela estava tão focada em encará-los de volta, que mal notou o assobio rasante de um balaço que rasgava o ar em sua direção. Por sorte, seus treinos de Quadribol vieram à tona ao perceber a tempo o balaço. A multidão ao redor desviou-se em meio a uma onda de gritos assustados. Guiada puramente pelos instintos nascidos de muitas tardes gastas no campo de Quadribol, Ginny segurou com força sua vassoura e rebateu o balaço de volta para o céu, ouvindo um estalo alto preencher o ar quando o topo de sua vassoura despedaçou com o impacto.

Arfando depois que o balaço estava novamente seguro no ar, Ginny olhou para cima e avistou o rosto presunçoso de Draco Malfoy, que segurava um taco de batedor. Tremendo de raiva, Ginny o encarou desafiadora antes de olhar para baixo e perceber o tamanho do estrago sofrido por sua vassoura ao defender sua dona. Malfoy, que estivera pairando sobre o agrupamento de pessoas, desceu lentamente até o chão, desmontando graciosamente bem em frente à Ginny.

"Algum problema, weasel? Você está atrapalhando nosso treino de Quadribol," Ele disse vivamente, como se não houvesse acabado de quase arrancar a cabeça da garota com um balaço.

"Você nem ao menos joga Quadribol!" Ginny retrucou sem pensar, e imediatamente amaldiçoou sua língua, desejando ter uma resposta mais perspicaz preparada. Mas era verdade que Malfoy não jogava no time de sua própria casa, ainda que muitas garotas que suspiravam atrás dele frequentemente comentassem sobre o quão bem ele jogava. Diziam que ele não queria jogar em um time de grau tão "inferior" ao seu nível de "talento". Era na verdade uma benção àqueles que _queriam_ jogar Quadribol em Hogwarts, pois se Malfoy, ou mesmo um Sonserino mais importante decidisse jogar, a maioria dos oponentes certificar-se-ia de que eles não fossem atingidos, para não insultá-los, e precisar então enfrentar as consequências, o que acabaria com o senso de competição na escola.

"Nós temos um jogo importante se aproximando, então, magnânimo como sou, ofereci minha experiência para treinar o time," Ele disse, completamente arrogante e completamente inconsciente do quão ridículo soava. "Carmichael, aqui, estava oferecendo assistência aos nossos batedores. E você está atrapalhando, weasel. Cuidado, você pode acabar perdendo alguns pontos para sua casa por tamanha falta de espírito desportivo."

"Você deixe Claire fora disso! Isso é entre nós dois, então é melhor você deixá-la em paz!" Ginny exclamou, aproximando-se um passo de Malfoy, determinada a encará-lo tão ameaçadoramente quanto possível. Ele olhou para ela com um estranho meio sorriso no rosto, antes de desviar o olhar com uma risada.

"Você está confusa com algo, weasel? Ou talvez sua memória não seja muito afiada – afinal, você _é _uma Weasley pequena e pobre, já era de se esperar," Ele disse, começando a andar ao redor dela lentamente, como um tubarão ao redor de sua presa.

"Sobre que besteira você está falando, Malfoy? Ou você só está tentando encontrar uma maneira de explicar a situação de um jeito que não o faça parecer um covarde patético que reúne os seus capangas para conspirar contra uma garota aterrorizada?" Ginny cuspiu contra ele. Ele parou em seu caminho, uma expressão fria no rosto e um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

"Foi você quem declarou guerra, weasel. Não me culpe pelo que acontecer aos seus amigos, porque no momento em que você fez aquilo, eles viraram jogo limpo," Ele disse, a voz baixa e gelada. "Dividir para conquistar. Você já escolheu sua própria tática de guerra, eu apenas segui o exemplo."

"Tática de guerra?" Ela questionou, antes de se lembrar da brincadeira que havia feito com o Creme Canário. Ele descobrira que fora ela? Ela sabia que era um risco, considerando que não havia muitas pessoas por perto que estariam dispostas a irritar o herdeiro Malfoy àquele ponto, mas como nada acontecera imediatamente após o incidente, ela torcera para que ele não fosse esperto o suficiente para chegar ao culpado. Mas parecia que ele realmente sabia, e que agora Claire estava pagando o preço por sua pequena vingança. "Eu te disse que se você me atacasse, eu te atacaria de volta. Aquilo foi pelos pôsteres, e não teve _nada_ a ver com a Claire. Se você quer revidar, então eu sou o seu alvo, não ela ou qualquer outra pessoa!"

Malfoy moveu os olhos cheios de intenções na direção de Claire, que agora colapsara no chão encharcado, soluçante e coberta de lama. Quando os olhos voltaram para Ginny, ela teve que lutar contra o impulso de se contorcer sob o olhar avaliativo e frio, e perguntou-se como alguém poderia parecer tão casualmente ameaçador ao se inclinar despreocupadamente contra uma vassoura.

"Vou-lhe fazer uma proposta, weasel, visto que sou um homem tão nobre e generoso," Ele disse, avançando na direção dela com sua típica arrogância, fazendo-a se afastar um passo para evitar ficar tão próxima a ele. Havia algo na presença física dele que a enervava por completo – experimentara isso no Três Vassouras na noite em que ele a surpreendera em frente ao espelho. Ela ficou sem forças para se afastar dele, mesmo que a proximidade deixasse sua pele arrepiada. "Eu vou acabar com o jogo – todo ele, se você puder fazer uma coisa."

"O que quer que seja, é melhor que valha a pena, porque eu certamente não vou deixar você sair dessa tão fácil!" Ela exclamou alto em desafio, ao que foi respondida por várias exclamações zombeteiras de seus espectadores. Tão logo as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela sentiu uma onda de pânico correr por seu corpo, deixando-a levemente tonta. Malfoy, por outro lado, pareceu levemente surpreso com seu desafio, antes de sorrir maliciosamente, seus olhos caindo em sua vassoura, para a ponta dilacerada pelo impacto com o balaço.

"Todo mundo já ouviu você se vangloriar sobre quão bem você voa, considerando o estado risível da sua patética vassoura de segunda-mão. Vamos colocar a sua arrogância em teste. Se você conseguir me alcançar, eu vou acabar com a coisa toda, e vou até mesmo retirar o Berrador da sua amiga," Ele disse, os olhos brilhando com prazer enquanto falava. Inclinando-se sobre ela, a voz macia e perigosa, ele continuou. "Entretanto, se acabar que você é apenas uma garota barulhenta sem qualquer habilidade no Quadribol, nada muda. A guerra continua, e tudo e todos são jogo limpo."

"É melhor você torcer para que essa sua vassoura extravagante tenha alguns recursos muito bons embutidos. Porque você vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível," Ginny respondeu, seus olhos acesos com a emoção do desafio, pegando sua vassoura, ignorando a ponta despedaçada e o eixo rachado, e preparando-se para montar. "Devo-lhe dar uma vantagem no início? Por uma questão de cortesia, é claro, porque eu vou inevitavelmente _destruir_ você."

* * *

><p>Eles se dirigiram para o campo de Quadribol, sabendo que os Sonserinos estariam treinando depois do fim das aulas e, visto que os treinos da Sonserina sempre atraíam uma multidão, seria o lugar para encontrar seus amigos. Mas conforme Blaise e Zabini e Cho Chang se aproximavam, eles avistaram duas pessoas montadas em vassouras disparando pelos ares, voando para longe do campo. Ainda mais curiosa estava a aglomeração de pessoas que corria atrás deles, todos com as cabeças voltadas para o céu enquanto seguiam os voadores. Conforme os estudantes passavam por onde eles pararam, a fim de entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo, dificilmente alguma pessoa notou quem eles eram ou mesmo que estavam fazendo parados ali, tão absortos que estavam em observar os acontecimentos acima.<p>

"Qual você acha que é a razão de tudo isso?" Cho perguntou com um sorriso curioso. "Essa não é a maneira como eu lembro serem os treinos de Quadribol em Hogwarts."

"Vamos descobrir," Blaise respondeu, franzindo a testa ao reconhecer Draco como um dos voadores à frente do que estava penando mais atrás. _Aquela _vassoura obviamente estava com mau-funcionamento, o que era evidente pela trilha de fumaça que ele ou ela deixava pelo caminho. Avistando Grabbe entre os que seguiam os dois nos ares, Blaise o chamou, perguntando sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"Malfoy desafiou a Weasley para uma corrida. Se ela o alcançar, ele vai tirar o Berrador dela, e o que ele mandou para a garota Carmichael essa tarde," Grabbe respondeu. Ouvindo isso, Blaise olhou para onde eles se dirigiam e, conhecendo o orgulho de seu amigo e a maneira como ele pensava que era melhor do que a maioria, grunhiu.

"Ele não está indo para onde eu acho que está indo, não é?" A voz suave de Cho perguntou, cheia de apreensão. "Ele não pode ser assim tão estúpido!"

"É o Draco," Blaise respondeu, com um olhar astuto. "É _claro_ que ele pode ser."

"Você tem que impedi-lo!" Cho disse, os olhos negros cheios de preocupação. "Ele vai matar a ambos, mas especialmente a garota, julgando a forma como a vassoura dela fica cada vez mais para trás. Sem chances de ela conseguir voar ao redor da árvore, não desse jeito."

Blaise suspirou pesadamente, mas um olhar para os olhos intensamente suplicantes de Cho Chang, e ele pegou a mão dela, puxando-a junto enquanto seguiam a multidão, que definitivamente seguia em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, a árvore ao redor da qual Draco Malfoy já voara com sucesso por duas vezes sem ser atingido pelos galhos perigosos e revoltados, um fato que ele anunciava com frequência toda vez que alguém remotamente duvidava de suas habilidades de voo.

* * *

><p><em>Se você não pode bater a velocidade da vassoura deles, então se certifique de voar melhor que eles<em>, seu irmão Charlie costumava dizer-lhe sempre que assistia aos garotos jogando Quadribol. Charlie era o melhor jogador entre os irmãos, e provavelmente poderia ter tido chances de jogar profissionalmente, se tivesse sido aceito por uma escola de magia que _jogasse_ Quadribol. Conforme seguia atrás de Malfoy, o assobio do vento gritando em seus ouvidos, pôde sentir a maneira como sua vassoura pendia para a esquerda, e a resposta lenta que ela dava aos seus movimentos. Sem saber exatamente quanto de dano o balaço realmente causara, Ginny sabia que nunca seria capaz de alcançar Malfoy, que voava numa vassoura superior e intacta.

Isso só significava que ela precisaria encurralá-lo. Seguira-o quando ele voara para fora do campo, olhando em frente apenas para ver que ele parecia guiá-la para perto da borda da Floresta Proibida, um fato que lhe deu a oportunidade que estivera planejando. As crianças Weasley estavam sempre jogando Quadribol – em lugares abertos perto de casa quando estava escuro o suficiente para não serem vistos pelos muggles que viviam perto, ou nas florestas quando não estava. Foi onde aprendeu a manobrar, a fim de desviar de todos os ramos das árvores. _Mas nunca numa vassoura quebrada_, uma voz em sua cabeça alertou. Ao ver Malfoy virar para a esquerda subitamente, Ginny ignorou a voz e o seguiu, determinada a ao menos manter-se o mais perto possível até que a oportunidade surgisse.

Infelizmente, a oportunidade nunca surgiria. Justo quando ela estava planejando rapidamente mudar de direção e cortar o caminho de Malfoy, a árvore para perto da qual ele a levara começou a se _mover_. Praguejando alto, ela percebeu com um jorro de medo que eles haviam voado diretamente em direção ao maldito Salgueiro Lutador. Desviou para direita quando um galho grosso desceu zunindo em sua direção, e quase gritou ao senti-lo passar raspando perto de sua orelha, por pouco errando a cabeça. A vassoura continuava pendendo para a esquerda, diminuindo sua velocidade e prejudicando sua habilidade nas manobras. Quando outro galho balançou muito perto, Ginny considerou se afastar, percebendo que provavelmente não conseguiria seguir Malfoy enquanto ele passava por cima e por baixo dos galhos oscilantes, não do jeito como sua vassoura estava se comportando. Mas justo quando estava prestes a mudar a rota de voo, para longe do perigo e fora do alcance da árvore, ela o viu olhar por cima do ombro, um sorriso arrogante e um olhar de quem esperava por uma desistência. Ele sabia que não havia como ela manter aquilo, e que o bom-senso a forçaria a desistir, a deixá-lo ganhar.

Bem, Ginny nunca fora grande adepta do bom-senso – ao menos não quando havia um desafio no meio e seu orgulho em jogo, junto com todas as outras apostas. Rangendo os dentes, ela impulsionou a vassoura, seguindo Malfoy em meio aos vários galhos espessos, e fazendo pequenos ajustes para evitar ser atingida. Ele olhou para trás novamente, e dessa vez, em vez do sorriso arrogante, seu rosto avermelhou de raiva, e ele impulsionou a vassoura com mais rapidez, dando uma súbita guinada para cima e atirando-se através dos galhos, avançando habilmente enquanto os ramos balançavam-se em sua direção. Ginny o seguiu para cima, mas ela era lenta demais e sentiu um silvo de dor quando o galho da árvore chicoteou-a na testa, fazendo-a gritar.

Atirando-se com sucesso por entre os galhos, Malfoy inesperadamente mudou de direção, dirigindo-se diretamente para baixo. Sorrindo consigo mesma, sabendo que a Fita de Wronski era sua especialidade, Ginny mergulhou atrás dele, esquivando-se dos ramos tão bem quanto possível. Alguns atingiram seu suéter, mas ela os ignorou, seus olhos focados no chão à sua frente. Pouco antes de esmagar a cabeça contra o chão, Draco freou, dando uma volta pelo largo tronco da árvore. Quando Ginny começou a frear, sentiu um estremecimento estranho em sua vassoura, e quase entrou em pânico quando ela se recusou a sair do mergulho. Puxando-a para cima com toda sua força, as mãos escorregando pelo suor, ela finalmente foi capaz de mudar de direção. Mas ficara tão concentrada na tentativa de não acabar esmagada no chão, que não pôde cuidar o que acontecia ao redor, então quando um galho enorme atirou-se subitamente à sua frente, não teve tempo de mover-se para fora do caminho.

Atingiu-a na lateral, esmagando-se contra sua costela. A força do impacto mandou-a voando para fora da vassoura, e ela jogou os braços para frente, a fim de amenizar a queda com outra coisa que não seu rosto. Ela pousou, com o braço direito dobrado sob o corpo, ouvindo um estalo grotesco vindo de seu pulso junto com um grande choque de dor por todo seu corpo. Deitou-se no chão frio e úmido, sentindo a água lamacenta entrar em suas roupas enquanto lutava para se mover, para respirar, para fazer alguma coisa.

A força da queda tirara-lhe o ar dos pulmões, e seu peito protestou quando tentou respirar. Acima do ruído da multidão que se reunira e vira sua queda, ela pôde ouvir os assobios dos galhos do Salgueiro Lutador se balançando no ar, e soube que precisava sair do caminho antes que algum deles decidisse que atirá-la da vassoura não era suficiente e tentasse esmagá-la no chão.

* * *

><p>Ginny empurrou-se até ficar de pé, usando seu braço esquerdo, enquanto mantinha sua mão direita e latejante próxima ao corpo, exclamando de dor com a maneira como seus movimentos machucavam ainda mais seu pulso já inchado. Sentiu uma onda de náusea ao ver o ângulo em que ele estava dobrado. Desorientada com a queda e a dor, cambaleou para longe da árvore no exato instante em que um galho descia contra ela, atingindo o local onde estivera deitada. Pôde ouvir as risadas dos outros, mas com sua mão latejante, o corte ardido em sua testa, e mais o fato de que estava coberta de lama e tremendo devido ao vento frio, era difícil se importar.<p>

O que mais importava era o fato de que havia perdido. A multidão se fechava ao redor dela, os olhos brilhando de triunfo porque o líder deles, o maldito ídolo, não perdera para uma Grifinória de baixo nível que prometera um grande jogo. Ignorando-os, Ginny caminhou pelo chão lamacento até uma poça gigante onde sua vassoura repousava. Seus movimentos eram lentos e rígidos, quase como se todos os seus músculos doessem, e ela começou a perceber que o lado de seu corpo atingido pela árvore ameaçava latejar dolorosamente toda a ver que respirava mais profundamente.

"Eu ainda estou esperando que você me _destrua_, Weasley," Draco Malfoy chamou alto, sua voz cheia de diversão. Ele pulara da vassoura, pousando alguns pés em frente à Ginny. Ela ergueu a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo em retorno. O máximo que conseguiu foi um olhar que, esperava, transmitisse todo o profundo ódio que sentia por ele. "Parece que você é mesmo apenas conversa," Ele disse. "É uma pena. Eu estava começando a me entediar com o jogo, mas parece que ele vai continuar por mais algum tempo."

"Sem problemas. Só deixe Claire fora disso," Ela murmurou, odiando o quão fraca sua voz soava. Aqueles olhos dele – aqueles que conseguiam vislumbrar cada fraqueza e cada ponto sensível nela, para que pudesse usar em seu favor – já eram difíceis demais de encarar quando estava cem por cento, e não queria nunca parecer fraca na frente dele.

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. Você," Ele disse, aumentando a voz ao olhar para os espectadores, "declarou _guerra_ contra mim e o resto dos Sonserinos. Que tipo de precedente isso deixa para os _futuros caipiras_ que talvez, por algum golpe de sorte, façam seu caminho por nossa prestigiosa escola? Bruxos e bruxas de baixo nível podem acabar colocando na cabeça que é aceitável desafiar seus superiores."

"Se você vai continuar a entoar a mesma ladainha de sempre, Malfoy, então você deveria dar o fora do meu caminho, porque eu não vou dar ouvidos a isso," Ela disse secamente, segurando sua vassoura com a mão boa, apoiando-se a ela, não querendo desabar na frente de todo mundo – e certamente não na frente de Draco Malfoy.

"Se você retirar a sua declaração de guerra, admitir que estava errada e implorar por perdão," Ele disse, inclinando-se para frente, a voz um sussurro sedutor. "eu acabo com tudo isso."

Ela deu um passo para trás, seus olhos nublados com um misto de raiva e fúria, seu lábio inferior tremendo. As palavras dele, junto com o calor da respiração próxima ao seu pescoço quando ele falara, mandara arrepios através de seu corpo, e a vontade de aceitar o que ele propunha era bem alta. Olhando ao seu redor, olhando para qualquer coisa para evitar encontrar os olhos dele, tudo que pôde ver foi o rosto de seus colegas – pessoas que eram tão torturadas por ele quanto ela, mas que eram espertos o suficiente para manter suas vidas mais fáceis ao não desafiá-lo. Eles gritavam, mandando-a suplicar e implorar porque isso daria a eles o sentimento de superioridade que eles queriam. Longe do grupo de trinta alunos os cercando, ela pôde ver Claire observando, lágrimas caindo pelo rosto dela. Ginny estava machucada, molhada, coberta de lama, ela tinha quase certeza de que havia sangue do corte em sua testa escorrendo por seu rosto, e estava parada em meio a uma plateia hostil, encorajando-a a jogar fora seu orgulho e dar um fim a toda aquela miséria. A tentação pelo alívio que isso traria era enorme, seus joelhos estavam tremendo com a ideia de simplesmente liberar todas as suas emoções e apenas chorar e implorar para que tudo aquilo terminasse, para que então não precisasse se esforçar e ser tão forte novamente.

Mas não. Ela poderia estar molhada, fraca, com frio e com o pulso quebrado, cercada de pessoas que a odiavam, mas ela ainda era Ginny Weasley, e preferia morrer a deixar com que eles a vissem derrotada.

"Não vou," Ela disse, sua voz rouca com o esforço para manter as lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você vai," Malfoy declarou friamente, com completa convicção. "E você vai implorar de joelhos."

"Não vou." A boca dele estava comprimida em um sorriso torto, e os olhos queimavam com algo que ela não conseguiu definir através da névoa de lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos.

"Você vai, queira você ou não!" Ele gritou, agarrando a varinha de dentro das vestes e a apontando para Ginny. O aviso de Claire correu por sua mente, _ele sabe como usar duas das três Imperdoáveis, e ele é conhecido como a pessoa mais nova a ter realmente usado a maldição Cruciatus num ser humano._ Ginny nem ao menos sabia onde sua varinha estava, mas mesmo que estivesse com ela, não seria de muita ajuda já que seu espírito estava quase aos pedaços, assim como seu pulso. Apenas sua teimosia a impedia de cair de joelhos. Tudo que podia fazer era encará-lo com desafio em seus olhos, mesmo que eles brilhassem com as lágrimas.

"_Imp_-" Draco começou a gritar quando alguém falou mais alto, interrompendo-o.

"Eu estive tentando descobrir como funciona aquela magia esperta que você usou no almoço outro dia, Weasley," Uma voz chamou, e em meio à névoa de dor, Ginny virou-se lentamente, confusa por estar ouvindo a voz de Blaise Zabini, e que ele estaria dizendo algo tão casual, como se Draco Malfoy não estivesse prestes a lançar-lhe a maldição Imperius. Mas sem dúvidas, lá estava ele, parado calmamente com os braços cruzados na borda da multidão, como se aquele fosse um dia perfeitamente normal. "Eu estive pensando sobre isso e ainda não consegui entender como você fez aquilo."

"Segredo familiar," Ela resmungou o melhor que pôde, já que sua garganta estava apertada com a tentativa de não começar a soluçar de alívio. Zabini sorriu, um meio sorriso travesso enquanto andava em sua direção. A multidão, que estivera urrando em deleite momentos antes, agora caíra em um silêncio espantado, engolindo as próprias línguas com o choque de testemunhar Blaise Zabini _falando_ com ninguém menos do que _Ginny Weasley_.

"Bem, então quem sabe nós não fazemos um acordo. Eu prometi apresentá-la à Cho Chang, mas eu vou segurar a minha promessa até que você me revele seu segredo," ele disse, curvando-se para sorrir para ela, uma sobrancelha erguida em provocação. Ele levou a mão ao bolso, tirou um lenço e passou-o pela trilha de sangue na testa de Ginny antes de pressioná-lo contra a mão dela. Ela tentou não ganir quando isso abalou seu pulso quebrado.

"Stinksap," Ela ofegou. "O ingrediente secreto é uma pitada de Stinksap na pasta. Isso faz o encantamento funcionar."

Blaise Zabini olhou-a de maneira estranha, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e começar a rir, sem dúvidas lembrando-se da tarde que a encontrara coberta com aquela mesma substância execrável. Ginny sorriu de leve apesar da situação, antes de voltar a atenção para Draco, que estava parado imóvel desde que seu amigo o interrompera. Ele abaixara a varinha, mais seus olhos a encaravam com tamanha intensidade que ela não quis nada mais do que se esconder atrás de Zabini. O rosto dele era uma máscara de gelo e seu olhar passeava do melhor amigo para a garota que se declarara sua pior inimiga.

"Acabou," Ele disse subitamente, antes de se virar e começar a abrir caminho entre a multidão. Ginny ouviu o que ele disse, e seus joelhos cederam com o alívio que isso lhe deu, o aperto em sua vassoura deslizando para baixo conforme se ajoelhava. Ela pôde ouvir murmúrios de desapontamento atravessarem os grupos que se reuniram para assistir, questionando por que Blaise Zabini interromperia a diversão deles com a weasel, de todas as pessoas.

"Olhem! É _Cho Chang_!" Uma quartanista gritou subitamente. Caos se instaurou quando os grupos de estudantes – que estavam acostumados a gravitar ao redor de qualquer um com poder, fama e influência – correram em direção à figura que estivera parada longe da confusão. Murmúrios de excitação e risadas histéricas preencheram o ar conforme cada um urgia por alcançar a famosa jogadora antes que os outros, deixando Ginny esquecida na grama encharcada.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio, sentindo o peso do escrutínio e julgamento retirado dos ombros. Blaise Zabini se afastara rápido, certamente para agir como uma barreira entre sua amiga e a multidão agitada que corria para capturar um vislumbre da atual heroína do mundo mágico. Ginny ergueu-se com cuidado do chão, suspirando tristemente com o fato de que estava completamente coberta de lama – estava por todas suas pernas, sua saia estava incrustada com isso, e havia respingos por toda sua blusa e suéter. Ela ainda agarrou o lenço de Blaise numa mão, e estava prestes a limpar seu rosto com ele – pois ele também deveria estar respingado de lama – quando uma voz tranquila chamou seu nome.

"Você deve ser Ginny Weasley," Ela disse. Ginny virou-se lentamente, e quase caiu para trás quando percebeu tratar-se de ninguém menos do que Cho Chang parada perto dela. Pega completamente desprevenida pela presença – e pelo fato de que ela sabia seu nome -, Ginny olhou-a abertamente. Em pé em frente a ela, mesmo que elas tivessem mais ou menos a mesma altura, Ginny sentiu-se terrivelmente intimidada com o simples fato de que ela era extremamente bonita. Ela tinha aquele cabelo preto perfeito e brilhoso que sempre parecia impecável, os olhos eram negros e bonitos, e o sorriso era doce em seu rosto. Lembrando-se do fato de que estava coberta de lama depois de ser humilhada num acidente de voo, o rosto de Ginny começou a arder em embaraço – um embaraço que ardeu ainda mais quando Blaise aproximou-se de Cho, parando ao lado dela. "Blaise me contou tudo sobre você."

"Com sorte não tudo." Ginny murmurou, pensando no acidente com Stinksap.

"Aquele foi um voo bastante impressionante, apesar das circunstâncias," Ela disse e Ginny sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo. A Apanhadora do campeonato acabava de elogiar suas habilidades de voo! Ela estava prestes a agradecer e sem dúvidas começar a tagarelar atrapalhada sobre o quanto a admirava como jogadora, quando a multidão de estudantes – que aumentou de tamanho nos poucos minutos desde que a presença de Cho fora notada – se aproximou, e começou a rodeá-la.

"É melhor nós irmos embora." Blaise disse, olhando para a multidão.

"Ginny, meus pais estão promovendo uma festa de boas-vindas para o time nessa sexta-feira à noite. Eu adoraria que você fosse," Ela disse, e Ginny encarou-a em completo choque, quase certa de que estava alucinando. "Nós temos que ir agora, mas eu encontrarei alguém que lhe passe os detalhes," Cho falou, procurando alguém entre as pessoas, antes de avistar Pansy Parkinson e acenar para ela. Ginny observou a cena em um misto de horror e confusão – como alguém como Cho Chang poderia considerar Pansy uma amiga? "Pansy, você poderia dar à Ginny um convite para a festa?"

"É claro," Pansy disse com um sorriso bem-disposto, e Ginny teve a resposta para a própria pergunta. É claro, Pansy Parkinson estava bastante acostumada a esconder a pior parte de sua natureza, e obviamente escolhera escondê-la a fim de ganhar a simpatia da bruxa mais popular no país. Cho sorriu para a amiga, antes de pedir licença, uma vez que os estudantes exigentes ao redor da nova celebridade começavam a exigir sua atenção. Apenas Ginny pareceu perceber o gelo por trás do tom de Pansy. Ela olhou para Ginny em um desdém completo que provavelmente aperfeiçoara antes mesmo de ter idade suficiente para ter quaisquer inclinações esnobes. Suspirando pesadamente, Pansy empurrou um pedaço de pergaminho contra a mão machucada de Ginny, que soltou um ganido de dor. Seu pulso estava agora inchado com o dobro do tamanho e latejando mais dolorido do que nunca.

"Obrigada," Ginny disse pesarosa, agarrando o pedaço de papel com a mão direita.

"Eu espero ver você por lá!" Pansy disse vivamente, suas palavras afiadas como facas.

"Não preocupe sua cabeçinha mimada com isso, Parkinson. Eu não vou estragar a sua noite aparecendo," Ginny disse, levemente amarga. "Nós duas sabemos que eu não tenho o tipo certo de roupa para esse tipo de evento."

"Oh, não deixe isso te impedir. É apenas uma festa casual. Qualquer vestido velho é aceitável – bem, ao menos para os meus padrões. Você, por outro lado... Bem, apenas vá com a roupa que você tiver que mais se aproxime de um traje respeitável," Pansy respondeu. Ginny encarou-a com suspeita. Não havia razão para que Pansy algum dia a convencesse a ir a não ser que houvesse outros motivos por trás disso. Ela estava para dar voz a esse pensamento, quando Pansy silenciou suas dúvidas. "É claro, todos os Sonserinos vão estar lá, e ter você na mistura só pode ser sinônimo de diversão. Isso se você não estiver envergonhada demais depois de hoje."

"Oh, eu acho que você vai me ver por lá," Ginny disse antes de caminhar para longe, sabendo muito bem que Parkinson acabara de desafiá-la – testando sua coragem em enfrentar uma sala cheia de inimigos depois do que acontecera naquele dia. Foi apenas alguns segundos depois que ela pensou consigo mesma que não aprendera _nada_ com a humilhação daquela tarde, tal como provavelmente não ser uma ideia muito brilhante aceitar o desafio de um Sonserino. Ela fez seu caminho dolorido de volta à escola, seus pensamentos voltados para o pulso, cogitando o que faria sobre _isso_. Madame Pomfrey possivelmente já fora embora assim que as aulas terminaram, e mesmo quando ela estava na enfermaria, não havia muito que ela fosse permitida a fazer além de endireitar o osso e enfaixar o pulso. _Maldito Voldemort e suas restrições estúpidas em magias de cura,_ pensou enquanto cada passo fazia o machucado pulsar dolorosamente.

Ela alcançou o pátio e, pensando que estava fora da vista de todos que ainda estavam bajulando Cho Chang perto do Salgueiro Lutador, largou a vassoura, ouvindo-a bater contra os paralelepípedos, e caiu contra a parede, ofegando por ar, determinada a não deixar os soluços dentro de si escaparem. Cobrindo o rosto com a mão boa, apoiou-se contra a parede até que os ofegos se transformassem em respirações estáveis e profundas e tivesse um bom controle sobre suas emoções – pelo menos até que alcançasse a privacidade de seu quarto, onde sabia que estaria completamente sozinha.

"Você é uma garotinha incrivelmente teimosa, weasel," Era a inconfundível voz de Draco Malfoy, apenas seu tom estava suave e um tanto gentil, quase afetuoso. Ela olhou para cima – amaldiçoando-se por deixar _ele _a visse em tal estado – e viu-o encostado à parede a menos de um passo de distância, encarando-a. O choque de vê-lo ali – de que ele estava parado ali sem que ao menos percebesse – explodiu em seu corpo.

"Você teve a sua diversão para o dia. Só vá embora," Disse, instintivamente comprimindo o pulso machucado contra seu corpo, protegendo sua vulnerabilidade. Ela fez um movimento para passar correndo por ele, mas ele segurou seu cotovelo, parando-a pelo caminho, e guiando-a de volta contra a parede. "Você já não fez o suficiente?" Exclamou.

"Eu não fiz nada. Foi _sua_ decisão aceitar o desafio, sua decisão me seguir até a árvore e sua decisão _idiota _tentar um mergulho com uma vassoura quebrada," Ele disse, soando bastante objetivo, mas surpreendentemente, não havia nenhuma zombaria em sua voz. Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas ele apoiou o braço contra a parede, barrando o caminho. Ele alcançou o pulso, pressionando um dedo contra a mão injuriada, fazendo-a ofegar. "Você dificilmente pode me culpar pelas suas decisões _insensatas_."

"Só saia de perto de mim," Ela disse, sua voz embargando ligeiramente conforme seus olhos começavam a arder. Ele estava compenetrado em seu pulso, mas ergueu o rosto após a fala dela, um rápido, porém avaliativo olhar que a fez estremecer. O que quer que ele estivesse planejando, ela não tinha forças para impedi-lo – não havia mais nada contra o que lutar àquele ponto.

"Fique parada, weasel teimosa," Ele ordenou suavemente, segurando o pulso quebrado gentilmente em suas mãos. Ginny observou, completamente sem palavras, enquanto ele cuidadosamente corria os dedos de seu cotovelo até seus dedos, examinando a área machucada com um ar sério e profissional. Os dedos dele eram longos e finos, e apesar da dor latejante em seu pulso, eles se moviam com tanto cuidado – um toque tão leve, que mal fazia contato de verdade – por sua pele que a sensação era quase boa. Sentindo-se levemente desligada do estranho acontecimento à sua frente, Ginny não pôde impedir-se de pensar que ele tinha mãos boas e hábeis. _Mesmo que ele seja um Malfoy._ Ele gentilmente aplicou uma pequena pressão contra o centro de seu pulso, atenuando um pouco quando ela silvou de dor, mas então assentiu, tendo encontrado o ponto onde o osso quebrara. Havia um olhar de profunda concentração no rosto dele, e Ginny percebeu que era a primeira vez que o via sem um olhar de raiva ou com aquela irritante expressão de zombaria no rosto. Ela observou o rosto dele, e notou o olhar intenso de concentração – ele estava analisando, algo que ele parecia sempre estar fazendo. Em um momento de histeria que mais tarde ela atribuiria à dor que estava sentindo, Ginny notou que ele era na verdade bastante atraente quando seu rosto não estava contorcido com algum sorriso malicioso. Ele então pegou a varinha, ainda segurando seu pulso com a outra mão, apontou para o local machucado, e estava prestes a dizer o encantamento que emendaria o osso quando Ginny o parou.

"Você não pode fazer isso. É ilegal!" Ela ofegou. Logo depois que Voldemort subira ao poder, ele começara a aplicar restrições incomuns no uso da magia, especialmente na área da cura. A maioria dos bruxos, quando doentes ou machucados, precisava valer-se de métodos muggles para se tratar. Era dito que Voldemort, que era obcecado em obter vida eterna, queria regular a chance de os outros estenderem a vida através de meios mágicos, mesmo que isso significasse apenas emendar um osso quebrado.

"Então é melhor você torcer, para o seu bem, que não sejamos pegos," Ele disse, soando bastante divertido, antes de pronunciar o feitiço, ignorando os sons de protesto de Ginny. Ela pulou um pouco ao sentir um calor intenso á medida que seus ossos voltavam para o lugar, e o arrepio que se seguiu, fazendo com que a carne machucada ao redor do ferimento voltasse ao normal. "É ilegal para pessoas como _você_. Para aqueles como eu, é apenas... _desencorajado_."

"Deve ser bom poder se dar ao luxo de tomar esse tipo de risco," Ginny disse, flexionando a mão, sentindo-se fraca com o alívio de poder movê-la sem dor. Ela quase sorrira para ele, mas conseguiu impedir-se antes de fazê-lo. Ele largou sua mão, e agora focara a atenção no machucado em sua testa, inclinando-se para perto e pressionando os dedos gentilmente para ver se ainda estava sangrando, acariciando a pele de maneira lenta. A respiração de Ginny trancou na garganta, e ela se contorceu para sair dali – era difícil respirar quando ele estava tão perto.

"Deixa isso para lá," Ela sussurrou, mal confiando na própria voz. Ele apoiou um braço contra a parede, impedindo novamente sua fuga, o olhar em seus olhos quase carinhoso. Se ela não soubesse melhor, poderia jurar que havia um toque de preocupação nos olhos dele.

"Vai provavelmente ficar uma cicatriz," Ele disse.

"Vou correr o risco," Ela disse rígida.

"Não vai querer nenhuma marca para arruinar esse seu rosto feio," Ele disse, com a iminência de um sorriso, seus olhos brilhando com malícia, fazendo Ginny entender que ele a estava provocando. Ela fez um som de zombaria, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente.

"Você quis dizer rosto _sem-graça_. Eu sou conhecida como a garota Weasley _sem-graça_, não como a feia," Ela disse, mal acreditando no tom provocador da própria voz.

"Erro meu," Ele disse, voltando a tocar em sua testa. Ela se esquivou do toque, pois era enervante demais um contanto entre eles que fosse tão... gentil.

"Certifique-se de que não aconteça de novo."

"Eu não estava mentindo sobre a cicatriz."

"Não importa. Além disso, eu não quero ficar te devendo nenhum favor," Ela disse atrevida. Ele riu; uma risada curta e suave.

"Então considere isso um favor ao resto da sociedade. Seria uma pena se um rosto tão _sem-graça _fosse arruinado por falta de um pequeno remendo para evitar uma cicatriz. Agora apenas seja uma boa e pequena weasel e pare de se remexer," Ele disse, tocando sua testa com a varinha antes que pudesse protestar ainda mais. A ligeira ardência foi substituída por um formigamento agradável antes que as sensações desaparecessem, deixando a pele lisa e curada.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso, de qualquer forma?" Ela perguntou de súbito, logo que um silêncio estranho recaiu sobre os dois, enquanto ele continuava a examinar sua testa, certificando-se de que não ficara nenhuma marca.

"Eu sou cheio de talentos ocultos. Só porque eu sou um fedelho mimado e inútil com um inflado senso de auto-importância não significa que eu não tenha as minhas ambições," Ele disse, com um sorriso arrogante e um olhar sugestivo nos olhos ao fazer uso do insulto que ela jogara contra ele, no dia em que o socara. Satisfeito que o rosto dela estivesse _sem-graça_ novamente, ele guardou a varinha nas vestes e caminhou para longe, completamente casual, como se, há menos de dez minutos, não houvesse estado prestes a lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável nela.

Ginny observou a forma dele se afastando, sentindo uma onda de inquietação assomá-la ao flexionar os dedos da mão antes machucada, lembrando a maneira gentil com que ele segurara seu braço e a curara. Ela ignorou a sensação, concluindo que provavelmente batera a cabeça quando caíra da vassoura. Esse era o único meio de explicar por que demorou tanto tempo para que o local em sua testa onde ele tocara parasse de formigar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Só para o caso de que não tenha ficado totalmente claro, _feia_ e _sem-graça_ é TÃO a maneira do Draco de chamar alguém de bonita.

**N/B:** Gente, eu adoro esse capítulo. É um dos mais horríveis, mas também um dos meus preferidos, porque amo a maneira como ele a cura no final. XD O Draco finalmente mostra um pouco de humanidade. Deixem reviews para a Mila, sim? Ela merece uma porção!

**N/T:** Oi, gente! Eu concordo com o que a minha beta querida falou! Eu lufei demais com ele curando a Ginny! E toda a cena da vassoura me deixou roendo as unhas *.* Obrigada pelo retorno do capítulo passado! A tradução ficou bem melhor depois que a Vira-Tempo começou a betar. E, gente, o próximo cap. é TÃO amor. Deixem reviews e me animem para traduzir bem rápido, haha! Beijos!

**Nathasha** (Tb percebi um ciuminho no último cap.! Mas parece que o Draco resolveu tomar uma atitude para conquistar a weasel, hein? Será? *.* Ele canário foi tão absurdamente risível, xD), **A.G** (Oie, querida! Continuarei, não se preocupe! Obrigada pelo incentivo! []), **poke** (Cena do canário foi hilária, não tinha como não rir, hahaha! Ele mereceu muito! E essa ceninha final não foi o cúmulo da fofura? Aiai *suspira*).

**R E V I E W S !**


	8. Chapter 8

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Mila B.

**Beta:** Capítulo sem betagem!

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezesseis capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Realidade e o Ideal<strong>

"Draco!" Blaise chamou, observando seu melhor amigo se afastando ao atravessar a porta principal da escola. Draco deu meia-volta, sua expressão dura e ilegível.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, soando extremamente aborrecido por ter sido interrompido ao se preparar para entrar na carruagem que o levaria para casa. Imperturbável frente à resposta irritada, Blaise avançou alguns passos, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Show interessante o que você acaba de fazer com a garota Weasley," Ele disse, a voz imparcial. O rosto de Draco endureceu quase imperceptivelmente – alguém que não o conhecesse tão bem quanto Blaise não teria sido capaz de perceber.

"Que diferença isso faz para _você_?" Draco perguntou com raiva. "Você nunca se envolve. Por que agora?"

"Eu acho que você não sabe mais o que está fazendo com essa garota. Que droga, você quase a amaldiçoou! E pelo quê? Por ela se recusar a beijar o chão por onde você anda?" Blaise exclamou. Draco se afastou um passo, seus olhos cinzentos atentos e refletindo uma raiva intensa que deixou Blaise perplexo. Ele caminhou os três passos de distância entre eles.

"Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo." Draco retrucou. "Mas eu gostaria de saber o que _você_ está fazendo. Me questionando desse jeito? Só fique fora disso, e nós não teremos um problema."

"Só não mate a garota, okay? Mostre um pouco de controle, e tente evitar lançar Imperdoáveis, sim?" Blaise disse, com um suspiro profundo e cansado. Seu melhor amigo, encarando-o, ignorou por completo suas palavras e, depois de subir na carruagem, foi embora sem nenhuma outra palavra.

* * *

><p>"Ginny," Hermione disse, com um olhar atento, "me parece que Blaise Zabini tentou salvá-la."<p>

"O que você quer dizer? Ele apenas interrompeu o Malfoy, e eu não estou inteiramente certa se ele fez de propósito. Ele havia acabado de chegar, entende," Ginny zombou. Salvá-la de dois dos capangas de Malfoy que tentaram encurralá-la numa sala vazia era uma coisa, mas interferir abertamente, ao colocar-se entre ela e o melhor amigo? Ginny dificilmente acreditaria que algum Sonserino fosse capaz disso, mesmo Blaise Zabini.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele apenas inventou uma desculpa ridícula para falar com você a fim de interferir sem _parecer_ que estava interferindo. Tenho certeza de que ele quis impedir o Malfoy de terminar a maldição," Ela disse pensativa, folheando o grosso livro didático que apoiara sobre a mesa num canto escuro do Três Vassouras. Ginny parou, sorvendo essa nova informação, sentindo um arrepio correr por seu corpo com a possibilidade de Blaise Zabini ter feito o que Hermione sugerira de propósito.

"Você acha mesmo?" Ginny ofegou. Hermione ergueu o olhar de seu livro, reconhecendo a expressão de Ginny ao vê-la olhar para o nada. Ela suspirou e então entrelaçou seus dedos, pronta para trazer Ginny de volta à realidade.

"Olhe para você, suspirando com a mera possibilidade! Honestamente, Ginny, eu não sei como alguém que tem todos os motivos para ser completamente prática pode-se tornar uma romântica irremediável pelas coisas mais simples! Ele só tentou parar o idiota do Malfoy de usar uma _Imperdoável_ em você, não é motivo para sair escrevendo poesias," Objetou. "E claro, ele lhe deu um lenço, mas ele ao menos perguntou se você estava bem?"

"Hermione Granger, você não seria tão rápida em julgar se tivesse um pingo de romance na sua vida," Ginny declarou, incomodada com a falta de sensibilidade romântica da amiga. "E nem tente me convencer de que o seu namoro com aquele garoto Finnegan teve qualquer traço de romance. Eu me lembro da descrição do primeiro beijo – rígido e estranho, e bem em frente à saída do posto de correio, de todos os lugares!"

"Aquilo certamente não foi romântico, mas então, Ginny, a maioria dos primeiros beijos não são. Se você perguntar por aí, tenho certeza que quase todos sentiram essa mesma sensação estranha," Hermione riu.

"Eu nunca poderia aceitar algo tão incrivelmente desapontador. Você só tem seu primeiro beijo com alguém uma vez na vida, e se ele for estranho e nada romântico, eu não acho que eu poderia olhar para essa pessoa novamente, ou continuar a namorá-la. Eu não sei como você namorou aquele garoto por três meses depois que ele a beijou em frente a um corujal!" Ginny exclamou com paixão. Hermione apenas olhou para ela, um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

"Para uma garota que cresceu no mundo mágico, não tem existido muita mágica na sua vida, não é mesmo, Ginny?" Hermione perguntou suavemente. "Talvez por isso você seja uma romântica tão irremediável, que consegue pensar que um garoto impedindo alguém de maltratá-la é algo romântico. Amor não é feito de jardins encantados com fadas sob a luz da lua – ele pode ser tão feio e mundano quando qualquer coisa ao nosso redor. Eu só espero que, com todas essas noções e expectativas sobre o seu primeiro beijo, você não acabe desapontada com a realidade."

"Você está pensando demais nisso, Hermione," Ginny disse com uma risada, apesar do brilho triste em seus olhos. "Nós não podemos ser apenas duas adolescentes que riem de vez em quando sobre garotos e beijos e romance sem ter que fazer uma reflexão séria sobre o que o mundo nos roubou?"

"Se você também estivesse fazendo Aritmância por _correspondência_, pensaria da mesma forma, só por um pequeno estímulo intelectual," Hermione zombou. "Esses cursos têm expectativas acadêmicas assustadoramente baixas."

Ginny riu em camaradagem à Hermione, e um silêncio agradável instaurou-se entre elas, enquanto Hermione retornava para o livro, e Ginny para seus pensamentos. Ela continuou a repassar na mente os eventos daquela tarde, tentando decidir se acreditava no que Hermione pensava sobre Blaise, sobre a interferência ter sido intencional e calculada para parecer casual. Isso certamente seria bem Sonserino da parte dele. Seus pensamentos lentamente mudaram da análise cuidadosa sobre os motivos que levaram Blaise Zabini a ajudá-la para a pergunta ainda mais perturbadora de por que Draco Malfoy curara seu pulso. Por mais que ela tentasse se concentrar na memória de Blaise Zabini colocando-se entre ela e Malfoy segundos antes que ele a amaldiçoasse, a visão insistia em se transformar no brilho atento e firme nos olhos de Malfoy enquanto ele gentilmente examinava seu braço machucado. Perdida em pensamentos, Ginny flexionou os dedos da mão direita de maneira ausente enquanto rodava o pulso.

"Está te incomodando ainda?" Hermione perguntou calmamente. Ginny, arrancada de seus pensamentos, olhou para a mão, lembrando-se de que, há apenas algumas horas, ela estava terrivelmente inchada. Balançou a cabeça.

"Não, estou bem," Respondeu. Hermione observou a amiga com atenção, vendo-a encarar a própria mão, obviamente perturbada. Ela olhou para Hermione, com a testa franzida. "Eu só não entendo por que ele fez aquilo."

"Por que ele te desafiou para uma corrida estúpida quando você tinha apenas uma vassoura quebrada e te guiou diretamente para o Salgueiro Lutador? Para te matar, é claro. Ou, por que ele quase usou uma Imperdoável em você? Ou, por que ele parou?" Hermione perguntou acidamente, seus olhos faiscando de raiva ao recitar as agressões que Draco Malfoy realizara contra sua melhor amiga.

"Por que ele consertou meu pulso." Ginny disse suavemente. "Foi tão... incomum. Ele ainda agiu como o idiota convencido o tempo todo, mas ele parecia... diferente, no modo como falou comigo. Quase como se me visse como uma igual. Mas mais do que isso, só o fato de ele ter me curado em primeiro lugar. Eu não entendo."

"Porque ele é como uma criança, Ginny. Uma criança temperamental e mimada que quebrou seu brinquedo favorito," Hermione disse com autoridade. "As crianças dos Nott são exatamente desse jeito toda a vez em que cuido delas. Eles brincam de maneira descuidada com suas malditas vassouras de brinquedo, e as acabam quebrando. Primeiro, eles sentam lá, como se em choque, sem conseguir acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Então eles começam a tentar consertá-las – com calma a princípio, então de maneira bem frenética e, se não funciona, acabam fazendo uma birra imensa. Eu realmente queria que os pais deles parassem de consertá-las quando voltam para casa. Isso me pouparia muita dor de cabeça."

"Então eu sou o brinquedo favorito de Malfoy?" Ginny perguntou secamente.

"O que ele está fazendo vai além de apenas vingança por você tê-lo insultado. Acredito que ele te veja como uma forma de entretenimento. Eu observei com cuidado quando eles estavam aqui para a recepção, e ele estava sempre te olhando com esse sorriso no rosto. Você é fonte de diversão para ele e, como uma criança mimada, quando você acabou com o pulso quebrado e com jeito de que não brincaria mais, ele fez o que pôde para consertar seu brinquedo favorito." Hermione explicou, os olhos cintilando em concentração como sempre acontecia quando a mente dela trabalhava rapidamente para responder a uma pergunta. "Ele não estava falando com você como uma igual; foi apenas mais uma demonstração de como ele lhe vê como alguém inferior."

Ginny ficou quieta depois que Hermione terminou de falar, seus olhos presos em seu pulso. Mesmo com o feitiço que ele usara para curá-la, havia ainda um pequeno hematoma onde o osso realmente fraturara, embora estivesse desaparecendo rapidamente. Ela ouvira o que Hermione dissera, e precisou admitir para si mesma que se adequava ao que ela conhecia de Draco Malfoy. Além disso, Hermione estava em geral sempre certa sobre qualquer assunto, então não havia razão para acreditar que ela estivesse errada. Mas ela não estivera lá, não vira o olhar estranho nos olhos cinza ou ouvira a quase gentileza em sua voz. Fazia-a tremer só de lembrar.

"Imbecil ou não, eu estou aliviada por ele ter curado meu pulso. Eu não poderia trabalhar daquele jeito," Ginny disse, tirando os olhos do pulso e seus pensamentos do encontro mais recente com Malfoy.

"Você teve uma sorte incrível por não terem sido pegos. Teria sido o seu fim, pois deus sabe que só você levaria a culpa," Hermione disse, a voz levemente estridente de indignação. _Então é melhor você torcer, para o seu bem, que não sejamos pegos,_ ele dissera, com aquele tom de divertimento que soava quase como se ele estivesse gentilmente a provocando. Ginny balançou a cabeça, tentando expelir os pensamentos sobre Draco Malfoy da cabeça, junto com a memória do toque dele formigando em sua pele.

"Você vai ir àquela festa?" Hermione perguntou, gesticulando na direção do convite amassado que repousava na mesa entre elas. Ginny suspirou pesadamente, pesando suas opções. Se seu mundo fosse qualquer coisa perto do normal, ela estaria satisfeita por ser convidada para uma festa, especialmente por uma celebridade e heroína nacional. Mas a realidade da situação não a deixava nem um pouco animada.

"Eu ainda não decidi. Bem, eu disse à Parkinson que eu iria, mas só porque ela praticamente me desafiou a ir e-"

"-Você é teimosa e cabeça-dura demais para não aceitar qualquer coisa que se pareça com um desafio," Hermione a cortou, com um sorriso astuto.

"Ela duvidou da minha coragem, Hermione! Como eu poderia encarar ir à escola todos os dias se eles achassem que eu sou uma covarde?" Ginny exclamou. Depois de uma pausa, com Hermione balançando a cabeça em exasperação resignada, ela continuou. "Além disso, eu realmente gostaria de uma chance para conversar com Cho Chang, e a oportunidade pode não aparecer outra vez... E há outras pessoas lá que não são tão ruins."

"Como Blaise Zabini?" Hermione provocou, e Ginny sentiu o rosto arder.

"Se for como você falou – se ele realmente me salvou daquela maldição – então eu deveria ao menos ir e, sabe, agradecê-lo por isso," Ginny disse, sentindo-se desconfortável e embaraçada enquanto se esforçava para justificar o desejo de ver o atraente rapaz novamente.

"Eu acho que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para você. Só pense – algumas das mais poderosas pessoas no mundo estarão lá, você terá a chance de falar com elas, fazer alguns contatos, ganhar uma entrada para o mundo deles. Pode vir a calhar algum dia," Hermione disse com um olhar afiado.

"Minha mãe teria um ataque se ouvisse o que você está sugerindo," Ginny exclamou, antes de checar por sobre o ombro para certificar-se de que ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa, e se inclinou para sussurrar. "Socializar com Sonserinos e Comensais da Morte para que eu possa espioná-los? Esse é o tipo de truque que eles usariam. Gosto de pensar que estou acima disso."

"E é exatamente por isso que eles venceram a guerra," Hermione disse baixinho. "Nada está acima deles. Eles usam qualquer coisa e qualquer um. Se algum dia houver uma chance de a Ordem dar o troco, nós precisamos ser mais estratégicos."

"Isso é uma mentira desonesta, asquerosa e horrível. Virar amigo dessas pessoas para usá-los como fonte de informação?" Ginny sussurrou ferozmente, sua voz repleta de nojo. "Já é difícil suficiente apenas fingir que não detesto cada um deles e gritar para o mundo o quão ridículo os considero. Essa é na verdade a única coisa boa de todo esse problema com Malfoy – posso ser eu mesma e dizer o que quero, porque se eu não disser, ainda terei que enfrentar as mesmas consequências, então posso ser apenas eu mesma."

"É só uma ideia, só isso. Se fosse comigo, seria exatamente isso que eu faria," Hermione disse, levemente na defensiva.

"Bem, você é um pouco mais esperta do que eu. E bem mais sensata – eu terminaria insultando todos eles depois de um tempo, e em verdade piorando minhas chances de ser útil. Como se eu já não tivesse feito isso..." Ginny disse com um sorriso fácil, inclinando-se contra a cadeira. Hermione relaxou e pareceu prestes a dizer algo quando uma grande comoção no lado de fora atraiu a atenção das duas. Franzindo a testa, Ginny levantou-se e caminhou até a larga janela de frente do Três Vassouras, e espiou a rua. E sentiu seu coração paralisar de pânico com o que viu. Sangue começou a retumbar em sua cabeça conforme a adrenalina surgia em seu corpo. Havia um grupo de aproximadamente dez homens, cobertos por trajes negros, usando capuzes e máscaras. Comensais da morte.

Ela correu de volta para mesa, mal diminuindo a velocidade ao agarrar o braço de Hermione e arrastá-la consigo, correndo em direção aos fundos do restaurante, ignorando os protestos e perguntas de Hermione. Não parou até que houvessem entrado na cozinha e batido a porta às suas costas.

"Ginny, o que deu em você?" Hermione inquiriu. Ginny dispensou a pergunta com um aceno de mão, espiando cautelosamente através da janela da porta, seu coração batendo furiosamente no peito. Inclinou-se contra a porta e sentiu um jorro de medo ao ouvir várias exclamações e vidros quebrando na rua. Virou-se para encarar Hermione, e a garota mais velha pôde entender pelo olhar intensamente preocupado e pelo pânico – beirando a histeria – que se tratava de algo muito sério.

"Você tem algum documento aqui?" Ginny perguntou freneticamente. "Porque é melhor você correr e pegá-los." Os empregados da cozinha, que haviam estado ocupados preparando o serviço de jantar da noite, haviam parado quando elas irromperam na cozinha. Frente à pergunta de Ginny, todos começaram a se espalhar, correndo até seus armários no escritório de Rosmerta, onde muitos deles guardavam cópias de papéis com suas importantes licenças e linhagens de sangue, que deviam ser apresentados sob a ordem de qualquer "oficial do governo". Comensais da morte que haviam ganhado suas marcas e máscaras por mérito eram classificados como "oficiais do governo" e com frequência apareciam de surpresa da vila, procurando por bruxos ou bruxas nascidos-trouxas que estivessem violando a restrições rígidas de uso de magia a que estavam submetidos.

"Ginny!" Hermione ofegou, os olhos ampliados pelo pânico. Ela era a única sem sangue-puro trabalhando no Três Vassouras, e mesmo que tivesse todos os papéis em ordem, se eles entrassem no restaurante, certamente significaria problemas para ela. Antes de Ginny dizer qualquer coisa, ela ouviu um estrondo estridente no saguão, acompanhado de vidros quebrando e um estampido cacofônico de prataria chocando-se contra o chão.

"Alguém encontre Rosmerta!" Ginny gritou por sobre o ombro, enquanto espiava pela janela e via a visão terrível de seis ou sete comensais da morte parados no meio do restaurante, cercados por algumas mesas viradas e uma bagunça absoluta de louça e utensílios, que eles desorganizaram por pura diversão. Madame Rosmerta, como proprietária do mais popular restaurante em Hogsmeade, tinha uma influência razoável que se tornara útil durante esses tipos de assaltos. Hermione segurou o braço de Ginny quando as duas garotas, nas pontas dos pés, esforçaram-se para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um eco de gritos fez com que elas se virassem, vendo que três comensais da morte encapuzados marchavam até cozinha, os funcionários no local pulando para fora do caminho deles, especialmente porque eles bruscamente guiavam Rosmerta em direção aos homens, empurrando-a enquanto ela murmurava sobre a inconveniência e a bagunça.

"É melhor que seus bandos de grandalhões certifiquem-se de que meu estabelecimento retorne ao seu estado apropriado antes que vocês marchem para fora daqui, e eu espero ver cada sickle do custo para arrumar meus bens danificados," Ela declarou com veemência, mesmo que os três homens enormes – ainda mais intimidantes graças aos rostos escondidos e roupas negras que uma geração inteira aprendera a temer – forçaram-na a acompanhá-los. Ao passarem, Ginny segurou Hermione e elas se abaixaram atrás de um balcão, observando em horror a cena.

"Ordene para que todos os funcionários venham aqui. Nós precisamos ver os papéis deles," um dos comensais da morte demandou rispidamente. Ginny sentiu-se nauseada ao reconhecer a voz – ele era um dos clientes regulares, que usualmente se comportava como um ser humano decente; era educado, de fala mansa e bom de gorjeta. Em um momento bizarro de reflexão, ela se perguntou o que aquelas máscaras faziam para transformar as pessoas mais decentes em criaturas horríveis, cheias de ódio e capazes de atitudes tão terríveis. É claro, ela murmurou consigo mesma, completamente dispersa, qualquer pessoa decente jamais aceitaria usar aquela máscara em primeiro lugar.

Os funcionários atemorizados começaram a sair da cozinha, todos segurando seus papéis em mãos. Um dos comensais da morte pisou duro até onde Hermione e Ginny estavam agachadas e, inclinando-se para perto, exigiu que elas começassem a se mover. Ginny, puxada de volta à realidade e para o perigo extremo da situação, levantou-se e deu um jeito de encontrar o olhar de Rosmerta através da porta até onde ela estava parada. Rosmerta estava olhando intensamente para Ginny e, quase imperceptivelmente, acenou com a cabeça em direção aos comensais. Ginny entendeu com um estalo o que Rosmerta estava tentando-lhe dizer – para distraí-los, desviar a atenção deles de Hermione.

O comensal da morte que se aproximara segurou cada uma delas pelos ombros, e as empurrou até o saguão do restaurante, ordenando que todos se sentassem no chão enquanto eles inspecionavam os papéis. Hermione lançou a Ginny um olhar nervoso, mas Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela sabia que a inteligente garota não faria nada estúpido ou imprudente, em especial, não numa situação potencialmente perigosa como aquela, mas sabia, melhor que muitos, o quão assustada a amiga estava.

Eles estavam seguindo a fila, exigindo ver a licença mágica e os certificados de sangue de todos. O líder do grupo estava interrogando um dos funcionários enquanto seus subordinados faziam uma procura pelo restaurante, como se desconfiassem que Rosmerta estivesse escondendo alguém.

"O que causou tudo isso?" Rosmerta exigiu altivamente, observando com olhos furiosos um comensal gorducho virar uma mesa e mandá-la voando pelos ares até que se quebrasse com um estrondo. "Eu nunca dei a ninguém motivos para questionar minha lealdade ou acusar-me de estar envolvida com atividades criminosas."

"Fuga de um presidiário, Rosmerta, só isso. Ninguém sabe exatamente como ele conseguiu escapar, então não podemos correr nenhum risco. Ele é capaz de se disfarçar, então não podemos confiar em ninguém," Um deles explicou, soando apologético. "O Lorde das Trevas está absolutamente lívido e ordenou que procurássemos em todas as casas de Hogsmeade."

"Isso certamente não é uma casa," Rosmerta comentou friamente.

"Ele poderia estar se escondendo entre seus funcionários sem que você nem ao menos soubesse," Ele tentou explicar, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça em desgosto. Aparentando repreensão, ele apenas continuou com o interrogatório, seu tom tornando-se brusco e áspero.

"Papéis," Ele rosnou para Hermione ao parar onde as duas garotas estavam agachadas. Hermione hesitantemente alcançou seu bolso e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado que poderia custar sua vida caso ela tivesse saído de casa sem ele. Preconceito contra sangue era uma ameaça a qualquer um que não nascera de pais bruxos. Ele os agarrou, desdobrando o pergaminho. Ginny observou os olhos varrerem o papel e, mesmo com a máscara em seu rosto, ela pôde dizer o segundo exato em que ele lera que Hermione tinha pais trouxas.

"Sangue-ruim, heh?" Rosmerta, estou chocado por você permitir tal coisa trabalhando no seu restaurante, onde ela pode contaminar seus clientes!" Ele grunhiu, atraindo a atenção dos outros comensais da morte, que pararam de vasculhar pela área e começaram a formar um pequeno círculo ao redor de Hermione, os olhos brilhando com crueldade por trás das máscaras. A mão de Hermione agarrou o braço de Ginny, apertando-o com força enquanto ela se levantava, olhando para cima com uma expressão neutra, dando seu máximo para não trair seu medo. O terror no salão aumentou exponencialmente.

"Ela é uma garçonete apropriada, apesar da falta de melhores qualidades. Além disso, que sangue-puro de valor se rebaixaria a atender os outros?" Rosmerta perguntou com um sorriso afiado, e seu charme habitual. Eles a ignoraram, e um dos comensais abaixou a mão e segurou Hermione pelo braço, deixando-a na ponta dos pés e fazendo-a exclamar de surpresa e dor. Ginny pôs-se de pé, pronta para jogar-se entre sua melhor amiga e aquele homem horrível, mas felizmente para todos, a atenção dos comensais foi desviada por um estrondo espantoso vindo da rua, seguido por uma série de gritos, berros e latidos de cachorros.

Amaldiçoando por sob a respiração, o comensal da morte que segurara o braço de Hermione a largou de súbito, fazendo-a cair para trás, no chão, antes de correr para a porta. Ele jogou os papéis da garota no chão ao passar pela saída. Os outros o seguiram, as botas pesadas esmigalhando os vidros quebrados.

"Se você vir ou ouvir qualquer um dos seus empregados fazendo qualquer coisa que saia minimamente do usual, você _irá_ nos contatar de imediato. Não há como dizer onde esse fugitivo está se escondendo," Um deles ordenou, antes de seguir o resto. Assim que eles se foram, e Rosmerta fechou e chaveou a porta atrás deles, rapidamente cerrando as cortinas, a equipe inteira soltou um gigantesco suspiro de alívio.

Ginny, parada no meio do saguão de jantar, sentiu uma onda de raiva. Mirando sua brilhante amiga, que agora tremia agachada no chão, recuperando-se do susto por ter virado um alvo apenas por quem eram seus pais, para então virar-se e medir todo o dano e prejuízo que eles haviam causado no restaurante cuidadosamente decorado de Rosmerta, Ginny sentiu-se sufocada com a incrível injustiça daquilo tudo. As palavras anteriores de Hermione ecoaram em sua cabeça. _"E é exatamente por isso que eles venceram a guerra... Nada está acima deles. Eles usam qualquer coisa e qualquer um. Se algum dia houver uma chance de a Ordem dar o troco, nós precisamos ser mais estratégicos."_

"Hermione," Ginny disse, agachando-se ao lado da amiga e recolhendo os papéis dela onde o comensal da morte os jogara. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Com o quê?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso trêmulo, tentando mostrar à preocupada amiga que estava bem.

"Preciso da sua ajuda para escolher uma roupa para a festa da Cho Chang amanhã."

Estava na hora de ser um pouco mais estratégica.

* * *

><p>À sua frente estava possivelmente a mais incrível construção que ela já vira em toda sua vida. Os bairros ricos que circundavam a cidade de Hogsmeade eram áreas que Ginny geralmente evitava o máximo possível, principalmente porque havia grandes chances de ela topar com alguém que muito desgostasse. Além disso, ela não estava tão familiarizada com as pomposas exibições de riqueza que pareciam ser um pré-requisito em qualquer casa da área. Parada em frente aos portões da mansão Chang, Ginny estava aterrada pelo nível de magnitude aparente. Portões de ferro forjado, uma extensão enorme de jardins ostentosos e um gramado verde ondulante estendiam-se entre ela e a porta da frente. Apertando os olhos pela pouca luz, Ginny tentou estimar quantos quartos a mansão teria, mas envolta como estava pelo crepúsculo, não havia maneira de dizer.<p>

Olhando à sua volta furtivamente, Ginny escondeu sua vassoura – remendada para que ao menos conseguisse voar, graças a um esperto feitiço que Hermione encontrou em um de seus muitos livros – nos arbustos que cercavam as paredes de pedra perto do portão. Justo quando ela estava certificando-se novamente de que o convite estava com ela, sabendo que não haveria nada além de problemas se ela o tivesse esquecido, uma carruagem com janelas sombreadas entrou pelo longo portão. Ginny seguiu atrás dela, seus olhos amplos em espanto ao olhar para a casa em frente, inconfortavelmente puxando suas roupas pelo caminho. Pansy dissera que se tratava de uma ocasião casual, mas apesar disso, ela e Hermione gastaram várias horas debruçadas sobre seus guarda-roupas, antes de finalmente decidirem pelo que acreditavam ser 'casual' para uma ocasião Sonserina. Sob o seu manto, Ginny usava uma saia preta simples, uma bonita blusa de seda verde esmeralda que Hermione lhe emprestara, e, por insistência da amiga, um par de sapatos bastante delicados com um decente, ainda que sensato salto de cinco centímetros. Depois de lutarem com seu longo cabelo por quase quarenta minutos, elas acabaram por deixá-lo solto, moldando alguns cachos para contornar o rosto.

Segurando a respiração, Ginny tocou a campainha e esperou, preparando-se para todos os tipos de cumprimentos que poderia receber. Um incomum elfo doméstico com olhar de nojo atendeu a porta e, após avistar o convite em suas mãos, guiou-a através do hall principal e para dentro do que ele chamou de salão de baile. Ginny estivera muito ocupada encarando o piso de mármore, os retratos dourados nas paredes e o lustre de cristal incrível que pairava em cima da escadaria magnífica, e não percebeu o olhar de desdém evidente no rosto do elfo quando ele reparou em suas roupas. Antes de deixá-la entrar no salão, ele a livrou do manto, e apressou-a através da porta, antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance de verificar se o rímel e o brilho labial que Rosmerta a aconselhara a usar estavam ou não borrados.

Ao que parecia, ela fez sua entrada durante uma pausa na música, e o som de seus saltos estalando no chão de mármore atraiu a atenção dos ocupantes do salão. Estava em pé na frente de uma multidão de cerca de trezentas pessoas, todos a encarando como se ela houvesse perdido o bom-senso. Após os poucos segundos que demoraram para que se recuperasse do choque, Ginny entendeu por quê. Todos no salão usavam roupas a rigor bastante formais, e ela estava incrivelmente mal-vestida. Sentindo seu rosto queimar de embaraço, Ginny lutou com contra o impulso de fugir pela porta às suas costas e forçou-se a dar um passo à frente. Felizmente, naquele momento, a orquestra recomeçou e, lentamente, os olhos que a estavam encarando encontraram outras coisas para focar a atenção.

"Weasley, o que diabos você está vestindo? Eu entendo que você é uma pequena prostituta, mas não há necessidade de anunciar o fato de que você é uma prostituta _barata_ de baixo nível," Pansy Parkinson disse secamente, mesmo que sorrisse para Ginny. Parkinson trajava um belo vestido de seda em um tom rosa pálido. Sabendo das conexões dos pais dela, Ginny não teve dúvidas de que ele fora feito por algum estilista famoso.

"Você me disse que era um evento casual," Ginny disse, forçando um sorriso radiante quando alguns bruxos mais velhos passaram por perto, acenando com a cabeça para Pansy.

"Eu não fazia ideia de que você me levaria a sério! Eu estava só brincando. Imagine uma festa casual preparada pelos _Changs_ para o time campeão mundial? Impossível!" Pansy gargalhou.

"Qual de nós duas é realmente aquela sem nenhuma classe?" Ginny esbravejou por baixo de sua respiração. O sorriso de Pansy esmoreceu lentamente, substituído por raiva, indicando que ela ouvira o que Ginny dissera. Ela abriu a boca, preparando-se para lançar outro comentário nojento, mas um coro de suspiros atravessou a multidão, e a atenção dela desviou-se para a entrada do salão. Ginny seguiu o olhar dela, e enrijeceu significativamente ao ver Draco Malfoy, seguido por seus dois comparsas descerebrados, Grabbe e Goyle, entrar no salão de baile. Enquanto os outros convidados abriam caminho para que eles passassem, Ginny assustou-se quando os olhos de Malfoy encontraram os seus, e ela desviou-os rapidamente, determinada a evitar fazer contato visual, mesmo que seu coração houvesse começado a bater selvagemmente. Ela ainda estava se sentindo um tanto sensível pelo encontro deles no dia anterior, até mesmo burlara as aulas do dia apenas para não precisar vê-lo, e não estava preparada para lidar com ele ainda.

"Mesmo que Cho ainda não tenha feito a entrada dela, a festa só começou mesmo agora. Não seja pega tentando roubar nenhuma das pratarias, weasel," Pansy riu alto, antes de se afastar, equilibrando-se de forma precária em seus saltos ridiculamente altos. Soltando um suspiro de alívio ao sentir um pouco da tensão em seus ombros se dissipar, uma vez que Malfoy e seus tietes passaram por ela sem nenhum incidente, Ginny olhou ao redor. Todos no salão estavam organizados em pequenos grupos, conversando basicamente entre si mesmos, e nenhum deles parecia vagamente convidativo. Parada sem jeito e sozinha, tentou encontrar alguma coisa que a ocupasse.

Ela avistou Grabbe e Goyle se inclinando com um ar bastante conspiratório contra um dos pilares de mármore que se intercalavam pelo salão. Estreitando seus olhos em suspeita, ela viu quando Goyle agiu como um vigia enquanto Grabbe levitava um objeto antes de fixá-lo ao pilar, fora de vista para qualquer um que não os estivesse observando. Sorrindo maliciosamente um para o outro assim que a tarefa estava concluída, eles se afastaram de maneira dissimulada, sem atrair a atenção de nenhum dos outros convidados, que estavam ocupados demais jogando conversa fora. Curiosa, Ginny andou até o pilar, tentando descobrir o que era aquilo que eles haviam colocado lá em cima e o que estariam planejando. Quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente, quase começou a rir também.

Ela se lembrou do natal desastroso, antes que começasse a estudar em Hogwarts, quando os gêmeos revelaram sua primeira invenção na arte das brincadeiras. Um pedaço bastante inocente de visco foi pendurado sobre a porta, mas poucos sabiam que ele fora enfeitiçado com uma magia surpreendentemente poderosa que forçava qualquer duas pessoas que parassem embaixo dele por mais de alguns segundos a se beijarem. Três acidentes depois, incluindo um com a tia Mildred e sua famosa Bat Bogey Hex – que ela depois ensinou para Ginny, explicando que, como a única garota numa família de garotos, ela precisaria de alguma vantagem –, e sua mãe finalmente descobriu o que estava causando todos aqueles beijos espontâneos. E agora, antes seus olhos, estava o mesmo produto. Ela podia dizer pela forma, tamanho e pelo fato de os frutos estarem visivelmente na cor laranja. Eles tinham mencionado estarem procurando por um vendedor, e ela concluiu que eles deviam ter encontrado um, já que Grabbe e Goyle conseguiram colocar suas mãos naquilo.

Estava ocupada rindo consigo mesma, lembrando o bate-boca gigantesco que sua mãe e os gêmeos tiveram depois que ela descobriu o que eles haviam inventado (ainda que a maioria das pessoas acharia aquilo incrível, dado à mágica avançada que eles bolaram com tão pouca idade), quando uma jovem garota estava para passar por baixo do visco, no mesmo tempo em que um bruxo mais velho, o qual Ginny reconheceu como um dos convidados mais devassos da festa que recepcionara para Malfoy. Sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou o braço da garota, puxando-a para trás bem a tempo.

"Acredite, você não quer fazer isso," Ginny disse com um ar sabedor. Por um golpe de sorte, Millicent Bulstrode também acontecia de estar perto, e foi a vítima infortunada do visco enfeitiçado quando este entrou em ação, para a completa perplexidade do homem mais velho. "Vê?"

"Como você sabia que isso iria acontecer?" A garota perguntou com uma risada chocada. Suas palavras foram ditas em um inglês bastante cuidadoso, e ainda que seu sotaque fosse quase imperceptível, Ginny pôde dizer que inglês não era a primeira língua dela. Sorrindo em retorno, Ginny apontou para o topo do pilar.

"É a ideia de alguém de uma brincadeira. Está encantado para funcionar em qualquer duas pessoas que passarem por baixo ao mesmo tempo," Ginny disse. A garota riu novamente, seus olhos azuis profundos cheios de diversão enquanto as duas observavam uma corada Millicent Bulstrode tentando recuperar a compostura ao passo que o indignado bruxo demandava uma explicação. Uma rápida olhada em sua nova companhia revelou que ela era uma bruxa bastante glamorosa, trajando um vestido incrível em um tom verde hortelã e brilhando pelas joias em seus pulsos e garganta. Ginny esperou que ela se desculpasse antes que fosse pega falando com a bruxa mal-vestida que obviamente não pertencia àquele lugar.

"Eu lhe agradeço muitíssimo por evitar que eu experimentasse os efeitos daquilo em primeira mão," Ela disse enfaticamente, antes de estender a mão para que Ginny a cumprimentasse. "Eu acredito que não nos conhecemos. Sou Angelique Aristide. E você é?"

"Ginny Weasley. É uma prazer conhecê-la," Ginny disse, fingindo não estar em completo choque, especialmente ao reconhecer o sobrenome. Aristide era uma das mais proeminentes famílias da França – um ramo mágico descendente da nobreza francesa! E ela estava agradecendo à simplória Ginny Weasley como se esta fosse uma alguém de verdade.

"Ginny, por que você não vem comigo e conhece alguns dos meus amigos? Tenho certeza de que eles vão adorar ser avisados sobre essa pequena armadilha," Angelique sugeriu. Ginny encarou-a em óbvio choque por um segundo, mas então se lembrou de sua decisão em se tornar mais _estratégica_, antes de sorrir e assentir.

* * *

><p>Conforme a risada de seu público cativado enchia seus ouvidos, Ginny se divertia tanto que quase não parou para refletir sobre o quão surreal toda a situação era; o quão fácil era ficar parada, sentindo-se como uma completa intrusa num momento, para então estar cercada por nove ou dez indivíduos que compunham a próxima geração das pessoas mais poderosas em seu mundo. Angelique de fato a apresentou ao grupo de amigos dela – um grupo de pessoas que não estudavam em Hogwarts e não faziam ideia de quem ela era. Depois que Angelique contou a história de como Ginny a salvara da mortificação certa, eles exigiram saber como ela reconheceu a brincadeira em curso. Antes que percebesse, já contava todo o incidente natalino, assim como uma lista de outras façanhas que coletara ao longo dos anos, já que sua família era sempre o alvo constante dos experimentos dos gêmeos. Eles estavam simplesmente devorando tudo que ela dizia, rindo incontrolavelmente com sua imitação da reação de Ron na vez em que os gêmeos transformaram seu ursinho de pelúcia em um aranha, e Ginny sentiu uma euforia estranha com a atenção deles sobre si. Era quase intoxicante, o sentimento de aceitação, ou até mesmo a admiração de um grupo de pessoas que, se ela os tivesse conhecido na escola, teriam normalmente a evitado.<p>

"Você é uma pessoa extremamente interessante, Srta. Ginny Weasley," Daniel Jacobs, um setimanista de Durmstrang, disse com um sorriso de flerte, inclinando-se para perto dela. Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, incapaz de conter a energia vertiginosa que a situação enviava por suas veias.

"Sim, ela é uma pessoa _bastante_ interessante. Certamente vocês todos já devem ter ouvido sobre Ginny Weasley, a maldita traidora suja e pobre que tenta se passar por uma aluna respeitável de Hogwarts enquanto se _prostitui _para pagar a escola?" A voz desdenhosa de Pansy Parkinson chamou, fazendo um riso chocado atravessar o grupo. O sorriso de Ginny desvaneceu quando ela se virou para encarar Pansy, que abriu caminho através do círculo de pessoas que haviam se reunido ao redor de Ginny, um sorriso afetado e satisfeito no rosto. Uma olhada rápida em torno do grupo indicou que as palavras atingiram a maioria deles como um chicote, e eles pareciam completamente diferentes agora. Ginny olhou para Pansy, seu sangue fervendo enquanto seu rosto ardia com o mesmo sentimento de vergonha que sentira no dia em que os pôsteres foram pendurados na escola.

"Então foi _você_ a responsável por aqueles pôsteres e fotos," Ginny disse, sua voz calma e falsamente acalorada, determinada a manter um comportamento alegre e não perder a compostura, dado o público do momento. "Foi tão incrivelmente brega e pouco original; eu deveria saber que só poderia ter sido ideia sua."

Ela sentiu uma chama de triunfo ao ver o rosto de Pansy ficar roxo quando Angelique irrompeu em gargalhadas, e sentiu um pouco de sua energia vertiginosa anterior retornar. Ela viu Millicent Bulstrode caminhando em direção ao grupo, entrando no círculo pra ficar atrás de Pansy, aparentemente já recuperada do incidente com o visco.

"Você mereceu aquilo," Pansy cuspiu nela. Ginny sentiu a irritação faiscar, e seu desejo de manter um ar jovial sumiu conforme seu temperamento nublava seu bom-senso.

"De que maneira possível eu poderia ter merecido mentiras que questionavam minha reputação? Eu nunca fiz nada para você!" Ginny gritou. Os olhos de Pansy praticamente a estapeavam, pela maneira feroz com que ela encarava Ginny.

"Você não precisa fazer. Basta o fato de andar pela minha escola, como se tivesse o direito de estar lá. Ou o fato de que você está aqui agora, quando não é nada além de lixo comum de rua, me ofende. E eu vi a maneira como você cai de amores por Blaise Zabini, e eu não suporto isso!" Pansy declarou, avançando outro passo na direção de Ginny. A multidão ao redor delas estava começando a crescer, curiosa quanto à cena que Ginny estava causando. "Você não tem ideia do esforço que garotas como nós precisam fazer para chamar a atenção dele, e para uma garota como você ao menos pensar que está no mesmo nível é nojento!"

"Estranhamente, Parkinson, eu me sinto exatamente da mesma forma. Só a ideia de ser agrupada na mesma categoria que uma garota como você é o suficiente para me deixar doente," Ginny respondeu duramente, sentindo suas orelhas queimarem com embaraço frente à insinuação de que caía de amores por Blaise Zabini.

"Seu esforço patético para ganhar a atenção dele ao fazê-lo sentir pena da sua vida ridícula é completamente em vão. Ele já tem uma namorada; alguém como você jamais poderia sequer sonhar em competir contra _ela_," Millicent Bulstrode guinchou. Pansy lançou um olhar cruel à amiga pela interrupção antes de virar-se para Ginny com um ar vitorioso. Um murmúrio correu pela multidão, a começar pela entrada, percorrendo o caminho até onde elas estavam paradas.

"Olhe, você pode vê-los juntos agora mesmo," Pansy disse triunfante quando Ginny virou-se para ver o que estava causando aquela comoção. A celebridade do momento, Cho Chang, acabara de entrar no salão de baile de braço dado com ninguém menos que Blaise Zabini. Pansy moveu-se para o lado de Ginny, que esticava o pescoço para vê-los passar. "Como ele poderia algum dia reparar em algo como você estando apaixonado por uma garota como ela?"

Ginny sentiu como se houvesse sido atingida no estômago, e não tinha nada haver com o que Pansy estava dizendo. Seus olhos estavam fixados em Blaise, mais bonito do que nunca em vestes a rigor pretas. Mas era o sorriso magnífico no rosto dele, e o brilho suave nos olhos que realmente prendiam sua atenção. Naquele momento, ele sorriu para Cho Chang, que estava fantástica em um vestido de seda vermelha, e o manto de mistério que sempre o cercava pareceu desaparecer, o que ele estava pensando e sentindo naquele exato segundo estava claro para todos ao redor – que ele tinha olhos apenas para Cho, e não poderia se importar menos com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, desde que ela estivesse ao lado dele.

Até aquele momento, Ginny sentia que grande parte de sua pequena paixão por Blaise Zabini não era nada mais que aquilo – simples admiração pelo jeito quieto do atraente garoto que lhe mostrara um pouco de bondade apesar de que a inclinação natural fosse zombar dela, como o resto do grupo dele. Mas pela maneira como seu estômago torceu ao ver um lado completamente novo dele foi um momento de epifania. Ela queria que ele a olhasse daquela forma, e foi um choque perceber isso enquanto o observava olhar para uma garota tão bonita que poderia muito bem ser o amor da vida dele.

Uma sensação impressionante de frio caindo de repente sobre sua cabeça fez com que soltasse um grito de surpresa, olhando ao redor para ver o sorriso desagradável de Pansy enquanto ela segurava um copo vazio na mão. Um líquido pegajoso desceu por seu pescoço e pingou em seus olhos, e então gotejou no chão ao redor, pois Pansy acabara de esvaziar o conteúdo de seu copo sobre sua cabeça.

"Que desajeitado da sua parte! Você realmente deveria ir embora – não seria muito esperto da sua parte andar pela festa desse jeito, sabe. Embora seja uma melhoria nas suas roupas." Pansy riu maldosamente, e Ginny olhou para baixo, quase cega de raiva, para a saia de seda verde que agora estava manchada. Ela estava para abrir a boca e começar a gritar com Pansy, mas a garota mais velha impediu-a. "Não faça uma cena e estrague a festa da Cho, weasel!"

Ginny deu uma rápida olhada ao redor; o grupo de pessoas que haviam sido sua audiência interessada não menos que dez minutos antes agora a encarava com olhares variando entre horror, divertimento e piedade. Ela mal conseguia erguer a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Angelique, não desejando saber o que a garota estava pensando sobre toda a confusão. Seus olhos forem atraídos por um rápido instante, quando ela avistou Draco Malfoy avançando em direção à encolhida multidão de maneira determinada, e sentiu seu corpo enrijecer imediatamente quando seus olhares se encontraram por uma fração de segundo. Mas essa fração de segundo foi o suficiente para lembrá-la do que acontecera mais cedo – o desafio que ele emitira e os resultados infelizes que a corrida ao redor do Salgueiro Lutador tiveram para ela. E por mais terrível que aquilo fora, não se comparava com o agora, pois antes ela podia _revidar_. Mas agora, ela estava parada lá, deixando a maldita Pansy Parkinson atingi-la sem nem mesmo reagir com algo mais do que comentários sarcásticos? Para o inferno com isso! Ela acabara de puxar sua varinha, sua mente procurando pelo catálogo de maldições, tentando encontrar uma adequada para a zombeteira garota quando a voz fria, desarmando-a completamente, de Blaise Zabini causou uma pane total em suas funções cerebrais e habilidades cognitivas.

"Weasley. Você parece um pouco úmida," Ele disse, fazendo-a saltar, surpresa por encontrá-lo às suas costas. Ela olhou estupidamente para ele, incerta do que dizer, então apenas assentiu, mais consciente do que nunca dos vários pares de olhos sobre si, especialmente porque agora o dele estava incluso.

"Pansy! Estou tão feliz que você pôde vir à festa," A voz de Cho Chang soou quando ela entrou no meio a multidão, carregando uma grande garrafa de champagne. O rosto de Pansy instantaneamente mudou de seu olhar nojento na direção de Ginny para uma máscara de doçura. "Eu estava recém procurando por alguém para me ajudar com algo. Você se importa?"

"Oh, é claro que não, Cho! Qualquer coisa que você precisar!" Pansy disse, praticamente tropeçando nas próprias pernas, os esforços para constranger e embaraçar Ginny completamente esquecidos enquanto ela se deleitava com a atenção de Cho.

"Eu estava para fazer um brinde, em honra aos meus colegas de time e ao nosso ano de sucesso. Você poderia apenas segurar esse copo para mim enquanto abro a garrafa? Está um pouco difícil," Cho disse, entregando a Pansy a taça de champagne de cristal e continuando a mexer a garrafa, sacudindo-a enquanto tentava em vão livrá-la da rolha. Ginny deu um passo para longe da cena que estava por vir e, para seu choque, Cho piscou-lhe um olho. Então, sem qualquer aviso, a rolha estalou e uma erupção de líquido explodiu à frente, esguichando todo mundo que estivesse em seu caminho – como a mal posicionada Pansy Parkinson. Rindo de surpresa e segurando a garrafa longe de seu corpo enquanto o líquido espumante jorrava diretamente no rosto de Pansy, que enchia o ar com seus gritos, os olhos de Cho encontraram os de Ginny e ela ofereceu à garota um sorriso malicioso.

Entregando a garrafa para um elfo doméstico com aparência bastante esgotada depois que a erupção cessou, Cho segurou Ginny pelo braço.

"Obrigada, Pansy, você foi de grande ajuda." Ela falou sobre o ombro, enquanto guiava Ginny para longe da cena. Com um olhar avaliativo em Ginny, que estava sentindo-se um tanto chocada, ela sorriu. "Vamos ver se conseguimos dar uma arrumada em você. Não quero você se sentindo deslocada por causa de uma babaca como a Pansy."

* * *

><p>"Obrigada," Ginny disse sinceramente por detrás de um biombo de seda. Seus olhos praticamente saltaram da cabeça quando Cho a guiou até seu quarto, conduzindo-a ao chuveiro para limpar o líquido de seus cabelos, e então a empurrando para trás do biombo e jogando dezenas de vestes a rigor sobre a atarantada garota, declarando que queria encontrar algo adequadamente 'fabuloso' para compensar as ações rudes de sua convidada. "Quero dizer, pelo que você fez com a Pansy."<p>

"Era algo que eu queria fazer há anos! A única razão de eu ter sido amiga dela é porque eu servi de modelo para a linha de moda da mãe dela. Mas a linha desse ano está simplesmente terrível, então não há mais nenhuma preocupação," Cho disse com uma risada que tilintava de maneira delicada. Ela jogou outro conjunto de vestes para Ginny sobre a tela. "Tente isso! Acho que ficará perfeito!"

Ginny pegou o tecido verde brilhante, uma bela cor de verde que a lembrou da grama muito verde do verão. Segurando-o à sua frente, ela soltou um ofego trêmulo ao examiná-lo. Era feito de um tecido sedoso e leve, e se parecia de leve com as togas da Grécia Antiga. Escorregando para dentro dele, ela admirou o modo como ele a envolveu, caindo em pregas até o chão a partir do quadril, onde um cordão de ouro enlaçava seu torso, apertando o vestido na cintura. Deu alguns passos receosos para fora do biombo, divertindo-se com a sensação do vestido se arrastando no chão às suas costas, o material suave ondulando conforme andava.

"Definitivamente perfeito. Veja você mesma!" Cho exclamou, os olhos largos de prazer, arrastando Ginny até o espelho de corpo inteiro. "Oh, Ginny, é fantástico!"

Ginny estava tentando falar, articular o quanto ela apreciou a ajuda, mas viu-se ocupada demais observando sua imagem. Incapaz de acreditar que a garota no espelho em um conjunto tão incrível de vestes a rigor que custavam mais do que dois anos estudando em Hogwarts, e que parecia saída da Grécia Antiga, era realmente ela, Ginny apenas encarou-se fixamente. Cho estava logo atrás, sorrindo complacente frente à sua incredulidade.

"É sua cor ideal," Ela disse, olhando para a gama de vestidos pretos que descartara desdenhosamente das possibilidades. "Você definitivamente não combina com um vestido preto simples. Por tudo que Blaise me contou sobre você, você não poderia ser nada além de um vestido brilhante, colorido e único."

"Eu não sei o que Blaise lhe contou sobre mim," Ginny exclamou, rindo. Observou Cho caminhar até seu closet, procurando entre as várias prateleiras de sapatos um que combinasse com o vestido.

"Ele me contou algumas coisas. Por isso eu realmente quis conhecê-la, é tão raro ele contar sobre qualquer uma das garotas que ele conheça," Cho disse distraidamente. Ginny sentiu seu estômago saltar para a garganta, um calafrio de excitação sobrecarregando seus sentidos. "Por causa disso soube que você deveria ser bastante incomum. E ele estava certo, você é cheia de espírito e tem uma natureza muito honesta."

"Ele disse isso?" Ginny ofegou. Cho se virou, sorrindo-lhe enquanto entregava um par de sandálias planas, tão delicadas que não pareciam ser feitas por mais do que algumas tiras de couro acastanhado segurando a sola ao pé.

Eu acho que esses ficarão perfeitos – bem terrenos. Vai cair muito bem com esse ar grego. Acho que devemos deixar o seu cabelo assim – é tão gracioso solto, e darmos apenas um pequeno retoque de maquiagem," Ela disse, indicando que Ginny colocasse os sapatos. Ginny deslizou os pés para dentro deles, e notou o quão bem eles serviam. Cho segurou-a pelo braço e guiou-a até o toucador.

"Esse vestido, esses sapatos... É tudo tão incrível," Ginny disse, ainda sufocada pelos comentários de Cho a respeito de Blaise Zabini e o que ele dissera sobre ela. "Eu realmente agradeço pelo quão querida você está sendo."

"Sério, eu te devo um favor. Eu me preocupo com Blaise às vezes, especialmente quando estou tão longe dele o tempo todo, viajando com o time e presa a outros compromissos. Ele sempre foi um garoto tão sério, que evita interagir muito com as pessoas, especialmente garotas. Você parece ter quebrado um pouco das barreiras dele, o que me deixa feliz," Ela disse, estendendo uma série de cosméticos para que Ginny escolhesse um. Ginny estava distraída demais com as palavras para notar alguma coisa. Aquilo soara como se Cho estive agradecendo-lhe por passar algum tempo com Blaise, o que, dado pela forma como os dois se olhavam quando entraram no salão, pareceu-lhe um tanto estranho. Se Blaise era o namorado dela, ela não iria querer que qualquer outra garota se tornasse muito próxima a ele, especialmente se tivesse que ficar muito tempo longe dele como Cho precisava.

"Ele fala bastante sobre você, também," Ginny disse, hesitante. Cho parou, seus olhos tornando-se sérios quando ela sorriu tristemente.

"Ele é um grande amigo. Eu espero que ele possa encontrar uma garota especial para cuidar dele depois que eu for embora novamente," Ela disse com uma voz suave. Ginny franziu a testa, surpresa, mas se Cho notou sua expressão, ela ignorou. "Ah, eu acho que você está pronta!"

* * *

><p>"Não exatamente o tipo de acontecimento elegante que os pais da Cho tinham em mente," Goyle riu, olhando quando outro casal desavisado parava por mais de uma fração de segundo embaixo do visco que eles haviam plantado.<p>

"Assim eles aprendem a não serem babacas, cara. Você viu a cena com a garota weasel e a Cho mais cedo? Elas realmente acabaram com a Pansy!" Grabbe perguntou a Draco, a voz entusiasmada, tentando arrancar o amigo da quietude sombria que estava pairando sobre ele há mais de um dia. Draco estava apoiado à toa contra um pilar de mármore, observando alternadamente do lugar onde Blaise estava parado, conversando com os pais de Cho, para a entrada do salão, como se estivesse esperando por alguém.

"Por que Blaise não veio até aqui, afinal?" Goyle perguntou diretamente a Draco. Seu amigo encarou-o friamente, e voltou a olhar para as portas. "Vocês dois tiveram um desentendimento ou algo do tipo? Não os vi conversarem nem nada desde o dia do Salgueiro Lutador."

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer para ele," Draco murmurou, soando entediado. Naquele momento, as portas se abriram, e Cho entrou, conduzindo uma muito relutante Ginny Weasley para dentro do salão de baile. A atitude de Draco mudou instantaneamente, enquanto endireitava a postura, seu rosto se iluminando.

A garota Weasley descia os degraus de maneira hesitante, usando um conjunto verde brilhante de trajes de gala cujo material fino e leve farfalhava atrás ela conforme ela andava. Seu cabelo chamejante era uma cascata de cachos soltos emoldurando o rosto, e os olhos pareciam cintilar intensamente. A combinação do vestido de cor vibrante com o brilho do cabelo e a maneira como o material movia-se em seu corpo atraiu muitos olhares de admiração dos homens no salão.

Goyle e Grabbe olharam um para o outro em confusão, uma vez que os dois perceberam a forma como os olhos de Draco cravaram-se na garota assim que ela entrou, e como ele estava completamente inconsciente da existência qualquer outra coisa, pois só tinha olhos para ela.

"Isso vai ser interessante," Grabbe disse lentamente, provocando um sorriso malicioso em Goyle.

* * *

><p><em>Deve ter sido assim que Cinderela se sentiu<em>, Ginny pensou enquanto entrava no salão de baile ao lado de Cho. Andar pela primeira por um lugar tão bonito e entrara numa festa repleta de pessoas que provavelmente lhe cuspiriam se a encontrassem na rua fora completamente surreal, mas dessa vez, tão bem vestida, estava além de tudo que já fora capaz de imaginar. Todos os olhos estavam sobre si conforme entrava junto com Cho. Não tinha dúvidas de que a maioria das pessoas estava tentando descobrir quem ela era, mas sentiu um arrepio ao perceber que ao menos alguns olhares eram de admiração. A coisa toda parecia um sonho.

Ela alcançou o final das escadas e parou sem jeito por um momento, a multidão ainda quieta, observando como se esperasse que algo acontecesse. Ela viu Blaise Zabini atravessando o salão, fazendo seu caminho até Cho, e desviou o olhar, corando ao se lembrar do que Cho dissera.

"Weasley!" Ele exclamou, a voz baixa apesar da surpresa. Ele parou em seu caminho em direção à radiante e sorridente Cho Chang, os olhos escuros captando a cena de Ginny Weasley usando um vestido magnífico. "Você está muito bonita."

O coração de Ginny disparou para alturas vertiginosas com o elogio e, de repente, nada mais importava. O fato de que ela era, apesar da forma como se vestia agora, uma completa intrusa e que segunda-feira pela manhã sua vida monótona em Hogwarts voltaria ao normal – nada importava. Isso tudo apenas desapareceu.

"Zabini!" Uma voz irritada chamou, arrancando-a de seu devaneio. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha ao visualizar Draco Malfoy com o rosto pesado de raiva, avançando entre o círculo de pessoas ao redor deles.

"Qual o problema, Malfoy? Você discorda?" Blaise perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

"Eu penso que a weasel fica melhor coberta de lama, mas isso não vem ao caso," Malfoy disse, avançando lentamente, seus movimentos aparentando casualidade, mas havia um traço de tensão e raiva mal-controlada por trás deles. Ginny sentiu seu humor inflamar frente ao insulto displicente. "O problema é que você está falando com ela. Você sabe que eu mandei um Berrador. Quem te deu permissão para falar com ela?"

"Eu não sou um dos seus seguidores acéfalos, Malfoy. Eu faço o que eu bem entendo," Blaise disse, a voz mortalmente calma. Ginny, que momentos antes se sentia nas alturas, agora estava horrorizada. Ela estava vendo o único garoto que já fora legal com ela discutir com o melhor amigo – por sua causa.

"Draco, como de costume, você está sendo terrivelmente obtuso e teimoso sobre isso. Apenas concorde com Blaise sobre o quão bonita Ginny está e todos nós podemos voltar a aproveitar a festa," Cho sugeriu vivamente, tentando dissipar a tensão súbita que encheu o salão. A troca de faíscas entre Blaise e Malfoy foi interrompida quando este se virou para Cho, os olhos cheios de raiva.

"Eu não vou deixar você falar comigo dessa maneira, mesmo você sendo Cho Chang," Ele disse irritado.

"E eu," Blaise disse com uma voz imperativa, posicionando-se em frente à Cho, "não vou deixar você falar desse jeito com ela."

"Pare de interferir em assuntos que não têm nada haver com você!" Malfoy rebateu.

"Eu vou parar de interferir assim que você parar de agir como um idiota sem cérebro," Blaise disse, a voz extremamente calma, ainda mantendo o tom neutro que ele sempre carregava. Apesar da neutralidade, Malfoy aparentemente tomou as palavras de maneira errada. Seu rosto ganhou um tom avermelhado, e ele empurrou o melhor amigo para trás. Blaise, obviamente surpreso, cambaleou alguns passos, enquanto um coro de sussurros chocados enchia o salão.

Ginny vira o suficiente. Pisando à frente, sem se importar com as sandálias delicadas de Cho que estavam em seus pés ou com os metros de tecido arrastando-se às suas costas, ela marchou até os dois idiotas briguentos, e se colocou entre eles antes que Blaise pudesse se recuperar e retaliar, já que Malfoy avançara mais um passo em direção ao amigo com um olhar determinado. Ela o interceptou e o empurrou tão forte quanto pôde. Ele tropeçou para trás e a encarou com surpresa e raiva. De frente para Malfoy, cujos olhos estavam repletos de fúria, ela cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo em desafio ao se aproximar dele, bloqueando-o contra um pilar de mármore e tentando colocar as táticas de intimidação dele contra ele próprio.

"Eu vou dizer de novo, seu maldito idiota, você está fazendo tudo errado," Ela gritou. "A pessoa com quem você tem um problema aqui sou eu, não a droga do Zabini, e discutir com ele só te faz ainda mais estúpido."

Malfoy encarou-a com um olhar estranho no rosto. Tarde demais, ela entendeu por quê. Olhando para cima em horror, Ginny viu o visco pendurado inocentemente sobre eles. Em pânico, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco, o qual estava com uma expressão que demonstrava que ele estava tão horrorizado quanto ela. Ela pôde sentir o encantamento fazer efeito, impulsionando-a para frente ainda que lutasse contra isso. Num piscar de olhos, antes que sua mente pudesse compreender propriamente o que estava fazendo, ela se inclinou contra ele e ergueu a cabeça quando as mãos dele seguraram seu rosto, guiando-a. O rosto dele moveu-se contra o dela, e ela fechou os olhos com força, desejando que aquele pesadelo acabasse. Sentiu os lábios dele se pressionarem contra os seus ao mesmo tempo em que forçava o corpo a se afastar, mas o feitiço era forte demais e não pôde fazer nada além de permanecer parada enquanto ele a beijava.

Depois de dois segundos, o encantou se dissipou, e ela pôde se mover novamente por vontade própria. Pulando um para longe do outro como se tivessem sido queimados, Ginny sentiu-se levemente reconfortada por ele parecer tão estarrecido quando ela. Ela se afastou, seus olhos presos aos dele, seu coração bombeando no peito, quase incapaz de respirar. Pôde ouvir todos ao redor rindo de choque e sussurrando comentários enquanto o público tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer. Desviando o olhar da maneira intensa com que ele a encarava, Ginny olhou em volta, para todos os olhos que recém testemunharam a série horrível de eventos que culminaram justamente em seu primeiro beijo, cortesia de um maldito pedaço de visco enfeitiçado.

Fugiu do salão, empurrando as pessoas pelo caminho, desesperada por se afastar daquilo tudo; os olhares, as risadas debochadas, mas acima de tudo, o par de olhos cinza que a fitava tão atentamente, quase apologéticos.

"Você viu a maneira como ela se jogou em cima do Draco Malfoy? Eu nunca acreditei no que aqueles pôsteres diziam, mas agora, não tenho mais tanta certeza," Ela ouviu uma voz depreciativa ao correr para fora. Dirigiu-se até o primeiro conjunto de portas que pôde encontrar e jogou-se contra elas, irrompendo para o ar frio da noite.

* * *

><p>Sua retirada apressada pela primeira porta que pôde encontrar levou-a para o lado de fora da mansão, para um dos muitos jardins dos Chang. Ofegando por ar e colocando uma mão trêmula sobre seu estômago, ela olhou ao redor, tentando descobrir em que parte dos terrenos deles estava, para que então pudesse seguir seu caminho até a rua, onde pegaria sua vassoura quebrada e voaria para o mais longe possível daquele lugar. Encostando uma mão na parede lisa de mármore, inclinou-se contra ela, precisando de apoio já que seus joelhos estavam fracos. Seu estômago agitava-se de maneira nauseante, e o fato de que não conseguia compreender se pelo horror ou por algo completamente diferente que a estava afetando tão profundamente não a fazia sentir-se nem um pouco melhor. Aquele instante, aquela terrível fração de segundo que destruiu por completo a imagem perfeita que sempre teve sobre como seria seu primeiro beijo, repetia-se em sua mente, tornando mais difícil respirar, mesmo que o ar gelado acariciasse sua pele em chamas.<p>

As palavras de aviso de Hermione corriam por sua cabeça, o modo como ela lhe advertira a não ficar muito apegada às suas noções românticas porque a vida real dificilmente seguia o caminho imaginado. E, conforme suas esperanças desabavam ao seu redor, Ginny percebeu que a amiga estava certa. _"Amor não é feito de jardins encantados com fadas sob a luz da lua – ele pode ser tão feio e mundano quando qualquer coisa ao nosso redor,"_ Hermione dissera. _"Eu só espero que, com todas essas noções e expectativas sobre o seu primeiro beijo, você não acabe desapontada com a realidade."_ Bem, Hermione estava certa, como sempre. A realidade era terrivelmente desapontadora. Sentindo lágrimas começarem a arder em seus olhos, ela expirou lentamente, tentando dissipá-las. Algo tão estúpido como as coisas não acontecerem do modo como sempre sonhou não era motivo para chorar afinal, continuou a dizer a si mesma.

Foi assim que Draco a encontrou, depois de segui-la para fora do salão de baile, apoiada à parede, ofegando com a mão pressionada sobre o estômago, obviamente chateada. Ela acabara seguindo o caminho até um dos maiores orgulhos dos Chang em seu patrimônio – um dos últimos jardins habitados por fadas na Europa, o que explicava a luminosidade branca e suave nas árvores e nos arbustos, enquanto as pequenas criaturas mágicas emanavam um brilho intenso ao voarem por ali, entre flores e cedros. Parada de costas para ele, Draco foi atingido pelo efeito completo: a maneira delicada com que a luz da lua refletia-se nos cabelos dela, a maneira como a luz das fadas iluminava a cor vibrante do vestido. Olhando ao redor, ele decidiu que aquele era um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Ele vira o olhar devastado nos olhos dela assim que o feitiço cumprira sua missão e eles readquiram controle sobre seus corpos, e o modo como isso o fizera sentir-se culpado e desconfortável o impelira a segui-la até ali.

Os passos dele ao se aproximar atraíram a atenção de Ginny, e ela se virou, pega de surpresa. No segundo em que seus olhos prenderam-se aos dele, ela começou a recuar. Ele parou, apoiando-se casualmente contra a parede, os olhos sérios fixos nos dela. Seu coração imediatamente começou a acelerar, e ela amaldiçoou o talento que Draco Malfoy tinha de continuamente pegá-la em seus momentos mais vulneráveis. Pôde sentir as lágrimas que estiveram ameaçando-a antes brotarem em seus olhos, e se esforçou para recuperar a compostura, mas era tão difícil, com o jeito com que ele a encarava e a memória dos lábios dele pressionado contra os seus ainda causando reviravoltas em seu estômago.

"Aquele foi o seu primeiro beijo?" Ele perguntou, a voz baixa. Ao encontrar os olhos dele, ela foi golpeada pela maneira como a luz da lua alterava a cor deles, dando ao habitual cinza gelado um brilho prateado. Arrepiando-se com o pensamento, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e contou com seu melhor mecanismo de defesa.

"O que, uma prostituta suja, comum e pobre como eu? Certamente você deve estar brincando!" Declarou acidamente, desviando o olhar. Ele moveu-se para mais perto, aqueles olhos sempre tão observadores vendo por através de sua defesa fraca, reparando no brilho das lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos.

"Não exatamente da forma como você o imaginou," Ele disse simplesmente, como se atestasse um fato bem conhecido. Ao encará-lo em choque, ele se inclinou para mais perto, seu rosto a pouca distância do dela, obrigando-a a andar para trás, contra a parede.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou com a voz trêmula. Ele sorriu brandamente.

"Só seja uma boa garota e fique parada, e veremos se não conseguimos criar algo um pouco mais romântico," Ele sussurrou, sua voz enviando arrepios pela espinha de Ginny. Antes que pudesse registrar as palavras, um dos braços dele envolveu-a pela cintura, puxando-a contra ele, enquanto a outra subia e segurava-a pelo rosto, guiando-o à direção dele e então a beijando.

Chocada além de qualquer pensamento racional, ela tentou se afastar, mas o braço dele segurou-a com força pela cintura. Mas então, quando os lábios dele se moveram gentilmente contra os seus, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Uma sensação eletrizante tomou conta de seus sentidos, descendo por sua espinha para formigar em seus pés, e isso a deixou completamente rendida, incapaz de resistir às sensações surpreendentes que enchiam seu corpo. O polegar dele acariciava gentilmente sua pele no lugar onde ele a segurava, e ainda que sua mente estivesse gritando pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy a estava beijando, ela se sentiu derreter contra o corpo dele e começou a corresponder.

Era tudo tão estranho para ela – não sabia como respirar, o que fazer com as mãos, se deveria abrir os olhos ou deixá-los fechados. Mas quando hesitantemente colocou a mão na cintura dele, os lábios dele ainda movendo-se gentilmente contra os seus, ele a puxou para ainda mais perto, pressionando seu corpo diretamente contra o dele, aprofundando o beijo e acendendo uma necessidade desesperada dentro dela que a deixou ofegante e assustada.

Ele se afastou gentilmente, retirando uma mecha solta de perto de seus olhos. Piscando, ela se lembrou de recomeçar a respirar, e a realidade de quem ele era, a pessoa que acabara de beijá-la em um maldito jardim de fadas ao luar era aquele que jurara odiar pelo resto de sua vida. Afastando-se, debatendo-se para sair do abraço dele, ela o empurrou, sentindo-se desorientada ao cambalear para longe, segurando suas mãos trêmulas contra o peito e tentando recuperar o controle sobre seus sentidos que ainda zumbiam de excitamento.

Malfoy a estava observando, um sorriso levemente presunçoso no rosto e um olhar suave nos olhos, parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Era uma mudança enorme da pessoa que mais cedo estivera brigando com o melhor amigo. Ao pensar em Blaise, a mão de Ginny tocou seus lábios com horror. E se ele os tivesse visto? Depois que ela fora a causa de toda a confusão entre ele e o melhor amigo, provavelmente não era de bom tom ser pega beijando o dito melhor amigo. Ela olhou ao redor, apavorada com a ideia de que alguém tivesse assistido a toda a cena.

"Puta merda, você acha que alguém viu isso?" Ela perguntou a Malfoy, sua voz vacilante. O rosto dele mudou lentamente, do sorriso presunçoso e do brilho suave nos olhos para uma expressão dura e gelada. Ele a encarou, impassível, enquanto ajeitava as vestes pretas.

"Se você contar a alguém sobre isso, eu mato você," Ele disse, a voz mortalmente branda. Ela foi pega de surpresa pela súbita frieza, e sentiu uma fisgada estranha de culpa ao vê-lo dar meia-volta e se afastar, deixando-a parada sozinha no jardim que ondulava delicadamente com a luz das fadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Praticamente tudo que acontece durante as cenas dessa festa é inspirado pelo dorama; o fato de ela chegar com a roupa errada, o modo como Pansy implica com ela, o comentário de Blaise, Cho ajudando-a, vestindo-a, a briga entre Malfoy e Zabini, o beijo acidental (embora aqui com meu toque pessoal nele). A cena no final foi totalmente inspirada por uma cena em Meteor Garden (versão chinesa de HYD), onde o garoto principal segue a garota até a rua depois e se oferece para um beijo "um pouco mais romântico". O resto, como aconteceu, é minha própria criação, insatisfeita como fiquei com como a cena terminou nos seriados.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Amores, mil desculpas pela demora. Mas a vida chama, haha! E minha beta também anda sem tempo. Hoje em dia eu entendo porque "Time is Money". Enfim, obrigada a quem está comentando, é super importante também para quem traduz :D

A quem comentou sem logar: Nathasha (Nem me fale querida. Eu realmente espero que ela atualize essa fic e não tenha desistido dela. Me sinto órfão sem o final dela, uiahauiauia!), poke (HAHA, eu tb perdi minhas unhas quando li essa fic a primeira vez!). Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! :D

Beijos, queridas!


	9. Chapter 9

**CROSSING INTO CHAOS**

**Autora:** Emeraleyes

**Tradutora:** Mila B.

**Beta:** Capítulo sem betagem!

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort jamais foi derrotado, apenas puros-sangues, dinheiro e poder interessam. Tudo que Ginny Weasley queria era sobreviver nesse mundo pretensioso, mas ela acaba por cruzar uma linha e ir de encontro ao caótico mundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Classificação:** T

**Status:** Incompleta (a original possui até agora dezenove capítulos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 - O Inevitável Próximo Passo<strong>

Já era tarde quando Draco voltou para casa, avançando pelo corredor principal e afastando com um olhar afiado o trêmulo elfo doméstico que tentava aliviá-lo de seu manto. A criatura tentou balbuciar algo que deveria assemelhar-se a inglês no momento em que ele passou intempestivamente, mas desistiu de sua tentativa quando seu mestre parou momentaneamente para encará-lo, os olhos frios e perigosos. O elfo guinchou algo sobre uma visita antes de fugir, tropeçando nos próprios pés nada menos do que quatro vezes antes de desaparecer.

Draco Malfoy estava tão irritado que tudo ao seu redor só servia para irritá-lo ainda mais, tornando difícil rastrear a fonte original de sua raiva. Ao avançar furiosamente pelos corredores vazios da casa de seus pais, ele caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, batendo a porta às suas costas com força suficiente para fazer os elfos domésticos se esconderem por todo o mês. Ele se jogou na poltrona de couro luxuosa, imagens daquela noite piscando em sua mente enquanto ele recordava o que exatamente estava causando seu atual ataque de cólera.

_"Puta merda, você acha que alguém viu isso?" _A pequena caipira perguntara, parecendo horrorizada com ideia exata de ser pega aos beijos com ele. Ela claramente tinha uma percepção incrivelmente distorcida da realidade, uma vez que deveria ser ele a estar preocupado em ser pego. E ainda assim, era ela quem parecia horrorizada. Fervilhando, ele pulou da poltrona e começou a andar pelo quarto.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos, justamente quando ele estava examinando a prateleira de livros em busca algum objeto adequadamente quebrável para arremessar na parede.

"O QUE FOI?" Ele gritou, indignado que qualquer um dos elfos domésticos tivesse a ousadia de interrompê-lo. Ele avançou em passos largos até a porta, dando um puxão para abri-la, pronto para atacar qualquer que fosse o servo trepidante que teve a infelicidade de estar do outro lado da porta.

"E isso é lá jeito de cumprimentar sua prima favorita?" Uma voz divertida perguntou. Draco encarou-a por um momento em surpresa, antes de sair do caminho para que sua prima de cabelos roxos, Nymphadora Tonks, adentrou o quarto com um sorriso amplo, os olhos brilhando com malícia. Sentindo-se levemente menos furioso, Draco cruzou seus braços e apoiou-se na parede, observando sua prima mais velha andar alegremente até a poltrona que ele recém abandonara e sentar-se com um suspiro. "Sério, Draco, tente não agir tão feliz em me ver, é constrangedor!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou rispidamente. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico e revirou os olhos.

"Quando o gato está longe, o rato aparece para brincar," Ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

"De que gato você está falando, prima rata? Seu gato ou os meus?" Draco perguntou, andando em direção ao conjunto de portas francesas que levavam à sacada do quarto. Ele as abriu, apesar do frio no ar, permitindo que o ar fresco entrasse no cômodo.

"Não seja bobo, os seus gatos estão sempre fora," Ela disse.

"Isso explica a cor dos cabelos, então. Seu marido dificilmente ficaria impressionado com a sua escolha. Roxo, sério?" Ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eu espirro e ele muda, dificilmente algo que eu possa controlar," Ela disse, seus olhos brilhando espertamente. Draco teve de rir – a tendência da metamorfomaga em mudar de aparência era uma constante fonte de embaraço para a família, que se empenhava em pressioná-la a manter uma aparência 'normal', encorajando-a contra o uso de seus poderes.

Depois que a mãe dela, Andromeda, e o muggle com quem ela fugira, foram mortos em um 'acidente', a filha deles foi a única criança encontrada viva na vila onde eles estiveram se escondendo. Ao ouvir sobre isso, a mãe de Draco insistiu em adotar a criança, determinada a criá-la propriamente – a fim de apagar o estrago causado pelo nome da família Black, criado pela péssima escolha de sua irmã. Felizmente, devido à influência de Lucius, pouquíssimos realmente sabiam da verdade sobre o pai de Nymphadora e, aqueles que sabiam, estavam por demais preocupados com as consequências para que falassem algum dia sobre isso.

"Então, ou seu marido está viajando, ou você foi mandada pelos meus pais para ver o que eu ando aprontando," Draco disse com um olhar afiado. O sorriso de sua prima murchou levemente à menção do marido, Augustus. Ela casou-se com o infame Comensal da Morte logo depois de completar dezenove anos, e o ministro do departamento de mistérios estava frequentemente afastado em viagens misteriosas sobre coisas que ele nunca contava a respeito para a jovem esposa.

"Oh, o marido está viajando," Ela disse com um rolar de olhos. "Se os seus pais quisessem alguém para ficar de olho em você, eles dificilmente pediriam a mim. Isso seria o mesmo do que sair do radar deles por mais do que doze horas, e só o Dark Lord sabe que tipo de problema eu causaria para o nome da família nesse meio tempo!"

Ela havia sido selecionada para a Grifinória, um fato que era uma fonte inesgotável de embaraço para os pais de Draco. A completa falta de graça e o talento para ser completamente desajeitada e atrapalhada em quase todos os eventos sociais eram também pontos doloridos para eles. Por ter uma natureza bastante rebelde, ela frequentemente fazia amizade com 'os tipos errados' e repetia seus ideais ridículos, tal como tolerância aos sangues impuros, algo que certamente não pertencia a casa Malfoy.

Um pouco antes de ela se graduar em Hogwarts, ela disse a eles que estava planejando casar-se com um camponês que conhecera no povoado. Agindo o mais rápido possível a fim de evitar essa deslealdade a tudo que eles haviam feito à 'miserável ingrata', o casal Malfoy encontrou um membro adequado da sociedade – Augustus Rookwood – e, em troca de uma posição proeminente, o comensal ofereceu casamento e silêncio. Já o noivo escolhido por Nymphadora desapareceu na mesma noite em que todos os arranjos foram feitos. Encurralada, ela não teve outra opção senão obedecer.

"E com razão. Você é uma má influência para mim, você sabe," Draco disse.

"Eu sei. Essas coisas horríveis que eu tenho tentado lhe ensinar – como se divertir, como rir de si mesmo, e todos os segredos da perfeita execução de uma Finta de Wronski – corromperam sua fibra moral além de qualquer reparo. Sua mãe desmaiaria se soubesse que seu impressionante filho está atualmente à mercê de sua delinqüente prima meio-sangue." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Por quanto tempo está pensando em ficar?" Ele perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente ao abaixar o olhar para suas mãos, mas ele foi incapaz de esconder o brilho esperançoso em seus olhos. Ela sabia o quanto ele passava sozinho naquela casa vazia, com ambos os pais permanentemente em Londres em negócios do Ministério.

"Até que eu me canse de você e seu temperamento odioso. E, por falar nisso, o que te deixou tão irritado? O pobre elfo doméstico que tentou lhe dizer que eu estava aqui praticamente teve um colapso!"

"Nada!" Draco rebateu, sua face nublada pelo ódio ao lembrar-se do ataque de raiva que ela tão rudemente interrompera. Nymphadora riu.

"Soa como problemas com garotas para mim," Ela disse com um olhar esperto. Draco a encarou. "É a única coisa que eu sei que pode criar essa exata combinação de raiva e mau humor. Lembra como você ficou depois daquele incidente com-"

"Não é da sua conta!" Ele gritou, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Levantando-se, ela agarrou o braço dele e começou a puxá-lo pra fora do quarto.

"Vamos, priminho. E única cura para um problema romântico capaz de garantir que até mesmo um bastardo revoltado como você se transforme em algo parecido com um humano, é sorvete." Ela declarou enquanto o arrastava pelo corredor.

"Não é problema com garotas. É um..." Draco murmurou sob sua respiração. "É problema com uma weasel."

* * *

><p>Todo mundo ainda estavam fofocando, rindo e cochichando sobre o que acontecera na festa de Cho Chang na sexta à noite. Uma semana inteira havia passado desde o incidente, e ele ainda era o tópico número um na mente de todos, um fato que estava deixando Pansy Parkinson completamente louca. Ela encarava a todos, os fofoqueiros hipócritas, enquanto eles passavam pelos corredores entre uma aula e outra, e sentia os sorrisos mal-disfarçados quando passavam por ela, ainda rindo sobre o que haviam escutado que a garota Weasley dissera a ela, e sobre o que Cho Chang havia feito. E ela não estava disposta a aturar isso. A garota ultrapassara todos os limites, e Pansy estava cansada de esperar que Draco Malfoy atirasse a primeira pedra – apesar de que, certamente, depois de sofrer o 'ataque' da weasel por um amasso no meio do salão de baile, ele já deveria estar um passo a frente do jogo, com planos para uma vingança à altura.<p>

Ela a viu, ostentando vestes desgastadas e sapatos horríveis, e então pegou sua varinha, preparando-se para usá-la contra ela e colocar aquela arrogante miserável em seu lugar. Justamente quando ela estava pronta para começar o assalto, alguém a alcançou por trás e segurou seu pulso, puxando-a para trás. Virando-se, praticamente fumegando de raiva, Pansy estava prestes a lançar-se contra a pessoa que ousou interrompê-la quando ela percebeu quem era seu atacante. Olhando-a de cima, com olhos sombrios e sério, estava ninguém mais no que a última vítima da weasel – Draco Malfoy.

"Parkinson, você entendeu errado alguma coisa do que eu disse a você, a respeito da Weasley?" Draco disse, sua voz perigosamente calma, sua mão bem apertada contra o pulso de Pansy.

"É claro que não, Draco!"

"Então fique longe dela. Bem longe," Ele ordenou, largando seu pulso e começando a se afastar.

"Você não está simplesmente planejando se safar depois de tudo que ela fez, está?" Pansy chiou, incapaz de se conter. Seu senso de justiça sentia-se terrivelmente prejudicado, visto que ela fora a humilhada em frente de seus colegas e alguns dos melhores bruxos da sociedade, e ainda assim a weasel sairia numa boa, sem retaliações!

Draco pausou e se virou lentamente.

"Eu não gosto de me repetir, Parkinson. Ela é minha, e se você mexer com ela novamente, terá muito mais do que uma humilhação pública com que se preocupar. Deixa-a comigo, ou então..." Ele disse com um olhar afiado, antes de se virar e sumir pelos corredores, sem outras palavras. Pansy observou-o partir, sua boca escancarada em choque, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

><p>Ginny não sabia o que era pior – saber que todo mundo na escola já havia escutado sobre o Incidente de Sexta à noite, ou que ela não poderia arrancar de sua mente a memória do que acontecera depois. Ao fazer seu caminho para a última aula, tendo sobrevivido o dia inteiro sob um escrutínio constante e tendo de escutar sussurros e risadas toda a vez que passava, enquanto bravamente tentava ignorar as zombarias de como havia se atirado em cima de Malfoy, ela amaldiçoava o dia em que se erguera contra Draco Malfoy. Sua vida resumia-se a nada menos que caos desde então.<p>

"Guardem seus livros. Hoje, vocês irão praticar com suas varinhas. Peguem-nas e façam uma fila em frente ao armário," Snape ordenou assim que todos os estudantes estavam sentados na sala. Todos resmungaram, mas obedeceram, enquanto se perguntavam aos sussurros que tipo de criatura teriam de enfrentar dessa vez. Snape, que possuía uma grande falta de criatividade ao designar seus testes práticos, frequentemente apenas jogava uma criatura mágica no enorme armário no canto distante da sala, forçando cada aluno por vez a derrotá-la. Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar com o anúncio, e tentou impedir-se de entrar em pânico. Depois do acidente com o teste algumas semanas atrás, ela precisava de uma boa nota para contrapor o zero que recebera, mesmo que isso significasse entrar em um espaço pequeno e fechado.

Seguindo seus colegas de aula, Ginny parou perto do final da fila relutante que se formou em frente ao armário, com estudantes empurrando uns aos outros numa tentativa de se manterem o mais distante possível daquilo. Snape olhou-os com uma carranca ao passar por perto, seus olhos analisando através dos estudantes em busca de uma vítima.

"Essa é uma criatura mágica incrivelmente básica que qualquer estudante em Hogwarts deve estar apto a neutralizar em seu primeiro ano. Dada a espetacular exibição de habilidades muito abaixo do esperado em seu último teste prático, eu senti a necessidade de voltar ao nível básico. É simples: Há um bicho-papão nesse armário. Cada um terá três minutos sozinho ali dentro. Se ele ainda tiver a forma de seu maior medo depois de passados os três minutos, você falhou," Snape explicou. Sussurros de excitação passaram através da sala quando aqueles que estiveram nervosos sobre o teste perceberam que ele era praticamente um presente. Todos sabiam como derrotar um bicho-papão. Ginny, entretanto, não sentia exatamente o mesmo – uma bola espessa de medo se formou em seu estômago enquanto ela fazia o seu melhor para não vomitar. A ideia de subir naquele espaço, tendo a pesada porta de madeira fechada às suas costas por três minutos era muito mais do que ela poderia suportar.

"Srta. Weasley, como punição por sua desonestidade acadêmica durante nosso último teste, eu acho apropriado que você faça o teste prático primeiro," Snape disse, seus olhos negros brilhando ao caírem sobre ela, sem dúvidas percebendo o desconforto em seu rosto que ela tanto se preocupava em esconder. Ginny se amaldiçoou, amaldiçoou Snape. Ela havia esquecido a primeira regra de sobrevivência – jamais mostre nenhuma fraqueza.

"Por mim tudo bem," Murmurou, andando lentamente até a frente da plateia. Seus membros pesavam, seus movimentos eram rígidos e lentos, como se andasse através da água. Ela relutantemente pegou sua varinha e quando estava para alcançar o armário, murmurou um feitiço suave que fez a ponta brilhar.

"O que você está fazendo, Srta. Weasley?" Snape demandou, um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Ginny parou, olhando ao redor, tentando compreender o que havia feito para merecer tal pergunta, sua mente nublada pelo esforço para segurar o pânico que sentia espalhar-se a partir de seu estômago.

"Estou para subir no armário e lutar contra um bicho-papão, como você me pediu," Respondeu lentamente, incerta do porquê isso era subitamente um problema para ele. Ela ia fazer, não ia? Ele sabia – ele _sabia_ por que isso era difícil para ela, então ele deveria estar satisfeito por ela estar prestes a completar seu teste estúpido sem uma palavra de reclamação.

"Eu não disse que você poderia usar um _Lumos_. Eu quero que todos vocês estejam preparados para enfrentar um bicho-papão sem usar nenhuma luz produzida por suas varinhas," Ele disse. A frágil barreira segurando a tempestade de emoções que ameaçavam consumi-la nos poucos minutos desde que Snape anunciou o pequeno 'teste', desmoronou em pedaços, e ela foi incapaz de impedir-se de retrucar.

"É impossível lutar contra um bicho-papão sem ser capaz de vê-lo! Riddikulus não vai funcionar a menos que eu seja capaz de rir dele, para transformar meu maior medo em algo de que eu possa rir, e não há como fazer isso às cegas!" Ginny protestou. Snape sorriu, um olhar frio de triunfo em seus olhos.

"Então você vai ter de encontrar uma forma que não seja pelo Riddikulus. É esperado de você que seja uma aluna brilhante – é por isso que a escola lhe fornece uma bolsa de estudos tão generosa, certamente você é capaz de pensar em alguma coisa," Ele disse sordidamente, enquanto abria a porta do guarda-roupa e a segurava aberta para Ginny. Ela encarou o espaço escuro e vazio que seus olhos alcançavam e experimentou uma necessidade urgente de vomitar frente ao pensamento de ir até lá. "Rápido, Srta. Weasley, antes que o bicho-papão escape e eu tenha de enviá-la para vasculhar o castelo atrás de outro. Depois de dar-lhe um zero, é claro."

"Eu não vou." Ela disse, com a voz firme a despeito da maneira como seus membros tremiam.

"Se você espera passar de ano, você vai." Snape replicou, sua voz um silvo baixo.

"Eu não posso. E você sabe por quê." Ginny protestou desesperadamente. Ela e Snape certamente tinham suas diferenças, mas há muito tempo, durante seu primeiro ano, ela havia confessado a ele suas dificuldades em entrar em lugares pequenos e escuros, e ele entendeu, levemente (enquanto simultaneamente agindo de forma completamente sarcástica e zombando disso).

"Se não fizer, então terá falhado no teste. Eu não estou disposto a fazer exceções a nenhum de meus alunos," Snape disse firmemente. Encarando seu rosto impassível, Ginny sentiu uma onda de ódio por ele, enquanto ele sorria presunçoso. Buscando forças, tentando lembrar o feitiço que Hermione a ensinou para ajudá-la a aliviar o pânico debilitante que sentia toda a vez que se deparava com um lugar pequeno e enclausurado, Ginny deu dois passos em direção ao armário. Sua respiração tornou-se rasa conforme ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar enquanto espiava o interior, captando um vislumbre na penumbra das dimensões do armário. Era muito pequeno.

Ela tentativamente deu um passo para dentro, forçando-se a continuar se movendo, relembrando a si mesma o quanto precisava de uma boa nota no teste. Ginny sentiu a porta fechar às suas costas, e então estava presa no escuro. Havia pequenos traços de luz ao longo das frestas na porta, dando-lhe um pequeno campo de visão, e olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar o bicho-papão, planejando usar o Riddikulus a despeito do que Snape dissera.

E subitamente, ela não podia ver mais nada. O barulho da sala de aula além do armário desapareceu completamente e, junto a isso, a ínfima quantidade de luz. Sentindo as mãos começarem a tremer e uma onda gigante de pânico atravessar seu corpo, Ginny tentou respirar profundamente, forçar-se a se acalmar.

Mas então, ela ouviu os barulhos. Sons insuspeitos de uma quieta floresta à noite, sons que em outro mundo seria confortador e pacífico, encheram seus ouvidos. O ar ficou mais frio, e Ginny sentiu o coração cair quando o espaço pequeno foi preenchido por um estranho brilho verde, aparentando como se viesse de longe e parcialmente obscurecido por topos de árvores. Ginny então viu que o bicho-papão havia se transformado em seu maior medo, mesmo que o espaço ao seu redor parecesse esmagar-se contra ela – a Marca Negra.

Largando sua varinha, Ginny agarrou-se às paredes ao seu redor, desesperadamente sentindo seu caminho no escuro, procurando a saída. Ela achou e a empurrou com força, tropeçando quando a porta cedeu. Incapaz de falar e ignorando por completo os olhares inquiridores e risadas abafadas de seus colegas, Ginny passou voando por seu professor carrancudo, rapidamente jogou seu pergaminho e pena na bolsa e saiu correndo da sala de aula.

* * *

><p>Ginny ficou andando pelos domínios da escola por quase uma hora, vagando sem rumo pelos corredores e para os campos, sem se importar com qual direção tomava. Realmente não importava; ela só estava tentando matar tempo suficiente para que pudesse voltar para sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e pegar de volta sua varinha, planejando demorar-se tempo suficiente para que Snape já houvesse deixado a sala e ido a seu escritório.<p>

Ela entreouviu algumas aulas e, ao ver que a maioria dos estudantes estava indo embora, soube que era quase seguro voltar. Ginny ainda se sentia um tanto nervosa e emocionalmente abalada, lamentando o dia no qual havia contado a Snape seu segredo. Ela tinha a nítida impressão que ele havia escolhido aquele teste em particular especialmente para ela, como uma forma de vingança pelo que quer de errado que ela havia cometido antes. Repassou mentalmente às vezes em que topara com Snape, procurando incansável pelo que poderia ter feito para chateá-lo tanto a ponto de ele elaborar um ataque tão drástico contra ela.

Absorvida em suas ponderações e ainda sentindo a paranóia agitada que a consumia desde que fugira da última aula do dia, Ginny inclinou a cabeça e espiou verificando se havia alguém no pátio, planejando cortar caminho através dele até a escola – mas apenas se não houvesse ninguém por perto. Olhando ao redor, ela viu e acompanhou com o olhar um retardatário até que ele virasse a esquina, e então decidiu que era seguro continuar. Ela estava tão absorta em manter-se escondida até que ele estivesse fora de vista, e não notou o grupo que se aproximou por trás dela, observando-a parcialmente escondida na dobra da esquina, furtivamente tentando evitar ter-se notada pela pessoa que cuidava.

"Hei, olhem, é a Weasley!" Alguém exclamou, o que praticamente levou o coração de Ginny a parar de bater pela surpresa, seus nervos ainda sensíveis pela experiência de mais cedo. Ela se virou, os olhos selvagens, e ficou chocada em ver um grupo misturado com pessoas que normalmente ficaria encantada em ver – Blaise Zabini e Cho Chang – e um bando que definitivamente não lhe causava nenhum prazer – Grabbe, Goyle e Draco Malfoy. Seus olhos passearam pelo grupo, notando que todos pareciam ostentar sorrisos casuais e não parecia haver muita hostilidade vinda deles. Até que seus lhos encontrassem os de Malfoy, que estava sério, com uma expressão rígida. Ginny sentiu um solavanco no estômago enquanto eles faziam contato visual – a última interação, da sexta-feira anterior, ainda estava bem fresca em sua mente. Ela desviou o olhar o mais rápido possível, tentando desajeitadamente evitar encará-lo. Só que, se Draco Malfoy fosse fácil de ignorar, ela nunca mais teria nenhum outro problema na vida. Ginny se concentrou no chão, convicta de que era o lugar mais seguro para olhar.

"Quem você está espionando?" Grabbe perguntou, a voz repleta de divertimento. Ginny o encarou quando ele falou, erguendo o olhar para ele, seus olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Uma grifinória, metida em qualquer atividade furtiva? Inconcebível!" Goyle gargalhou. Ginny sentiu seus nervos se eriçarem e um flash de irritação correr através dela ao perceber que estava para gritar algo em defesa de todos os grifinórios enquanto simultaneamente negaria estar realmente espionando alguém. Porém rapidamente se segurou e manteve a boca fechada antes que pudesse dizer algo imprudente, e decidiu apenas encará-lo.

"Ginny, você sumiu tão depressa na última sexta-feira, eu não tive a chance de te agradecer por ter ido," Cho disse com um sorriso, enquanto dava um cutucão em Goyle com o cotovelo. Aliviada por ter a atenção desviada do que vinha fazendo anteriormente, ciente de que jamais conseguiria explicar por que queria voltar sem ser vista para a sala de aula de Snape sem ter de contar o que acontecera, Ginny sorriu para Cho e estava para agradecê-la novamente por toda a bondade daquela noite quando Goyle se meteu.

"Isso é porque ela fugiu depois de se jogar em cima do Draco e beijá-lo sem motivos!" Ele riu, com Grabbe rapidamente juntando-se a ele. Sentindo o rosto começar a queimar, Ginny desesperadamente tentou evitar olhar para Blaise, mas ela estava morrendo para saber como ele reagiria ao comentário. Ela precisava explicar, precisava que ele soubesse a sequência de eventos, para entender que nunca desejou beijar Malfoy.

"Não foi isso que aconteceu! Eu não me _joguei em cima_ dele, como vocês dois bem sabem, já que foram vocês que plantaram aquele visco enfeitiçado no salão do baile!" Ginny gritou. "Eu nunca sentiria vontade de beijar Draco Malfoy, e a única razão por que eu fiz isso, foi porque eu fui magicamente forçada a tanto!"

"Você não tem que explicar nada para a gente, Weasley. Não faz diferença nenhuma para nós quem você beija." Blaise disse, e o olhar de Ginny imediatamente caiu para o chão, entendendo que ele devia ter captado a maneira com que estivera olhando para ele enquanto se defendia, tentando avaliar se ele acreditava ou não.

"Não se iluda, weasel. Nenhuma garota precisa ser magicamente forçada a fazer alguma coisa comigo," Malfoy disse, arrogantemente dando um passo à frente, o olhar fixo em Ginny. Abriu a boca, desesperada para negar aquela afirmação, mas a memória do segundo beijo ainda pairava muito perto da superfície de seu subconsciente, e ela sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha, deixando-a sem voz.

"Ginny, nós recém estávamos discutindo uma saída para jantar. Gostaria de se juntar a nós?" Cho perguntou, empurrando Draco para o lado com um revirar exagerado de olhos. "Isso se você conseguir tolerar as quantidades excessivas de ego masculino com que teremos de dividir à mesa, é claro."

"E gostaria, mas eu vou trabalhar essa noite. Na verdade, eu deveria mesmo estar indo. Eu ainda tenho que pegar minha varinha de volta." Ela disse, a última parte mais para si mesma.

"Hei, weasel, eu ouvi dizer que você teve um completo colapso na aula do Snape essa tarde tentando derrotar um bicho-papão," uma voz desdenhosa chamou por trás. Grunhindo, Ginny se virou, sem dúvidas, o rosto presunçoso de Pansy Parkinson estava atrás dela, e a garota girava uma varinha na mão direita, sorrindo como o gato de Cheshire. Ginny sentiu o coração afundar ao perceber que era a sua varinha que Pansy segurava – ela devia ter escutado sobre todo o episódio depois das aulas e a recuperado, com o plano de torturá-la com a história. A mente de Ginny pulou para a ação, tentando encontrar um modo de resolver a situação antes que Pansy tornasse as coisas desconfortáveis para si. A última coisa que ela queria era que Malfoy e seus capangas ouvissem sobre aquilo. _Não mostre nenhuma fraqueza_. "Para uma garota que afirma não sentir medo de nenhum de nós, me pareceu algo bem estranho. Deve ter sido uma visão terrivelmente assustadora."

"Bem, vamos dizer apenas, Parkinson, que por que eu tentasse," Ginny disse alegremente, "Eu acho que jamais seria capaz de esquecer a visão horrível de meu rosto lentamente transformando-se no seu. Eu acho que ficarei traumatiza pela vida."

Uma explosão de risadas explodiu atrás dela, e Ginny tentou não rir ela própria, especialmente quando o rosto de Pansy começou a ficar roxo de raiva. Avançando à frente, Ginny esticou o braço e arrancou a varinha das mãos de Pansy.

"Obrigada por trazer minha varinha, Parkinson! Você me poupou a viagem!" Ginny falou por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava, lembrando que, a menos que corresse, provavelmente se atrasaria para o trabalho.

* * *

><p>"Tudo que eu quero é que minha vida volte ao normal! Os bons e velhos dias, quando eu era invisível na escola, e os sonserinos viam através de mim, eu era tão insignificante..." Ginny resmungou, tirando um tempo para reclamar para a amiga. A noite estava bastante agitada, e entre servir clientes e tentar encontrar alguns minutos para dar uma estudada em seus livros, ela mal teve chance de falar com a amiga.<p>

"Você quer voltar aos dias nos quais se concentrava tanto em ser invisível e discreta que precisava segurar a língua e fingir que era alguém que não é? E por consequência, sem protestar e defender-se das ações deles, você ficava num beco sem saída, suportando o que eles faziam?" Hermione perguntou, com um sorriso astuto. Ginny zombou numa indignação dissimulada, e atirou a toalha de mesa na amiga, rindo junto com Hermione.

"Você é esperta demais para seu próprio bem," Ginny exclamou, depois de recuperar a toalha de mesa. Ela trabalhou em silêncio por um minuto, antes de erguer o olhar para Hermione, um ar pensativo em seu rosto. "Eu não acho que alguma coisa vai ser normal de novo, Mione. Ele destruiu isso."

"De qual deles você está falando dessa vez?" Hermione perguntou, seus olhos encarando Ginny com saber.

"Qual deles você acha que estou falando? O grande idiota cuja existência parece ter um aspecto negativo em todas as facetas de minha vida!" Ginny exclamou incrédula, como se não pudesse acreditar que Hermione honestamente não sabia a quem ela se referia.

Uma tosse fingida chamou a atenção delas antes que Hermione pudesse retrucar, e ambas se viraram para ver o rosto calmamente sorridente de Rosmerta, observando-as com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Estamos sendo profissionais e produtivas por aqui, senhoras?" Ela perguntou, seu tom ligeiramente debochado. Ginny sorriu timidamente e olhou ao redor, notando que ainda havia alguns poucos clientes persistindo em continuar nas mesas.

"Desculpe, ficamos um pouco distraídas com papo de garotas," Ginny desculpou-se. Rosmerta balançou a cabeça em um suspiro divertido, ainda que sofrido, e fez um gesto para que Ginny a seguisse.

"Há um jovem aqui que quer vê-la," Ela disse, apontando para alguém com as costas viradas para elas. O coração de Ginny imediatamente começou a bater pesadamente no peito, receosa de que pudesse ser _ele_, planejando algo horrível como vingança por qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter feito de errado dessa vez. Ginny andou na direção dele, recompondo-se, determinada a não ser pega desprevenida por _ele_ de novo. Enquanto se aproximava, ele se virou, e com uma torrente de alívio – e um leve choque de surpresa – ela percebeu que não era Malfoy, mas o melhor amigo dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ginny perguntou, admirada por vê-lo. Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente surpreendido pela pergunta brusca. "Não, é só que... você não deveria estar com seus amigos? Com a Cho, e Malfoy e todos eles? O que faz aqui?"

"Cho pediu-me para vir ver se você já terminou seu trabalho. Ela gostaria que você se juntasse a nós, se já terminou," Ele disse, dando de ombros casualmente. Ginny olhou para ele inquisitiva por um momento, incerta de como reagir frente à nova situação. Baseado no pouco que ele dissera, tornava-se claro para Ginny que não havia muito que Blaise não faria, desde que pedido por Cho. Isso a surpreendeu, pois sempre pensara que havia traçosde teimosia ou insubordinação em Blaise, dada a maneira como ele não parecia concordar com as besteiras de Malfoy com os Berradores e tudo. Mas frente à maneira como ele estava parado ali, um tanto incomodado e um pouco frio, parecia como se ele não quisesse estar ali perguntando a ela para se juntar a eles. Mesmo assim ele estava ali, e porque Cho pedira.

"Estou terminando meu turno, mas eu tenho de ir para casa. Tenho trabalho de casa, e preciso estudar para uma prova," Ela disse, tentando soar como se estivesse triste pelo fato de não poder ir, enquanto rapidamente desatava seu avental e começava a catar seus livros pelo lugar – estavam espalhados atrás do balcão por tentar estudar entre servir um e outro cliente. Depois do que havia acontecido na festa da Cho, Ginny queria estar o mais longe possível daquele círculo social, mesmo que isso significasse desistir de passar uma noite na companhia do lindo Blaise Zabini.

"Não há nenhuma prova amanhã," Ele disse simplesmente, livrando-se de sua desculpa. Ginny o encarou, de queixo caído, chocada com o quão convicto ele soou.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza? Snape nos deu um teste prático hoje – no qual eu definitivamente falhei," Murmurou para si mesma. "Só porque você diz que não vai ter nenhuma prova, não faz disso verdade."

"Apenas confie em mim, e venha junto. A Cho está esperando," Ele disse, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando para a rua, sem nenhuma outra palavra.

* * *

><p>Ginny estava apoiada contra a parede, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, fazendo tudo que podia para manter-se longe de Draco Malfoy. Assim que eles chegaram ao All Hallows, Cho a cumprimentou entusiasmada antes de sua atenção divergir-se para os outros no camarote privado, e ela se distraiu, deixando Ginny sozinha no lugar lotado de pessoas que ela tanto não conhecia, quanto não queria ter nada a ver. Malfoy estava lá, sentado no outro lado do camarote, cercado por sua horda usual – Parkinson e seu exército de seguidores descerebrados, Grabbe e Goyle.<p>

Ginny sentiu os olhos dele sobre si antes; a sensação que imediatamente deixou-a consciente do que estava fazendo, onde estava e com quem estava, como se estivesse sendo observada por uma multidão de centenas – uma sensação que já começava a se tornar familiar demais para seu gosto. Felizmente, ele parecia estar absorvido por uma conversa com uma garota mais velha de cabelos prateados, e a atenção não estava mais nela.

Alguém lhe alcançara um drinque quando entrou, e agora segurava o copo, sentindo-o morno em sua mão, grata por ter algo que fazer com as mãos enquanto ficava parada ali, sentindo-se desconfortável e levemente indesejada. Alguns estudantes que não eram de Hogwarts lhe lançaram olhares divertidos, mas até agora, nenhum parara para conversar com ela, e Ginny sentiu-se profundamente fora do lugar. Ela arriscou um gole da bebida e tentou não fazer uma careta com o gosto. Fire Whiskey, não importava qual mistura de fruta havia junto, tinha um gosto horrível que descia queimando pela garganta, que Ginny evitava sempre que possível. Já era ruim o suficiente que ela precisasse aguentar o cheiro de álcool enquanto trabalhava. Entretanto, sentindo-se entediada e incerta se seria ou não rude simplesmente largar o copo em algum lugar, começou a preguiçosamente bebericar o uísque. Depois de um tempo, a sensação de queimação tornou-se um tanto agradável, e a vontade de cuspir desapareceu.

Vinte minutos e outra bebida depois, o tédio a venceu, e Ginny começou a andar pelo lugar, torcendo para encontrar algo que capturasse seu interesse. O sentimento surreal de estar no lendário salão VIP no exclusivo clube All Hallow's que tantos dos esnobes Sonserinos frequentavam estava acentuado pelo álcool que ia diretamente para sua cabeça, e tudo parecia um tanto distorcido e engraçado. Ela sabia que, se houvesse chegado com qualquer um menos que Blaise Zabini, ela teria sido jogada para fora sem hesitação, mas vendo com quem ela chegara, Ginny tinha uma vista garantida do que os Sonserinos faziam para se divertir.

Ela achou tudo muito tedioso. O quão interessante poderia ser encontrar as mesmas pessoas que você vê todos os dias na escola, falando sobre o quão perfeitos eles são uns para os outros? Com um último olhar de desagrado ao redor, Ginny visualizou um conjunto obscuro de portas que pareciam levar até um terraço, e notando como sua cabeça parecia presa a um algodão, Ginny dirigiu-se para fora, ansiando por ar fresco.

Era uma noite bem fria, e o ar começava a adquirir uma gelidez mais amarga que indicava que os últimos dias de outono estavam quase para trás e que o inverno estava dobrando a esquina. Ela respirou profundamente, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Justo quando ela estava para andar até o parapeito para ter uma vista melhor, ouviu vozes imersas numa conversa, e virou a cabeça para ver Blaise e Cho. Já estava para chamá-los, com a esperança de enfim conversar com Cho mais de apenas alguns minutos, quando notou algo que a fez parar.

Cho estava sentada no parapeito, seus pés balançando abaixo dela, as mãos apoiadas ao lado do corpo por equilíbrio, e Blaise estava inclinado na direção dela, com as mãos apoiadas no parapeito uma de cada lado da cintura dela, olhando-a com o rosto muito próximo. Ginny pôde ouvir a risada de Cho, e pelo sorriso no rosto de Blaise, parecia que os dois partilhavam de uma piada particular. Sentindo-se subitamente em pânico e desesperada para não atrapalhar a conversa íntima, Ginny virou e escondeu-se em um canto, pressionando as costas contra a parede.

Ginny repetiu a si mesma diversas vezes para voltar para dentro, mas o choque do ar fresco era tão bom, e ela temia voltar e andar desajeitadamente a esmo pelo lugar lotado. Ela podia ouvir a risada, e tentou ignorá-la, não querendo bisbilhotar.

Mas se tornou extremamente difícil ignorar o que estava sendo dito.

"Eu estou feliz por finalmente ter um momento sozinho com você. Eu sinto como se não tivéssemos tido uma chance de conversar desde que eu voltei – ao menos não em particular, como costumávamos fazer," Cho disse, com um suspiro pesado, soando exausta.

"Se você não tivesse voado para se tornar uma heroína nacional, poderia ter todo o tempo do mundo para falar comigo," Blaise respondeu, sua voz tão baixa que Ginny mais foi capaz de ouvir o que ele dizia.

"O que vai acontecer com você quando eu for embora no final da semana? Eu não sei por quanto tempo ficarei longe dessa vez," Cho disse. Mesmo com a distância entre eles e todo o barulho de fundo interferindo, Ginny pôde perceber a nota de tristeza e preocupação na voz dela. Inclinando-se um pouco para fora da barreira da parede, Ginny esforçou-se para ouvir mais, sua curiosidade superando seu senso de que era errado entreouvir a conversa dos outros.

"Eu sei que não tem nada que eu diga que te faça mudar de ideia sobre ir, então nem vou tentar," Ele disse, com um frieza na voz. Cho desviou o olhar, como que atingida pelas palavras. Ela parou por um momento, antes de retomar sua expressão alegre, sorrindo novamente.

"Eu só vou ter de achar outra garota legal para você, em que eu possa confiar para cuidar de você enquanto eu estiver longe. Você realmente deveria começar a namorar, Blaise. Você tem uma reputação de ser um tanto anti-social," Ela disse jovialmente, afastando-se um pouco dele quando ele ergueu o olhar para ela e alcançou sua mão. Ginny observou, fascinada ao ver aquela dinâmica – ver como uma garota poderia resistir ao Blaise Zabini quando ele estava tentando beijá-la, mesmo que essa garota fosse Cho Chang. Ou ela era completamente cega para os sentimentos dele, ou ela sabia e estava tentando a todo custa agir como se eles não existissem. Ele deu as costas para Cho e, mesmo no escuro, Ginny pôde ver a expressão de dor no rosto dele.

"E quem você recomendaria que eu começasse a namorar, se está tão preocupada com a minha reputação?" Ele perguntou, a voz gelada como gelo. Cho, a despeito do tom dele, sorriu, pulando do parapeito onde estivera empoleirada.

"Que tal a Ginny? Pelo que eu vi dos seus colegas, ela é a melhor escolha por aqui," Cho sugeriu alegremente. Ginny teve de segurar-se à parede para evitar uma queda, quando seus joelhos subitamente tornaram-se fracos, e sua cabeça ficou tão leve, que ela achou que sairia flutuando para longe. Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, e Ginny dificilmente ousou respirar, com medo de ser descoberta e jamais saber qual seria a resposta.

Ela não sabia o que estava esperando, mas certamente não foi a resposta que ele deu. Blaise riu.

"Ginny _Weasley_? Certamente você está tirando com a minha cara." Ele disse, quase inaudível através de sua gargalhada. Ginny congelou, mordendo o lábio enquanto seu coração despencava.

"Por que não? Ela não é alguém insípida e de mente pequena que só quer subir socialmente por apenas se importar com o prestígio que a família tem. E ela tem olhos honestos; você pode sempre dizer exatamente o que ela está pensando e sentindo," Cho exclamou com o tom indignado.

"Mas ela é uma Weasley! Mesmo se eu estivesse disposto a levar em consideração a sua sugestão como algo a mais do que você realmente está tentando fazer, não mudaria o fato de que ela ainda é uma _Weasley_! Ela é uma garota divertida, interessante de se ter por perto, mas, vamos falar sério!" Ele zombou. Ginny se afastou da parede, virando-se para longe deles. Encolhendo os ombros, cruzando os braços e abraçando o próprio corpo contra o súbito vento frio, ela se apoiou contra a parede e tentou parar de ouvir. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada.

"O que quer dizer, com 'o que eu realmente estou tentando fazer'?" Cho exigiu. Um segundo carregado de silêncio se seguiu, mas nada disso importava para Ginny. Ela sentia como se houvesse sido esfaqueada no estômago.

"Como você pode fingir tão descaradamente que não tem ideia de como me sinto?" Blaise demandou, a voz carregada com mais emoção do que Ginny jamais havia escutado no garoto normalmente tão estóico. "Mesmo que você tivesse sucesso em me empurrar para alguma garota, para que não se sentisse mais culpada sobre nós, isso não mudaria a maneira como eu me sinto."

"Blaise..." Cho sussurrou. Ginny ouviu passos, e assumiu que ela caminhava na direção dele. "Eu estou partindo em alguns dias. E não sei quando vou voltar. Não importa como… como nenhum de nós dois se sente em relação ao outro, isso é algo que não vai mudar. Você mesmo falou que nada do que dissesse mudaria o fato de que estou partindo. Eu só... quero me certificar de que você ficará bem quando eu for embora, que não vai se tornar aquele garoto silencioso e solitário de novo, o mesmo que eu conheci dez anos atrás. Só porque eu estou partindo, não quer dizer que eu não me importe com você."

"Só significa que você se importa mais consigo mesma," Ele rebateu. Ginny quase engasgou, incapaz de acreditar que alguém que nunca foi capaz de tirar os olhos de Cho toda a vez que ela estava por perto, que tinha aquele olhar suave no rosto toda a vez que falava com ela ou sobre ela, pudesse ter soado tão irado e cruel. Ginny ouviu os passos enquanto ele se afastava intempestivamente, e apoiou-se no canto, desesperada para permanecer escondida. Ele passou sem notá-la.

Ela ouviu o suspiro de Cho; um longo e triste suspiro. Com muito o que pensar, Ginny arrastou-se até as portas e fugiu do terraço, deixando Cho completamente sozinha, em pé no ar frio.

* * *

><p>O pé de Draco batia impacientemente, sua irritação crescendo a cada segundo. Ele estava parado do lado de fora, esperando que sua prima aparecesse. Nesse ponto, ele já estava esperando por ela há vinte minutos. Por mais grosseira e deseducada que a reputação de Nymphadora Rookwood pudesse ser, ela sempre exigiu que os homens em sua vida a tratassem como sua criação a fizera esperar; se eles não segurassem as portas abertas para ela, aderissem rigidamente ao 'as damas primeiro' conforme a etiqueta, puxassem sua cadeira ou não a esperassem do lado de fora quando fosse encontrá-los, ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma reserva em amaldiçoá-los a fim de se assegurar de que eles nunca cometeriam o mesmo erro duas vezes. Tendo estado sob a tortura das pequenas 'lições de etiqueta para cavalheiros' por bem mais vezes do que gostaria, Draco saiu a contragosto da festa e a esperava do lado de fora desde então.<p>

Foi um certo alívio sair de lá de dentro, ele precisava admitir. Com Cho na cidade, havia eventos sociais acontecendo toda a noite, já que todos queriam ter alguns momentos com a jogadora antes que ela fosse embora, e a monotonia nunca parecia incomodar ninguém além dele. É claro, foi um tanto chocante quando Blaise Zabini chegou, trazendo uma Ginny Weasley um tanto relutante com ele. Mas minutos depois que eles entraram no camarote, Blaise a abandonou em favor de Cho, e a garota Weasley foi deixada livre para fazer o que bem entendia. Ele riu, uma vez, quando ela encarou com raiva um garoto que passou por ela com um olhar inquisitivo, que assustou o pobre rapaz – e qualquer um curioso o suficiente para falar com ela.

Draco checou seu relógio e suspirou pesadamente quando um chuvisco fino começou a cair, e mais uma vez amaldiçoou sua prima sem consideração por sob a respiração. Justo quando ele estava checando os arredores, em buscar de algum objeto adequado que pudesse chutar para demonstrar o quão frustrado e incomodado se sentia, uma visão peculiar atraiu seus olhos, e ele parou. A garota Weasley vinha saindo do clube, e tropeçou nos próprios pés, a despeito do par perfeitamente prático de sapatos horríveis que ela sempre usava – um assunto recorrente com Parkinson, que sempre comentava sobre eles com Draco.

Recuperando-se de seu pequeno tropeção e parecendo ligeiramente instável, Ginny parou, mantendo-se estática antes de deixar os ombros caírem a olhar para cima, soltando um longo suspiro, para então virar na rua e começar a caminhar para longe. Draco segurou um sorriso, lembrando-se de tê-la visto aceitar uma bebida oferecida a ela, e perguntar-se se ela sabia o que exatamente havia no copo.

Observando-a seguir caminho pela rua, Draco viu ela tropeçar nos próprios pés duas vezes, apoiando-se na parede do prédio. Com um olhar astuto para a rua escurecida, a notando que o chuvisco começava a tornar-se mais persistente a cada instante, Draco começou a segui-la.

* * *

><p>Por alguma razão que Ginny não conseguia entender, seus pés pareciam ter aumentado quatro vezes de tamanho e estavam se tornando impossivelmente pesados. O que poderia ser a causa desse fenômeno, ela não tinha muita certeza, mas estava se tornando um tanto desconfortável, especialmente quando sua cabeça parecia tão leve, como se prestes a sair flutuando. É claro, ter seu coração tão cruelmente arrancado do peito, sem o conhecimento daquele que o arrancara, provavelmente poderia explicar seus atuais problemas de coordenação.<p>

Ela apertou os olhos, tentando se situar e lembrar para onde estava indo. A ameaça suave de chuva criara uma névoa fina, que fez todas as luzes da rua parecer místicas e trêmulas, e em seu estado mental atordoado, Ginny parou para admirar como tudo parecia bonito. Depois de um momento, e porque uma brisa gelada chicoteou através de seus cabelos, tirando-a de seu devaneio, Ginny olhou ao redor, dando-se conta que não fazia ideia de em qual rua se encontrava. Hogsmeade crescia continuamente, conforme mais e mais bruxos deixavam suas casas em partes muggles do país, com medo de não estarem mais seguros, e reuniam-se à cidade em crescimento. Era difícil de acreditar que aquilo havia sido um pequeno vilarejo apático que seus pais lembravam de seus tempos em Hogwarts. Como resultado de toda essa expansão, a cidade se transformara em um emaranhado inimaginável de ruas e prédios que não pareciam ter nenhuma lógica entre si, apontando para diferentes direção e trocando espontaneamente de nomes ao capricho de quem os ocupava.

Ginny vagueou por uma rua de aspecto bastante sombrio que era estranhamente calma e obscura. Olhando ao redor, desejou fervorosamente que tivesse sua vassoura consigo. Mas ela era uma pilha de cacos embaixo da cama, por culpa em parte do Draco maldito Malfoy e seu ego exorbitante. Ela estava para fisgar sua varinha no bolsa a fim de providenciar um pouco mais de luz, quando uma voz saída das sombras a assustou.

"O que uma coisinha pequena como você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?" A voz sinistra perguntou. Saltando ao redor, com a varinha à sua frente, Ginny viu um homem que não reconhecia emergindo por de trás de uns caixotes de lixo que enchiam um beco. Encarando-o diretamente, Ginny não respondeu, apenas começou a andar para trás conforme ele vinha em sua direção, sorrindo para ela um sorriso devasso que fez o estômago da ruiva revirar. "Por acaso se perdeu?"

Mesmo com a mente confusa como estava, Ginny sabia que precisava sair dali, o mais rápido possível. Se sua mãe um dia descobrisse que ela esteve andando sozinha àquela hora da noite, não importava quais as circunstâncias ou o quanto Ginny mentisse dizendo que era perfeitamente seguro, Molly em pessoa a mataria. Virando-se rapidamente e correndo de volta na direção pela qual havia vindo, torcendo para chegar à rua principal onde com sorte haveria mais pessoas por perto, Ginny gritou quando deu de cara com outra pessoa.

Ao cambalear para trás, um par de mãos a alcançou e segurou seus braços antes que caísse no chão, e a manteve firme até que recuperasse o equilíbrio. Ela olhou para cima e sentiu-se estranhamente aliviada ao ver Draco Malfoy encarando-a em retorno, mesmo que ele estivesse com aquele sorriso torto irritante no rosto.

"Aproveitando a vida noturna, weasel?" Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha zombeteiramente. Ginny revirou os olhos e o encarou, subitamente muito irritada com ele – basicamente porque ele ainda a segurava pelos ombros e isso estava causando efeitos estranhos em seu estômago. Ele lançou um olhar por cima da cabeça de Ginny, para o homem atrás dela, e com uma autoridade incontestável que faria qualquer subordinado pular cerca de dez pés, perguntou ao estranho: "Algum problema por aqui?"

Ginny livrou-se das garras de Malfoy e empurrou-se para longe dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem estranho respondia à pergunta, soando subitamente nervoso e ansioso para agradar.

"Oh, não, é claro que não, Sr. Malfoy. Só achei que a garota estava perdida e ofereci minha ajuda a ela, só isso," Ele gaguejou com os olhos tornando-se grandes pelo pânico. Ginny virou-se para olhar para Malfoy, dificilmente surpresa por o indivíduo suspeito que se escondia atrás de caixotes de lixo num beco escuro reconhecesse quem era Draco Malfoy.

"Amigo seu?" Ela perguntou impertinente, com um olhar afiado, antes de começar a se afastar em direção à avenida.

"Como era _você_ que estava se encontrando secretamente com ele num beco escuro, acho que era eu quem deveria estar perguntando isso," Ele replicou em resposta. Ginny parou, ultrajada. Devido ao fato de seu coração ter sido brutalmente arrancando do peito pelo melhor amigo dele, ela se sentia muito menos inclinada a tolerar Malfoy do que o usual. Virando-se, decidida a dar-lhe uma bronca, Ginny tropeçou espetacularmente nos próprios pés. De novo.

Malfoy saltou para frente e a pegou antes que caísse. De novo. Ajudando-a a se equilibrar sobre os próprios pés, Ginny pôde jurar que ele estava segurando uma risada, e isso serviu apenas para enfurecê-la. Desejando, ao menos uma vez, poder fugir com um pouco da dignidade e orgulho intactos sem precisar lidar com Malfoy, ela se contorceu para longe dos braços dele com raiva, e ficou ainda mais frustrada quando ele começou a rir de sua cara.

"Você esteve bebendo o ponche," Ele disse com uma risada esperta. Ela o encarou, embasbacada, tentando pensar em algo inteligente para dizer.

"O quê?" Foi tudo que conseguiu elaborar, mas para seu crédito, ela foi capaz de colocar na palavra muito mais atitude do que poderia reunir. Malfoy riu de novo.

"Você sabia que havia Fire Whiskey no ponche, weasel? Eu sei que você não aprecia as coisas boas da vida, mas qualquer trabalhador vadio de classe baixa sabe sobre Fire Whiskey," Ele disse, enquanto os dois começavam a andar pela rua, quase sem perceber que estavam andando lado a lado. "Você está completamente bêbada!"

"É claro que eu sei sobre Fire Whiskey, eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Mas eu tomei apenas dois copos, então eu não estou – nem estive – bêbada," Ela declarou indignada. Malfoy riu de novo, jogando a cabeça para trás e gargalhando como se ele fosse uma pessoa normal qualquer, e não a encarnação da maldade. Ginny o encarou, incrédula.

"Aquele era um Fire Whiskey top-de-linha, weasel, quatro vezes mais potente do que o comum. Você está _extremamente_ bêbada," Ele disse, abaixando para ela olhos – que ela estava acostumada a ter a encarando com aquela intensidade misteriosa, ou raiva – repletos de diversão. Ela o fitou incrédula, registrando aquele pedaço de informação.

"Não... Não! Não é verdade!" Ela protestou inflexível, mas toda a situação a atingiu como algo incrivelmente engraçado, e ela começou a rir.

"É nessa resposta que você acredita?"

"Oh, merda, eu estou bêbada," Ela disse, seus olhos arregalados e sérios, até que uma onda de risadas a atingisse. Ela se apoiou em uma parede e começou a rir incontrolavelmente, antes de perceber que estava parada em uma ruela escura com Draco maldito Malfoy, então tapou a boca com a mão e tentou debilmente conter suas risadas.

"Você com frequência anda por vizinhanças suspeitas tarde da noite, totalmente fora de si?" Ele perguntou, com uma espiada zombeteira para os arredores.

"Se você não tivesse quebrado minha vassoura, eu não precisaria ir andando!" Ginny exclamou indignada, a risada imediatamente esquecida.

"Eu não quebrei sua vassoura, aquilo foi obra inteiramente sua," Ele retorquiu.

"Se você não tivesse me atacado com a merda de um BALAÇO, eu não precisaria tê-la usado para me proteger contra uma pancada no rosto!" Ela gritou, avançando na direção dele, erguendo os olhos para a careta zombeteira dele. "Diretamente no meu rosto _sem-graça_!"

"Se você não tivesse interferido no nosso jogo de Quadribol, não teria ficado no caminho," Ele replicou simplesmente, enquanto dava um passo à frente. Ginny começava a ver vermelho, conforme seu temperamento saltava a extremos.

"Você não estava jogando Quadribol, estava sendo um idiota inacreditável, ao colocar na sua mira alguém além de mim, e usar um maldito balaço para isso!" Gritou. Ao terminar a o pequeno discurso, Ginny notou um lampejo estranho nos olhos de Malfoy, e nesse instante ela percebeu que ele a estivera provocando, querendo deixá-la irritada. Agora ele a olhava com um sorriso suave e um brilho nos olhos que a fazia pensar que ele podia ver através dela, como se soubesse e houvesse visto tudo que poderia haver sobre ela. Isso a deixou desconfortável.

"Para de me olhar desse jeito!" Rebateu.

"De que jeito?" Ele perguntou, com mais um passo à frente, perigosamente perto. As borboletas no estômago de Ginny, as que estavam em presença constante nela desde a noite na festa da Cho, quando ela a beijou no jardim, esvoaçando ocasionalmente toda a vez que ele estava por perto para lembrar-lhe de sua presença – e daquela noite –, dispararam, enviando um arrepio por todo seu corpo. Ele ergueu uma mão para seu rosto e, nesse instante, Ginny soube que ele pretendia beijá-la de novo. E que ela estava gritando para si mesma para se mover, afastar-se, mas seu corpo não parecia disposto a cooperar, deixando-a estática no mesmo lugar.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar no que fazer ou falar, um olhar estranho assolou Malfoy. Os ombros dele pareceram enrijecer, e ele soltou um estranho grunhido de susto. Ele começou a inclinar para frente, como se estivesse caindo. Espantada, arrancada do transe estático em que estivera e incerta do que estava acontecendo, Ginny pulou para fora do caminho, enquanto ele tombava para frente, caindo primeiro de cara, com todos os membros rígidos grudados ao corpo. Encarando-o em choque, Ginny entendeu que alguém o atingira com um feitiço da perna-presa para todo o corpo.

"Draco Malfoy, eu o avisei sobre me deixar esperando em pé!" Uma voz enraivecida chamou. Chocada, Ginny virou-se para ver uma mulher marchando na direção deles, com um cabelo curto, roxo vibrante. Malfoy emitiu algum tipo de muxoxos irritados que eram completamente ininteligíveis, mas pelo jeito que soavam, ele a estava amaldiçoando profusamente. "Abandar sua própria prima para correr atrás de uma menininha?"

"Prima?" Ginny perguntou, estupefata. A de cabelos roxos virou-se para Ginny, e sorriu-lhe.

"Não fale tão alto, eu tento evitar reconhecer minha conexão familiar com esse bastardo sempre que possível," Ela disse alegremente, cutucando as costelas de Malfoy com a ponta da bota enquanto falava. Ginny a encarou, perplexa. "Nymphadora Rookwood, mas pode me chamar de Tonks."

"Tonks?" Ginny disse, incerta. Apesar do cabelo roxo, a maneira como ela se vestia indicava grande fortuna – ela estava usando o último modelo desenhado pela mãe de Parkinson, e pela exposição da boutique no centro, Ginny estava a par que aquela peça sozinha valia mais do que cinco anos em Hogwarts! E as botas cheias de estilo dela eram feitas de couro de dragão, uma sofisticação que poucos podiam custear, dado à crescente raridade de dragões. Analisando-a, Ginny notou o quão incongruente o nome "Tonks" soava para alguém de tal status.

"É meu sobrenome de solteira, costumava usá-lo na escola, porque, como qualquer um poderia suportar o torturante 'Nymphadora'? Não sei no que minha mãe estava pensando," Ela disse, inclinando-se e apontando a varinha para Malfoy, ainda paralisado de cara no chão. "Suponho que deveria libertá-lo do feitiço. O que acha?"

Ela não esperou que Ginny respondesse, e assim que ele estava livre dos efeitos paralisantes do feitiço, Malfoy saltou furioso, passando as mãos pela parte da frente das roupas.

"É melhor que você não deixe meus pais ouvirem você se chamando dessa maneira," Ele murmurou petulante, cruzando os braços com o olhar estreito para a prima.

"Apesar das suas percepções – baseadas naquele pedestal impressionantemente alto em que tem aquelas pessoas – seus pais não possuem super-poderes, e não podem me ouvir de todo caminho até Londres. E mesmo se pudessem, não é como se eles tivessem algo a dizer sobre o assunto – eu sou casada agora, e livre do reinado de terror deles," Tonks repreendeu, e a incredulidade atingiu Ginny quando Malfoy caiu em um silêncio aborrecido e não ofereceu nenhuma retaliação. Focando a atenção de volta à Ginny, Tonks voltou a falar. "Meu primo estava te incomodando?"

"Me incomodando?" Ginny bufou, ainda um tanto inebriada. "Não realmente. Tortura sistemática é mais o que ele esteve fazendo."

Tonks lançou-lhe um olhar avaliador, então sorriu largamente, com os olhos cintilando em diversão.

"Então, você deve ser Ginny Weasley! Pelo que estive escutando pela cidade, você tem devolvido na mesma moeda em que tem recebido," Ela exclamou contente. "Meu querido Draco, o consenso geral é que você finalmente encontrou alguém a altura, e todos que te odeiam – e até os que te amam – não poderiam estar mais animados com essa evolução!"

"Pura teimosia, não importa a quantidade, não é nem de perto um desafio para mim, e isso é tudo que a weasel tem," Ele disse carrancudo, enviando um olhar perverso para a prima. Antes que Ginny pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em retorno, ele se empertigou e, após lançar à Ginny um daqueles olhares penetrantes que sempre deixavam a pele da ruiva arrepiada e seu coração acelerado, ele começou a andar na ruela em direção à avenida sem outras palavras.

"Vejo que toquei em um ponto sensível do meu primo, não acha Ginny?" Tonks perguntou, com um sorriso alegre. Ginny ainda estava ligeiramente abismada com todo o encontro, por ter reconhecido na maneira como Malfoy e a prima interagiram um com o outro vultos do mesmo tipo de relação que ela compartilhava com os irmãos mais velhos, particularmente com os gêmeos. Eles estavam sempre a provocando e tentando enfurecê-la, mas sempre respondiam com arrogância toda a vez que ela devolvia na mesma moeda. E Malfoy não havia reagido da maneira que ela esperara – Tonks lhe lançara um feitiço que o fez cair no chão úmido e ficar lá estendido por alguns minutos enquanto ela o provocava, e ele apenas se levantara e agira mal-humorado, no lugar de explodir de raiva e buscar por vingança. _Eles devem ser muito próximos_, Ginny observou, _julgando pela reação dele_.

"Não sei o que o deixou tão ultrajado," Tonks riu. "Agora, Srta. Weasley, por que você está fora numa rua tão suspeita a essa hora da noite?"

"Eu só estou indo para casa," Ginny disse, gesticulando vagamente em torno dela. Lembrou-se de estar ligeiramente perdida, e não sabia onde sua 'casa' ficava em relação a onde estava.

"Onde você mora? Eu adoraria te dar uma carona – agora que Draco está todo irritadinho, não vai estar no clima de festa, então não há razão para ir numa com ele," Ela explicou, segurando o braço de Ginny e a puxando junto ao retornar para a avenida.

"Eu tenho um pequeno quitinete sobre a Dedosdemel, bem no centro da cidade," Ginny replicou.

"Oh, sim, eu conheço muito bem o lugar," Tonks assentiu suave. Pelo canto do olho, Ginny notou que ela tinha um olhar ligeiramente triste e saudoso no rosto. "Um amigo meu costumava viver lá... bem, venha comigo, vamos indo."

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, ainda que sua cabeça estivesse pulsando e ela tivesse a clara impressão de que havia feito papel de idiota em algo que não tinha muita certeza do que era, Ginny absolutamente decidiu que todo o acontecimento foi um grande sucesso. Não apenas havia conhecido Tonks, a qual tivera a chance de conhecer melhor na carruagem que a trouxera da All Hallows até em casa, mas também teve a peculiar satisfação de enfurecer Pansy Parkinson novamente.<p>

Depois de fazer o trajeto de volta até a All Hallows, rindo abertamente enquanto Tonks relatava uma de suas favoritas anedotas de suas interações com os oficiais do Ministério – Ginny estava surpresa ao descobrir que Tonks achava-os, junto à maioria da nata de puros-sangues da sociedade, completamente ridículos –, elas chegaram bem a tempo de ver o grupo de garotas Sonserinas saindo. Milicent Busltrode percebeu a presença de Tonks, inconfundível em seus cabelos roxos, e começou a gritar, chamando animadamente todas as outras garotas. Tonks discretamente rolou os olhos para Ginny, mas entrou na farsa quando as garotas começaram a atacá-la com perguntas sobre por que estava em Hogsmeade, como estava seu marido, e por quanto tempo ela ficaria. Era como se todas as sonserinas soubessem o quanto Tonks e o primo eram próximos, e se fingissem de legais com Tonks como uma forma de ganhar pontos com o mais desejado sonserino de Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson, entretanto, corou de raiva ao ver Ginny junto com Tonks, e marchou até ela, ansiosa por deixar claro seu desagrado ao vê-la ali.

"Nymphadora, essa... garota está te incomodando?" Pansy perguntou, faiscando os olhos para Ginny, que não pôde se impedir de sorrir arrogante para ela. "A weasel não aprendeu a etiqueta social adequada, e eu odiaria que ela te ofendesse. Draco também tem muitos problemas com ela."

"Não, não realmente," Tonks replicou cordialmente, ainda que em um tom de dispensa. Nesse momento, a carruagem sem cavalos de Tonks chegou e, depois de seu elfo doméstico abrir a porta e ela subir, Tonks colocou a cabeça para fora e dirigiu-se à Ginny. "Bem, vamos logo, Ginny! Você não vem?"

Ginny mal conseguiu segurar a risada enquanto subia na carruagem, a visão do rosto de Pansy lentamente tornando-se mais roxo era algo que a divertiria por dias.

"Ugh! Aquela garota é horrível! Eu odiava garotas como ela quando estava em Hogwarts, e agora todas elas estão constantemente tentando colocar as garras no Draco. Até o momento, ele foi esperto para não permitir esse disparate, mas ele É um adolescente, e seu bom-senso pode falhar algum dia, e aí eu estarei presa tendo de lidar com uma monstrinha como aquela nos feriados e nos Natais," Tonks disse com um suspiro exasperado. Ginny começou a rir, e logo Tonks se juntou a ela, e terminaram fofocando e rindo por todo caminho até o quitinete de Ginny.

Depois de agradecer profusamente a Tonks pela carona e antes dela sair da carruagem, Tonks lhe entregou um cartão com seu nome e endereço em Londres, dizendo-lhe que se sentisse livre para escrever-lhe sempre que precisasse. Ginny o aceitou alegremente, e praticamente não viu o caminho das escadas até seu quarto, incapaz de acreditar que alguém como Tonks pudesse possivelmente estar relacionada ao Draco Maldito Malfoy.

Após um dia vago de aulas na escola, onde ela vagueou xingando Fire Whiskey de bebida maligna, enquanto também tentava evitar o sorriso zombeteiro de Malfoy – ele parecia saber que ela estava sofrendo, e certamente estava aproveitando – Ginny rastejou até o trabalho, grata por naquele dia ter apenas um abençoado e pequeno turno de três horas. Foi um turno fácil, já que o número de fregueses havia decididamente diminuído nos últimos dias. Ginny perguntou qual poderia ser a causa – o Três Vassouras era um ponto bastante popular –, apenas para ter a sobrancelha de Hermione erguida junto a um olhar afiado de Rosmerta, que parecia preocupada e nervosa.

"Eles ainda estão caçando aquele fugitivo," Hermione sussurrou furiosa para Ginny. "Os Comensais da Morte estão todos pela cidade, todos os dias, e eles param aqui quase todas as tardes. Isso a deixa nervosa, principalmente comigo trabalhando aqui. Não consegue sentir a tensão no ar? É como se alguma coisa estivesse para acontecer, mas ninguém sabe qual lado irá atacar primeiro."

"Com toda essa preocupação sobre um prisioneiro, é de se pensar que eles liberariam o nome ou foto, para ajudar a identificá-lo," Ginny disse, a voz baixa e cautelosa. A identidade da maioria dos Comensais da Morte que rondavam Hogsmeade era bem conhecida, mas havia alguns capazes de manter o anonimato, uma fonte constante de paranóia para aqueles corajosos o suficiente para falar sobre o reinado de Voldemort. "Manter tudo isso em segredo, está deixando a fofoca ainda mais poderosa."

"Ele escapou de Azkaban, Ginny! Nenhum bruxo jamais fez isso, e isso deve tê-los assustado," Hermione disse sem-ar. "E se for alguém notório por ser contra o Lorde das Trevas, ou que seja considerado poderoso o suficiente... eles têm medo de que tipo de ideias isso dê a qualquer um insatisfeito com a vida no mundo mágico."

"Você vai precisar ser muito mais cuidadosa, Hermione. As coisas podiam estar melhorando para os nascidos-trouxas antes, mas quando eles ficam tensos, começam a procurar por alvos fáceis," Ginny disse, os olhos escuros de preocupação. Hermione assentiu.

"Eu sou a epítome da vigilância, Ginny, você não tem nada com que se preocupar," Ela disse, com um meio sorriso seco. "Agora, você parece péssima, vá para casa e descanse um pouco."

Ginny obedeceu Hermione, rapidamente tirando o uniforme de trabalho e juntando suas coisas. Ela não havia contado à Hermione a razão de não estar se sentindo cem por cento naquele dia, sabendo que isso não lhe garantiria nenhuma compreensão, mas uma ladainha desaprovadora, uma palestra de alto nível sobre responsabilidades e um inquérito constante sobre a situação de seu tema de casa.

Após se despedir do pessoal da cozinha no caminho para fora, Ginny parou perto do bar e pediu à Hermione alguma ajuda com sua dissertação de poções, que deveria ser entregue em uma semana. Justo quando ela estava ouvindo os detalhes da tarefa, notou alguém casualmente lhe abanando. Ginny ficou surpresa ao ver Cho Chang sentada em uma pequena mesa, sozinha. Era a primeira vez que ela não via a estrela de Quadribol cercada por uma multidão – ou Blaise Zabini. Após se despedir de Hermione, Ginny relutantemente caminhou até Cho, ainda sentindo-se ferida pelo que havia escutado na noite anterior, e incerta de como agir perto da oriental. Mas Cho estivera acenando da mesa, e depois de toda a gentileza que ela lhe mostrara, a última coisa que Ginny queria fazer, era agir rude e ignorá-la.

"Toda a vez que eu tento ter alguns minutos com você para que possamos conversar, alguma coisa acontece!" Cho disse jovial. "Senta; estive esperando que você terminasse o trabalho."

"Eu realmente não posso ficar muito, tenho pilhas de tema de casa," Ginny disse, debilmente buscando por uma desculpa.

"Eu só queria uma chance para conversar. Eu vou embora em dois dias, e eu queria uma chance para te contar sobre o time nacional, já que estamos sempre em busca de novos Apanhadores de talento," Ela disse. Ginny sentiu uma mistura atordoante de sentimentos – euforia por sua ídolo de Quadribol achar que possuía alguma chance no esporta além das paredes de Hogwarts, mas também uma pontada de tristeza por ela estar partindo e por isso sem dúvidas enviar Blaise Zabini de volta àquele estado estóico e indiferente.

"Você está mesmo partindo?" Ginny perguntou baixo, com o olhar nas próprias mãos enquanto mexia de maneira estranha nas mangas do suéter.

"É claro! Os treinos voltam a acontecer na segunda, e viajaremos por toda a Europa. Todos os times profissionais querem ganhar de nós, e é uma oportunidade importante, já que não permitem jogadoras mulheres em times profissionais. Só pense nisso, Ginny," Cho disse, olhos brilhante de excitação. "Nós poderemos ter uma chance real de mostrar o quão idiota essa regra é, e eu já cheguei perto demais para dar as costas para essa oportunidade."

"Eu só achei... você sabe, com..." Ginny balbuciou, incapaz de formar uma sentença que dissesse o que queria dizer sem revelar o fato de que havia bisbilhotado a discussão entre ela e Blaise na noite anterior. Cho a olhava com curiosidade, um sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Ginny?" Ela chamou. Antes que Ginny pudesse impedir-se, toda a verdade escapava de sua boca, uma cambalhota de palavras e explicações que lhe era impossível parar.

"Eu te ouvi noite passada! Eu juro, eu não tinha a intenção de espionar, mas eu saí para fugir de todo o barulho e das conversas insípidas do lado de dentro – não que todos os seus amigos sejam insípidos, eu tenho certeza de que a maioria é muito legal e inteligente e eu apenas não tive a chance de conhecê-los –, mas eu precisava sair e não sabia se seria indelicado ir embora, considerando que eu recém havia chegado e você havia enviado Blaise todo o caminho para me buscar e nós apenas nos cumprimentamos. E eu saí, e vi vocês dois lá, e estava para dar oi quando notei que você estavam tendo um momento particular e não quis interromper, mas eu não consegui voltar para dentro, porque então você me ouviria e saberia que eu havia estado ali, e eu também interromperia o momento de vocês, e eu não sabia mais o que fazer, então apenas me escondi num canto, mas eu pude ouvir tudo!" Ginny exclamou rapidamente, bastante ciente do fato de que estava falando desconexa, mas incapaz de conter o fluxo de palavras de sua boca. Cho pareceu surpresa, e o sorriso suave lentamente desvaneceu do rosto dela e sua expressão tornou-se séria.

"Desculpe por ter escutado aquilo, Blaise não é normalmente daquele jeito e eu tenho certeza que ele não disse o que disse a sério. Ele não era ele mesmo noite passada," Cho disse.

"Ele foi ele mesmo mais do que jamais havia visto! Você não tem ideia; ele é uma pessoa completamente diferente quando você não está aqui. Ele é quieto e indiferente e evita as pessoas, quase como se não fosse parte desse mundo. Sempre lendo, às vezes observando, mas nunca participando! É apenas quando você volta que ele parece voltar a viver! Eu nunca havia visto alguém tão obviamente apaixonado antes!" Ginny exclamou desesperada. "E quando você partir, ele vai voltar a ser apenas a mesma pessoa de antes, em vez do que ele é agora – tão cheio de vida – quando você está por perto!"

"Ginny..." Cho disse com um suspiro pesado. Um longo momento se passou entre as duas. "Eu tive de fazer várias decisões difíceis na minha vida, e deixar Hogsmeade e as pessoas daqui sempre foi uma das mais difíceis. Mas há coisas que eu quero na vida, coisas que quero conquistar, que não posso aqui. Se eu ficar por alguma razão que não realmente _querer ficar aqui_, me sentirei como um pássaro engaiolado... ou como você deve se sentir, com uma vassoura quebrada e sua habilidade de voo tirada de você. Se ele algum dia me pedisse para ficar, posso te dizer com honestidade que não saberia o que dizer. Mas não importa como ele age ou o que você ouviu noite passada, ele entende de verdade que eu preciso partir – e que isso não tem nada a ver com a maneira como me sinto por ele. Ele nunca me pediria para ficar."

"Ele não; eu sim." Ginny disse resoluta. "Eu sei que isso parece loucura, porque eu mal te conheço e estou sendo terrivelmente intrometida e você tem todas as razões para ir, mas eu estou te pedindo, por favor, não vá. Eu não quero ver o Blaise infeliz de novo, pelo bem dele, você vai ficar? Eu estou te implorando," Cho a encarava, com um sorriso triste no rosto, mas Ginny estava com medo de encontrar os olhos dela, sentindo que havia passado imensamente dos limites e destruído a nascente amizade com a famosa jogadora.

"Você é uma pessoa muito boa, Ginny, e eu estou feliz por Blaise tem conhecido alguém como você," Ela disse suavemente, os olhos brilhando, parecendo olhar diretamente através de Ginny. "Isso na verdade vai me ajudar a partir com a consciência limpa, sabendo que há alguém que se importa o suficiente para ficar de olho nele quando eu for. Porque eu não posso ficar. Nem pelo bem dele. Eu acho que você vai entender isso algum dia."

Com um triste encolher de ombros, Ginny assentiu e se levantou da mesa, pegando sua bolsa e se preparando para partir. Ela se virou, e ficou horrorizada ao ver Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy parados perto. Pelo olhar frio nos olhos de Blaise, ele havia escutado tudo que havia dito.

"Cho, Blaise estava te procurando. Nós fomos até a sua casa, mas os seus pais disseram que você estaria aqui," Malfoy explicou, com os olhos fixos em Ginny e aquela expressão estranha que frequentemente adquiria quando a encarava. Ginny estava ocupada demais mirando Blaise, que estava parado rigidamente na frente dela, encarando-a como se tentasse encontrar o que dizer. Um momento tenso de silêncio se passou, com Ginny congelada no mesmo lugar, incapaz de pensar no que dizer, incapaz de se mover, desejando fervorosamente voltar no tempo.

Finalmente, ela forçou um passo para frente, e começou a passar por eles, desesperada para alcançar a porta. Justo quando estava quase a salvo, Blaise virou a cabeça em sua direção.

"Sabe, você teria tido um período mais fácil na escola se tivesse aprendido o seu lugar, cuidado da própria vida e parado de interferir em assuntos que não te dizem respeito... weasel." Ele cuspiu, a voz áspera e mordaz. Sentindo como se houvesse levado um tapa, Ginny parou por um segundo enquanto absorvia o baque, antes de correr até a porta.

E no segundo antes de começar a correr, qualquer um que estivesse assistindo poderia ver os sinais delatores de que ela começaria a chorar a qualquer instante.

* * *

><p>"Você esteve me evitando," A diaba de cabelos roxos pronta para o ataque declarou quando ele abriu a porta numa tentativa de cessar as batidas incessantes que haviam persistido por quase dez minutos.<p>

"E você não vive mais aqui, lembra?" Draco zombou, caminhando de volta para a escrivaninha de mogno repleta de livros em que estivera mergulhado desde que retornara para a mansão. "Se eu escolher te ignorar, o que é justamente minha ideia, te ignoro, sua visita intrometida."

"Isso é jeito de tratar a família? Bem, eu acho que faria seus pais orgulhosos, saberem que você é tão hospitaleiro quanto eles," Tonks censurou, sentando-se em uma poltrona de couro luxuosa bem ao lado de seu primo carrancudo, que tentava evitar contato visual com ela. "Mas você sabe que falhou em seus intentos de me ignorar – certamente você deve saber que eles são fúteis, eu sou uma descendente feminina da Nobre Casa dos Black, e nós não somos nada além de obstinados – por que você não me contou sobre a garota?"

"Que garota?" Ele grunhiu.

"A garota pela qual você trocou sua prima para perseguir na chuva através da rua mais suspeita de Hogsmeade. O que foi aquilo que eu ouvi sobre você ser responsável pelo estado da vassoura dela?" Tonks perguntou com um sorriso estilo gato de Chesire no rosto. Ele a mirou pelo canto dos olhos, apertando os dentes em aborrecimento, e ignorou a pergunta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, com ela o encarando persistente enquanto ele se recusava a respondê-la.

"Você é uma garota incrivelmente teimosa com uma determinação de ferro irritante," Ele disse abruptamente, quase como se a percepção recém lhe atingisse, e se virou para ela. "Por que alguém como você, com as mesmas características, que firmemente se recusou a implorar por qualquer coisa – até por coisas que eram claramente o melhor para ela –, tudo porque é muito orgulhosa e teimosa para fazê-lo, subitamente se transforma e, numa crise de humildade, implora por algo que é do interesse de outro? Simplesmente joga o orgulho pela janela, como se não fosse nada, quando antes, parecia que isso era a coisa mais importante do mundo?"

"Oh, meu pequeno e solitário garoto. Narcisa constantemente insiste que você está perfeitamente bem aqui por você mesmo e que você até mesmo prefere viver sozinho enquanto os dois lambem as botas de Voldemort, mas como isso pode possivelmente ser verdade se não consegue responder a uma pergunta tão simples quanto essa?" Tonks exclamou veementemente. "Se chama amor, seu grande idiota! Preocupar-se com alguém o suficiente para se sacrificar por essa pessoa, estar disposta a dar alguma coisa, sabendo que no fim, você conquista algo ainda maior em retorno."

"Amor?" Ele perguntou cético.

"E não necessariamente daquele tipo romântico e superficial, o único capaz de vir ao seu cérebro de adolescente. Oh, você é impossível, como eu posso possivelmente explicar isso numa maneira que você vá entender?" Ela perguntou, exasperada. "Certo, aqui vai ume exemplo. Olhe para Lord Voldemort. Ele é poderoso, e governa o mundo mágico, mas não com outra emoção que não ódio. Ele odeia a todos nós, até mesmo seus pais que agem como se o amassem mais do que ao próprio filho. E é por isso que ninguém o ama, e na verdade, tantas pessoas o odeiam. Para ser amado, você tem de ser capaz de amar em retorno, estar disposto a se arriscar lá fora por alguém além de si mesmo, doar-se um pouco, para então ter uma chance de receber um pouco em retorno."

"Você tem que ser capaz de amar, para ser amado..." Draco murmurou para si mesmo, uma expressão intrigada no rosto. "Isso parece bastante simples, assim como 'você precisa de dinheiro, para fazer dinheiro'." Tonks o encarou, incrédula.

"Bem, você obviamente perdeu o ponto por completo," Ela suspirou. "É tudo sobre equilíbrio, Draco, e não é uma posse, como dinheiro, que pode ser trocado e dar prestígio ou influência."

"Não, é na verdade bastante lógico, e eu entendi completamente," Ele disse, uma expressão distante no rosto. "... Eu só não sei o que farei sobre isso ainda."

Tonks segurou um sorriso, tendo um bom sexto sentido de que ela sabia onde aquilo acabaria.

"Tente um pouco. Você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer. No final das contas, não machuca," Ela disse, com um olhar afiado.

* * *

><p>Ginny pôde ver a multidão amontoando-se ao redor da estação de trem a uma milha de distância, e considerando que o trem de cor vibrante ainda estava visível, soube que não estava tão atrasada. Correndo, sua mochila descuidadamente jogada sobre seu ombros e balançando desconfortável a cada passo, ela desesperou-se para certificar-se de que estivesse lá há tempo, já arquitetando uma vingança dolorosa a Snape se não conseguisse chegar. Empurrando-se através da multidão, Ginny pôde acenar ao ver Cho, cercada como sempre por Parkinson e suas tietes.<p>

"Eu quase me atrasei, o maldito Snape me deu uma detenção essa tarde, o que dificilmente é uma novidade, mas estou feliz de ter chegado a tempo," Ginny exclamou, ofegando por ar, por ter corrido o caminho inteiro desde a escola.

"Também estou feliz que você conseguiu. Nós nunca tivemos a chance de falar sobre Quadribol, não é mesmo?" Ela riu, enquanto gesticulava para o atendente que carregava as malas. "Mas não importa. Eu tenho algo para você que acho que te ajudará nessa área melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter dito."

O assistente moveu-se para frente e entregou para Ginny um grande pacote. Quase engasgando ao perceber o que havia dentro, Ginny olhou para Cho de forma incrédula, sem mal conseguir falar.

"Abra!" Cho riu, e Ginny forçou-se para tal, a despeito dos dedos trêmulos que lutavam para desatar a fita circulando o papel fino. Enquanto cuidadosamente empurrava o papel para o lado, sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta pelo que viu embaixo – uma Firebolt nova em folha.

"Eu não poderia aceitar!" Ginny ofegou, incapaz de impedir-se de acariciar a madeira envernizada. Cho riu.

"É claro que pode. Essa é a vassoura com a qual voei na final do campeonato. Firebolt é a patrocinadora do time, e como eles estão para lançar um novo modelo, não temos mais permissão para voar com o modelo velho. Eu preferiria ver isso nas mãos de alguém que vai saber como usar isso e usar bem, no lugar de deixá-la parada colecionando pó," Cho explicou. O queixo de Ginny caiu, e por mais que ela quisesse devolver e recusar, suas mãos se apertaram ao redor da madeira e ela se viu concordando, os olhos repletos de gratidão.

"Obrigada," Respondeu sem-voz.

"Me agradeça quando eu te ver jogando profissionalmente," Cho disse. Só então, Ginny lembrou de uma coisa.

"É melhor eu ir antes que Blaise me veja, a última coisa que eu quero é destruir a despedida de vocês," Ginny disse, olhando ao redor. A expressão de Cho desanimou, e seus olhos negros cresceram em tristeza.

"Ele me disse que não iria vir," Cho disse, com um pequeno encolher de ombros. Ginny suspirou pesadamente, chateada por pessoa que tinha em tanta estima fazer algo tão desapontador. Percebendo os sentimentos de Cho, a ruiva impulsivamente se inclinou e deu-lhe um abraço.

"Ele vai se arrepender disso amanhã, e te mandar uma carta ridícula de desculpas dizendo como ele é um idiota," Ginny sussurrou. Cho riu suavemente, assentindo.

"Você realmente não conhece o Blaise tão bem quanto pensa," Ela disse. Nisso, o assistente de Cho começou a cutucá-la no ombro, indicando que era hora de subir no trem. Acenando uma despedida para todos uma última vez, Cho pegou a mala que estivera perto de seus pés e subiu no trem.

Ginny observou o trem partir, sentindo-se levemente saudosa. Desde que Cho viera à cidade, sua vida certamente seguira por caminhos surreais, e por mais ansiosa que estivesse para ver um fim aos incidentes caóticos que continuavam a acontecer com ela, uma pequena parte dela iria sentir falta da excitação. Depois de o trem dobrar uma curva, e o único rastro dele fosse o caminho de fumaça no céu, a multidão começou a dispersar. Ginny permaneceu, agarrando firmemente sua nova vassoura na mão, a mente cheia de possibilidades que agora seria capaz de alcançar. _Uma Firebolt de verdade_, ela pensou feliz consigo mesma.

Assim que começou a andar para fora da estação, com planos de testar a nova vassoura dançando em sua mente, ela parou quando viu a forma alta e negra de Blaise Zabini andando em sua direção, seguido por Draco Malfoy. Enfurecida, Ginny marchou até ele, raiva permeando cada um de seus passos.

"Quando você chegou aqui?" Demandou furiosa. Blaise a olhou com surpresa, e encolheu os ombros. "Por quanto tempo esteve aqui?"

"Quase uma hora," Malfoy respondeu, um olhar penetrante na direção do amigo.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse na outra noite! Você sabe que ela disse que não saberia o que fazer se você pedisse a ela que ficasse! Você teve uma chance e nunca a usou; apenas a deixou ir embora da sua vida desse jeito. Você é tão covarde, como pôde deixar isso acontecer? Você tem de se esforçar pelo que quer na vida, lutar com tudo o que tem porque nada vai magicamente acontecer por você. Coloque o rosto a tapa, arrisque-se. Vá atrás dela, se ela é o que você realmente quer! Faça ALGUMA COISA exceto andar por aí e afogar-se na própria miséria!" Ginny exclamou enfática, ficando mais furiosa ao ver Blaise escutar seu discurso com uma expressão calma e divertida no rosto. "_Por que você está sorrindo?_"

"Porque você está certa," Ele disse, erguendo um tíquete de trem. "É por isso que eu estou pegando o próximo trem, para ir atrás dela. Se ela não pode ficar aqui, então eu vou ter de ir até onde ela está."

Ginny o encarou por um momento, sentindo-se exultante. Mas ao mesmo tempo, olhando-o enquanto ele sorria para ela tão feliz, ela não pôde impedir-se de sentir uma pontada de inveja, ciente de que ele estava prestes a fazer um gesto romântico e sério por outra garota – uma garota irritantemente perfeita que foi incrivelmente querida e recém lhe dera uma vassoura incrível, então Ginny não era nem capaz de odiá-la. Observando-o sorrir, Ginny sentiu uma onda de admiração e viu-se gostando dele ainda mais do que antes.

"Esse foi um ótimo discurso, no entanto," Ele disse com um sorriso esperto. "E se eu ainda não tivesse decidido ir, tenho certeza de que teria me convencido."

Ginny riu, sentindo-se ligeiramente embaraçada por sua explosão, e ficou incerta do que dizer. Blaise avançou e plantou uma mão em seu ombro, inclinando-se para que ficassem cara a cara.

"Me desculpe, eu fui horrível com você no outro dia. Você só estava tentando ser uma boa amiga, mesmo passando dos limites," Ele disse suavemente. Ginny encolheu um pouco os ombros; dolorosamente consciente da proximidade entre eles. Ele subitamente inclinou-se para frente e, antes que a mente de Ginny pudesse processar, ele a beijava na testa e despenteava seus cabelos, num gestão bem 'irmão mais velho' que imediatamente a lembrou de Charlie. "Mantenha o Malfoy na linha por mim enquanto eu estiver fora, ele algumas vezes perde a cabeça e precisa de alguém para gritar umas verdades em retorno."

"Eu preferia bater algum senso na cabeça dele em vez disso," Ginny murmurou, olhando sobre o ombro de Blaise para ver Malfoy parado perto, analisando-os com os braços cruzados. Blaise riu.

"Não, ele iria gostar demais disso," Ele repreendeu, fazendo Ginny recuar em horror.

"O quê?" Ela exclamou, o rosto queimando de embaraço. Blaise não respondeu, apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e riu antes de dar um tapinha em seu ombro uma última vez. Ginny o mirou com olhos arregalados, ainda recuperando-se da observação dele. Blaise andou até Draco, e os dois pareceram engatar em uma conversa séria que Ginny não pôde escutar. Não importava realmente, porque naquele momento, Pansy e seu grupinho de amigas captaram o fato de que Blaise Zabini estava deixando Hogsmeade e vieram galopando até ele, ansiosas para verificar a fofoca diretamente da fonte e lamentar a partida de um de seus mais preciosos 'bens' masculinos.

* * *

><p>Weasley estava parada longe enquanto todos prolongavam as despedidas; quase quarenta e cinco minutos se passaram antes que Blaise finalmente estivesse livre da multidão frenética, o que lhe deu tempo suficiente para embarcar no próximo trem em direção a Londres antes que este partisse.<p>

"Eu não entendo por que você simplesmente não aparata, meu pai conseguiu a licença um ano atrás," Draco disse para seu amigo enquanto caminhava com ele até a porta. "Te pouparia todo esse tempo e confusão, e você estaria lá esperando por ela."

"Eu preciso desse tempo para pensar no que vou dizer para ela, para explicar por que estou lá," Blaise disse, com uma risada nervosa. Blaise puxou o ar e pareceu preparar-se para dizer algo que o deixava desconfortável. "Obrigado, Draco... você sabe, pelo que disse."

"Não me agradeça," Ele respondeu rigidamente, olhando para longe. "Apenas repeti o discurso que recebi da Nymphadora."

"Não faça nada estúpido," Blaise disse, com um sorriso esperto e implicante na direção da Weasley, que estava parada o mais perto do grupo de despedida possível para não fazer parte realmente dele, evidentemente evitando as provocações que Parkinson tentava jogar contra ela. Draco seguiu o olhar do amigo, e fez uma careta ao perceber o que Blaise quis dizer. "Ou devo dizer, pare de ser idiota?"

"Apenas suba no maldito trem, imbecil. Depois de toda essa comoção, você pareceria um baita idiota se ele partisse sem você," Draco disse, empurrando seu amigo para os degraus. "Tente não fazer a Cho pisar em cima do seu coração com os sapatos de grife dela."

"Eu vou voltar quando fisgar a garota, de uma vez por todas," Blaise disse, antes de finalmente subir os degraus e desaparecer.

Enquanto parado, observando o trem levar seu melhor amigo para longe da estação, Draco ainda se sentia impressionado pelo quão longe Blaise estava disposto a ir por uma garota que nem ao menos tinha certeza se sentia o mesmo por ele. Ele estava deixando para trás o último ano da escola, os amigos e provavelmente iria ter de encarar alguns sermões rigorosos dos pais, que eram muito mais envolvidos com a vida do filho do que outros pais importante e poderosos no mundo mágico. Tudo isso, Blaise estava deixando para trás, e sem nenhuma garantia de que Cho algum dia o iria querer junto a ela.

Os olhos de Draco desviaram-se para Ginny Weasley, que estava observando o trem com um olhar distante. Lembrando o que ela havia gritado para Blaise, as palavras correram por sua mente. _Você tem de se esforçar pelo que quer na vida, lutar com tudo o que tem porque nada vai magicamente acontecer por você. Coloque o rosto a tapa, arrisque-se,_ ela havia gritado com os olhos cheios de raiva. Junto ao discurso que Nymphadora lhe dera na noite anterior, ao observá-la vendo o trem partir, uma súbita rajada de determinação desceu pela espinha de Draco ao perceber o que _ele_ queria.

A cacofonia de sons que o trem fazia já quase desaparecia, mas Draco ignorou isso e avançou em frente, rudemente afastando as pessoas para fora de seu caminho. Ele parou abruptamente bem em frente à Ginny, atrapalhando a visão dela do trem e obrigando-a a olhar para cima, a testa franzida em irritação.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente. Draco parou, preparando-se, procurando pela maneira certa de dizer o que queria.

"Segunda. Town Square. Esteja lá à uma em ponto." Ele latiu, soando bem mais ameaçador do que planejava. Sentindo-se triunfante por ter feito o que Nymphadora sugerira, ele se virou e marchou para longe, deixando Ginny plantada no meio de uma multidão de espectadores chocados, sussurrando entre eles em surpresa que Draco Malfoy – Draco Malfoy! – acabara de chamar a Weasel para um encontro.

* * *

><p><strong> Nota da Autora: <strong>Aspectos que não posso chamar de meus (e que vieram do anime HYD, mangá ou Live Action, ou Meteor Garden):

- O papel de Tonks como 'irmão mais velha', e sua atitude sem sentido em relação a Draco é tirado diretamente de HYD. Eu tive de manipular terrivelmente o passado dela e de alguns personagens para encaixá-la no papel, mas me pareceu a única opção (Eu considerei usar a Bellatrix, mas seria MUITA bagagem emocional para ela);

- A conversa entre Cho e Blaise no terraço que Ginny escutou é de Meteor Garden (versão tailandesa de HYD), ainda que o diálogo seja meu, a essência vem de MG.

- Tonks atacando Malfoy na frente da Ginny, seu discurso sobre amor e o jeito que ela age como uma luz para Draco;

- Ginny indo ver a Cho partir, Cho dando-lhe um presente (em HYD, é um sapato), Blaise aparecendo mais tarde e Ginny dando-lhe um sermão;

- Blaise partindo, e o fato de Malfoy demandar que Ginny saia em um encontro com ele (porque é exatamente isso que ele fez).

O resto, como é, é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Oi, gente! Tudo bem? *abre um sorriso cara-de-pau*. Eu sei, demorei quase um ano para atualizar isso daqui! Fui totalmente relapsa com a tradução, e não me admiraria nada de todos terem ido ler em inglês e nem comentem mais por aqui.

Claro que se ninguém mais comentar, não tem por que eu continuar a traduzir. E não é chantagem, é apenas algo lógico, já que eu estou traduzindo para que as pessoas leiam e, e se não tiver ninguém lendo... Bem, não tem razão para continuar.

No meu profile está escrito que estou largando o fandom de HP, porém eu não gosto de deixar nada inacabado, e nem queria deixar essa tradução. Espero ouvir de vocês, me digam se devo continuar a traduzir. A autora postou dois novos capítulos desde que eu traduzi o cap. 8!

Desculpem de novo a demora, não quero demorar de novo tanto quanto dessa vez! Vou me esforçar para isso!

E obrigada a todos que comentaram anteriormente.

Beijos!


End file.
